


Ждите солнца

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), TlokeNauake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Single work, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 85,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Это история о вновь обретённой силе, несгибаемой воле и жизненном Пути, который выбирает тебя самЭто история о преданности и верности, ставших смыслом жизни и спасением в самые тяжёлые временаИ это история о команде, которая стала семьёй
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom KHR 2020 ББ-квест (макси)





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне, представляющее собой одну большую пропущенную сцену. Фактически это история Варии непосредственно после Конфликта Колец и на протяжении нескольких лет  
> В тексте присутствуют побочные пейринги: Сквало/Дино Каваллоне (в прошлом) и Сквало/ОЖП (буквально пара эпизодов). На главный пейринг они никоим образом не влияют  
> Варнинг: авторский взгляд на персонажей, которых все привыкли считать положительными; все значимые эпизоды канона в тексте опускаются и не пересказываются (автор очень надеется на прекрасную память читателей); автор очень любит Варию))  
> Хэдканон на Бельфегора и его заболевание заимствован из этого текста https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723639

Сквало рухнул на колени, прямо в разлившуюся на полу ледяную лужу. Дотянулся до обтянутого мокрой тканью чужого плеча и до крови прокусил губу, лишь бы не заорать.

— Забирайте его, — сказал Тимотео. — У вас есть шесть недель. 

***

Если бы Сквало сказали, что человек способен проспать беспробудным сном пять суток подряд, не меняя положения, не реагируя на внутренние и внешние раздражители, вообще практически не шевелясь — он бы не поверил. Но поверить тому, что увидел собственными глазами — пришлось. 

Первые двое суток Занзаса трясло так, что Сквало, всерьез опасаясь, как бы он не откусил себе язык, собрал, кажется, все одеяла, которые нашел в особняке, чтобы его укрыть. Не помогло. Лихорадка прошла только на третий день после изрядных вливаний пламени Солнца и какой-то адской смеси внутривенно. Шамал, руководивший процессом, показал Сквало, как ставить капельницу и уколы и свалил, высокомерно заявив, что не намерен возиться с живыми трупами, тем более, с мужскими.

Гондон. 

Сквало, кляня Шамала, Девятого и всю Вонголу на чем свет стоит, снял китель, закатал рукава, собрал в хвост волосы и, внимательно прочитав все инструкции к препаратам на два раза, принялся за дело сам. Он всегда читал инструкции. Должен же хоть кто-то это делать. 

Нихрена. Сами справятся. Резать людей он научился виртуозно, осталось научиться собирать их по кускам обратно. Сквало жопой чувствовал, что резать проще. 

— Капитан, может быть, всё-таки поешь? — спросил Бельфегор, заглянув в комнату на четвертый день. — Сидишь здесь безвылазно, сам на труп уже похож...

Сквало посмотрел на него так, что Бельфегора как ветром сдуло. Вместо него через десять минут, щебеча что-то о пользе натуральных продуктов, заявился Луссурия с подносом, от которого шли такие запахи, что Сквало чуть слюной не захлебнулся. Точно, он же последний раз ел вчера. Или позавчера?.. 

— Если ты помрёшь от голода, ему, — Луссурия красноречиво кивнул на Занзаса и поставил поднос на тумбочку, — лучше точно не станет. Шел бы к себе, поспал нормально, я подежурю, м?

Сквало молча воткнул нож и вилку в лазанью. Лус отступил на пару шагов, оглядел по очереди сперва Занзаса, лежащего на огромной кровати под кучей одеял, потом — Сквало, сидевшего тут же, на кровати, покачал головой и ушел, не проронив больше ни слова. 

Вот и правильно. Целее будет. 

— Летаргический сон, — авторитетно заявил на четвертые сутки какой-то мутный хрен с кучей медицинских дипломов и премией Гайрднера наперевес, в срочном порядке выписанный Лусом из Штатов. Глянул на мрачного Сквало из-под очков, зацепился взглядом за перчатку на левой руке и добавил: — Он может проспать несколько лет. Или даже десятков лет. На вашем месте я бы ни на что особо не надеялся. 

Сквало послал светило науки вместе с его оптимистичными прогнозами куда подальше и приказал Луссурии больше не маяться хернёй. Слышно было, наверное, в Риме. 

Занзас очнулся вечером шестого дня. Обвел комнату мутным взглядом, остановил его на Сквало, у которого от радости и неверия перехватило дыхание так, что мог только пялиться в ответ, и, разлепив губы, хрипло сказал:

— Чертова акула... Ты и в аду меня в покое не оставишь. 

Сквало захотелось истерически расхохотаться, но смех застрял в горле, как и все слова. Занзас говорил тяжело, с остановками, очевидно, даже для этого ему требовались все силы. 

— Босс… — Сквало сглотнул и потянулся было к нему, но сразу же отдернул руку. Он понятия не имел, как Занзас отреагирует на прикосновение. Хотя сил, чтобы орать и швыряться стаканами, у него все равно не было. — Ты… как?

Занзас посмотрел на него так, что стало ясно — даже в таком состоянии он способен отличить тупые вопросы от нормальных.

— Пить хочешь? — Сквало подскочил и засуетился, налил в стакан воды. — Может, пожрать? Я щас, быстро, только тебе, наверно, нельзя дохуя чего...

— Свали, — коротко бросил Занзас и закрыл глаза. 

Сквало застыл на месте, разглядывая его — осунувшегося, истощённого, с изрезанной темными шрамами кожей. Он мало походил на того, прежнего Занзаса, пышущего здоровьем, силой и неукротимой Яростью, которой подпитывал всех остальных. Сейчас казалось, что в нём вообще не осталось пламени. И жизни тоже не осталось.

Видеть это было больно. Невыносимо. Но всё же не так невыносимо, как глыбу чертового льда, которую Сквало имел удовольствие наблюдать на протяжении восьми лет почти каждый день. 

— Я потом зайду, — пробормотал он и практически вылетел из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь. Постоял в коридоре, приходя в себя, спустился в пустую столовую, уселся за обеденный стол и уставился на абстрактный узор на скатерти, напоминавший кровавые разводы. В интерьер он совершенно не вписывался, но под настроение Сквало подходил идеально. 

Занзас, _живой Занзас_ , вновь был здесь. С ними.

_Твою мать._

Сквало столько раз представлял себе этот чертов момент, что перестал отличать мечты от реальности. Ему казалось, что как только Занзас очнётся, всё вернётся на свои места, сразу станет как надо.

Возможно, так и получилось бы — если бы всё произошло само собой, скажем, приспичь Девятому просто разморозить Занзаса, безо всяких условий, или найди он, Сквало, способ сделать это самостоятельно. Он искал, долго искал, но так ничего и не смог придумать. И не переставал себя за это винить. 

А теперь всё стало хуже. Гораздо хуже. Только сейчас, увидев Занзаса, вновь почувствовав на себе его взгляд, осознав, в каком состоянии тот находится, Сквало понял, что оказался не готов. Он всегда надеялся, что Занзас вернётся, хотел этого, ждал — но перестал верить. И рассчитывать на него тоже перестал. Он привык сам принимать решения — не только за себя, а за всех. 

Но Занзас — не из тех, кто позволит кому бы то ни было решать за себя. 

А Сквало решил. Его решение повлекло за собой цепочку знаковых событий, повернуть которые вспять было уже невозможно — да и как можно повернуть вспять то, к чему стремился восемь лет? 

Сквало понятия не имел, что со всем этим делать. 

— Пиздец, — пробормотал он, и это была не эмоция, а лишь констатация факта.

Он совершенно не представлял, как за оставшееся время поставить Занзаса на ноги настолько, чтобы тот смог не только ходить и разговаривать, но и сражаться. 

И главное — как рассказать ему обо всём так, чтобы не прибил сразу. 

Сквало на его месте точно прибил бы. 

***

Прошло еще три дня, прежде чем Сквало признал: Занзас не сможет победить, даже если очень сильно постарается. Вряд ли он вообще сможет сделать хоть что-то. Его Пламя, от одного упоминания которого восемь лет назад все разбегались в ужасе, как будто выкачали из тела, оставив несколько жалких капель как насмешку над былым могуществом. Занзас не мог его зажечь, хотя пытался, злился, бесился, выносил мозг, но — безуспешно. Максимум, что у него получалось — это искры. Короткие яркие всполохи, пробегающие по пальцам, вместо разрушительного неукротимого пламени Ярости. 

И это была катастрофа. 

— Ну что там? — Сквало с такой силой стиснул в руке стакан, что тот пошел трещинами. 

— Хреново, — бухнул Леви, падая на стул и вытирая пот со лба. — Нас с Лусом не впустил. Чуть не пристрелил на месте. Откуда только силы в нём, чтобы так злиться.

— От боли, — буркнул Сквало, кусая губы. — Человек на многое способен, если его рвёт на части. 

— Что делать-то будем? — Леви с надеждой посмотрел на него. — Может, ты всё-таки пламенем его угомонишь? 

— Угу, а ты по башке долбанёшь, что наверняка. Давай ещё рядовых подключим, пусть тоже полюбуются, как босс с себя шкуру живьём сдирает! — рявкнул Сквало и запустил стакан в стену. Совсем как Занзас в былые времена, подумал он и оборвал сам себя. 

Занзасу, который сейчас метался в горячке по кровати и буквально раздирал себя на части, про Занзаса «былых времён» лучше вообще не напоминать. Испепелит взглядом вместо Пламени, как пить дать.

Ну и хрен с ним. Сквало внезапно разозлился. Он пойдет туда и сделает всё, что нужно, даже если придется как следует врезать этому ублюдку. 

— Сам пойду, — сказал он. — Где этот ваш вазелин, блядь?

Леви молча поставил на стол большую круглую банку. Сквало стащил китель, привычным уже жестом собрал волосы в хвост и закатал рукава рубашки.

— Подстрахуйте меня на всякий. Если не получится его уговорить, придётся усыплять, — отрывисто процедил он сквозь зубы. — Пусть нахуй потом делает, что хочет, заебал. Сколько, блядь, можно вокруг него бегать. 

Он даже почти поверил сам себе. Он давным давно мог обездвижить Занзаса Дождём и сделать всё, что требовалось, но до последнего надеялся, что получится обойтись без насилия. Сквало не хотел делать что-то против воли Занзаса даже ради его блага, но похоже, достучаться до него не смог бы и господь бог, будь ему интересна их блядская жизнь. А Сквало и так уже сделал дохрена из списка того, за что Занзас сжёг бы его к херам, если б мог, и поделом, наверное. Усугублять не хотелось, но выбора не осталось. Время работало против них. 

Леви покосился на него не то с сомнением, не то с осуждением, но промолчал. И на том спасибо.

Сквало схватил банку и пошёл наверх. 

Всё дело было в чёртовых шрамах. От обычного обморожения таких рубцов не осталось бы. Они змеями расползлись по телу Занзаса, и чем больше он шёл на поправку, тем сильнее они чесались и болели. Пламя Солнца было нужно, как воздух, но Луссурия перестарался, влив в Занзаса, пока тот валялся в отключке, все, что у него было, до капли, и сейчас его сил хватало только на то, чтобы не загнуться от переутомления самому. Зато раздобыл какое-то адское снадобье, которое должно было помочь, но для этого к Занзасу сперва нужно было подступиться. Он никого к себе не подпускал, стреляя в упор, стоило только двери в комнату начать открываться. 

Он ненавидел быть слабым, и будь Сквало проклят, если не понимал его. 

Сквало застыл перед дверью комнаты Занзаса, прислушиваясь к тому, что за ней происходит. Стояла полная тишина, но врываться без предупреждения было чревато. 

— Занзас, это я, — громко сказал Сквало. — Я сейчас войду.

Тишина.

— Я вхожу, — повторил Сквало и надавил на ручку двери, надеясь на своё везение, реакцию и всех демонов преисподней. Стрелял Занзас по-прежнему хорошо. 

Сквало толкнул дверь, вошёл — и едва не задохнулся от резкого, металлического запаха свежей крови.

— Съеби отсюда, — прорычал Занзас. Он сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к кровати и закрыв глаза, абсолютно голый, с ног до головы перемазанный в своей собственной крови. В крови была кровать, паркет и вся одежда, разбросанная по комнате неаккуратными комьями. Занзас дышал тяжело и отрывисто, сжимая в ослабевшей руке пистолет.

— Я не уйду, — твердо сказал Сквало и захлопнул дверь. — Я пришел тебе помочь, и я сделаю это.

— Мне не надо помогать, блядь, — сквозь зубы процедил Занзас, но прозвучало это почти умоляюще. 

Сквало опустился перед ним на колени и покачал головой. 

— Занзас. Хватит над собой издеваться. Это само не пройдёт. Три дня уже мучаешься, тебе только хуже. Позволь мне помочь. 

Почти теми же словами Сквало восемь лет назад разговаривал с Бельфегором, когда того впервые на его глазах накрыло приступом, и он едва не разнес Ураганом всё правое крыло, пытаясь испепелить собственные галлюцинации. 

С Бельфегором было проще. 

Занзас приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Даже усмехнуться умудрился. Похоже, только на это у него и остались силы. 

— Ты мог бы не церемониться и вырубить меня, — прохрипел он. 

— Я так и сделаю, если продолжишь выёбываться, — спокойно кивнул Сквало. — Так что давай, может, сам?

Занзас снова закрыл глаза и покачал головой. 

— Я не могу встать, — после долгого молчания хрипло признался он. 

Сквало молча поднялся с колен и шагнул к нему.

В прошлом ему пару раз доводилось таскать Занзаса на себе — как и Занзасу его после особо тяжелый миссий, на которые Варию отсылал Девятый. Не то чтобы Сквало помнил вес его тела до грамма, но таким лёгким Занзас точно не был никогда. Преодолевая ненависть ко всем подряд, включая себя, и острую, какую-то стыдливую жалость, Сквало, подхватив его под мышки, затащил на кровать и устроил голову на подушке. Помедлив, накрыл покрывалом ниже пояса. Занзас не нуждался ни в сострадании, ни, тем более, в жалости, убил бы, наверно, узнав о том, что чувствует Сквало, но эмоции всегда были его слабым местом. Эмоции, причиной которых был Занзас. Без вариантов. Всегда только Занзас. 

Занзас тяжело дышал, его тело горело, да так, что страшно было дотронуться. Он глянул на Сквало из-под ресниц и отвернулся. 

— Я сейчас, — сказал Сквало и поставил банку с мазью на тумбочку. Сходил в прилегавшую к комнате ванную, намочил полотенце и принялся стирать с тела Занзаса запекшуюся кровь. Шрамы темнели на его коже причудливой росписью, но странным образом не портили, даже наоборот.

Сквало бросил мокрое окровавленное полотенце на пол и свинтил крышку с банки.

— Не знаю, как она действует, — сказал он, с подозрением рассматривая похожую на желе субстанцию, остро и приятно пахнущую травами и ещё чем-то, едва уловимым, смутно знакомым, но Сквало не мог понять, чем именно. 

— Выруби меня, — проскрипел Занзас, не глядя на него. 

— Что? 

— Выруби меня, блядь, иначе я вырублю тебя, — повторил Занзас зло. Сверкнул на него глазами и снова отвернулся. 

— Ладно. — Сквало помедлил и взял его за руку. Пламя Дождя заструилось с его пальцев по пальцам Занзаса, взобралось выше, к плечу, расползлось по всему телу прозрачной легкой пеленой, как будто назло практически полностью повторяя абстрактный рисунок шрамов. А может, это потому, что Сквало на них зациклился и ни о чем другом больше думать не мог.

Очень скоро дыхание Занзаса выровнялось и замедлилось. Он уснул, и Сквало, очень надеясь, что не переборщил с дозой Пламени, вновь схватился за банку. Аккуратно, стараясь не касаться Занзаса больше, чем требовала необходимость, начал втирать мазь в самый широкий и длинный шрам — он тянулся от лодыжки к бедру и, судя по покрывавшим его царапинам от ногтей, был особо болезненным. Сквало, хмурясь и кусая губы, проследил его пальцами и отдернул руку, будто ошпарившись.

— Завязывай, идиот, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Сделай то, что должен, и вали отсюда. 

Шрамы покрывали не только тело Занзаса, но и лицо. Они не портили правильных, хоть и жестких черт, и — Сквало не верил себе, думая так — как будто завершали то, на что не решилась природа. Сквало касался их, шершавых, кровоточащих, осторожно, с каким-то благоговейным трепетом, хотя Занзас спал так глубоко, что вряд ли что-то чувствовал. С этими шрамами предстояло жить им обоим, и не только волосы Сквало теперь были напоминанием об их проигрыше. 

Шрамы тоже напоминали. Сквало смотрел на них со стороны и не мог закрыть глаза или отвернуться от зеркала. Эти шрамы теперь были и его собственными, ведь он до сих пор во всём винил себя, хоть и не мог сказать толком, в чем виноват.

— Холодно, — неразборчиво пробормотал Занзас во сне, и у Сквало защемило сердце. После разморозки Занзас мёрз постоянно, сколько бы одежды на нём не было, и Сквало понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Оставалось надеяться, что со временем пройдёт само. 

Хреново осознавать собственное бессилие. В этом Сквало поднаторел за восемь лет, но почему-то именно сейчас оно ощущалось особенно остро. 

Он укрыл Занзаса покрывалом и уставился в стену, чувствуя себя так, будто из него выжали все соки.

И это было только начало. 

***

Сквало вошёл в отделанный палисандром кабинет. 

Каждый раз — как на Голгофу. 

Девятый сидел за своим столом и курил. Он никак не отреагировал на появление Сквало — так и продолжал сидеть, покачивая ногой в такт негромко играющей в динамиках под потолком «Весне» Вивальди. 

Зато отреагировал Оттавио — повернулся, окинул Сквало непроницаемым взглядом и вновь уставился в свои бумаги. Его лицо ничем не выдавало эмоций, но линия плеч закаменела, и дыхание участилось. За годы успешных и не очень попыток овладения всей мощью пламени Дождя Сквало понял, что, если постарается, может безошибочно определять эмоциональное состояние людей, находящихся поблизости, и воздействовать на него.

Впрочем, пытаться воздействовать на эмоциональное состояние находящихся в этой комнате людей было чревато. Это Сквало знал наверняка, потому сделал единственное, что мог сделать — прожёг Оттавио взглядом в ответ.

Тот быстро скосил на него глаза и склонился над столом ещё ниже.

Ублюдок. 

В спину Сквало уперлось дуло пистолета.

— Вперед, — низко и угрожающе рыкнул Койот, для верности подтолкнув его сильнее, хотя понукания — последнее, в чём Сквало нуждался. Не после того, как сам попросил о встрече. 

Сквало, чувствуя, что его ноги вязнут в воздухе, будто в трясине, подошел к столу и застыл напротив Девятого. Его ненависть к этому человеку уже давно перешла все мыслимые границы, и одного слова было явно мало для характеристики того, что он чувствовал всякий раз, сталкиваясь с ним по собственной воле или воле судьбы. 

— Итак. Ты здесь. — Девятый стряхнул пепел в большую инкрустированную драгоценными камнями пепельницу. — О чем ты хотел поговорить?

— Отмени Конфликт Колец, — сказал Сквало прежде, чем мощный удар в челюсть на несколько секунд лишил его возможности продолжать.

— Дон, — уронил Койот, сжимая и разжимая кулак. — Для тебя он дон, щенок.

— Не стоит. — Девятый поморщился и махнул рукой. — Вряд ли мы можем что-то сделать с его воспитанием. Этим нужно было заниматься раньше, как и воспитанием Занзаса.

Он испустил тяжелый вздох исполненного справедливых терзаний совести родителя, и Сквало едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться в лучших традициях своего дерьмового воспитания — громко и трёхэтажно. 

Он вытер кровь из разбитой губы, сглотнул отдающую металлическим привкусом слюну и адресовал злобный взгляд сперва Койоту, а после — Оттавио, который с нечитаемым лицом наблюдал за сценой. Сквало был уверен процентов на девяносто, что где-то в глубине души Оттавио чувствовал вину за своё предательство восьмилетней давности.

Но вряд ли это поможет ему избежать мучительной смерти от руки Сквало при первой удобной возможности. 

— Отмени Конфликт Колец, Тимотео, — повторил он, проигнорировав попытки Койота преподать ему урок хороших манер. Правильно сказал старый хрыч — поздно его переделывать. Особенно после того, как восемь лет сами учили его плохому на своих собственных примерах. 

— Почему я должен это сделать? — с, кажется, искренним интересом спросил Девятый, пристально разглядывая его.

— Занзас… — Сквало на мгновение зажмурился, потому что сказать это было сложно, особенно в присутствии доброй половины свиты старого мудака. — Он не сможет сражаться. Он слишком... — Сквало запнулся, — слаб. 

Девятый разглядывал его со странной смесью презрения и сочувствия — и ни того, ни другого Сквало было не нужно. И за то, и за другое он убил бы, не задумываясь, любого, кто осмелился бы презирать его или сочувствовать. Терпение было на исходе, и до сих пор не сорвался он лишь потому, что пришёл сюда не за этим. 

— Твоя преданность моему сыну просто поразительна, — наконец сказал Девятый с понимающей хищной полуулыбкой, и Сквало замутило.

— Он не сможет драться, возможно, никогда больше не сможет! — прошипел он, наклоняясь к самому лицу Девятого. — Это ты с ним сделал, мудак, и я…

Девятый дернул бровью, и в следующий момент Сквало отлетел к противоположной стене, врезался в неё, долбанувшись головой так, что искры из глаз посыпались, и мешком свалился на пол. Рот наполнился кровью — ударившись, он прокусил себе язык. 

— Следи за словами, недоносок, — ровно сказал Койот. — В следующий раз башку проломлю. Давно надо бы. Скажи спасибо дону Тимотео, что ты вообще до сих пор жив. 

— Ублюдок. — Сквало сплюнул кровь на пол, преодолевая головокружение, поднялся на ноги и вновь, пошатываясь, шагнул к столу. — У него же нет Пламени, и ты об этом знаешь. Он не сможет даже защищаться. 

Койот занёс руку для нового удара, но Девятый покачал головой, и тот с видимой неохотой разжал кулак, ограничившись болезненным тычком в плечо. Он ненавидел Сквало, непонятно почему, но ненавидел так, что едва не убил в первые же сутки из тех десяти, которые Сквало провёл в застенках Вонголы. 

Сквало был согласен еще на сотню таких же суток, если бы после ему вернули Занзаса.

— Ты же знаешь, что он ничего не сможет сделать, — почти прошептал Сквало, презирая себя за необходимость просить. — Он едва на ногах держится, мать твою, Тимотео, он же, блядь, твой сын.

— Он перестал им быть, когда пошёл против меня, — обрубил Девятый. — А ты, — он постучал по сигаре пальцем, стряхивая пепел, затянулся и выпустил дым Сквало в лицо, — заканчивай мне дерзить. Не думаю, что Занзас сможет найти нового Хранителя Дождя за оставшееся время.

Сквало проглотил рвущиеся наружу ругательства и быстро, скорее, по инерции, окинул взглядом кабинет. Койот, Оттавио, сам Девятый и еще трое его Хранителей, все вооруженные до зубов — ему и минуты не выстоять, начнись драка. И Занзасу потом… тоже. 

Право на выбор у них забрали восемь лет назад — Сквало не сомневался, что Девятому проще и приятнее закатать в лёд весь варийский замок, чем договариваться с ними об уступках. Кто бы знал, как они все заебались за восемь лет придумывать, изворачиваться и изобретать грёбаные велосипеды. Сквало точно заебался, но как никто другой понимал, что если оставить всё как есть, Занзасу грозит смерть, на этот раз — окончательная. На поле боя никто не будет считаться с его состоянием. На поле боя просто не до того. На поле боя ты ебашишь всех, кто попадется на пути, чтобы выжить, и это единственно верный подход. 

— Конфликт Колец состоится, — веско уронил Девятый, сминая сигару в пепельнице. — Победит сильнейший. Если Занзас умрёт, значит, это его судьба. И если ты ещё раз побеспокоишь меня по пустякам... — он кивнул Койоту, и новый удар в солнечное сплетение выбил из Сквало дух. Он упал на колени, задыхаясь и сыпля сдавленными ругательствами. — Ты знаешь, что будет. Вон отсюда. 

Двигаясь на одной силе воли и чистом упрямстве, Сквало встал. Перед глазами двоилось, голова раскалывалась так, будто в макушку вбили кол, сердце стучало в горле, от новой порции острой боли ныли рёбра — Койот знал все его старые раны и бил не просто так. Угрожал. Издевался. Напоминал.

Сквало и сам не сказал бы, зачем ему это всё надо. Просто, видимо, иначе уже нельзя было.

Он слишком устал жить в неведении, гадая, жив Занзас или нет. Он слишком устал убеждать себя в том, что жив и слишком устал бояться того, что нет. Он не мог, не позволил бы себе оставить всё как есть. Это могло бы стать хорошей шуткой, если бы не сопутствующие обстоятельства — восемь лет ждать, надеяться и верить, чтобы потом в один день проебать всё, включая себя. 

Шатаясь и стискивая зубы от боли, Сквало пошёл к двери. Схватился за косяк и, повинуясь не то врожденному упрямству, не то врожденному же желанию оставлять последнее слово за собой, обернулся.

Они все смотрели на него. Все шестеро. Хранители — положив руки на оружие и хмуря брови, сам Тимотео — обманчиво-расслабленно развалившись в кресле, Оттавио — со странной смесью чувств во взгляде. Сквало не мог утверждать наверняка, но чувство вины среди них присутствовало точно.

И ещё кое-что — у всех шестерых. 

Страх. Тщательно скрываемый, утаиваемый от самих себя, но всё равно рвущийся на свободу — как у каждого, кто знает, что когда-нибудь сдохнет и поплатится за всё, что совершил.

«Боятся», — с веселой бесшабашной злостью подумал вдруг Сквало. — «Они же меня боятся. Все, включая старого мудака» .

— Вы ещё получите по заслугам, — тихо сказал он, но услышали, несомненно, все. — Можете в этом не сомневаться. 

Ему никто не ответил. 

Сквало повернулся к двери, ожидая чего угодно — удара в спину, выстрела в голову, издевательского смеха и комментариев, но позади царила тишина. 

Он вышел из кабинета и с грохотом захлопнул дверь. Зыркнул на двух дежуривших у кабинета рядовых так, что те, наверно, в штаны наложили, и превозмогая вновь нахлынувшую боль, выпрямился. Прошагал по коридору, хлопнул входной дверью, спустился по парадной лестнице, с облегчением вдыхая прохладный осенний воздух, — и внезапно со всей ясностью осознал, что никогда больше не придёт сюда, чтобы просить. 

Придёт — но ради другого. Он и сам пока не знал, ради чего, но предчувствиям доверял всегда. 

Он обернулся и с последней ступеньки посмотрел на окно кабинета Девятого. 

Шторы были плотно закрыты, но Сквало не сомневался, что за ним наблюдают.

Он осклабился и продемонстрировал окну средний палец. Сел в тачку, завёл мотор, выехал за ворота вонгольского особняка и помчал назад, к Варии. 

***

Когда-то это всё равно придётся сделать, так почему бы не сейчас?

Сквало глубоко вдохнул, взялся за ручку двери и толкнул тяжёлую створку. 

— Занзас. — Он застыл на пороге, напряженный, готовый в случае чего бежать или драться. Крайние меры: он в жизни не бегал даже от себя, а драться в этой комнате было не с кем. — Надо поговорить. 

— Пошёл нахуй отсюда. 

Сквало уклонился от метившей в голову тяжёлой металлической пепельницы, услышал, как оставшийся в коридоре Луссурия тяжело вздохнул, и захлопнул дверь. Пепельница с грохотом свалилась на пол, и Сквало понял, что это будет ещё сложнее, чем он предполагал. 

— Мусор. Я сказал — съеби. 

Занзас с трудом поднялся из кресла, держась обеими руками за стол. Он был бледен, как смерть, одни только горящие вечным гневом глаза выделялись на полотняно-белом лице, а шатало его так, будто он выжрал весь виски, какой нашел в особняке. Но невооружённым взглядом было видно — штормит Занзаса не от выпивки. 

— Нет. — Сквало покачал головой. — Мне дохуя чего надо тебе сказать, поэтому сейчас ты сядешь и выслушаешь меня, иначе я тебя вырублю, дождусь, пока ты очнешься, и заставлю, блядь, меня выслушать. 

Занзас молчал, тяжело, с присвистом, дышал и смотрел с такой яростью, что, будь с его пламенем все в порядке, от Сквало уже и горстки пепла не осталось бы наверняка. 

— Это в твоих грёбаных интересах, — с нажимом сказал Сквало, когда молчание затянулось.

Занзас сдался. Закрыл глаза и практически упал обратно в кресло. 

Сквало мысленно поздравил себя с первой маленькой победой и уселся на тумбочку — стульев в спальне не было. 

— Старый хрен разморозил тебя не просто так, — бухнул он. К черту церемонии, Занзас терпеть не мог, когда с ним юлили и деликатничали, так что Сквало собирался рассказать все, как есть. 

— Да серьёзно, что ли? — хриплым, каркающим смехом рассмеялся Занзас, и Сквало передёрнуло. 

— Тимотео предложил сделку, — помолчав, продолжил он. — Они откопали где-то в жопе мира прямого потомка Примо. Но тот оказался малолетним японским выблядком Иемицу Савады, который понятия не имеет о своей силе и не сможет проявить ее, пока не окажется в реальной опасности. Старый хрыч хочет наглядной демонстрации для Альянса, ЦЕДЕФ и прочих мудозвонов, потому что иначе никто этого мелкого ублюдка и его долбаных Хранителей не воспримет всерьез. Конфликт Колец. Через месяц. В Японии. — Сквало запнулся, сжал руку в кулак с такой силой, что перчатка затрещала по швам, и закончил: — Он оставит нас в покое, если ты проиграешь. 

Воцарилось молчание. Его нельзя было назвать гнетущим — оно было гробовым. 

Занзас молчал, уставившись в стену, и Сквало молчал тоже. Он не стал уточнять, что будет в том случае, если Вария откажется подчиняться. Это и так было ясно. Сквало до сих пор не мог понять, почему тогда, восемь лет назад, после всех пыток и издевательств Девятый оставил их в живых. По всему выходило — чтобы когда-нибудь использовать для своих целей. Грёбаная интуиция Вонголы ли нашептала старому хрену, что они ещё могут пригодиться, или он просто всё заранее спланировал — уже не узнать. Сейчас, связанные по рукам и ногам, они ничего не могли противопоставить выдвинутым им требованиям. 

— У меня не было выбора. Я согласился, — сказал Сквало, когда терпеть эту давящую отвратную тишину и дальше стало просто невыносимо. Он проталкивал слова через глотку с отвращением, словно они были склизскими отвратительными паразитами, от которых он хотел избавиться как можно скорее. — Девятый разморозил тебя и дал нам шесть недель. Две уже прошли. У него есть план, и если мы будем ему следовать, он отвалит и оставит нам Варию. Тебе оставит. 

На лице Занзаса не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он всё так же молчал, глядя в стену перед собой и поглаживая рукоять пистолета. 

Сквало совсем уже было решил подойти и потрясти его за плечо, когда Занзас, наконец, отмер. Обернулся, посмотрел через плечо тяжело и презрительно, с едва заметной кривой ухмылкой, от которой Сквало стало почти физически плохо, и сказал: 

— Охуенно. А ты не много на себя взял — за меня решать? 

— Как бы ты решил сам за себя, оставаясь ёбаной ледышкой? — вскипел Сквало, не сдержавшись. Его терпение было почти бесконечным, лишь когда Занзас молчал. 

Занзас смотрел ему в глаза так, будто видел насквозь, и его взгляд препарировал, выворачивал наизнанку, лишая последней надежды на благополучный исход этого во всех смыслах дрянного дела. 

Но в конце концов отвернулся и сказал то, что Сквало сильнее всего боялся услышать.

— Лучше бы вы, ублюдки, оставили всё как есть, — сказал Занзас, и, твою мать, он ведь действительно так думал.

— Занзас... 

— Нахуй пошёл отсюда. 

— Я… 

— Мусор. — Занзас взял пистолет и направил его на Сквало. — Ещё слово — и я всажу всю обойму в твою тупую башку. 

Сквало видел, что он не блефует. Встал и вышел, не оборачиваясь. Закрыл за собой дверь, прислонился спиной к стене и зажмурился, переживая приступ острой головной боли. Она буравила виски, то затухая, то ввинчиваясь в них с новой силой, и была единственным, что он сейчас хотел чувствовать. Но его желания никто и никогда не принимал во внимание, поэтому вместе с болью приходилось чувствовать дохрена чего ещё. 

Луссурия мягко тронул его за плечо.

— Всё плохо, да, Ску? — тихо спросил он.

— Всё пиздец как плохо, Лус, — ответил Сквало, не открывая глаз. — Я не знаю, как убедить его сделать так, как сказал старый хрен, чтоб его черти драли. 

— Если кто и сможет убедить его, то только ты, — рассудительно заметил Луссурия. — Но знаешь, я не против того, чтобы сдохнуть в бою. Всё равно то, как мы живем, — это не жизнь. 

Сквало сглотнул и невидящим взглядом уставился в окно. Лус, как и всегда, был прав: все эти восемь лет они не жили. Они выживали, цепляясь за свое жалкое существование каждый по своей причине. Сквало мог лишь догадываться о причинах остальных, но его собственная никогда не менялась. 

***

Сквало бросил машину перед особняком семьи Каваллоне, взбежал по лестнице и дернул на себя парадную дверь. Кивнул дежурным, поздоровался с Ромарио — тот покосился с явным неодобрением, но промолчал, и правильно, — поднялся на второй этаж и, пройдя по широкому светлому коридору до конца, распахнул двери кабинета Дино.

— Привет, Каваллоне, — сказал он, сопроводив свои слова грохотом закрывающейся тяжелой створки. 

— Конечно, зачем стучаться, — философски заметил Дино. Он стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину, весь такой озаренный солнечным светом, ни дать, ни взять — ангел во плоти.

Если бы Сквало не знал, каким может быть босс семьи Каваллоне с теми, на кого ему плевать — то есть, почти со всеми — он, возможно, на это даже повелся бы. 

Но он знал. И сейчас это было к лучшему. 

— Занзас очнулся, — без предисловий сказал Сквало и уселся в кресло для посетителей.

— Да, я в курсе. — Дино повернулся и адресовал ему усталый, какой-то загнанный взгляд. — И мне вдвойне непонятно, что ты в таком случае здесь делаешь.

Он прошел к столу и сел в свое кресло. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Каваллоне. Ради того, что между нами было — поможешь мне в последний раз?

Сквало ухмыльнулся, вложив в эту ухмылку весь цинизм, на какой был способен. Он намеренно разговаривал с Дино именно так — тот должен был понять, что всё кончено. Хотя, идиотом Каваллоне и так никогда не был, но Сквало отлично понимал, что легче отпускать человека, когда считаешь его конченой мразью.

Впрочем, что-то ему подсказывало, что даже если он изнасилует всех детей, старушек и животных в радиусе ста километров, конченой мразью Каваллоне его и тогда считать не будет. Любовь, особенно безответная, слепа, глуха и бесхребетна. А уж если безответно любит истинный мудак, какими, без преувеличения, были все они, дело совсем дрянь. Слепо, глухо и бесхребетно Дино Каваллоне любил его ещё со школы, и всё это дерьмо лишь усугубилось за те несколько лет, в течение которых они с переменным успехом то встречались, то расставались, и Сквало имел охуительную по своей эксклюзивности возможность наблюдать, как выглядит со стороны, а Каваллоне окончательно ослеп и оглох, втрескавшись в него ещё сильнее и ещё безнадежнее.

И сейчас Сквало собирался этим воспользоваться. 

— Что тебе нужно? — помедлив, спросил Дино.

— Пилюли Пламени Предсмертной воли. Я знаю, ты можешь их достать.

— Это… — Дино замялся, вздохнул и поднял на него горящие ненавистью и болью глаза. — Для Занзаса?

— Да, — ответил Сквало. Какой смысл врать, если и так всё понятно? Его крашнутость на Занзасе ни для кого не была секретом. За это он в своё время тоже огрёб по полной программе. 

Дино покачал головой и улыбнулся — вымученно, но вместе с тем вызывающе.

— Используешь меня и даже не скрываешь этого? Совсем не стыдно? 

Сквало усмехнулся. Одним плавным движением поднялся, перегнулся через стол, опершись о него левой рукой, и взял Дино за подбородок. Потянувшись вперед, коснулся губами губ — всего на мгновение, не целуя, нет. Ставя точку и прощаясь. Давно пора было. 

— Если бы ты не хотел, чтобы тебя использовали, ты бы этого не допустил, — сказал он, и это на самом деле было так. — Любовь — та еще сука, мы оба это знаем. — Он отпустил Дино и выпрямился. — Таблетки, Каваллоне. И закончим на этом. Я заеду завтра.

***

Сквало поковырял вилкой в ризотто и, вздохнув, отодвинул тарелку в сторону. Есть не хотелось. Вообще нихрена не хотелось, хотелось сбежать из этого дурдома хотя бы ненадолго и не думать ни о Занзасе, ни о Девятом, ни о грёбаном Конфликте Колец, день которого неумолимо приближался. 

Хотя, кто ему мешает, собственно?

Сквало решительно поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу. Совсем сбежать, конечно, не выйдет, но вот ненадолго — вполне. 

Он спустился в гараж и уселся в ауди. Тачка была одной из немногих вещей в особняке, принадлежавших ему лично — за восемь лет на голодном пайке у Девятого частными миссиями и, соответственно, личными деньгами удавалось разжиться редко, так что пришлось учиться экономить и копить. Он знал, что когда-нибудь скажет себе за это спасибо. 

— Спасибо, мужик, — ухмыльнулся Сквало своему отражению и завёл мотор. 

Было утро воскресенья. Привычка рано вставать обычно играла на руку, но сегодня оказалась некстати — Сквало понятия не имел, чем можно занять себя утром воскресенья в Палермо, кроме церкви, рынка и борделя. В церкви он не был сто лет, и не собирался, на рынок не ходил принципиально, для борделя было рановато, даже шлюхам надо отдыхать. Поколебавшись, Сквало просто поехал по прямой, решив довериться чутью. 

Он промчался вдоль побережья, сделал круг по центру города, попетлял по улицам, с каждым поворотом становящимся все тише и _у_ же, и остановил машину около антикварного магазинчика с выцветшей от времени вывеской, придававшей магазинчику ещё более антикварный вид.

Сквало вышел из автомобиля и прищурился на светившее прямо в глаза из-за крыш домов яркое осеннее солнце. Дальше по улице даже на седане было не проехать, так что он ткнул кнопку сигнализации, сунул руки в карманы и по отполированной ногами миллионов жителей и туристов каменной мостовой пошёл куда глаза глядят. Он шагал по то сужающемуся, то расширяющемуся проходу между рядами домов, разглядывая аккуратные балкончики, увешанные разноцветными кашпо с цветами и сохнущим бельём, редких заспанных прохожих, обшарпанные двери обычных домов, за которыми обычные люди жили своей вполне обычной жизнью, не подозревая, что в паре сотен километров от них горят нешуточные страсти и разворачивается борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Сквало никогда не хотел для себя обычной жизни — иначе вообще не стал бы соваться во всё это дерьмо с мечами, убийствами и мафией, из которой, как известно, по своей воле не уходят. Его всегда привлекала опасность. Она щекотала нервы возможностью проверить себя, стать сильнее, доказать себе самому, что ты лучший, а всем вокруг — что тебя пока рано списывать со счетов. 

В этой части города он никогда не был, хотя прожил в Палермо почти всю свою жизнь. С другой стороны, что ему здесь было делать? Люди, живущие в таких домах, в таких районах, понятия не имеют о том, что есть другая жизнь. У них всё просто — дом, работа, семья, Новый год, Рождество, День всех святых, совместные ужины, поминки, свадьбы и незамысловатые планы на будущее. 

Сквало уже давно не строил никаких планов на будущее — столь туманное, далекое и потенциально недостижимое, что загадывать на него не имело никакого смысла. Он привык жить сегодняшним днем, простыми категориями и конкретными целями, среди которых главной последние восемь лет и до сих пор оставалась «выжить». 

Впрочем, пару недель назад всё изменилось. Он больше не был один, и несмотря на то, что это «не один» оказалось вовсе не таким, каким хотелось бы, скорее даже прямо противоположным, Сквало не чувствовал за собой морального права продолжать не задумываться о грядущем. 

Он не хотел думать о том, что случится, если во время Конфликта Колец Занзаса убьют. Если убьют его самого. Впрочем, в собственной смерти есть один неоспоримый плюс — она освобождает от необходимости беспокоиться и хотеть. Сквало настолько устал жить в вечном напряге и тревоге за себя и не только, что порой — очень редко — находил такую перспективу весьма заманчивой. И сразу же одергивал себя, потому что умереть в его понимании означало то же самое, что и сдаться. Позволить себе опустить руки и отдаться воле судьбы. Нет, такие расклады точно не для него.

За всеми этими размышлениями он не заметил, как вышел на небольшую, окруженную деревьями площадь. Справа от него, в нескольких шагах высилась шпилями и сверкала витражами маленькая аккуратная церквушка. Сквало удивленно хмыкнул, разглядывая церквушку и толпящихся перед ней людей. Ну да, всё правильно, воскресенье же. 

— Вот как, значит. — Сквало ухмыльнулся иронии судьбы, сделавшей выбор за него, и неторопливо подошёл поближе. Понаблюдал за входящими в церковь мужчинами и женщинами, посторонился, пропуская весело гомонящую толпу скромно одетых детишек под предводительством двух строгих воспитателей, зацепился взглядом за похабную надпись на соседствующем с церковью заборе и усмехнулся. Надпись соответствовала его настроению куда больше молитв и песнопений. 

Внутрь Сквало заходить не стал. Уселся на скамейку в тени оливы, вытянул ноги, сунул руки в карманы пальто и уставился на фонтан в центре площади. 

Он просидел так, похоже, всю мессу — думая о несбывшемся и представляя разные варианты развития событий. Он не надеялся, что они победят — такого пункта в его контракте с дьяволом в лице Тимотео Вонголы не существовало даже в зачатке — но разыграть свои карты обязаны были достойно. 

Если Девятый содержит слово, Вария будет свободна. Ради этого стоило рискнуть. 

На асфальт у его ног упала тень. Сквало скосил глаза — на скамейку рядом присел священник. Кроме них на площади никого уже не было — народ рассосался на удивление быстро. Похоже, благопристойные прихожане отправились выполнять дальнейшую часть обязательной мирской программы в виде рынков и борделей. Вот и правильно — с чистой душой грешить приятнее. 

— Сегодня хороший день, — сказал священник, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

Сквало прищурился на весело светившее из-за домов солнце, проводил взглядом вспорхнувшую с дерева стайку птиц, подумал о Занзасе, почти не выходившем из комнаты, о Конфликте Колец, с мыслью о котором просыпался и засыпал, как раньше — с мыслями о Колыбели, и о той грёбаной куче проблем, с которыми придётся справляться, если всё выгорит...

— Не уверен, — совершенно искренне отозвался он. — Дерьмо день, падре, можете мне поверить. И все остальные тоже. 

— Вы не были на мессе? — Священник изучающе оглядел его. — Точно не были, я бы вас запомнил. 

— Нет, падре, не был. — Сквало покачал головой. — Сегодня я не настроен на общение с богом. — Он вздохнул и криво усмехнулся. — А он со мной и подавно.

Священник помолчал.

— Полагаю, и не исповедовались вы давно? — наконец, спросил он. 

Сквало пожал плечами.

— Не вижу смысла, — ответил он. — У меня слишком много грехов, и двух жизней не хватит, чтобы во всех покаяться.

— А вы действительно хотите покаяться?

Сквало повернулся к нему, вскинув бровь. 

— Мне всё равно, что будет со мной после смерти, — подумав, сказал он. — Так что, наверное, нет. 

Священник медленно покивал.

— Но ведь зачем-то вы пришли сюда сегодня?

— Ноги сами принесли, — ухмыльнулся Сквало. — Вы мне сейчас скажете, что это господь меня привёл, да?

Священник улыбнулся и кивнул. 

— Так оно и есть. Люди приходят в церковь, когда не могут сами ответить на свои вопросы, и не всегда это происходит осознанно. 

Сквало обдумал его слова и вновь пожал плечами. 

— Да, наверное. — Он зарылся носом в ворот пальто и, поколебавшись, сказал: — Я не знаю, что мне делать, дон…

— Адриано.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, дон Адриано. И бог вряд ли захочет мне помогать. 

— Господь помогает всем, — спокойно возразил тот. — Нужно лишь раскрыть глаза и быть готовым принять его помощь. Порой она оказывается совершенно не такой, как мы предполагаем, но это всё лишь из-за узости нашего мышления. 

Сквало уперся локтями в колени и, сцепив пальцы в замок, уставился на воду. 

— Бог устал нас любить, падре, — после долгого молчания сказал он, отстранённо недоумевая, с чего вдруг его потянуло на философию. 

— Это не так. Господь любит всех своих детей. — Священник поднялся и покровительственно коснулся его плеча. — Просто у каждого из нас своё понимание любви. В том числе, Его любви. 

Он ушёл, осенив Сквало крестным знамением напоследок, а Сквало, глядя ему вслед, всё думал над этими словами.

В его понимании любовь и преданность были неразделимы, и определить, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое, он бы не взялся. Сквало всегда знал, что будет всю жизнь любить одного человека, и неважно, взаимно или нет. Так уж он был устроен: не размениваться на мелочи, всегда держать слово и не сходить с пути, даже если весь твой путь — одно сплошное грехопадение. 

Сквало не доверял богам, которые обещают избавление и прощение всех грехов. 

А может быть, всё потому, что у него уже был бог. Свой собственный, жестокосердный и эгоистичный, признающий лишь фанатичную веру в себя и преданность до гробовой доски, под стать идолам, которым поклонялись какие-нибудь древние майя или ацтеки. По мнению абсолютного большинства, его бог никого не любил и никого не прощал, он умел только мстить и наказывать, и невозможно было понять, почему Сквало упрямо шёл путём этой абсурдной, им же созданной на свою голову религии, оставаясь единственным её адептом и не колеблясь на развилках, какие бы райские кущи ни сулили все прочие дороги. 

Он и сам не понимал. Более того — ему это было не нужно. У путей веры и меча много общего — каждый из них Сквало когда-то выбрал сердцем. 

И сам не заметил, в какой момент два этих пути слились в один.

***

— Вот. — Сквало поставил на стол небольшой металлический контейнер и скрестил руки на груди. 

Занзас внимательно посмотрел сперва на контейнер, потом — на него. Молча, конечно. За прошедшие дни они едва ли и десятком слов перекинулись. Молчание Занзаса явственно и красноречиво выражало его позицию по поводу всего, что Сквало тут наворотил. 

Как будто у него был выбор. 

То, что выбора у него — у всех них — не было, Занзас понимал, как никто, Сквало знал это, видел и чувствовал. Но согласиться означало смириться. Согласиться означало признать право других решать за него, как бы, на первый взгляд, абсурдно это ни звучало применительно к той жопе, в которой они оказались.

Сквало, понимал, что достучаться до Занзаса уговорами и угрозами — вариант бесперспективный и самоубийственный. И потому просто пёр напролом. 

— Это пилюли Пламени Предсмертной воли, — сказал он, игнорируя то, как опасно сузились глаза Занзаса. Он сидел в своем кресле, а пистолеты лежали тут же, на столе. — На них ты продержишься во время боя Неба. Без них... — Сквало осёкся, но твёрдо закончил: — Скорее всего, умрёшь. 

Занзас продолжал смотреть на него, не мигая. Сквало тоже не планировал сдавать позиций. 

С минуту они сверлили друг друга взглядами, а потом Занзас спросил:

— Откуда?

Сквало вспомнил бледное лицо Дино, сжатые в нитку губы, почти угасшую надежду в его глазах — всё, что так не вязалось с образом расчётливого, жёсткого и принципиального босса мафиозной семьи, каким Дино и был. Со всеми.

Кроме Сквало. 

— Каваллоне помог, — ответил он. Подробности были ни к чему. 

Последовала короткая пауза, а потом Занзас усмехнулся.

— Ну конечно.

Он окинул Сквало взглядом, от которого тому стало неловко — пронзительным, оценивающим. Почему-то его связь с Дино стала казаться чем-то постыдным. Недостойным, что ли. У них с Занзасом ничего не было… _почти_ ничего, но это самое «почти» и сегодняшний момент разделяло столько чертового времени, что Сквало не был уверен, помнит ли Занзас вообще. 

Он сам помнил. До последней мелочи. И, наверное, потому чувствовал себя так, будто изменил. 

Бред какой-то, мать твою, самый настоящий бред, он совсем уже помешался с этой своей грёбаной верностью, которая нахрен никому не сдалась.

— Занзас...

— Заебись ты его трахал, видимо, — перебил Занзас и ухмыльнулся ещё похабнее, но Сквало показалось на мгновение, что в глубине его глаз эхом мелькнула боль. — Или он тебя? Он же за тобой хвостом ещё со школы вился. Получил, что хотел, да? А ты? 

— А вот это уже не твоё дело, — процедил Сквало сквозь зубы, начиная злиться. Он и забыл, что Занзас может быть таким — злым, жестоким, считающим себя вправе говорить всё, что вздумается, не считаясь с чувствами других. Верно говорят, что со временем плохое стирается из памяти, оставляя только хорошее. Хорошего у них на двоих было, мягко говоря, не так много, но память Сквало оказалась слишком уж избирательной. 

И теперь приходилось пожинать плоды этой избирательности.

Сквало вдруг осознал, что прошедших восьми лет для Занзаса не было. Восемь лет персонального ада Сквало для Занзаса промелькнули, как один-единственный миг. Он понимал, конечно, всегда, но _осознал_ только сейчас, что Занзас так и остался шестнадцатилетним пацаном, озлобленным на весь мир из-за того, что люди, которых он считал близкими, всегда его предавали. 

Сквало не знал, насколько они теперь близки. Но он никогда его не предавал. 

Эта мысль внезапно придала сил. Заставила встряхнуться и посмотреть со стороны — на себя, на Занзаса. Вспомнить, ради чего он не жил — выживал все эти чертовы годы. 

И понять, что никто не имеет права его судить.

Даже Занзас. Особенно он. 

— А. Ясно. То есть, мне надо было лечь рядом с тобой и сдохнуть? — холодно осведомился Сквало. — Ты бы этого хотел? 

Занзас смотрел на него исподлобья, тяжело, молча. Он не мог не почувствовал перемену в настроении Сквало и сейчас ждал продолжения. А может, и нет. Винил во всех своих бедах — наверняка. В шестнадцать не просто принять истину о том, что во всех своих бедах виноват только ты сам. 

Что ж, раз больше некому, значит, Сквало ему это объяснит.

— Ты просто эгоистичный сукин сын, — сказал он. Высказать всё, что думал, хотелось до трясучки, до дрожи, до нервной ломоты в пальцах живой руки. 

Впервые в жизни Сквало решил себе не отказывать. 

— Я готов был за тебя сдохнуть, если понадобится, и сейчас готов, — продолжил он, распаляясь всё сильнее. — Но я этого никогда не хотел и не хочу. Я не самоубийца и не психопат, я жизнь люблю, Занзас, какой бы хуёвой она ни была. Я хотел быть с тобой рядом, я хотел, чтобы ты был боссом Вонголы, а я — твоей правой рукой. Я виноват в том, что не попросил старого хрыча заморозить и меня тоже? Так вот: я просил. Идиотом был потому что. — Сквало горько усмехнулся, невольно вспомнив, что просил не только об этом. Трудно не желать смерти, когда тебе ломают кости и режут заживо. — Я всегда был с тобой, блядь, _всегда_ , но тебе на это плевать, тебя интересуют только твои. Ебаные. Амбиции. Но, знаешь, — Сквало оперся о стол и наклонился вперед, глядя в злые темные глаза, — у нас сейчас только два варианта: либо мне скатиться обратно, либо тебе повзрослеть. И я, — он, не выдержав, долбанул кулаком левой руки по столу, — скатываться не собираюсь. Я. Несу. Ебаную. Ответственность, — прорычал он, на каждом слове впечатывая кулак в стол. — И мне насрать, как ты к этому относишься. Хватит вести себя, как пацан, Занзас. Пора, блядь, взрослеть, и быстро. Ты, может, хочешь, чтобы я у тебя в ногах повалялся? — Сквало криво усмехнулся и придвинулся ещё ближе, практически перегнувшись через стол. — Да запросто. Никаких грёбаных проблем, я привык, поваляюсь, если тебе от этого легче станет. Станет, чёртов босс? 

Занзас молчал. Он никогда не умел разговаривать и признавать ошибки, упрямый сукин сын. Вот и сейчас — сверлил взглядом, сжимал кулаки, но, несомненно, понимал, что Сквало его не боится. Никогда не боялся, но сейчас они принципиально поменялись ролями. Он уже не восторженный четырнадцатилетний подросток, у которого сносило крышу от чужой силы и собственной на эту силу реакции. Сквало, вообще-то, думал, что этот подросток давно умер. 

— Хочешь опять всё похерить? — прищурившись, тихо и зло спросил он. — Давай, вперёд. Только попробуй, мать твою. Я не для того восемь долбаных лет стелился под Вонголу, как шлюха, чтобы сейчас опять всё просрать из-за твоего ебучего эгоизма. Я не для того тебя, мудака, ждал. — Он выпрямился, удерживая взгляд Занзаса. Ярость постепенно отпускала — её заменила мрачная решимость во что бы то ни стало добиться своего. — Я знал, что ты вернёшься, потому что иначе просто не может быть. И вот ты, блядь, вернулся, и ещё восемь лет мне не хочется ждать. Ты теперь сделаешь все, что сказал старый хрен, а потом мы будем впахивать столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы они поняли, с кем связались. Ты — босс. Так будь им, наконец. 

Он не дал Занзасу шанса ответить — хотя, тот, скорее всего, и не собирался — в полном молчании стремительно развернулся и покинул кабинет, от души хлопнув дверью. 

Он думал, что тот подросток давно умер, а он, оказывается, просто вырос. 

Сквало обнаружил, что стоит, вцепившись обеими руками в края раковины в собственной ванной. Он не помнил, как добрался до своей комнаты и кого встретил по дороге. Убей он кого-нибудь в таком состоянии, наверное, тоже бы не запомнил.

— Соберись уже, блядь, — тихо рявкнул он на своё отражение, включил холодную воду и сунул голову под кран.

Это немного помогло. Сквало задержал дыхание, остывая, выключил воду и вновь уставился на себя в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел кто-то вмиг постаревший на десяток лет. С волос на одежду ручьями лила холодная вода. 

Он и в страшном сне не мог представить, что когда-нибудь будет так разговаривать с Занзасом — и не чувствовать ни капли вины ни за одно свое слово. Он привык идти за Занзасом всюду — но путь, которым тот двигался сейчас, как и точка назначения, совершенно его не устраивали.

Он терпеть не мог вести за собой людей — это было делом Занзаса, его предназначением, его судьбой. Но Занзас сам поставил его перед фактом. Когда командир теряет ориентиры, рядом с ним всегда должен быть тот, кто вправит ему мозги и пнёт в верном направлении. 

Теперь в их тандеме вёл именно Сквало, и до тех пор, пока всё не встанет на свои места, им обоим предстояло с этим смириться. 

***

В двери тихо поскреблись. И ещё раз. 

Сквало отложил в сторону точильный камень, сунул меч в ножны и сказал:

— Заходи. 

Бельфегор протиснулся в комнату, зябко кутаясь в длинный, расшитый некогда золотыми, а сейчас — выцветшими цветами халат. В этом халате Сквало когда-то привёз его в Варию прямиком из частной австрийской психиатрической клиники, которой официально не существовало ни на одной карте, и которую Бельфегор почти разнёс по кирпичику, поддавшись силе своего неуправляемого Пламени, впервые прорвавшегося наружу в ту ночь. После того, как в клинике побывал Сквало, она на самом деле перестала существовать вместе со всем персоналом и пациентами. 

— Можно? — спросил Бельфегор, шмыгнув носом. 

Сквало вздохнул — похоже, начинается. 

— Херово? — спросил он.

Бельфегор кивнул и завалился на его кровать, укрывшись одеялом так, что только нос торчал и блестели красные воспалённые глаза. 

— Я их опять слышу, — пожаловался он, глядя на Сквало почти виновато. — Надоели, сегодня снова не усну.

— Пламя зажги, — посоветовал Сквало, не зная, что ещё посоветовать.

— Зажигал уже. — Бельфегор укрылся одеялом с головой. Помолчал и пробубнил из-под него: — Ненадолго помогло, я в последнее время быстро выдыхаюсь. Не пойму, в чём дело.

— Переходный возраст? — предположил Сквало. Вариантов у него не было, иначе он давно нашёл бы решение проблемы. В своё время он перечитал всё, что нашёл, о шизофрении, консультировался с кучей мозгоправов, которые не могли предложить ничего, кроме медикаментозного лечения. Но едва посадив Бела на таблетки, Сквало понял, что те блокируют его Пламя. Почти сразу выяснилось, что само Пламя помогает заглушить голоса и галлюцинации, и они решили, что с лекарствами лучше не экспериментировать. Неизвестно как они повлияли бы на его способности в дальнейшем. Едва осознав свою силу, Бельфегор уже не смог бы от неё отказаться. И не хотел — даже под угрозой окончательного сумасшествия. 

— Он давно закончился, — язвительно отозвался Бельфегор. — И раньше такого не случалось. 

— Может, ты поздно, — Сквало пощёлкал пальцами, подбирая слово, — созрел?

Из-под одеяла донёсся приглушённый смешок:

— Ну конечно, да ещё и не весь сразу.

Сквало вздохнул, встал и, подойдя к кровати, тронул его за плечо через одеяло. 

— Не разлёживайся тут, — буркнул он. Получилось почти ласково. — У меня завтра куча дел. Может, порисуешь у себя?

Бельфегор высунулся из своего укрытия и уставился на него. Рисовал он великолепно, не хуже всяких там Дали и Магритта, правда, во избежание нервного тика у нормальных людей его художества в картинных галереях лучше было не выставлять. Да он и сам показывал их только Маммон и изредка — Сквало, когда тот просил. Несмотря на то, что периодически сам занимался выворачиванием людей наизнанку, смотреть на подобное в статичном варианте, ещё и куда более ярком, нежели в действительности, Сквало было жутковато. Бельфегор предпочитал акрил и множество деталей. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты ничего не замечаешь? — спросил он вдруг.

— Чего я не замечаю? — насторожился Сквало и присел на покрывало. 

— Не знаю, как объяснить. Это началось, когда босс вернулся. — Бельфегор уселся в кровати, кутаясь в одеяло, обхватил колени руками и упёрся в них подбородком. 

В такие моменты он напоминал Сквало испуганного восьмилетнего мальчика с необычайным по чистоте и силе пламенем Урагана и ранней манифестацией шизофрении, однажды появившегося здесь. 

— Что именно? — спросил он, уже примерно предполагая ответ. 

— Я чувствую, что слабею. — Бельфегор провел рукой по волосам, зачёсывая назад челку, посмотрел в ответ серьёзно и предельно вменяемо. — И уверен, это связано с тем, что у босса проблемы с пламенем. Он — наше Небо, наша сила зависит от его силы. Если он слабеет, то и мы тоже. 

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Сквало больше для проформы. Чутью Бела он доверял. 

— Я читал, — ответил Бельфегор с таким видом, как будто это всё объясняло. Впрочем, неудивительно — за восемь лет он успел перечитать не только варийскую и вонгольскую, но и немалую часть фондов Ватиканской апостольской библиотеки. И все уши Сквало прожужжать о том, сколько же там всего написано про Пламя, если знать, где искать. 

— Почему тогда мы не ослабели во время Колыбели? — резонно возразил Сквало.

— А у тебя разве была возможность во время Колыбели испытать всю силу своего Пламени? — вопросом на вопрос не менее резонно ответил Бельфегор. — Хотя бы раз, чтобы оценить разницу? Ты вообще уверен, что почувствовал бы её? Знаешь ли ты свой предел? Я знаю, поэтому и говорю. После той вспышки восемь лет назад со мной подобного больше не случалось. И я не чувствую в себе силы провернуть такое снова, хотя, исходя из того, что я читал о Пламени, и логики вещей, с возрастом оно должно становиться сильнее. 

Сквало нахмурился и уставился в стену. 

В одном Бел был прав — Сквало не мог с уверенностью сказать, знал ли он предел своих возможностей. Пламя в нём проявлялось постепенно, наверное, это была своеобразная особенность Дождя — плавность, тягучесть, неспешность, полная противоположность Урагану Бела и Ярости Занзаса, которые заявили о себе одномоментно и на полную мощь. 

Надо будет спросить Луса и Леви, как у них дела.

— Я узнаю, что у Луса и Леви, — озвучил Сквало свои мысли. — Нам в любом случае придется драться, выбора нет. Поэтому хватит тут нюни распускать, — добавил он с намеренной грубостью. — Пошли, тебе всё равно надо попробовать заснуть. 

Бельфегор со вздохом выбрался из его кровати и потопал к дверям. 

До его комнаты они шли в молчании. По дороге Бельфегор зажёг пламя и едва не спалил портьеры на окнах, но Сквало вовремя залил всё водой. Угрожающе зыркнул на Бела и вслед за ним зашёл в спальню. 

— Ложись, — не терпящим возражений тоном приказал Сквало, уселся в кресло и активировал Дождь. — Надоело мне с тобой по всему особняку шарахаться.

Бельфегор повиновался и забрался в кровать. Повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, ещё немного поигрался с Пламенем и притих. 

— Спокойной ночи, — донеслось до Сквало через душераздирающий зевок. Похоже, старый способ пока худо-бедно, но действовал.

Сквало дождался, пока его дыхание выравняется, и встал. Выключил камин — ставить настоящий в комнате Бела было опасно, — проверил, хорошо ли держатся защелки на оконных рамах, и вышел, привычным жестом заперев дверь комнаты снаружи на три замка. Постоял, с сомнением глядя на автономный электрощиток, но все-таки включил рубильник — Бел еще и лунатит временами. Сквало всегда испытывал легкое чувство вины, когда наутро тот спускался к завтраку со следами ожогов на ладонях и прочих частях тела — в зависимости от того, чем приложился о защитную сетку, пока пытался выбраться из комнаты в полусне, ведомый голосами в голове. 

Но это чувство вины быстро проходило, когда Сквало вспоминал, что, повинуясь этим самым голосам, Бельфегор в восемь лет прирезал всю свою семью, а едва появившись в Варии, заявил, что они велят ему убить Занзаса. Занзас тогда поржал и предложил ему померяться силой. После этого они почти полгода жили спокойно — колоссальный выброс пламени сделал своё дело, и Бельфегор получил передышку и от голосов, и от галлюцинаций. 

Вернувшись к себе, Сквало сел на кровать и задумался. Если Бельфегор прав — а причин сомневаться в этом не было — всё может обернуться ещё более херово, чем они рассчитывают. Хотя, куда уж херовее. Их будущие противники были новичками, однако и они сами — пусть гениальные, но самоучки, кроме, разве что, Маммон и Занзаса. Но Занзас учился управлять своей силой под руководством Реборна, который сейчас наверняка тренировал мелкого японского уёбка и наверняка уже рассказал тому обо всех слабостях и фишках Варии. 

Сквало потёр пальцами ноющие виски. 

— Провалитесь вы все, блядь, — пробормотал он, завалился на кровать и моментально уснул. 

***

Меч вспорол воздух, оставляя после себя мелкие холодные капли. Сквало взмахнул им ещё раз и ещё, чувствуя, как наливаются приятной тяжестью мышцы, — и внезапно задохнулся от острой ноющей боли в левой руке. 

— Твою мать! — рявкнул он в пустоту и скривился, стиснув зубы, чтобы не заорать. Такая херня с ним произошла впервые. Он слышал про фантомные боли, но сейчас боль была самой настоящей, и не в несуществующей кисти, а в живом предплечье. 

И она не утихала. Сквало отстегнул меч, а потом и саму механическую кисть, прижал обрубок правой рукой и вновь приглушённо выругался. Продолжать тренировку не имело смысла, так что, подобрав меч, он потащился наверх, напоследок грохнув дверью так, что с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. 

Вспоминая этот момент потом, спустя много дней, Сквало неизменно покрывался холодным потом, думая о том, что могло бы случиться, не дерни его перед сном пойти проверить, как там Занзас. Что могло бы случиться, не будь их связь настолько сильна. 

В спальне Занзаса не оказалось. Более того — постель стояла нетронутой, как будто он вообще здесь не ночевал. 

Подгоняемый смутным чувством неясной тревоги, Сквало вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь, и почти бегом направился к его кабинету. Делать там Занзасу ночью объективно было нечего, но Сквало как будто ноги сами несли. 

Кабинет оказался заперт — и запереть его можно было только изнутри. 

Сквало замер, прижав ладонь к двери и прислушиваясь. Вокруг стояла тишина — Вария спала. Было прохладно, в окна вплывали мутные предрассветные сумерки — он забылся и проторчал в тренировочном зале до утра. 

Сквало занес руку, чтобы постучать, и в этот момент услышал из-за двери сухой резкий щелчок.

Перепутать этот звук с чем-либо ещё было невозможно. 

Рука заныла сильнее. Неясная тревога стремительно трансформировалась в предчувствие непоправимой беды. 

Сквало заколотил кулаками в дверь.

— Открывай, ублюдок! — заорал он на весь особняк. — Что ты там задумал?!

Его предсказуемо проигнорировали. Вместо этого раздался второй щелчок, который Сквало скорее угадал, чем услышал, но не сомневался, что ему не показалось. 

Медлить было нельзя. Сквало отступил от двери и, сосредоточившись, взмахнул мечом. Потоком ледяной воды массивную дубовую дверь сорвало с одной петли, и, окружённый ореолом брызг, Сквало влетел в кабинет. 

Занзас, облачённый в варийскую парадную форму, стоял около окна, широко расставив ноги и заложив левую руку за спину. Застёгнутый на все пуговицы китель Сквало наблюдал на нём впервые. В опущенной вдоль тела правой руке он сжимал «смит и вессон» из своей личной коллекции. 

Указательный палец лежал на спусковом крючке. 

Боль в левой руке стала нестерпимой. 

— Стоять! — прорычал Сквало, вновь на всю катушку врубая Пламя. Оно в момент преодолело разделяющее их пространство и окатило Занзаса с головы до ног, выбив из руки револьвер. 

Занзас пошатнулся, но устоял. Мотнул головой, как раненый лев, и уставился на Сквало так, будто не узнавал или видел впервые.

Сквало смотрел на него так же. В его личной вселенной Занзаса, пытающегося свести счёты с жизнью, просто не могло существовать. 

— И нахрена ты припёрся? Я почти закончил, — после паузы, затянувшейся на тысячелетия, спросил Занзас. Голос его звучал устало и отстранённо, и Сквало, наконец, прорвало. 

— Ты какого хрена удумал? — рявкнул он, шагнув вперёд. Схватил Занзаса за грудки и для верности встряхнул. Сил для сопротивления у того по-прежнему не хватало. — Ты что, совсем с катушек съехал, чёртов босс? Ты, блядь, охуел?!

— Отцепись, мусор, — всё так же устало и отстранённо сказал Занзас, сомкнув пальцы на его запястьях и отдирая от себя. — Разорался, блядь. 

Сквало отступил от него, неверяще качая головой. Происходящее в ней просто не укладывалось. Его взгляд упал на валяющийся на полу револьвер. Сквало, двигаясь, будто во сне, поднял его и осмотрел барабан. 

Единственный патрон был в канале ствола. 

У Сквало перехватило дыхание. Сердце, как оголтелое, колотилось где-то в горле, ладони вспотели, и в башке крутилась только одна мысль: «а если бы я не успел?».

Занзас, как ни в чём не бывало, открыл бар, плеснул себе виски и развернулся к нему. 

— Ну и что ты на меня уставился, как на покойника? — Он криво усмехнулся и кивнул на револьвер. — Твоей милостью я не он. Да я особо и не собирался, просто подумал, что если пронесёт, значит, можно и повоевать. Доволен? 

Сквало отшвырнул оружие в сторону. Впервые в жизни ему захотелось избить Занзаса до полусмерти. Выбить всю дурь из башки, чтобы больше даже не думал испытывать свою грёбаную удачу такими идиотскими способами. 

— Нет, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — А если бы не пронесло, придурок? Надо было дать тебе застрелиться, кучей проблем меньше стало бы. 

Глаза Занзаса опасно сузились. Он отпил виски, не сводя со Сквало взгляда, и шагнул к нему сам. 

— Так какого хуя ты здесь делаешь? — тихо и угрожающе проговорил он. — Пошёл нахуй, дай мне закончить начатое. 

— Так ты этого хочешь? — в тон ему спросил Сквало. — Сдохнуть? Сдаться? Если бы я знал, что ты такой слабак, свалил бы ещё восемь лет назад.

Провокация удалась — на ладонях Занзаса вспыхнуло неяркое Пламя, а лицо побелело от ярости. 

— А тебе разве не похуй, чего я хочу? — злым шёпотом отозвался Занзас, нависая над ним. — Ты думал о том, чего я, блядь, хотел бы, когда соглашался плясать под дудку Девятого? 

— У меня. Не было. Выбора, — чеканя слова, сказал Сквало тихо. Злость внезапно сменилась ледяным спокойствием. Он, как никогда чётко, видел их обоих со стороны. 

Рука больше не болела. 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что меня кто-то спрашивал? — продолжил Сквало. — Да что ты знаешь о том, как мы жили все эти годы? Мы пошли за тобой, но проиграли, мы все были на мушке у Девятого восемь гребаных лет. 

— Вы были живы, — отрезал Занзас. — Раз вы были живы, значит, могли что-то сделать. Но вы сидели на жопе. Ты сам сдался раньше всех, и теперь предъявляешь за это мне? Да пошёл ты нахуй, понял? Ты думаешь, я хочу тебя видеть? Да я тебя ненавижу, блядь. — Занзас намотал на кулак его волосы и дёрнул к себе. — Вот это ненавижу. Твои блядские патлы каждый день. Это — мой провал, и мне нахуй не надо напоминание о нём. Ненавижу тебя. 

Он дернул ещё раз, но в этот момент Сквало, которого вконец всё заебало, толкнул его в грудь. Занзас пошатнулся, стакан выпал из его руки, виски разлился по дорогому паркету. Он перехватил руки Сквало, не дав отстраниться, но потерял равновесие, и они оба рухнули на пол. Сквало приложился затылком об пол и, вконец разозлившись, оттолкнулся локтями, перевернул себя и Занзаса, оказавшись сверху. Это было легко — сил у Занзаса всё ещё было недостаточно. 

Только и можешь, что за патлы меня таскать, с внезапным злорадством подумал Сквало, схватил Занзаса за китель и дёрнул к себе, чуть не столкнув их лбами. 

— Ты понятия не имеешь, через какой ад я прошёл, — прошипел Сквало ему в лицо. — Ты ничего не чувствовал, а я чувствовал всё, что со мной делали. Всё, блядь, до последнего удара. Поверь, шавки Девятого очень старались, чтобы я почувствовал всё. В первую ночь мне сломали четыре ребра и проткнули насквозь, и это было только начало. Да, я сдался, Занзас, я хотел сдохнуть, я просил их об этом, но я не отрёкся от тебя! Никогда, слышишь, ты, грёбаный мудак, я тебя не предавал! 

Занзас смотрел на него исподлобья, сжимая кулаки, и молчал, сжав губы в нитку. 

— Я ради тебя свою жизнь похерил! — Сквало встряхнул его, в ответ Занзас опять вцепился ему в волосы. — И никогда ничего взамен не требовал, мне оно нахуй не надо, если через силу. Я пошёл за тобой по головам, по трупам, блядь, и ещё пойду! 

— Я тебя об этом не просил, — прорычал Занзас. В его глазах плясало злое пламя, что означало, что на этот раз за живое его задело не на шутку. — Если не устраивает, уёбывай хоть сейчас! 

Сквало мотнул головой, отпустил его и поднялся на ноги. Занзас остался полулежать на полу, сверкая глазами так, будто хотел испепелить Сквало силой взгляда, если бы мог. 

— Я не знаю, почему я до сих пор с тобой, — устало сказал Сквало, чувствуя себя так, будто из него выкачали всё Пламя, до последней капли, всю силу воли, всю жизнь. — И я пойду за тобой снова, куда бы ты ни пошёл. Это сильнее меня, Занзас. Если ты скажешь мне уйти — я уйду. Оставлю тебя в покое. Но лучше тебе хорошо подумать прежде, чем гнать меня.

— Да заебал ты меня уже! — вызверился Занзас. — Какого хрена ты, блядь, со мной возишься?

— Да потому что я люблю тебя, идиот! — рявкнул Сквало в ответ.

И осёкся.

Занзас посмотрел на него исподлобья и отвернулся.

— Босс…

— Пошёл отсюда.

— Занзас.

— Пошёл. Вон! — заорал Занзас и швырнул в Сквало стакан.

Третий раз повторять не пришлось.

Сквало вылетел из кабинета, пронесся по коридорам Варии и остановился только на первом этаже, налетев на шедшего навстречу Луссурию. 

— Что, херово все? — Тот посмотрел на него с нескрываемым сочувствием и потёр пальцами заспанные глаза.

— У нас осталось три недели, чтобы поставить его на ноги, — отрывисто бросил Сквало, глядя мимо него. — Раз уж нам суждено проиграть этим малолетним уёбкам, сделаем это достойно.

— Не вижу ничего достойного в драках с детьми, но будь по-твоему, капитан. — Луссурия в ответ только пожал плечами.

Сквало посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок.

— Они перестали быть детьми, когда взяли в руки оружие, — резко сказал он. — Хоть один из мудаков, против которых ты выходил на ринг в тринадцать, считался с тем, сколько тебе лет?

Луссурия высокомерно фыркнул.

— Они бы подыхали гораздо быстрее, если бы делали это.

— Вот и ты забудь, — посоветовал Сквало и, невидяще глядя перед собой, пошел прочь. 

***

Сквало проснулся от того, что почувствовал рядом с собой движение. Рефлексы были сильнее и быстрее сонного мозга. Дуло глока, с которым не расставался даже во сне, уперлось в мягкое.

— Стреляй, — сказал Занзас, и Сквало, чертыхнувшись, поспешно отбросил пистолет. 

— Какого хуя, босс, я ж и пристрелить мог, — хриплым со сна голосом сказал он и потер лицо ладонями. — Ты чего бродишь?

Занзас сидел на краю кровати спиной к нему, ссутулившись и свесив руки между колен. 

— Лучше бы ты меня пристрелил, — буркнул он, помолчав. — Не пришлось бы на твои дебильные вопросы отвечать. 

Сквало вздохнул и перебрался к нему поближе. Обычно он спал голым, но в особняке было прохладно, так что этой ночью он напялил штаны и футболку. Как чувствовал, что принесет нелегкая кого-нибудь.

— Эй. — Он положил ладонь Занзасу на плечо, решив делать вид, что их последнего разговора не было. — Ты чего? Что случилось? Что мне сделать?

Занзас поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Даже в полутьме, разбавленной только лунным светом, Сквало видел, каким больным и обреченным был его взгляд. А еще Занзаса заметно потряхивало, и вряд ли от волнения или подобного дерьма. 

— Патлы свои ёбаные обрежь, — с какой-то непонятной злостью, почти ненавистью пробормотал он.

Сквало покачал головой.

— Не могу. Сам ведь знаешь. Попроси чего попроще, могу убить кого-нибудь, хочешь?

— Убей того малолетнего японского уёбка, с которым будешь драться за кольцо, — сказал Занзас и отвернулся.

Сквало испытал такое облегчение, как если бы ему сказали, что прилетели инопланетяне и сравняли Вонголу и всё тамошнее мудачье с землёй. Лёд, блядь, растаял — в том смысле, что Занзас был согласен на сделку. 

— Даже не сомневайся, босс, — пробормотал Сквало, отчаянно соображая, что бы ещё такого сказать, чтобы всё не испортить. Надёжнее было вообще промолчать. 

Он и молчал. И Занзас тоже молчал, но тишина не казалась тягостной. Когда-то давно они могли так сидеть часами, занятый каждый своими мыслями — а потом, как ни в чем не бывало сорваться в погоню за каким-нибудь хреном с горы. 

— Мне Тимотео звонил, — сказал Занзас. 

Сквало, открывший было рот, чтобы ляпнуть какую-нибудь хрень, захлопнул его так, что зубы клацнули. 

— Нахрена?

Занзас не ответил, безучастно глядя в стену. Сквало машинально проследил за его взглядом, но не увидел там ничего интересного, кроме пятна лунного света. 

— Это Оттавио нас сдал? — вдруг спросил Занзас. 

— Да. — Сквало отвернулся. Ему всё сильнее не нравился этот разговор. — Ублюдок слил всё Тимотео, старый хрыч успел подготовиться. Ещё и сцену разыграл с убийством охраны. Так нахрена он всё-таки звонил?

— Хороший вопрос. — Занзас выпрямился и пожал плечами. — Хер его знает, зачем ему это всё на самом деле, но он хочет, чтобы мы прижали Оттавио. Мудак крутит за его спиной какие-то левые дела, какие именно, Тимотео, естественно, не сказал, но готов слить нам все координаты и явки-пароли в обмен на то, что мы у него заберем. Какие-то крутые военные разработки. — Он повернулся и пристально взглянул Сквало в глаза. — Знаешь что-нибудь об этом?

— Впервые слышу. Меня Оттавио в свои дела не посвящал. Занзас? — Сквало, видя, что дело принимает неожиданный оборот, придвинулся ближе, тронул его за локоть и проникновенно поинтересовался: — А тебе это, блядь, нахрена? Девятый мутит какие-то свои дела, вот и пусть мутит дальше. И с Оттавио пусть сам разбирается. Вдруг Тимотео решил вывести нас из игры? У него на уме может быть что угодно. И даже если всё так как есть, и он действительно хочет нашими руками избавиться от Оттавио… Занзас? — Сквало крепче сжал пальцы на его предплечье, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Зачем это тебе сейчас?

Занзас прожёг его взглядом, отвернулся и уставился в окно. Казалось, он вообще не здесь. Сквало подозревал, где он может быть мыслями, но помалкивал. 

— Я хочу отомстить, — после долгого молчания тихо, но твёрдо ответил Занзас. — Знал бы ты, как я хочу отомстить ублюдку. Если бы он не слил нас Тимотео, у нас всё получилось бы. Нам хватило бы сил. 

Сквало сжал зубы. Он знал, что это так, и отлично понимал чувства Занзаса, но, твою мать, от предложения Тимотео просто разило подставой. 

— Да. — Он зло кивнул. — Я понимаю. Очень хорошо понимаю. И Тимотео тоже. Он тобой манипулирует.

— Я знаю, — резко ответил Занзас. — Дальше что? Я хочу отомстить и не чувствую подставы, по крайней мере, явной. Будешь меня отговаривать? Валяй, только сам знаешь, что это бесполезно. 

Сквало знал. Если Занзас что-то вбил себе в башку, его бесполезно отговаривать. Сквало глубоко вдохнул и с шумом выпустил воздух, успокаиваясь. Выругался и мотнул головой. 

— Нет, — ответил он. — Не буду. Ты же знаешь, что я с тобой. Давай отомстим, чёртов босс. Что делать-то надо? 

— Все инструкции даст Койот. Завтра. — Занзас растянул губы в кривой усмешке. — Старый хрен даже не сомневается, что я соглашусь. 

— Так откажись? — буркнул Сквало. — Пусть не думает, что взял нас за яйца.

— Да похуй мне, что он там думает. Прорвёмся как-нибудь. — Занзас потер ладонями лицо. — Не могу уснуть, блядь. Всё думаю обо всей этой херне. Ты же понимаешь, что нет никаких гарантий того, что старый хрыч сдержит слово?

— Ты про Конфликт Колец? Да. Понимаю. Но у нас разве варианты есть? Тимотео в любой момент может… — Сквало запнулся, проглотил «закатать тебя в лёд обратно» и закончил: — вернуть всё, как было. Мы должны хотя бы попытаться.

— Должны, — эхом отозвался Занзас. — Кому должны? 

— Себе, блядь, должны, — разозлился Сквало. Сидят тут в ночи, всякую хрень перетирают вместо того, чтобы спать. — Давай спать, Занзас. 

— Вместе? — Занзас, обернувшись к нему, вдруг ухмыльнулся как-то по особенному остро, совсем как тогда, восемь лет назад, и Сквало — тоже как тогда — вновь ощутил себя по уши влюбленным мальчишкой, у которого сносило крышу от всего в Занзасе: от того, как тот смотрел, ходил, стоял, матерился и швырялся пламенем с голых рук. 

— Ложись. — Сквало откинул одеяло. — Места хватит. 

— Да шучу я, блядь. — Занзас встал, потянулся, размял шею и плотнее запахнул китель. Даже ночью с ним не расставался. — К себе пойду. А то хрен уснешь с тобой, ты же вертишься, как уж на сковородке. 

«Мы можем не спать», — едва не ляпнул Сквало, но вовремя одернул себя. 

Занзас ушёл, оставив его в полнейшем раздрае сидеть на разворошённой кровати. 

Сукин сын. Занзас помнил. Всё помнил. И так же, как восемь лет назад, отказывался подпускать ближе. 

Сквало пообещал себе обязательно разобраться с этим. Позже. Когда дерьмо, в которое втянул их грёбаный Тимотео, закончится, и их оставят в покое. Теперь у него, наконец, был стимул выбраться из этой передряги живым. 

Раз Занзас помнил, то и он не собирался забывать. 

***

С Оттавио, островом Дьявола и Моской всё прошло как по маслу. Даже лучше. Пилюли Пламени Предсмертной воли действовали безотказно, правда, и откат у Занзаса от них был нехилый, но это потом, когда всё закончилось, и они вернулись в замок. 

А пока Сквало с холодным безразличием наблюдал, как Занзас бьёт Оттавио и вспоминал, как били его самого. Долго, умело, изощренно. Было так больно, что он несколько раз терял сознание, но его приводили в чувство и начинали по новой. Сквало смотрел, как полыхает в пламени Ярости тело Оттавио и вспоминал, как ему выворачивали руки, душили, топили, держали голого в холодном подвале без воды и еды — все, лишь бы он подчинился и отказался от своей клятвы. От Занзаса. 

Отрёкся.

Чёрта с два. 

Он не отрёкся, когда Койот резал его на куски его же мечом. Он не отрёкся, когда харкал кровью из лопнувшей от побоев селезенки и трясся от холода в ледяном карцере, потому что понимал: если сделает это, если даст слабину, то будет ненавидеть себя всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он подчинился — когда Девятый пригрозил убить Занзаса. Но клятве своей остался верен до конца, даже зная уже тогда, что Занзас — не Вонгола. В конце концов, он не Вонголе клялся, и плевать ему было на титулы и регалии. Он впервые в жизни был готов идти за кем-то до конца, он _выбрал_ этого человека сам, раз и, был уверен, навсегда. Он не простил бы себе, если бы предал собственный выбор. 

Каждый, у кого есть совесть, сам себе — самый страшный палач. 

Сквало не сомневался, что Девятый сделает что угодно — в том числе, убьёт родную мать, отца и сына, который, как оказалось, и вовсе не родной — ради личной выгоды и непоколебимости собственноручно воздвигнутой мафиозной империи. Все прочие мотивы были ему не знакомы. Сквало очень хотел однажды увидеть в его глазах страх, услышать, как он умоляет о пощаде. Это было бы достойной платой за то, что с ним сделали в его пятнадцать. 

Но он, пожалуй, размечтался. Сейчас самим бы не сдохнуть. 

***

Сквало крайне редко нервничал перед миссиями — ему это было несвойственно. Он просто не видел смысла в том, чтобы впустую растрачивать энергию на бессмысленные переживания, предпочитая пускать её в дело — в тренировки или бой. 

Но порой отлаженная система давала сбой, и в те редкие случаи, когда нервы всё-таки грозили сдать, Сквало делал единственное, что ему помогало — приходил к Занзасу. Его устраивал любой расклад — они могли разговаривать, скандалить или просто сидеть в тишине. Круче всего, конечно, было разговаривать. Сквало всегда помнил, как ему нравилось трепаться с Занзасом обо всём, что в голову придёт, и безумно по этому скучал. Он понятия не имел, почему это работает, да и не задумывался особо, но вопреки здравому смыслу присутствие Занзаса успокаивало его, давало надежду и уверенность в том, что всё сложится, как надо. Поэтому Сквало всегда упрямо притаскивался к нему и сидел до тех пор, пока у кого-то из них не заканчивалось терпение. Если первым оно заканчивалось у Сквало, он просто молча вставал и уходил, но такое бывало редко. Обычно он торчал у Занзаса, пока тот не выгонял его сам. 

А потом была Колыбель и притаскиваться стало не к кому. 

В комнату Занзаса Сквало вошёл без стука — как раньше. Даже не подумал об этом, хотя ещё пару недель назад такое казалось из ряда вон. А теперь всё внезапно и резко встало на свои места — так, как будто восьми лет забвения и последующей _почти_войны_ между ними не было. Сквало не знал, кому сказать за это спасибо, но готов был, если потребуется, сделать это немедленно. 

Занзас сидел на единственном кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и прикрыв глаза. Сквало прошёл в комнату и уселся прямо на пол, привалившись спиной к кровати. Тоже — как тогда. 

В тишине, которую при всём желании нельзя было назвать давящей или тягостной, прошло полчаса. 

— Завтра у нас премьера. Всё готово к спектаклю? — расслабленно спросил Занзас, не открывая глаз, когда Сквало решил, что так в молчании и уйдёт. 

— Аншлаг, босс. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Варию в её лучшем ёбнутом модусе хотят увидеть все. 

— Отлично. — Занзас покосился на него и растянул губы в кривой усмешке. — Не будем разочаровывать зрителей. Особенно тех, кто купил билеты в первый ряд. 

Повинуясь всё тому же странному чувству, которое неизменно гнало его к Занзасу и которому невозможно было придумать внятного человеческого объяснения, Сквало подошёл к его креслу и уселся рядом на пол. Вскинул голову, посмотрел прямо, не скрываясь — Занзас сидел неподвижно, пристально глядя на него — и привалился плечом к его ноге. Устроил голову на колене, вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Было легко и спокойно, совсем как тогда, восемь лет назад, перед штурмом, за той лишь разницей, что сейчас от руки Занзаса, накрывшей его макушку, шёл не жар, а лишь равномерное тепло, как будто у него температура. 

И тогда они не были готовы проиграть. 

— Блядские патлы, — буркнул Занзас, перебирая их. — Обрежу сам ночью как-нибудь. 

— Не имеешь права, чёртов босс, — пробормотал Сквало, подставляясь под его руку и даже не пытаясь избавиться от дурацкой улыбки. — Я не для тебя их отращивал. 

До него донёсся самодовольный смешок.

— А для кого?

— Для себя. Ради моей клятвы, не ты же заставил её дать. — Сквало вывернулся из-под его руки, заглянул в глаза. — Ты ведь всё равно надеешься победить, да?

Занзас молча прожёг его взглядом в ответ и отвернулся. Его рука осталась лежать у Сквало на плече. 

— Хочу. Не надеюсь, просто хочу, — отрывисто проговорил он.

— Мы всё равно победим. Когда-нибудь, — твёрдо сказал Сквало, сам не понимая, откуда в нём такая уверенность. — Отомстим, даже если не сейчас. 

— Я знаю, — сказал вдруг Занзас уверенно и раскрытой ладонью погладил его по щеке. Задержал её, глядя Сквало в глаза, очертил большим пальцем скулу, и Сквало сглотнул — на мгновение показалось, что Занзас сейчас поцелует его. 

Но чуда, конечно, не случилось. Занзас убрал руку и откинулся на спинку кресла. В его глазах застыла мрачная решимость человека, во что бы то ни стало вознамерившегося получить своё. 

— Если завтра со мной что-то случится… — Он вздёрнул подбородок и наклонился к Сквало, близко, почти столкнувшись с ним носами. — Если со мной что-нибудь случится, не дай этому уёбку поставить вас на колени. Он должен выполнить договор, иначе нихуя его слово не стоит. 

— С тобой всё будет нормально, — хрипло прошептал Сквало сухими, как Сахара, губами.

Занзас усмехнулся и качнул головой.

— Я тоже не планирую сдыхать так скоро, но что-то мне не везет в последнее время. Ты меня понял.

Это не было вопросом. Сквало действительно понял, без буквальностей и уточнений. Он всегда понимал Занзаса с полуслова. 

_Если меня убьют — у тебя больше не будет причины терпеть._

***

— Спасибо за то, что собрались. Мы начинаем бой за кольца между Хранителями, — сказала Червелло, и сердце Сквало ухнуло в пятки.

Бойня началась. 

***

Сквало очнулся резко, как от пощёчины. 

И сразу же зажмурился — от ударившего по глазам яркого света невозможно было укрыться. Переждав, Сквало вновь осторожно приоткрыл глаза. Над ним маячил белый потолок, слева возвышалась капельница. Он в больнице, что ли?

Сквало поднял руку… попытался поднять. Тело не слушалось и словно было заковано в стальной каркас, двигалась только голова. Сквало коротко ругнулся, не узнал свой голос — тот звучал так, будто он неделю пил без продыху и параллельно с этим орал в караоке — и услышал откуда-то справа:

— Тебе сейчас лучше не двигаться.

— Пони? — Сквало не поверил своим ушам. — Ты что… Где я, нахрен, вообще?

— А сам как думаешь? 

Сквало скосил глаза влево, чуть повернув голову. Дино сидел на стуле рядом с его кроватью, прикрыв глаза и сложив руки на груди, будто бы дремал. Больше в палате не было ни души, более того — вокруг стояла абсолютная тишина, как будто они одни во всем здании. 

Сквало вновь прикрыл глаза, заставив пустившиеся вскачь мысли угомониться. Сейчас только две вещи имели значение.

Первая — он выжил.

Вторая...

— Бой Неба уже был? — спросил он. 

Дино молчал, и Сквало внутренне подобрался. Он не смог бы подготовить себя к худшему, но и совсем расклеиваться не имел права. 

— Каваллоне? — Он вложил в свой голос всю серьезность и угрозу, на которую был способен. — Какого хуя ты молчишь? Что с Занзасом, мать твою?!

— Ничего, — проговорил Дино сквозь зубы. — Боя Неба ещё не было. Я отвезу тебя туда. Позже. 

— Каваллоне…

— Ты чуть не умер, Сквало, и о чём ты только думаешь!? — взорвался Дино. Он вскочил и запустил руку в волосы. — Тебя почти сожрала акула, но тебе плевать. Уму непостижимо! Почему ты опять делаешь это с собой? Почему всегда идешь за Занзасом в самое пекло? Ответь мне! — Он схватил стул, приставил к кровати и уселся на него. 

Сквало посмотрел ему в глаза — красные, воспаленные, не спал всю ночь, что ли? — и отвернулся.

Сказать было нечего. Кроме того, что Дино знал и так. 

— Ты знаешь, почему, — процедил он. 

Дино тяжело вздохнул и взял его за руку. Сквало стиснул зубы. Любое движение отзывалось острой болью в искалеченном — в который раз за его не такую уж долгую жизнь — теле, так что вырываться он не стал. Он не собирался объясняться с Дино, тем более, не собирался оправдываться, но сейчас у него не было выбора. Уйти-то, как обычно, он не мог.

К тому же… Возможно, после всего Дино заслужил хотя бы объяснений. 

Которых у Сквало не было. Он понятия не имел, как можно объяснить и облечь в слова то, что чувствовал. К Занзасу, рядом с ним, без него. Ни к кому другому он такого не чувствовал, более того — не хотел. 

— Да, — глухо сказал Дино. — Я знаю. Почему он, Сквало? Для тебя всегда имел значение только твой путь. Но ради Занзаса ты всегда с него сворачивал. Что в нем, чёрт возьми, такого?

«Чего нет во мне», — мысленно закончил Сквало за него и прикрыл глаза. Сглотнул непонятно откуда взявшийся в горле ком и уставился в потолок. На душе было трудно и муторно, хотелось, чтобы этот во всех отношениях бессмысленный и бесполезный разговор поскорее закончился. Лучше — вообще никогда не начинался, но лучшее — враг хорошего, говорят. 

Сквало никогда не верил в подобное дерьмо, считая это прикрытием для слабаков, которым лень пошевелиться ради цели, но жизнь раз за разом доказывала обратное. 

— Я не знаю, — после долгого молчания ответил он. Дино всё так же сидел рядом с кроватью, сжимая его руку, а Сквало всё так же понятия не имел, что сказать. — Но я поклялся быть с ним до конца. 

— Значит, — Дино выпрямился, и в голосе его теперь звучала одна лишь горькая решимость, — это всё?

— Да, — ответил Сквало, не глядя на него. — Это всё. Мне жаль, что ты не понял раньше. 

Дино выдохнул, закрыл глаза и опустил голову. 

— Пойду прогуляюсь, — глухо объявил он. Встал и пошел к двери, но уже на пороге остановился и обернулся.

Ну конечно, он же не может просто уйти, не сказав какую-нибудь херню напоследок. 

— Ты хочешь посвятить свою жизнь человеку, который никогда этого не оценит, — негромко, но уверенно сказал Дино. — Занзас никогда не будет ценить тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы любить. Он любит только себя, и ты это прекрасно понимаешь. Но знаешь, спасибо тебе. За всё. Ты очень хороший человек. 

Дверь за ним закрылась с тихим шорохом. Сквало неподвижно лежал, пялясь в белый больничный потолок. Он понимал, что Дино, скорее всего, прав — и насчет него, и насчет Занзаса, и вообще. 

Но это было уже неважно. 

***

Абсурдный сон, называемый Конфликтом Колец, закончился. Они все мастерски отыграли свои роли, хоть сейчас каждому по Оскару выдавай, и вернулись в Италию вечером следующего дня. На горизонте сгущались тёмные грозовые тучи, а промозглый влажный ветер пробирал до костей. Так холодно в октябре на памяти Сквало ещё не было. 

Ворота особняка были распахнуты настежь, стекло будки охранников — разбито вдребезги. Заглянув внутрь, Сквало обнаружил три трупа. Два огромных чёрных внедорожника, которые даже не потрудились скрыть иллюзией, тёмными неприступными глыбами возвышались перед парадной лестницей. 

Сквало глубоко, как перед прыжком в воду, вдохнул, потянул на себя створки входной двери и посторонился, пропуская Занзаса вперед. 

Девятый ждал их, сидя в кресле Занзаса за столом Занзаса в кабинете Занзаса. Курил свою вечную вонючую сигару и листал какую-то книгу. 

Занзас замешкался на пороге лишь на мгновение. Вошел в дверь, оставив её распахнутой, и застыл посередине, скрестив руки на груди. От взгляда шедшего следом Сквало не укрылось, как он выпрямился, завидев Девятого, хотя до этого шел ссутулившись, по правде сказать, еле волочил ноги. 

Сквало сжал губы и отступил в сторону, давая возможность остальным офицерам занять позиции за спиной Занзаса, а сам встал по его правую руку, на полшага позади. 

— Когда твоя мать привела тебя ко мне, я даже представить себе не мог, что все так обернется. — Девятый положил раскрытую книгу на стол и задумчиво уставился в окно. 

Теперь Сквало разглядел, что никакая это не книга, а потрепанный фотоальбом. На фотографии, которую так внимательно разглядывал старый хрен, были они — он, Сквало, и Занзас, совсем еще юные. Сквало помнил эту фотку: ее сделал Дино на древний полароид на какой-то вечеринке, где присутствовали сыновья и дочки мафиозных боссов. Сквало тогда чувствовал себя слегка не в своей тарелке, потому что его отец к категории мафиозных боссов не относился, а сам он добился всего, что имел, собственным горбом, и Занзас везде таскал его с собой чуть ли не за руку, чтобы показать заинтересованным мудакам его приближённость к Вонголе. На фотографии Занзас склонился к Сквало, сжимая его плечо, а Сквало с сосредоточенным видом смотрел ему в глаза, держа в руке бокал шампанского. Они стояли очень близко друг к другу, очень. Гораздо ближе, чем требовали приличия и необходимость личного пространства. 

В ту ночь Занзас впервые посвятил Сквало в свой план, а Сквало впервые понял, что хочет поцеловать его. 

— Я до сих пор не могу понять, почему всё так получилось. — Девятый по очереди оглядел всех варийских офицеров и остановил взгляд на Занзасе. — Что я упустил в твоем воспитании? У тебя было всё, о чем мог мечтать человек. И было бы больше, но ты выбрал другой путь. 

— Что посеешь — то пожнёшь, — не выдержал Сквало, чувствуя, что его сейчас стошнит от всей этой лживой высокопарной ахинеи.

Стоящий рядом с Девятым Койот усмехнулся.

— Действительно. — Девятый улыбнулся, остро и безжалостно. — Пожалуй, стоило ещё тогда убить вас обоих за дерзость, но с возрастом я стал сентиментальным идиотом. 

— Сделай то, что обещал, — процедил Занзас, глядя на него в упор. — Съеби из моей жизни. Оставь нас в покое. 

Девятый встал. Сквало кожей почувствовал, как напрягся Занзас, хоть и не смотрел на него. Сквало всегда слишком хорошо его чувствовал — наверное, гораздо лучше, чем полагается соратнику и другу. И напрягаться Занзасу было из-за чего — он не смог бы сейчас и десяти секунд продержаться против Девятого. Действие таблеток закончилось, а собственное Пламя Занзаса было еще слишком слабым, чтобы принять полноценный бой с другим Небом. 

Девятый в сопровождении Койота неторопливо пересек кабинет, кивнул телохранителям, — те сразу сорвались со своих мест в углах и заняли посты рядом с боссом, двое впереди, двое позади — и остановился напротив Занзаса. Занзас был выше, но Тимотео Вонгола умел смотреть на всех сверху вниз. 

Сквало стиснул зубы и приказал себе сохранять спокойствие. 

— Никто и никогда не смел упрекать меня в том, что я не держу слово, — роняя слова, как камни, сказал Девятый.

— Все эти кретины просто не выжили, — ответил Занзас. За словом в карман он никогда не лез.

Девятый оглядел его с ног до головы и рассмеялся — очень страшным смехом, от которого у простых людей кровь застыла бы в жилах, но все присутствующие в этой комнате уже давно не были простыми. Некоторых и людьми назвать можно было лишь с большой натяжкой. 

— Узнаю своего мальчика, — сказал Девятый, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как вытянулось лицо Занзаса. Сквало понял, что его собственное терпение трещит по швам. — Ты всегда был очень несдержанным, Занзас. Пожалуй, это действительно моя вина. Но надеюсь теперь, когда всё это, — он обвел широким жестом кабинет, не скрывая презрения и сарказма, — принадлежит тебе, ты немного успокоишься. Вам предстоит много работы. 

Сказав это, он пошёл вперёд, вынудив Сквало и стоящего рядом с ним Леви расступиться, чтобы пропустить всю процессию. 

На пороге Девятый остановился и, не оборачиваясь, бросил:

— Не хочу желать вам удачи, но кроме неё, вам рассчитывать не на что. Поэтому — удачи, Занзас. Надеюсь, ты извлёк для себя все уроки, которые должен был извлечь.

Сопровождаемый Койотом и телохранителями, он ушел, постукивая тростью по мраморному полу коридоров варийского особняка. 

Внизу хлопнула дверь. Послышался звук моторов отъезжающих автомобилей, и через несколько секунд все стихло. 

Сквало медленно выдохнул и посмотрел на Занзаса. Тот стоял, не шевелясь и глядя прямо перед собой. Все остальные, казалось, умерли или превратились в статуи — никто не решался первым нарушить тревожную тишину. 

А потом Занзас как-то в один момент вдруг расслабился, перестал стоять так, будто проглотил лом, ссутулился, шагнул вперед, но пошатнулся, и Леви придержал его за плечо. Занзас убийственно глянул на него, и Леви, не говоря ни слова, отступил, убрав руки. 

— Вот же старый хрыч. Ладно, отбросы. Надеюсь, никто в штаны не наложил? — Занзас, плотнее запахнув китель, прошел к своему столу и уселся в кресло. Покосился на фотографию в оставленном Девятым фотоальбоме, захлопнул его со злостью, так, что вверх взметнулась пыль, и обвел всех тяжелым взглядом. 

Сквало подобрался. Он примерно предполагал, что сейчас услышит, и уже готовил аргументы против — в основном громкие и нецензурные. 

— Вы сделали свое дело, — сказал Занзас и переставил с места на место серебряную подставку для ручек. Его заметно потряхивало от непроходящего озноба и нервного отходняка, но все деликатно делали вид, что не замечают этого. Во время Конфликта Колец и разговора с Девятым он ещё держался, но сейчас его силы были на исходе. — Можете валить на все четыре стороны. 

— Пожалуйста, босс, — язвительно отозвался Луссурия.

Занзас его проигнорировал. 

— Я серьезно, отбросы. Держать вас насильно никто не будет. 

— Да кому мы нужны? — усмехнулся Леви. — На нас все ещё до Конфликта Колец крест поставили, а теперь и подавно. 

— Ага. — Бельфегор подбросил в руке апельсин, который, видимо, успел утянуть из столовой, пока они шли мимо. — Вы от нас теперь не отделаетесь. 

Занзас ухмыльнулся — криво и невесело, почти обреченно. Сквало захотелось подойти и стереть эту горькую ухмылку с его губ своими, сказать, чтобы завязывал с этим своим извечным хреновым пессимизмом, чтобы встряхнулся и опять стал собой прежним. 

Но Сквало, конечно, остался стоять, где стоял. Публичное проявление теплых чувств в этом доме было не принято. 

Как и объяснения причин и следствий. Занзас просто встал, подошел к бару, открыл его и внимательно изучил содержимое. Там всё осталось в том же виде, что и восемь лет назад, за исключением того, что весь алкоголь стал лучше.

Ну хоть что-то стало лучше в этом грёбаном мире. 

Занзас достал из бара бутылку и стаканы — пять штук. Поставил всё на стол, разлил виски и кивнул остальным. Все, кроме Маммон, разобрали стаканы — Маммон же просто подлетела поближе и опустилась чуть ниже, замыкая образовавшийся круг. Все происходило в полной тишине, как какой-то ритуал, хотя, почему как — это и было ритуалом. Возрождения, блядь. В конце концов, стал бы Занзас тратить коллекционный виски на обычную попойку. 

— Ну так… — Сквало качнул стакан в руке, — за что пьем?

Занзас посмотрел на распахнутые двери кабинета, запирать которые смысла не было, покосился на фотоальбом, на дымящуюся в пепельнице недокуренную сигару — и, ухмыльнувшись, поднял стакан. 

— За Вонголу, отбросы. За Семью, мать её. 


	2. Глава 2

Итак...

Они были живы. 

На этом хорошие новости заканчивались. 

Девятый сдержал слово, но Сквало не понаслышке знал, почему за глаза о нем говорят, как о самом хитром и изворотливом боссе Альянса. Он не сомневался — большая игра только началась, и расслабиться сейчас было равносильно самоубийству. С высокой долей вероятности покладистость Тимотео была обусловлена его уверенностью в том, что Вария окончательно сломлена, ведь их преследовали неудача за неудачей: подавленный мятеж, босс, на восемь лет застрявший в куске льда, тотальный контроль всей деятельности на протяжении восьми лет, и вот теперь — новое, пусть и преднамеренное, поражение в Конфликте Колец. 

Старый ублюдок, похоже, так и не понял, что Вария никогда не сдается. 

Хотя, учитывая количество свалившихся на их головы в одночасье проблем, убеждённость Тимотео в том, что с Варией покончено раз и навсегда, вполне себя оправдывала. 

Для начала следовало придумать, где взять денег, причем, быстро, много и желательно безвозмездно. Деньги, вернее, их отсутствие, были главной, самой актуальной и животрепещущей проблемой, которую Девятый передал Варии вместе с независимостью и гребаными пожеланиями удачи. Содержание личного состава и огромного особняка влетало в копеечку, но оказалось, что за эти восемь лет Вонгола не слишком заботилась об оплате счетов Варии, а Сквало, будучи, блядь, стратегическим капитаном, а не восьмикрылым семихуем, разбирающимся, помимо всего прочего, еще и в бухгалтерии, подписывал документы, которые ему подсовывали, не глядя, лишь бы не задерживаться в вонгольском особняке дольше необходимого. И долги были только одной статьей из почти бесконечного списка предстоящих расходов. 

— Так, что мы имеем. — Занзас посмотрел на разложенные на столе бумаги. В основном это были долговые расписки, выписки со счетов и прочая бухгалтерская отчётность. Для полного комплекта не хватало только анонимных угроз. 

— Да нихуя, — отозвался Сквало, разглядывая лезвие меча. Острие клинка пересекало несколько заметных царапин. Он как раз планировал на неделе заказать новый. Заказал, блядь. — Все счета заморожены, а наличкой максимум пару штук насобираем. Мы, блядь, нищие. 

Все молчали. Занзас откинулся на спинку кресла, задумчиво глядя на огонь в камине. Сквало вытер пот со лба — в кабинете было жарко, как в аду, но просить босса немного притушить или хотя бы проветрить никто не рисковал. 

— Ну, допустим, не совсем, — сказала Маммон, когда тишина стала совсем уж замогильной. 

Ну наконец-то. Сквало уже задолбался ждать и начал подумывать, что все и правда плохо. Хотя, зная Маммон, не очень верилось в то, что она не нашла способ наебать Вонголу в свою пользу. Сквало так вообще не верилось. 

Все уставились на нее с интересом. 

— И? — спросил Занзас. — Сколько у тебя есть?

— Если учитывать деньги, выведенные на офшоры, — чуть меньше миллиона, — подумав, ответила Маммон. — Я готова одолжить эти деньги Варии, пока мы не встанем на ноги. Под минимальные проценты. 

Тишина, воцарившаяся после ее слов, была еще более красноречивой, чем до этого.

— Ты спиздила у Вонголы миллион? Серьезно? — всё-таки переспросил Сквало, не пытаясь скрыть хищного удивления. Опять же, зная Маммон, она спиздила все пять, но хрен когда поделилась бы остальными. — Да когда ты успела? Как, блядь?

— Я откладывала, — невозмутимо ответила Маммон. — На черный день. Как видите, он наступил. 

— Да конечно, — отозвался Сквало с нескрываемым сарказмом. 

— Хорошо, допустим, я немного подкорректировала некоторые документы. В рамках разумного, — добавила она, когда Сквало закатил глаза. — Для того, чтобы обнаружить подлог, нужен специалист умнее меня, а таких в Вонголе нет, можете поверить. Я не могла допустить, чтобы из-за нежелания капитана вникать в подробности документов, которые он подписывает, мы остались с голой задницей. — Она посмотрела на Занзаса. — Босс. 

— А сказать, что там надо было подписывать, а что нет, нельзя было? — разозлился Сквало.

— А это бы помогло? 

Вот же мелкая сучка.

— Так, заткнитесь оба, — почти миролюбиво сказал Занзас. Судя по роже, хорошие новости о деньгах оказали на него самое благотворное влияние. Он даже расслабился немного, перестал так сильно хмуриться и кусать губы. Сквало не знал, как для остальных, но для него напряг Занзаса был так же очевиден, как свой собственный. — Миллиона нам хватит, чтобы раскидаться с долгами и не сдохнуть с голоду первое время, но и только. Еще идеи есть? 

— Потрясти кого-нибудь из наших старых, хм, друзей? — предложил Луссурия. 

— И они настучат Тимотео, а тот только рад будет нас прижать, — отрезал Занзас. — Он не позволит нам творить беспредел на своей территории. Нет, светиться нельзя. Пока. Нужно действовать тихо. Никаких терок с членами Альянса и сочувствующими, ничего, за что нас можно прижать. Если придется, будем браться за мелочёвку. Ищите не завязанных на Вонголе заказчиков. 

Он не озвучил, но и без того было понятно, что таких клиентов они найдут только за пределами Италии — и только в том случае, если будут смотреть в оба. 

— Он думает, что сломал нас, — помолчав, сказал Сквало. 

— Вот пусть и дальше так думает, — резко ответил Занзас. — Нам это выгодно, кретины. Чем дольше мы сможем действовать без лишнего шума, тем лучше. 

— Можно что-нибудь продать? — продолжал Луссурия. 

— Если только почку, но моя мне еще пригодится, — буркнул Сквало.

— У меня есть один вариант, — сказал до сего момента молчавший Бельфегор. Он дождался, пока все посмотрят на него и продолжил: — Как вы думаете, кому досталось имущество моей семьи после того, как я сбежал? 

— Кому-нибудь из троюродных братьев двоюродных сестер левой пятки твоего папаши, — фыркнул Сквало. 

— Примерно так, — кивнул Бельфегор. — Я периодически интересуюсь делами родины и знаю, что там происходит. Но так же я знаю о том, о чем нынешние правители понятия не имеют.

Занзас молча взял пистолет и направил его в Бельфегора.

— Мне проще заткнуть тебя насовсем, чем слушать всю эту херню, — безапелляционно заявил он. — Ближе к делу. 

Бельфегор поднял руки ладонями вверх. 

— Не злись, босс. Я просто хочу быть последовательным. Чтобы до всех дошло, — сказал он, посмотрев почему-то на Леви. Тот моментально набычился, но промолчал. Сквало вздохнул: Бел в модусе наследного принца ещё более невыносим, чем Занзас с жёсткого похмелья. — Так вот. Королевская семья обладает обширным личным имуществом, о большей части которого никому из обычных граждан не известно. Собственный банк, разные виды бизнеса, фонды, недвижимость и так далее. Понимаете? 

— Про банк мне нравится, — хмыкнул Сквало. — Правда, мы таким не занимаемся, но видимо, пора начинать. 

— Вообще-то я имел в виду другое. — Бельфегор потянулся, чтобы поправить диадему. — Бизнес, недвижимость, контрольные пакеты акций и прочее традиционно переходят к законным наследникам. К примеру, сейчас моей страной управляет троюродный брат моего отца, потому что более близкого кровного родственника не нашлось. Однако есть вещи и ценности, право на которые имеют только прямые кровные наследники — я и мой, к сожалению, почивший брат Расиэль. — Бельфегор откашлялся, помолчал и продолжил: — Отец рассказывал нам о тайнике, в котором мой прадед спрятал фамильные ценности, а также оружие, которым сможем воспользоваться только мы, не знаю уж, почему, но он постоянно об этом говорил. О том, что это оружие предназначено только для наших рук. Тайник находится в одном из фамильных замков моей семьи. Велика вероятность, что его нашли, но попробовать стоит. Учитывая, что от наследства родителей мне не перепало ничего, думаю, будет справедливо, если я заберу себе то, что мне причитается по праву. — Он хищно улыбнулся и спрятался за чёлкой. 

Сквало хмыкнул. Вот же хитрый сукин сын. Дружба с Маммон давала свои плоды. Не то чтобы они все тут были альтруистами, конечно. 

— И где этот твой замок? — Занзас задумчиво водил пальцем по иксу на своем пистолете.

— В Леднице. Это в Чехии, — ответил Бельфегор. — Замок долгое время был летней резиденцией нашей семьи. Во время Второй Мировой мои предки бежали из страны, прихватив ценности, однако, видимо, вывезти смогли не всё. После войны замок национализировали чешские власти, так что сейчас там музей. Это я к тому, что проникнуть внутрь труда не составит.

— Это все, блядь, очень интересно, — язвительно отозвался Занзас. — Но опуская грёбаные исторические подробности — ты знаешь, где конкретно находится тайник? В нашем-то особняке с непривычки заблудиться можно, а мы говорим о фамильном замке королевской династии, которому сколько? — Он вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Лет четыреста? 

— Почти семьсот. — Бельфегор неопределенно пожал плечами. — Я не помню всего, что говорил отец, но он точно упоминал какой-то минарет, в подвале которого всё и спрятал.

— Минарет? — переспросил Леви с сомнением. — Откуда ему взяться в королевском замке, там же по-любому все напичкано какой-нибудь готикой или барокко? Твой детский мозг ничего не перепутал?

Бельфегор откинул со лба челку и посмотрел на него с поистине монаршим презрением.

— Я научился читать в полтора года, а в семь свободно владел тремя иностранными языками, — высокомерно заявил он. — Я — принц, а королевских особ воспитывают иначе, нежели простых смертных. Нет, Леви-А-Тан. Я ничего не перепутал. 

Сквало переглянулся с Занзасом и закатил глаза. Занзас в ответ только усмехнулся, покачав головой. После Конфликта Колец он как будто резко повзрослел, стал спокойнее, чем был. Сквало очень хотел надеяться, что это не напускное. Может быть, его взбучка всё-таки подействовала, а может и нет, хрен сейчас разберёт, но провоцировать Занзаса, чтобы проверить догадку, точно не стоило. 

— Да ладно вам, — примирительно встрял Луссурия. — Было бы из-за чего ссориться. Смотаемся, проверим, проблем-то?

— Да уж, действительно, — фыркнул Леви. — Как только уточним координаты.

— Перед тем, как вы туда отправитесь, предлагаю определиться с приоритетными направлениями бюджета и урезать все прочие расходы до минимума, — деловито предложила Маммон за секунду до того, как вырубился свет. 

— Это пробки? — помолчав, в полной темноте спросил Занзас.

— Мечтай, — мрачно отозвался Сквало, поднимаясь. Практически на ощупь пробрался к окну, распахнул шторы и, убедившись, что свет погас во всем особняке, в очередной раз от души проклял старого гондона, Эдисона, Теслу и заодно себя — за то, что не предусмотрел. 

— Похоже, генератор накрылся, — подал голос Леви откуда-то справа. — Я займусь. Заодно проверю систему отопления, в прошлом году она барахлила. Зима близко. 

Занзас зажег на ладони Пламя. Оно было совсем слабым, лишь отдаленно напоминая его обычное, яркое и обжигающее, но все-таки было. Это радовало. И, опять же, какой-никакой, а свет, лучше, чем в темноте сидеть. 

— Пойду поищу фонарики, — сказал Сквало и вышел из кабинета. 

Погруженный в темноту особняк казался мертвым. Пробивающийся сквозь двойные бронированные стёкла тусклый свет нарождающейся луны только подчеркивал впечатление. Сопровождаемый этим светом, Сквало прошёл по коридорам второго этажа и спустился на первый. Добравшись до кухни, он методично обшарил все ящики. Фонарик, конечно, нашелся в последнем, когда Сквало уже было решил, что придётся топать в подвал и рыться там в кромешной темноте. 

Светя себе, он взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, завернул за угол — и остановился как вкопанный.

По коридору ему навстречу шел Занзас и горящим в его руке Пламенем Ярости зажигал факелы. Твою мать, Сквало всегда был уверен, что они декоративные. Оказалось — нет, и вот теперь он, как идиот, онемев от странного многогранного чувства, в котором смешались восторг, гордость, восхищение, граничащее с благоговением, и чёрт знает что ещё, просто стоял и смотрел. Как полыхает огнем рука Занзаса, как один за другим загораются фитили, как погруженный в непроглядный чернильный сумрак коридор начинает светлеть. Сквало смотрел на Занзаса и отстранённо думал, что, наверное, именно так или как-то похоже века назад выглядел древний Прометей, принесший людям огонь. О том, что тем самым он обрек себя на вечные муки, Сквало думать не хотел. Хватит с них уже, намучились. 

— Чего застыл? — буркнул Занзас, поравнявшись с ним. Даже пальцами перед глазами пощелкал. Придурок. 

— Я думал, они тут для красоты, — кивнул Сквало на факелы. 

— Это ты тут для красоты, мозгов-то нет. — Занзас поднёс охваченные Пламенем пальцы к серому длинному фитилю. Благодаря установленным по стенам миниатюрным вытяжкам — их, к слову, Сквало тоже заметил только сейчас — дым от факелов шел не вверх, а в хитроумную систему внутренней вентиляции, которая была создана тогда же, когда замок строился и, соответственно, работала не от электричества. — Помог бы лучше, этих хреновин в крыле дохрена.

— От моего Пламени они не загорятся. 

— А спички человечество не изобрело? 

— Я не собираюсь шататься по всему замку ещё и в поисках спичек, — отозвался Сквало, разглядывая Занзаса и даже не скрывая этого. 

— Дыру протрёшь, — недовольно хмыкнул Занзас и скрылся за поворотом, а Сквало пошёл дальше. 

Он шёл по коридору, освещённому Пламенем Ярости, сунув в карман не нужный уже фонарик, и думал. О многом. О том, сколько всего им предстоит сделать. О том, что, несмотря на то, что проиграли, они всё-таки победили — оставшись в живых. О том, что теперь у них есть свой собственный Прометей, как бы смешно и пафосно это ни прозвучало бы, стукни ему в башку сказать об этом вслух, — но в мыслях звучало очень даже вдохновляюще и совершенно не смешно. Впрочем, озвучивать такие мысли он всё равно не стал бы. И так проговорился о том, о чём не следовало. 

Сквало думал о Занзасе и о том, что рожден на свет, чтобы любить именно этого человека. Пусть даже не взаимно. У них оставались дружба, общение, совместные миссии и те самые редкие молчаливые посиделки перед самыми опасными ночами и днями. Сквало прежде и подумать не мог, как сильно ему всего этого не хватало восемь долгих лет. 

Это всё, вообще-то, уже очень неплохо — если научиться не хотеть большего.

Сквало верил, что когда-нибудь сможет этому научиться. 

***

Первых бойцов в новую варийскую армию пришлось вербовать буквально на улице. За помощью к Дино Сквало обращаться не хотел, хотя тот предлагал, настаивал даже, утверждая, что у него есть пара десятков людей на примете — для начала, конечно. Но даже если бы Сквало был конченым идиотом — а он им не был — то все равно послал бы Каваллоне, потому что и без того был сыт по горло Вонголой, чтобы ещё и допускать в свой дом её глаза и уши. 

Необходимость рассчитывать только на свои силы поставила их перед новой проблемой. Несмотря на все попытки замести следы, о конфликте Вонголы и Варии в преступном мире знали многие, и потенциальные кадры из знакомых Сквало, Луссурии и Леви хороших и в меру адекватных бойцов вовсе не горели желанием переходить дорогу самой сильной мафиозной семье Италии. 

Из чего следовало, что им нужны люди другого сорта. Те, кому плевать на мафиозные разборки и последствия этих самых разборок, которые могут настигнуть их лично. Одиночки, которым нечего терять, маргиналы и головорезы, люди без настоящего и будущего, волею судьбы обитающие на самом дне, но при этом — профессионалы своего дела. Найти несколько десятков отъявленных отморозков, которым отверженная и поставленная на колени Вария покажется достаточно заманчивой перспективой для карьерного роста, оказалось задачкой не из легких. И, несомненно, рискованной — но просчитывая все «за» и «против», Сквало ни на секунду не забывал, что именно на таком дне девять лет назад он нашел Луссурию.

Массивная металлическая дверь грохнула за спиной, будто отрезая путь к отступлению. Сквало с облегчением вздохнул — долбящая по ушам клубная.музыка осталась по ту сторону дверей. 

— Это кто? — угрожающе поинтересовался громила на входе, придирчиво оглядев его с ног до головы. Сквало едва сдержался — он убивал людей и за меньшее.

— Свои, Амато, свои, — пропел Луссурия, успокаивающе поглаживая его по плечу. 

— Если он начнет творить херню, я скажу, что его ты привел. — Громила не менее угрожающе покосился на его руку, но испугать Луса было не так-то просто, особенно если он оседлал любимого конька. 

— Без проблем, — отмахнулся Луссурия и, когда тот посторонился, потащил Сквало за собой, не дав и слова вставить.

— То есть, я похож на человека, который может начать творить херню? — прошипел Сквало, пока они шли по темному коридору и спускались по лестнице. — А ты нет? Охуенно.

— Все мы похожи, — философски вздохнул Лус, обходя по дуге группу людей, которые были заняты, в основном, тем, что пересчитывали деньги, трясли стволами и с хищным интересом пялились по сторонам. — Но меня здесь знают, а тебя нет, соответственно, чего от тебя ждать, тоже не знают. Успокойся, Ску, всё под контролем.

Сквало только фыркнул в ответ, входя за ним в хорошо освещенный большой зал с огороженным канатами пустым рингом в центре. Народу здесь было полно — в основном всё те же сомнительного вида парни с пушками и деньгами. Они кучковались вокруг ринга, с нетерпеливым ожиданием поглядывая в сторону боковой двери.

В подпольных бойцовских клубах Сквало не бывал лет десять. Собственно, в первый и до сегодняшнего дня последний раз он приперся в такой клуб по наводке на пацана, который мало того, что одной левой укладывал на лопатки матерых бойцов, так ещё и восстанавливался дохрена быстро даже после серьезных травм. Пацан оказался с Пламенем, Сквало понял это сразу, посмотрев на него в деле: несмотря на перелом ключицы, полученный накануне, тот вышел на равных с чемпионом — и победил. После боя Сквало предложил ему работу, и ломаться парень не стал: карьера и репутация профессионального наемного убийцы оказались, без сомнения, куда более выгодным вариантом, чем жизненные перспективы нелегального бойца без прав и гарантий. 

— О чем задумался, Ску? — спросил Луссурия, пихнув его локтем в бок.

— Вспомнил, как тебя встретил, — ответил Сквало, озираясь в поисках более-менее удобного с точки зрения обзора места. 

— А. — Луссурия хмыкнул и мечтательно улыбнулся. — Да. Веселые были времена. 

— Как будто сейчас тебе скучно живется. — Сквало, работая локтями и игнорируя недовольные морды окружающих, пробрался в первый ряд. Тем временем из боковой двери в сопровождении рефери вышли бойцы и заняли свои места на ринге. Сквало отмахнулся от заливающего ему что-то в уши Луссурии и скрестил руки на груди, рассматривая соперников. Выглядели оба достойно, так что бой обещал быть зрелищным. 

Так и вышло. Три захватывающих раунда пролетели как одна минута: рефери оказался на редкость адекватным, бойцы выкладывались на полную, не нежничая, но и не переходя границ, публика задорно ревела в ответ на каждый красивый удар. В какой-то момент Сквало обнаружил, что тоже яростно орёт и потрясает кулаками. К концу третьего раунда, наконец, определился безоговорочный победитель, и Сквало кивнул Лусу, подтвердив, что можно договариваться о встрече — его самого в раздевалку не пропустили бы, а творить херню, вопреки ожиданиям хренова Амато, он не собирался. Чем меньше шума — тем лучше.

Лус нарисовался через несколько минут. 

— Через час в ресторане наверху, — сказал он, довольно сверкая глазами из-под очков. — Я же говорил, что он огонь.

— Знаешь, когда ты говоришь, что кто-то огонь, это можно по-разному понять, — заржал Сквало и махнул ему на выход. 

Ресторан, в подвале которого располагался клуб, оказался вполне сносным. Ну, смотря для кого, конечно, к примеру, Занзас, консервативный мудак, вряд ли стал бы жрать здесь мясо, но Сквало никогда не был привередлив в еде. Есть, что пожевать — и ладно. 

Через час, минута в минуту, наконец, заявился победитель сегодняшнего боя, ради которого они сюда, собственно, и притащились — высоченный шкафоподобный француз, с ног до головы забитый татуировками. 

— Марсель Броссар, рад знакомству, — с ужасающим акцентом представился он, пожимая Сквало руку — аккуратно, явно соизмеряя силу. 

— Садись. Сейчас принесут ужин. Пообщаемся пока, — сухо ответил Сквало, перейдя на французский и не впервые помянув добрым словом школу, где ему вбили в голову, что иностранный лишним не бывает — вместе с английским, немецким, русским и японским. 

Испанский, французский и парочку других языков Сквало выучил потом уже сам — один хрен, пока Вария бездействовала без Занзаса, заниматься, кроме редких частных подработок, чтобы с голоду не помереть, было нечем, так что он использовал это время, чтобы тренироваться, учиться и дрочить на эту тему остальных. Сквало ни на секунду не сомневался, что однажды Занзас вернется, и тогда их знания и навыки обязательно пригодятся. Так и получилось. К тому же, он где-то слышал, что после того, как выучил два-три языка, остальные даются легче, и убедился в этом на собственном опыте. 

— Так какую работу вы предлагаете? — предельно вежливо, что совершенно не вязалось с его внешностью и профессией, спросил Броссар, ответив на несколько вопросов и тем самым блестяще пройдя первоначальную проверку на вшивость. От выпивки он отказался, мотивировав это необходимостью держать себя в форме, чем сразу поднялся в глазах Сквало на несколько ступенек по сравнению с прочим сбродом. 

— Стабильную и высокооплачиваемую. В серьезной организации, — усмехнулся Сквало. — Переговоры, командировки, в том числе, зарубежные, карьерный рост. Страховки, правда, нет, как и гарантий, но эти неудобства покрываются жалованьем. Жилье, расходы, все необходимое — за наш счет. 

— Думаю, мне это подходит, — подумав немного, в тон ему сказал Броссар. Его взгляд, прямой и спокойный, тоже понравился Сквало. Он отлично чувствовал людей, большинство видел насквозь, и в этом парне было то, что Сквало искал: в меру мозгов и отчаяния, готовность идти до конца и, главное, — несгибаемый внутренний стержень, благодаря которому при такой собачьей жизни Броссар смирился, но не сломался.

И Пламя Дождя. О нём Сквало спрашивать не стал, а Броссар не упомянул, но понять его можно было — не такое это обыденное дело, о котором рассказывают каждому встречному-поперечному. Этот разговор можно было отложить до лучших времен.

— Есть пара моментов, — сказал Сквало, когда принесли ужин. — О твоем прошлом спрашивать не буду, возможность показать себя ещё представится. На ринге я тебя видел, но если мы договоримся, об этом месте придется забыть. Мы работаем в полевых условиях, нередко — при дефиците информации о второй стороне. Если тебе есть, что терять, лучше сказать об этом сразу. 

Броссар молчал довольно долго. Сидел на своем стуле, чуть ссутулившись, задумчиво ковырял кусок форели, пока Сквало и Луссурия самозабвенно уплетали свою жратву, шевелил пальцами, будто что-то просчитывая, но не паниковал.

— Дочка, — наконец сказал он. Сквало удовлетворенно кивнул — это совпадало с полученной им по своим каналам информацией. — Она далеко и под другой фамилией, и пожалуй, это единственное, чем меня можно зацепить. 

— Я понял, — сказал Сквало. — Мы обеспечим ее безопасность. 

— Тогда я в деле. — Броссар выпрямился и протянул ему руку. — Когда необходимо приступить?

— Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы завершить дела? — спросил Сквало.

— Пара дней, — ответил Броссар и усмехнулся: — У меня их не так уж много.

— Отлично. — Сквало положил несколько купюр в папку для расчёта и поднялся. — Через два дня с тобой свяжутся. — Он кивнул на Луса, и тот обворожительно — по его мнению, конечно, — улыбнулся. — Получишь дальнейшие инструкции. 

— Минуту. — Броссар взял из папки для расчёта карандаш, салфетку, что-то на ней написал и протянул Сквало. — Если я верно понимаю, вам нужны те, кому уже всё равно? Позвоните этому парню. Мы с ним работали вместе пару лет назад на одном непростом заказе. Скажу вам, он на многое способен. И ему очень нужны деньги, берется за любую работу, но, насколько знаю, давно ищет что-то постоянное. 

— Чем он сейчас занимается, знаешь? — спросил Сквало, пряча салфетку во внутренний карман куртки. 

— «Piacere celeste», — коротко ответил Броссар, и большего Сквало не требовалось. Он кивнул, повернулся и направился к выходу. Луссурия, насвистывая что-то отвратительно попсовое, шагал рядом, улыбаясь официантам, как озабоченный придурок. 

— Что скажешь? — спросил его Сквало по дороге к парковке.

— Вежливый, интеллигентный даже, дисциплинированный, образованный. Не солдафон, и из того, что я о нём знаю — кремень и человек слова. Не проиграл ни одного боя за четыре года. Шесть лет в международном розыске за терроризм. Взорвал мечеть и посольство Ирака в Париже в знак протеста против нахождения в стране мигрантов. Красавчик, в общем. — Луссурия уселся на пассажирское сиденье и пристегнул ремень. — А еще у него татуировка французской Армии освобождения* на левом запястье.

— Серьезно? Я не заметил. — Сквало, внимательно глядя по зеркалам, вырулил на оживленную трассу и помчался к Варии. 

— Ну, у нас были разные задачи: ты разговаривал, я смотрел. — Луссурия самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Он её прячет под манжетой, а на ринге заматывает бинтами, но я увидел край. Думаю, именно с этим связано то, как он оказался здесь.

— Похоже на то, — задумчиво протянул Сквало. — В его досье этой информации не было. По моим источникам, он бывший военный. 

— Одно другого не исключает. 

— Верно. Думаю поставить его младшим офицером, если всё срастется. 

— Прежде, чем искать офицеров, сперва нужно найти, кем им командовать.

— Вербовкой рядовых пусть Леви занимается, это его конёк, — отмахнулся Сквало. — Маммон поможет, если что. Мне нужны люди с Пламенем, Лус. Ищи ещё. 

***

Сквало открыл шкаф, вытащил тарелку — и выронил ее, схватившись за голову и едва не заорав. 

Перед его внутренним взором мелькали картинки — хаотичные, разрозненные, бессвязные. Занзас, Лус, Бел, Леви, мелкие прихвостни Девятого, почему-то взрослые и в костюмах, аркобалено в полном сборе, он сам, дерущийся на мечах в лесу с японским пацаном, какие-то невиданные зверушки нереальных цветов, размеров и форм, незнакомый белобрысый тип и грандиозный махач с участием всех вышеперечисленных и еще кучи левого народу под аккомпанемент пафосных речей, предсмертных воплей и невыносимого гвалта в исполнении животных и людей. 

В двери кухни ввалился белый, как полотно, Бельфегор. Ухватился за косяк и сполз по стене на пол, стискивая руками виски. 

— Что это такое? — простонал он, раскачиваясь, как маятник. — Мало мне было голосов в голове, так теперь еще и картинки!

— Если так, значит, я тоже сошел с ума. — Сквало рухнул на стул и схватил графин с водой. Выхлебав половину, он немного успокоился. Кадры в голове мелькать перестали, но никуда не делись, оставшись там, как…

Как воспоминания, внезапно понял Сквало. Больше всего это было похоже именно на воспоминания, но как можно вспомнить то, чего с тобой никогда не происходило? Или ещё произойдет? Как можно вспомнить будущее? Они все внезапно стали Нострадамусами? Что, мать вашу, вообще происходит?!

— Грёбаная чертовщина, — пробормотал Сквало, лихорадочно соображая. Головная боль утихла, но воспоминания о будущем — это даже звучало безумно, возможно, ему тоже давно пора к психиатру, а не только Бельфегору — яркими цветными пятнами маячили на периферии сознания и, похоже, обосновались в памяти навсегда.

— Вы тоже это видите? — Луссурия, потирая лоб, прошёл мимо так и сидевшего на полу Бела, походя потрепав его по волосам. Отобрал у Сквало графин и допил оставшуюся воду. 

Сквало угукнул и спросил:

— А где Леви?

— В зале остался, сейчас придет. Мы с ним тренировались, когда это началось. — Луссурия с грохотом водрузил графин в раковину и тревожно покосился на Сквало. — Что это такое, Ску? Я уже вообще ничего не понимаю. 

— Это воспоминания, — вместо него ответил Занзас, появляясь на пороге кухни. Посмотрел на Сквало пристально и хмуро и мотнул головой на выход: — Собирайте себя в кучу и ко мне в кабинет.

***

— Кто что помнит? — спросил Занзас, когда они вшестером собрались в его кабинете, ошарашенные, взвинченные и встревоженные.

— Я помню животных, — сказал Сквало. — У меня была акула, а у тебя — белый лев. Полосатый почему-то. И они вылезали из каких-то кубиков. 

— Скорее, коробочек, — добавил Луссурия. — У меня в воспоминаниях их называли коробочками. Кстати, у меня был павлин.

— Тебе подходит, — фыркнул Бельфегор. 

— У всех нас были животные, которые подходят именно нам, — сказал Сквало, вспоминая Занзаса и его льва. Зрелище было крышесносное — красивый, сильный Занзас и красивый сильный зверь в расходящихся во все стороны обжигающих потоках Пламени Ярости. 

Он помнил и еще кое-что, но об этом лучше было промолчать, а ещё лучше — забыть и закрыть для себя эту тему раз и навсегда. 

В будущем они с Занзасом не были вместе. 

Не то чтобы он на что-то надеялся… Хотя нет, кого он пытается обмануть, конечно, блядь, надеялся, и теперь, получив однозначное «нет» на все свои мечты, переживал по этому поводу куда сильнее, чем по поводу того, что в будущем все они едва не погибли.

— Я так понял, мы мир спасали или что-то типа того, — задумчиво сказал Леви. — И вроде бы даже спасли.

— Охуеть можно, — прокомментировал Занзас. — Видимо, мы к старости лет все-таки съехали с катушек, раз взялись за такую неблагодарную работёнку.

— Ещё и бесплатно, — недовольно добавила Маммон. 

— Мелкие там тоже, кстати, бегали, — как бы невзначай заметил Луссурия. — Со зверушками. Мы вроде бы даже вместе работали.

— Мы точно ебанулись там, — пробормотал Сквало, который, как ни силился, не мог представить себе ситуацию, которая вынудила бы их пойти на добровольное сотрудничество с Вонголой. Предотвращение апокалипсиса навскидку было первой и единственной разумной причиной, да и то не факт. 

— И уже совсем не мелкие, — добавил Леви. — Лет десять-пятнадцать прошло, я думаю. 

— Да. — Занзас поочередно оглядел всех. — И если я всё верно понимаю, воспоминания накрыли всех, кто участвовал в заварушке в будущем. Так что теперь вонголята и Тимотео тоже знают о коробочках. Это крутое оружие, которое нам очень сильно пригодится, поэтому мы должны найти своих зверей, пока их не нашла Вонгола. 

— И пацана тоже, — добавил Сквало и поднял взгляд на Занзаса. Тот непонимающе нахмурился, и Сквало пояснил: — Фран, иллюзионист. Он бы нам пригодится. 

— И пацана, — кивнул Занзас и поднялся. — Погнали. Действуем быстро, время работает против нас.

— Ничего нового, — буркнул Сквало и тоже встал. — Я займусь поисками этого мальчишки, Франа. Маммон?

— Да, я уже поняла. — Маммон достала носовой платок и громко высморкалась. 

Сквало поморщился. Начинается. 

Маммон расправила платок и принялась внимательно его рассматривать. 

— Ну, что я могу сказать, господа. — Она поочерёдно оглядела всех и довольно улыбнулась. — Среди нас есть те, кто до сих пор не видел Эйфелеву башню?

***

Вся следующая неделя прошла в суете и суматохе, напоминавшей не то сборы большой семьи на отдых, не то подготовку армии к масштабным военным действиям. 

Сквало сбился со счёта, сколько раз на дню мотался в город то за одним, то за другим, успевая между делом встречаться с потенциальными кандидатами в младшие офицеры, координаты которых то и дело подкидывал Лус, поднявший все свои старые связи. 

Леви колдовал над генератором, но по мнению Сквало просто пытался с как можно большим грохотом разъебашить его в хлам. За те несколько дней, в течение которых они вели неравную борьбу с системой отопления, температура на улице и в замке заметно упала, а новостные каналы зловеще предрекали самую холодную зиму в метеоистории Италии. Бельфегор простудился и оглашал коридоры Варии громогласным кашлем, пока из поездки не вернулся Луссурия и не подлатал его здоровье и расшатанные нервы окружающих. Сквало в очередной раз убедился, что царственные особы во время болезни еще более невыносимы, чем в здравии. Хуже только босс, честное слово. 

Маммон, поэкспериментировав с иллюзиями с целью понадёжнее спрятать Варию от чужих глаз, в итоге объявила, что им всем теперь нужны особые амулеты-проводники, которые помогут не заблудиться и дополнительно будут служить чем-то вроде охранной сигнализации на случай проникновения посторонних. Амулеты Маммон выдавала лично и, естественно, не бесплатно. Занзас на это только рукой махнул — имущество Варии, включая особняк, тачки и самолет, осталось у Варии, а не отошло Вонголе в результате махинаций её юристов с документами исключительно благодаря Маммон, так что свой кредит доверия она оправдала. 

Луссурия с упоением инструктировал Броссара и первую партию нанятых Леви рядовых — правда, со стороны это выглядело так, будто он выбирает себе парня на ночь. Марсель заинтересовал его особенно, так что его Лус инструктировал с двойным рвением, за что получил сперва предупреждение, а потом — в морду, но это не способно было остановить его надолго. 

Занзас взялся за переоборудование тира и оружейного склада. Сквало считал, что там и так всё нормально, а сто пятьдесят тысяч из сэкономленного Маммон миллиона можно пристроить более рационально, но кто бы его спросил, конечно. Пламя Занзаса восстанавливалось медленно, поэтому поездку в Чехию с целью посетить фамильный замок семьи Бельфегора пришлось отложить — Занзас упорно хотел заняться этим делом лично, и спорить никто не решился. 

То, что, позарившись на Франа, они совершили большую ошибку, Сквало понял сразу, как только они нашли его в пригороде Парижа. То, что его нашли не только они, перестало казаться таким уже хреновым обстоятельством тоже почти сразу, но давать задний ход было поздно. 

— Забирай Франа, — сказал Сквало.

— Забирай его, — одновременно с ним сказал Мукуро. Самый мутный хмырь во всей Вонголе и, Сквало готов был дать на отсечение вторую руку, самый опасный. Это подтверждалось хотя бы тем, что за Франом он заявился в гордом одиночестве и, судя по виду, совершенно не боялся Варии в почти полном сборе — за исключением оставшегося в Италии Занзаса, которому все иллюзионисты мира были до лампочки, даже самые перспективные и талантливые. 

Они препирались уже полчаса и, вопреки ожиданиям, вопросом дня для Сквало стало не то, как заграбастать Франа себе, а то, как бы технично от него избавиться. 

— Мальчик должен расти в серьезной организации, такой, как Вария, — заявил Мукуро, даже не пытаясь скрывать, что Фран — такой, как есть, то есть, понятия не имевший о своих способностях и, соответственно, совершенно бесполезный — ему не нужен. 

— Нахрена он мне, он же ничего не умеет! — взорвался Сквало.

— Вот научится, тогда и поговорим. — Мукуро, чёртов хитрожопый засранец, издевательски подмигнул красным глазом и растворился в воздухе, как будто его и не было.

Сквало, набравший в грудь воздуха для громкого и нецензурного контраргумента, так и остался стоять с открытым ртом. 

Похоже, они только что наскребли на свою голову ещё одну проблему. 

Пиздец.

Сквало от души выругался, размахивая мечом — впрочем, бесполезно — и по трапу взбежал в замаскированный иллюзией самолет, который они пристроили прямо посреди кукурузного поля. Кто-то из французских фермеров потерпит убытки — но потом, конечно, ещё нагреется на истории о том, как его урожай уничтожил НЛО, рассказывая её на всяких дебильных ток-шоу по центральным каналам. 

Сквало прошёл в салон и упал в кресло, вне себя от бессильной злости. Вот только спиногрызов в Варии им для полного счастья не хватало. Бельфегор был не в счёт, от него даже в восемь лет было пользы больше, чем от половины варийских рядовых вместе взятых. 

— Он исчез, блядь, чёртов ублюдок! — рявкнул Сквало и долбанул кулаком по подлокотнику. 

— Ску, не ругайся при детях, — строго сказал Луссурия, умилённо разглядывая тощего шестилетнего пацана, который со смесью страха и любопытства пялился на них в ответ, сидя в свободном кресле. 

— Он же ребенок совсем. Как-то мы об этом не подумали, — задумчиво проговорил Леви и почесал в затылке. — Что делать будем? Босс же нас убьёт. И его тоже.

Сквало зло поскрежетал зубами, сверля взглядом Франа. Возвращать пацана обратно бабке было нельзя — тот уже видел слишком много. Конечно, начни он болтать, девяносто пять процентов взрослых сочли бы его трёп за детские фантазии — но вот остальные пять процентов задумались бы. Это могло обернуться проблемами, Сквало пока сам не до конца понимал, какими именно, но жопой чувствовал, что это не вариант. 

— А вы кто? — поинтересовался Фран, озираясь по сторонам. Страх в его глазах стремительно побеждало любопытство. Впрочем, в самолете Варии действительно было, на что посмотреть. — Вы на фею похожи, — застенчиво заявил он, глядя на Сквало. — Или на эльфа.

Леви неприлично громко заржал, Бельфегор завалился на Луса, давясь смехом, даже Маммон прыснула, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Сквало решил, что точно пришьёт мелкого засранца, как только представится возможность.

— Именно так! — рявкнул он. — Мы все грёбаные эльфы, а это, — он ткнул пальцем в Луссурию, — наша фея! И сейчас мы полетим в сказочную страну, где тебя ждёт главный, блядь, фей! 

На этот раз неприлично заржали все, Бельфегор так вообще зарылся в подушки, наваленные кучей на его кресле, сдавленно фыркая и постанывая от смеха. Фран смущённо разулыбался, но обмануть Сквало было не так-то просто — он уже видел, что из пацана вырастет редкостный говнюк. И отморозок, им всем под стать. 

— И что он умеет? — первым делом спросил Занзас, когда они вернулись в Италию и предъявили ему добычу. 

Фран трогательно цеплялся за руку Бельфегора, опасливо сторонился Луссурии — возможно, совсем уж идиотом он не был — и во все глаза смотрел на Занзаса. Ну конечно, это ведь тот самый главный фей, которого ему обещали, как тут не смотреть. 

— Ничего, — сквозь зубы процедил Сквало.

Занзас посмотрел на него, как на кретина.

— Тогда за каким хреном вы его сюда притащили? — резонно поинтересовался он. 

— Ну не бросать же его в поле, босс, — встрял Луссурия. Лучше бы молчал.

— Вам что, придуркам, нужно объяснять, что делать с теми, кто нам не нужен? — обманчиво-спокойно спросил Занзас.

Фран ощутимо напрягся и отступил за спину Бельфегора, глядя на Занзаса уже с опаской. Нет, идиотом он точно не был. 

— Он может пригодиться, босс. — Маммон взлетела и опустилась на стол перед ним. — Если начать тренировки сейчас, из него выйдет отличный иллюзионист. Я проверила его способности, и они поистине выдающиеся.

— М-да? — Занзас с сомнением оглядел Франа с головы до ног.

— У вас очень красивые пистолеты, — пискнул тот и окончательно спрятался за Бельфегора. 

Сквало фыркнул. Пацана и впрямь надо было втюхивать Мукуро, оба хитрожопые, точно нашли бы общий язык.

— Ладно. — Занзас решительно хлопнул ладонью по столу и поднялся из кресла. — Пристройте его куда-нибудь, чтобы не попадался мне на глаза до тех пор, пока не научится хоть чему нибудь, а желательно — всему. 

Пристроить Франа на первое время было решено в школу для детей мафии — ту самую, где учились Сквало, Занзас и Каваллоне. Это стоило им ещё некоторого количества нервов и денег, платить которые Сквало давила такая жаба, как будто он заработал их своим горбом. Хотя, если разобраться, так оно и было. 

Сам Фран относился к столь внезапным и кардинальным переменам в своей жизни с энтузиазмом, несвойственным детям, которых толпа странных и даже на вид опасных типов сперва похищает у единственной бабушки, а потом привозит в древний замок к ещё более устрашающему типу, который решает его судьбу, как судьбу своего ужина — с легкостью и похуизмом. В школе Франу, несмотря на вооружённую до зубов охрану, необходимость учиться с утра до вечера и приставленного к нему с инструкцией «бить можно, убивать нельзя» куратора тоже понравилось. По итогу Сквало был вынужден заключить, что в лице Франа они нарвались именно на того, кто им нужен. И если его способности хотя бы вполовину так хороши, как авторитетно заявила Маммон, из мелкого уёбка действительно может выйти толк. 

Разобравшись с Франом и перепоручив Луссурии решение всех его школьных проблем — надеяться на то, что таковых не возникнет, не стоило, малолетний пиздюк был умным, хитрым и за словом в карман не лез — Сквало выдохнул и уставился в ежедневник. Охуеть, у него теперь был ежедневник, усраться можно. Хотя, с таким объёмом работы разумнее всё записывать и казаться идиотом, чем проебать что-то важное и получить от босса стаканом по башке или чем потяжелее. Для осознания полного масштаба свалившегося на его голову пиздеца Сквало не хватало именно ежедневника. 

Если верить собственным каракулям, никаких особо важных дел на сегодня не планировалось, так что можно было и отдохнуть. После визита в альма-матер Сквало чувствовал, что ему жизненно необходимо доза чего-то покрепче кофе, которым давился весь день. 

Он захлопнул блокнот и сунут руки в карманы куртки. Пальцы нащупали смятую бумажку. Со смутным чувством, что нечто важное он всё-таки проебал, Сквало вытащил её и уставился на нацарапанные неровным, но разборчивыми почерком Марселя Броссара цифры и буквы.

— Вот блядь. — Сквало хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и встал. Похоже, отдых откладывался. — Точно. 

***

Центральный офис «Piacere celeste», крупнейшей конторы Италии, специализирующейся на организации праздников и развлечений, располагался в бизнес-центре на виа Бельджо и всем своим видом кричал об охуенности и достатке. Их яркие баннеры, рекламные проспекты, телевизионные ролики и услужливый персонал были способны убедить самого привередливого и скептически настроенного клиента в том, что свадьбу, юбилей и детский утренник нужно заказывать только в «Piacere celeste». 

И лишь определенному, весьма специфическому кругу людей, было известно, что на самом деле скрывается за всей этой блестящей мишурой, сияющими улыбками и сотнями отзывов довольных родителей и молодоженов. Легальный бизнес для людей вроде Анджело Буонати, бессменного генерального директора «Piacere celeste» всегда был лишь прикрытием для по-настоящему прибыльных дел. Эту самую прибыль прибыль синьору Буонати приносили, как ни странно, всё те же развлечения — правда, куда менее тривиальные, чем юбилеи и свадьбы. 

Детская порнография. Проституция и работорговля. Наркотики, конечно, куда без них. Если разобраться, вся мафия работает в индустрии развлечений. Отдельную — немалую — статью доходов «Piacere celeste» составляли квесты для зажравшихся мажоров, которым осточертела их мажорная жизнь, и вот как раз к таким квестам привлекали тех, кому по меткой характеристике Броссара, было уже всё равно. Так что, набирая номер, оставленный им, Сквало уже знал, что человек с незамысловатым именем Марио Фабретти повидал на своем веку такого дерьма, по сравнению с которым работа в Варии покажется ему действительно райским удовольствием. 

После пары гудков трубку сняли. Сквало молчал. По ту сторону молчали тоже.

— Есть работа, — задолбавшись ждать, в конце концов сдался Сквало.

— Сколько? — Голос Марио Фабретти был низким и хриплым, будто простуженным.

— Достаточно, — сказал Сквало, начиная раздражаться. Он терпеть не мог занимать ведомую позицию, отвечая на чужие вопросы. Обычно он был тем, кто их задаёт. — Всё при встрече. 

— Да уж коню понятно. — Фабретти неприятно рассмеялся. — Через час в порту, за доками. Приходи один. И чтобы без подстав.

Сквало отключился и выругался. Давненько ему никто не угрожал. Докатился, блядь, а еще Император мечей.

С твердым намерением во что бы то ни стало вернуть себе похеренное преимущество, Сквало сел в машину и погнал в сторону порта. 

***

Либо Фабретти не отличался пунктуальностью, либо решил испытать нервы Сквало на прочность. Он заявился спустя сорок минут после назначенного им же самим времени и теперь стоял, подозрительно рассматривая Сквало черными слегка навыкате глазами. Он был чуть ниже ростом и плотнее, но Сквало подозревал, что его тело сплошь состоит из мышц и шрамов. Шрамы были и на лице — один, довольно уродливый, пересекал левую щеку, второй белел над бровью. Не слишком приятный тип, но, твою мать, кого из них можно назвать приятными типами? Сила в Фабретти чувствовалась, это главное, а скотский характер — лишь следствие скотской жизни, хотя, в некоторых случаях, и ее причина, конечно. 

— Я тебя знаю, — наконец заявил Фабретти. — Ты босс Варии, вы на Вонголу работаете.

Сквало прищурился, думая, как на это ответить, и в конце концов решил не отвечать.

— Или уже не работаете, — задумчиво продолжил Фабретти, как будто разговаривал сам с собой. — Слышал, тёрки у вас какие-то, ну да мне похер. Что надо делать?

— Не так быстро, — осадил его Сквало. Откинул за спину волосы, словно невзначай оглядевшись вокруг, отметил движение в паре сотен метров справа, около доков, солнечный блик слева и сказал: — Сперва дай отмашку своим дружкам, чтобы не дергались, потом поговорим. 

На лице Фабретти не дрогнул ни один мускул. Несколько секунд они играли в гляделки, но он таки сдался первым. Вытащил из кармана телефон, бросил в трубку:

— Чисто все. Выходите, — и демонстративно отвернулся. 

Сквало криво усмехнулся, удовлетворенно отметив, что право задавать вопросы вновь перешло к нему. В прежние времена он уже пришил бы ублюдка за наглость, но сейчас потенциальными кадрами разбрасываться не стоило, а исходя из того, что Сквало уже увидел и услышал, кадром Фабретти был тем еще. 

Из-за доков показались и приблизились к ним еще трое. Остановились в нескольких шагах, неприязненно разглядывая Сквало. У двоих в руках были пушки, видимо, для устрашения, что говорило о том, что, в отличе от Фабретти, они не настолько осведомлены о том, кто перед ними — иначе поняли бы уже, что в случае чего пушки им не помогут.

— Вы перед всеми работодателями стволами машете? — Сквало привалился спиной к ограждению, опершись о него локтями. Куртка распахнулась, явив взору всех заинтересованных лиц две кобуры с глоками. — Я ведь могу передумать и вместо того, чтобы работу вам предлагать, прикончить всех, чтобы не мучились. 

Если уж меряться причиндалами, то по полной программе. 

— Ты кто вообще такой? — поинтересовался один из троицы — с наездом, но при этом и с интересом.

— Вонгола, — ответил вместо него Фабретти, и Сквало взбесился. 

— Значит так, отбросы, — прорычал он сквозь зубы. — Варианта у вас два: либо вы затыкаетесь, слушаете и отвечаете на вопросы, когда от вас это требуется, либо пошли нахуй и варитесь дальше в своем дерьме, раз вас это устраивает. Желающих дохуя, вы мне просто первые попались, но знал бы, что станете выебываться, даже время тратить не стал бы.

Видимо, что-то в голосе Сквало заставило их поверить его словам. Переглянувшись, двое убрали пушки, а Фабретти молча уставился на него, поджав губы.

Сразу бы так. Долбоебы.

— Чем вы занимаетесь в «Piacere celeste»? — спросил Сквало, обведя всех взглядом поочередно. Если он не ошибся, что вряд ли, все кретины были оттуда. 

Те переглянулись, и Фабретти, закатав рукав потертой куртки, продемонстрировал Сквало татуировку на предплечье. Хотя, ей больше подошло бы слово «клеймо». 

Сквало видел такие, много раз. Их набивают всерьез и надолго тем, кто задолжал столько, что расплатиться может только если будет пахать на кредитора, пока не сдохнет. По сути, все они — живые мертвецы, но отсроченная смерть все-таки не сиюминутная. 

Суммы у парней оказались плёвые — для размаха мысли Сквало, для Вонголы, для Варии восьмилетней давности. Для действительности, в которой Сквало застрял, как муха в паутине, для стоящих перед ним людей, озлобленных, загнанных в угол, потерявших все цели, кроме одной — всеми правдами и неправдами выпутаться из кабалы, для нынешней Варии суммы в три-четыре сотни кусков на рыло были весомыми. А с процентами так и вовсе неподъемными

— Мы беремся за все, — сказал Фабретти. — В последнее время нас все чаще отправляют на охоту, но так даже лучше — гонорары там в разы больше, чем на обычных заказах. 

— Один хер все на проценты уходит, — буркнул второй, Рикардо. 

— На охоту? — Сквало цепко посмотрел на него. — И много вас там таких? 

— Не особо. Подготовка нужна, сам понимаешь. — Фабретти нахмурил лоб, будто что-то вспоминая. — Нас трое, еще есть Гвидо, Эко и Хлыст, имени не знаю. 

— И тот, с прибабахом, Арго, — встрял третий, Эрнесто. — Который молниями швырялся, помнишь?

— Молниями? — Сквало моментально подобрался.

— Ага, — кивнул Эрнесто. — Ёбнутый какой-то, честное слово. Мы с ним один раз столкнулись, это была первая наша охота, еле ноги унесли с непривычки. Потом больше не пересекались, но мне сказали, что этот тип, Арго, на таких делах уже несколько лет зарабатывает в разных конторах по всей Европе, не только в Италии. Даже в России, говорят, был, а там же вообще самые жёсткие квесты. И его ни разу даже не ранили, как заговоренный. Я вот за три охоты уже несколько пуль словил, хрен его знает, как он от них уворачивается. В общем, я с тех пор его не встречал больше, может, все-таки догнала его где пуля или вообще свалил с этих галер. 

Эрнесто тяжело вздохнул и, облокотившись на ограждение, стал смотреть на воду. Вид его лучше всяких слов говорил, как сильно он доволен своей жизнью. 

— Нет, он точно еще в деле, — покачал головой Рикардо. — Я слышал краем уха, что он в списках целей на новый сезон. И в фаворитах на отбор. Стопудово возьмут, форма у него охуенная, заказчикам неинтересно за слабаками гоняться. Но он ни с кем из наших не общается, живет отдельно, а во время охоты подкатывать к нему с расспросами как-то не с руки. 

Сквало задумался, рассматривая темнеющую линию горизонта. Если в «Piacere celeste» промелькнул наёмник с Пламенем, его просто не могли не заметить. Охота на живых людей была одним из самых высокооплачиваемых развлечений для богатых ублюдков с пушками. Для них развлечение, для тех, кого угораздило проштрафиться — гонка на выживание с реальными шансами сдохнуть на полигоне. Требовалась отличная физическая подготовка, реакция, сила и выносливость, чтобы выжить. Такие бойцы Варии бы пригодились. Особенно если в их арсенале имеется Пламя. Сквало не сомневался, что упомянув о том, как Арго «швырялся молниями», парни, сами того не зная, говорили именно о Пламени. 

— Так что с работой? — напомнил Фабретти. — Подходим мы для ваших темных дел?

— Прежде чем предлагать постоянное место, мне нужно посмотреть на вас в деле. — Сквало повернулся к троице и поочередно оглядел всех. — Обойдемся без резюме. Я свяжусь с тобой, — он кивнул Фабретти, — когда мне понадобятся люди. Платим мы хорошо, если сработаемся, значит, возьму вас на постоянку. А теперь скажите-ка мне, парни, как попасть на аудиенцию к вашим хреновым работодателям? 

***

— Босс? — Сквало привалился к стене, сунув руки в карманы. Толстая металлическая дверь бесшумно закрылась за ним. — Не надоело ещё?

Занзас отхлебнул виски из горла, положил пистолеты на перегородку и снял наушники. 

— Чего надо? — с неудовольствием спросил он.

Сквало ухмыльнулся. Ну конечно, нихрена не изменилось — Занзас по-прежнему терпеть не мог когда его отвлекали от любимого дела.

— От тебя? Ничего. Я потренироваться пришел. — Сквало повернул рычаг, меняя простреленные Занзасом мишени и встал на свободное стрелковое место. Положил перед собой глок, собрал волосы в хвост на затылке и надел наушники. 

— Ты нихрена не перепутал? — Занзас внимательно следил за его манипуляциями. — Здесь мечами не машут. 

— Да ладно? — Сквало с вызовом посмотрел на него. Отчего-то захотелось показать, чему научился за восемь лет, вот прямо _повыёбываться_ , чтобы чертов босс понял, что он теперь не только мечом махать способен. — Как успехи-то? — он указал подбородком на лежащие перед Занзасом беретты.

— Ты видел мишени, — отозвался тот, делая еще глоток. Сквало действительно видел и сделал вывод, что мастерство не пропьешь. — Скоро опять буду в форме. А ты, — Занзас привалился бедром к перегородке и скрестил руки на груди, — хочешь сказать, что чему-то научился?

— А ты считаешь, что я восемь лет сидел на жопе и нихрена не делал? — Если бы Сквало умел обижаться, то уже обиделся бы. 

Он поднял пистолет и прицелился. С какого-то хрена под тяжелым внимательным взглядом Занзаса ладони вспотели и дыхание сбилось, хотя такого дерьма с ним даже на самых опасных миссиях не случалось. Он всегда был собран и спокоен, позволяя телу рулить, но сегодня система дала сбой.

И все из-за Занзаса.

Отвернись уже, придурок. 

Сквало выстрелил. 

— Ну рассказывай, — сказал Занзас после того, как Сквало отстрелял две обоймы.

— Что рассказывать? — спросил Сквало, перезаряжая пистолет.

— Что ты задумал, — не спросил — констатировал Занзас. 

Сквало, помедлив, положил пистолет на переборку и взглянул на него прямо. Что бы там ни говорил старый хрен насчет его наследственности и прочего дерьма, но интуиция у Занзаса работала охуенно. 

— Есть одна идея. — Сквало отзеркалил позу Занзаса, повернувшись к нему лицом. — Возможно, в «Piacere celeste» есть наёмник с Пламенем. Скорее всего, Гроза. Хочу с ним встретиться.

— В чем подвох? — Занзас прищурился. — Это ведь не просто переговоры, так?

— Он — дичь, — весомо ответил Сквало. — И я не знаю другого способа, кроме как поймать его во время охоты.

Занзас смотрел на него, не мигая, и хмурился.

— Мне это не нравится, — наконец уронил он. — Тебе нужно хорошее прикрытие. Подключи Маммон. Если вдруг какой форс-мажор, то палиться с Пламенем там — ещё более хуевый вариант, чем похерить перспективного бойца. И смотреть нужно в оба. Я помню их полигоны, они на раз простреливаются с вышек, если вдруг у кого-то из клиентов жопа загорится после неудачной охоты. И ограждение под напряжением. По периметру собаки. Если схватишь там шальную пулю, можешь вообще не выгрести. Ты хотя бы примерно представляешь, где у парней могут быть убежища?

— Примерно, — ответил Сквало, вспоминая карту полигона, которую показал ему Фабретти. — На месте сориентируюсь. И Маммон поможет, ты прав. 

Он развернулся лицом к мишеням, чувствуя на себе давящий взгляд. Занзас никогда не признался бы в этом, но он беспокоился. Сквало не взялся бы утверждать, с чем конкретно связано это беспокойство — с потенциальной потерей его как бойца или как человека, которого хочется видеть рядом — но тревога Занзаса льстила и подогревала желание в очередной раз доказать, на что он способен даже без меча.

— Неправильно стоишь, — сказал Занзас, когда Сквало поднял руку с пистолетом и начал прицеливаться.

— Не учи ученого, — раздраженно отозвался Сквало. — Я хоть и хуже тебя стреляю, но тоже кое-чему научился. 

«За восемь лет» договаривать не требовалось. И без того было ясно, откуда у Сквало появилось столько свободного времени для тренировок. 

— Потому и хуже, — Занзас подошел к нему и остановился за его спиной, — что стоишь неправильно. 

— Да просто рука не ведущая, — попытался возразить Сквало, но в этот момент тяжелая горячая ладонь легла ему на живот, и он осекся. 

Занзас перекинул его волосы на левое плечо, надавил на него, вынуждая выпрямиться сильнее и носком сапога ударил по ступням, понукая чуть свести и выпрямить ноги. Сквало привык стоять в другой позе, чуть пружиня ногами для динамики, так что было неудобно, но спорить он не стал.

Не тогда, когда Занзас стоит так близко, что тепло его тела ощущается даже через одежду. 

— Вымахал, блядь, — сказал Занзас у него над ухом. Одна его ладонь лежала на животе Сквало, второй Занзас поддерживал его руку с пистолетом снизу, чуть развернув кисть, и Сквало прижимался к нему спиной и задницей. Он на автомате отметил, что теперь они идеально подходят друг другу по росту — когда Занзас учил его стрелять восемь лет назад, он был ниже почти на полголовы.

— Люди до двадцати пяти лет растут, — сказал Сквало и мысленно обматерил себя за то, что голос хрипел и срывался. Терпеть такое близкое присутствие Занзаса и не иметь возможности сделать то, что хочется, было невыносимо. 

— Теперь стреляй, — скомандовал Занзас, и Сквало выстрелил. Пуля прошла сквозь центр мишени, негромко щелкнул пулеулавливатель, и Занзас сказал: — Ещё. Следи за рукой, кретин, спокойнее, не дергайся. 

Сквало стрелял, полностью сосредоточившись на процессе — вернее, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Получалось плохо, и не мазал мимо мишеней он исключительно благодаря накопленному за годы опыту и тысячам отстрелянных пуль. Дыхание Занзаса согревало висок, ноздри ловили его запах — болезненно знакомый, щекочущий ноздри привычно волнующей смесью: горчинка пота, щепотка пороха, едва уловимый аромат то ли геля для душа, то ли туалетной воды, помноженные на жар тела, который фантомно сопровождал Сквало всюду. 

Адская смесь. 

От самого себя Сквало совершенно некуда было деться.

— Теперь сам, — сказал Занзас после того, как Сквало дострелял обойму, и отступил на пару шагов, но его дыхание всё равно ощущалось на затылке, а прикосновение — на животе. 

Ударить в грязь лицом сейчас было бы верхом идиотизма, поэтому Сквало, старательно выровняв дыхание, перезарядил пистолет и всадил весь магазин в грудь очередной мишени.

— Ещё, — хрипло сказал Занзас из-за его спины, и Сквало, понимая, что ещё пара слов в таком тоне — и у него натуральным образом встанет, вновь поменял магазин и прицелился.

— Голова, — скомандовал Занзас, и Сквало подчинился. 

У него не было выбора — его собственное тело ему этого выбора не оставило. Команды Занзаса, как самонаводящиеся торпеды, попадали в цель, заставляя повиноваться беспрекословно, не допуская даже мысли о сопротивлении. Сквало не знал, с чем это связано — с голосом и силой Занзаса или его собственным желанием быть безупречным, но от каждого нового слова Занзаса что-то сладко и отчаянно сжималось внутри, и каждый новый выстрел будто бил Сквало в сердце, но не убивая, а возрождая снова и снова. 

— Левая ключица.

— Правое бедро. Скорректируй угол.

— Выше! Горло. 

— Голова! Соберись, Сквало, мать твою!

Сквало опустил руку. От дула пистолета поднимался легкий дымок. Изрешеченный пулями манекен красноречиво покачивался на креплениях.

Сквало сглотнул и обернулся.

Занзас смотрел на него в упор и молчал. 

Сквало тоже молчал, хотя внутри него бушевало самое настоящее гребаное торнадо, почище, чем этот ваш Ураган.

— Будет грёбаным чудом, если тебя не укокошат на охоте в первые десять минут, — сказал Занзас, и в его взгляде сквозило удовлетворение. 

На языке нормальных людей это означало «ты охуенен, иди и надери им задницы». 

Сквало отмер и положил пистолет на переборку. В башке шумело, в груди скопилась непривычная тяжесть, но не давящая, а наоборот — необходимая. 

— Охуенно оптимистичное напутствие. — Он криво усмехнулся и повернулся к Занзасу. — Ещё что-нибудь, босс?

Занзас смотрел на него ровно секунду, а потом с показным вниманием принялся изучать измочаленный манекен. 

— Жрать хочу, — изрёк он в итоге. — Ужин, наверно, готов уже. А вот тебе лучше завтра быть налегке, так что не обжирайся — бегать не сможешь. 

Он вновь посмотрел на Сквало и ухмыльнулся — на этот раз в своей обычной манере, безо всяких подтекстов и туманных намёков. А может, все эти намеки и подтексты Сквало сам себе придумал?

Но что-то подсказывало ему — не придумал.

Их разделял всего шаг, но на деле — сотни световых лет. Сквало и за всю жизнь не преодолел бы их в одиночку. И докричаться тоже не смог бы.

Но сегодня из тира он выходил с чётким ощущением, что оттуда, с другого конца их гребаной персональной вселенной ему медленно, но неуклонно шли навстречу. 

***

— Пропуск, — гаркнул громила в камуфляже, и Сквало сунул ему под нос пластиковую карточку, которую ему выдали во время инструктажа в конторе «Piacere celeste». 

Громила оглядел его с неодобрением. Особенно волосы — их Сквало сегодня заплёл в косу и перекинул через плечо. 

Сквало мысленно послал его нахер и оскалился. 

— Ты первый раз? — с еще большим подозрением спросил громила. — Вместо Эрика, что ли? 

— Ага, — кивнул Сквало, понятия не имея, о каком Эрике идёт речь. 

— Понятно. — Охранник отдал ему пропуск и посторонился. — Третья дверь направо — раздевалка, обмундирование получишь у Сантьяго. — Он махнул рукой на второго верзилу, с отсутствующим выражением лица подпирающего стену чуть поодаль. — Все металлическое сюда. 

Он выставил на стол перед Сквало пластиковый контейнер с номером 40217. Сквало дисциплинированно скинул туда мелочь, ключи от тачки, прочую лабуду и прошёл под рамкой, предвкушая веселье. 

Та предсказуемо завопила. 

Охранники сразу напряглись и повыхватывали пушки. 

— А ну, снимай шмотье, — рявкнул первый, тыча пистолетом ему в лицо. 

«Я мог бы грохнуть тебя, не сходя с места, ещё минуту назад», — мечтательно подумал Сквало, но вместо этого осклабился, хлопнул себя по лбу и воскликнул, демонстрируя лучшую улыбочку дебила, на которую был способен:

— Вот блядь, всё время забываю! 

Громилы непонимающе уставились на него. Сквало, не торопясь, закатал левый рукав чёрной водолазки с горлом, снял перчатку и продемонстрировал протез. 

— Он не съёмный, — с ноткой сожаления сообщил он. — Все время мучаюсь, во всех аэропортах шмонают, блядь, хоть вообще дома сиди. 

Громилы с сомнением пялились на него, но пушки опускать не торопились. 

Вот же ушлепки, подумал Сквало и вновь прошёл под металлоискателем. Тот, конечно же, заголосил. 

Обстановка накалялась. 

— Он так и будет, парни. — Сквало простодушно развёл руками. — Мне до пенсии здесь торчать? Нет, я ничего против вашей компании не имею, но меня типа работа ждет? 

Один их охранников, тот, который Сантьяго, видимо, был потупее, но поинициативнее. Он сунул пушку в кобуру, подошёл к Сквало и прохлопал его с головы до ног. Сквало терпеливо выдержал этот цирк.

— Всё чисто, — резюмировал Сантьяго.

«Браво, долбоёб», — злорадно подумал Сквало, но вместо этого сказал:

— Ну, раз всё чисто, тогда я пошёл. И так уже опаздываю, пока вы тут ковырялись. 

Он забрал из контейнера свое барахло и направился к раздевалке. Сантьяго, замешкавшись, потопал следом. Сквало подозревал, что должно быть наоборот, но учить дебилов себе дороже, так что он просто толкнул третью дверь по правой стороне.

Переодевался он по-военному быстро — сказывалась привычка и отработанный до автоматизма навык. Скрытый иллюзией пистолет неудобно впивался в поясницу, но чёртов Сантьяго всё ещё торчал здесь, так что Сквало решил потерпеть, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания. Напялил бронежилет, застегнул куртку, покрепче зашнуровал ботинки и поднялся.

— Дальше куда? — нетерпеливо спросил он. 

Сантьяго кивнул ему на выход, и Сквало, подгоняемый предвкушением хорошей драки, пошёл за ним по коридору. Через пару десятков метров они остановились у лифта. Сантьяго посмотрел на часы.

— Охота начинается через пятнадцать минут, — сказал он и ткнул кнопку вызова лифта. — Тебе нужно успеть занять позицию, но если будешь слишком прятаться, клиентам это не понравится. Огребёшь потом.

«Мечтайте, уёбки», — подумал Сквало и кивнул: 

— Мне об этом уже сказали. 

— Удачи, — осклабился Сантьяго и свалил.

Сквало в одиночестве дождался лифта, вошёл внутрь и нажал единственную кнопку на панели управления. Кабина дёрнулась и поехала вверх. Сквало машинально нашарил пистолет, но вовремя вспомнил, что оружия при нём вроде как нет, и сделал вид, что чешется — камера в углу исправно фиксировала происходящее. Сквало отступил к задней стенке кабины, чувствуя, как та тормозит, и приготовился. 

Двери лифта открылись ни много, ни мало, в лес. Сквало выскользнул наружу, оглянулся — шахта была прорублена прямо в скале — и прислушался. Лес был редкий, особо не спрячешься, но Сквало прятаться не собирался. Он пригнулся и побежал, петляя между деревьями. 

Полигоны «Piacere celeste» располагались за городом. Официально эта зона считалась особо охраняемой, и строительство в ней было запрещено, однако предприимчивый господин Буонати вовремя подсуетился и выкупил несколько десятков гектаров для организации своих нелегальных развлечений, и закон ему теперь был не писан. 

— Я на месте, приём, — тихо сказал Сквало, отбежав от лифта на порядочное расстояние. Камеры были понатыканы на каждом шагу, так что пиздеть лучше поменьше. 

— Вижу, — отозвалась Маммон. — Твои волосы закрывают обзор, я же говорила убрать их, чтобы не мешались.

Сквало чертыхнулся и перекинул косу на другое плечо. Камеру они спрятали в нагрудном кармане куртки. Маммон должна была видеть, что происходит, чтобы в нужный момент прикрыть их с Арго иллюзией.

Когда Сквало его найдёт. Учитывая, что он даже не знал, как этот хрен выглядит, задачка представлялась интересной.

Он выбрал укромный участок вне обзора камер и медленно оглядел периметр. Вдалеке слышались какие-то крики, лязганье и невнятный шум — заказчики готовились к увлекательной охоте. Сквало прищурился, вглядываясь в развесистый куст в паре сотен метров на два часа — ему показалось, что тот шевельнулся. Прочёсывать весь периметр, конечно, то ещё удовольствие, но вариантов у них не было — даже Маммон не смогла бы найти чёртова Арго, не имея понятия не то чтобы о внешности, а даже о том, имя это, фамилия или прозвище. Списков «дичи» Сквало, естественно, не видел, и единственное, что знал наверняка — то, что сегодня на полигоне их четверо, включая его самого. 

Куст снова шевельнулся. 

— Есть зацепка, — сообщил Сквало в передатчик.

Шум и крики постепенно становились ближе. Сквало прищурился и вытянул шею — территория была огромной, так что всего он не видел, но предполагал, что охота уже началась. 

Он чертыхнулся, прячась за деревьями, добрался до заинтересовавшего его куста и вломился в него, заметив ещё издалека, что подозрения подтвердились — там действительно сидел кто-то, очертаниями напоминающий человека. 

— Эй, поаккуратнее, придурок! — вполголоса заорал парень в чёрной майке, штанах и высоких шнурованных ботинках. Морду его наполовину скрывал платок, намотанный под самые глаза, как у какого-нибудь чёртова ниндзя, жилистые тренированные руки расчерчивали десятки мелких и длинных шрамов. 

Сквало подавил желание как следует ему врезать и присел на корточки рядом. 

Парень свирепо уставился на него и прошипел:

— Какого хрена? Вали отсюда, кретин!

Навскидку ему было не больше двадцати пяти, но внешность обманчива — Сквало самому ещё лет с восемнадцати стабильно добавляли пять-шесть лет. 

— Ты Арго? — без предисловий спросил он. 

Парень замер, вперившись в него злым, неприязненным взглядом.

— А ты ещё кто такой? — прорычал он, машинально потянувшись к поясу знакомым жестом человека, привыкшего не выпускать из рук пистолет, но, спохватившись, отдёрнул руку.

Оружие тут было только у Сквало, хоть и пользоваться им он не собрался. Он мысленно поздравил себя с успешной находкой, бросил:

— Тот же, кто и ты, — и быстро огляделся, чтобы не выпускать из виду то, что творилось вокруг.

Арго прищурился. 

— В первый раз? — Он критически оглядел Сквало. — Тогда понятно. Мы должны рассредоточиться по территории, чтобы у клиентов было больше шансов подстрелить дичь. 

— У меня есть предложение получше, — сказал Сквало, глядя на него. — Как насчёт того…

Но закончить он не успел — над их головами грянули выстрелы и просвистело несколько пуль.

— Твою мать! — выругался Арго и, пригнувшись, метнулся под защиту ближайшего дерева. 

Сквало перекатился назад через голову, укрылся за соседним кустом и максимально прижался к земле. Позиция его оставляла желать лучшего.

— Прикрой нас! — рявкнул он в передатчик.

— Работаю над этим, — отозвалась Маммон и почти сразу сообщила: — Готово, вытаскивай его. Вам нужно добраться до ограждения, двести метров на три часа. Не забудь, оно под напряжением. 

— Помню, — прорычал Сквало и, выпрямившись, бегом направился к Арго.

Тот уставился на него, открыв рот.

— Скройся, идиот, тебя убьют! — заорал он. 

Свист пуль сместился влево — в нескольких десятках метров от них Сквало заметил ещё одного парня — тот передвигался по полю рывками, заметно прихрамывая на одну ногу. Точно уже не жилец, до лесополосы добраться вряд ли успеет, судя по стремительно приближающемуся шуму и крикам. Охотников Сквало пока не видел, по всей видимости, те укрылись надёжнее, чем они, и это бесило. Будь воля Сквало, он бы всё тут разнёс. Внутри кипела требующая выхода шквальная ярость. 

— Не убьют, — сказал он, плюхаясь на землю рядом с Арго. — И тебя тоже, нас прикрыли, главное, шальную пулю не словить. 

— Кто прикрыл, блядь? — Арго начал немедленно отползать от него, попутно озираясь по сторонам. — Отъебись от меня, придурок, я на работе. 

— Заебатая у тебя работёнка, как я погляжу. — Сквало ухватил его за рукав и рванул к себе, едва не столкнув их носами. — Давай за мной, если жить хочешь. 

Выстрелы теперь гремели постоянно. Парень, которого заприметил Сквало, пошатнувшись, упал ничком посреди открытого пространства. Не выпуская руки беспрестанно матерящегося Арго, Сквало пронёсся по подлеску к группе из нескольких чахлых деревьев в стороне от линии огня. 

— Да отпусти ты меня, блядь! — рявкнул Арго, вырывая рукав. — Ты кто такой, мать твою? Жить надоело!?

— Вария, слышал о такой? — прорычал Сквало в ответ. 

Арго осёкся, обалдело хлопая глазами, и пригнулся к земле, беспрестанно оглядываясь.

— Вария? — переспросил он. — Какого хрена вам от меня нужно?

— Работу предложить хочу. — Сквало едва не заржал от абсурдности ситуации. Экстремальное собеседование, блядь. — Мне дали на тебя наводку, и я знаю, что у тебя есть то, что нам нужно. А у нас есть то, что нужно тебе. 

— Откуда ты, блядь, знаешь, что мне нужно? — прошипел Арго, и Сквало наконец увидел то, что хотел — пробежавшие по его рукам зелёные искры.

Значит, и правда Гроза. Отлично. Леви обрадуется пополнению. 

— Я знаю, что с этим, — Сквало кивнул на его руки, — делать. Или тебе заебись живётся с неуправляемой суперспособностью?

Он блефовал, на самом деле, понятия не имея, насколько хорошо Арго справляется со своим Пламенем. Но отлично знал, что без наставника это крайне сложная задача, особенно если в твоём окружении нет людей, способных хотя бы дать совет. 

И, судя по взгляду Арго, он ни в чём не ошибся. 

— Не подходи ко мне! — прошипел он, отодвигаясь от Сквало. Его руки полыхали зеленым, во все стороны летели искры, и Сквало всерьёз начал подумывать о том, что без Дождя тут не обойтись.

— Эй, придурок, остановись. — Он поднял руки ладонями вверх. — Я просто хочу поговорить. 

— Те ублюдки так же говорили! И чуть меня не прикончили! — рявкнул Арго, и с его рук сорвался разряд — Сквало едва успел уклониться. Своё Пламя кретин совершенно не контролировал, и как только дожил до такого возраста и сам себя не укокошил. 

— Ничего себе, — прокомментировала Маммон — Сквало и забыл, что она тоже здесь. — Это определённо наш клиент. 

— Кто, блядь, тебе это сказал? — процедил Сквало, прожигая Арго взглядом, но в основном лишь затем, чтобы потянуть время — на самом деле, ему было вообще не интересно, кто и что наплел этому идиоту. Самое главное, что Пламя у этого идиота действительно было. 

— Я убью тебя! — рявкнул Арго, вскидывая руки, и Сквало понял, что пора действовать. Убийц видно сразу. Арго им не был, а вот доведённым до ручки жизнью и собственными неуправляемыми сверхспособностями — определённо был.

— Усыпи его. Быстро, — низко и хрипло приказал наушник голосом Занзаса, выводя его из ступора. — Он сейчас сорвётся, не тормози. 

— Блядь, да смотри ты сюда! — Сквало сосредоточился, и Пламя Дождя потекло по его пальцам. Нужно было успокоить придурка, пока тот не разнес всё вокруг. — У меня тоже есть такая хрень. Только другая.

Заебись, объяснил, конечно. 

Его Дождь в мгновение ока добрался до Арго, и тот сразу же притих.

— Что… ты… — выдохнул он и обмяк, осев на землю безвольным мешком мяса и костей. 

— Теперь сгребай его и тащи к нам, — скомандовал Занзас. — Давай, ноги в руки. 

Сквало проверил пульс Арго и вздохнул с облегчением — идиот просто крепко спал. Теперь хорошо бы как можно скорее добраться до точки эвакуации. 

— Леви? — позвал Сквало в передатчик.

— На позиции.

— Готовься, я иду, — процедил Сквало и, взвалив Арго на спину — придурок оказался до усрачки тяжёлым, — понёсся к ограждению со всей доступной ему скоростью. 

На открытом пространстве между двумя лесополосами тем временем разворачивалось кровавое действо: несколько вооружённых до зубов парней загоняли ещё одного, который даже навскидку находился на последнем издыхании. Сквало на мгновение замедлил бег, наблюдая за тем, как парня окружают несколько ублюдков с винтовками, подавил желание раскидать их всех нахрен и, сопровождаемый аккомпанементом из нескольких одиночных выстрелов, остановился в нескольких метрах от окружавшего полигон высокого забора. 

И сразу понял, что бесполезно пытаться перелезть его с клиентом на закорках.

— Я на месте, — сообщил он и укрылся за деревом. 

— Понял, — сказал Леви, и в следующее мгновение грянул взрыв. 

Динамита кретин, конечно, не пожалел — в трёхметровом заборе образовалась огромная зияющая дыра не меньше четырёх метров в длину, во все стороны брызнула металлическая крошка и полетели камни. Сквало сорвался с места, перепрыгнул через уцелевший обломок стены, натруженно крякнул, приземлившись, и рявкнул Маммон:

— Снимай иллюзию.

Леви, дежуривший около тачки, тут же замахал ему руками — как будто Сквало мог внезапно ослепнуть. Они оперативно сгрузили Арго на заднее сиденье, Сквало упал рядом, и Леви, усевшись за руль, рванул с места с такой скоростью, что тачка едва не перевернулась на первом же повороте. В зеркале заднего вида Сквало успел увидеть, как около провала в стене сгрудились вооружённые люди и охрана, а кто-то даже попытался стрелять в их сторону — но попробуйте теперь поймайте, уроды. 

— Всё в норме, — отрывисто сообщил Сквало в передатчик. — Действуем по плану. 

План включал в себя необходимость запутать след, избавиться от тачки и как можно скорее доставить клиента в Варию — но всё это было сущей ерундой. 

Самое главное они сделали.

Оставалось убедить парня в том, что работа на Варию — самое выгодное предложение, которое могло свалиться ему на голову. Отчего-то Сквало подозревал, что просто не будет. 

***

— Ты уверен, что он тот, кто нам нужен? — с сомнением спросил Занзас, разглядывая Арго, растянувшегося на узкой скамье в комнате для допросов. Тот ещё не очнулся, и Сквало подозревал, что вбухал в него куда больше Пламени, чем требовалось для того, чтобы просто угомонить. 

— Я пока ни в чём не уверен, босс, — отрезал он. — Кроме того, что назад ему возвращаться нельзя, и эта новость его вряд ли обрадует. 

— Гроза, да? — задумчиво спросил Занзас. Уселся на единственный стул и вытянул ноги. — Довольно редкое Пламя, нельзя его упустить. 

— Лус? — позвал Сквало в передатчик. — Притащи жратвы, что ли, надо будет задобрить идиота, когда очухается. 

Замок двери тут же громыхнул, и она распахнулась со всем присущим Луссурии дешёвым пафосом. 

Сквало поморщился. 

— А я всё думал, когда до вас дойдут очевидные вещи, — объявил Луссурия, вплывая в двери с подносом, на котором громоздились друг на друга чашки и тарелки. Сквало немедленно вспомнил, что у него со вчерашнего дня маковой росинки во рту не было, и скривился — жрать в присутствии пленника, по его мнению, означало показать слабину, так что придётся потерпеть.

На какие только жертвы не пойдёшь, чтобы любимый и единственный босс был доволен.

То ли умопомрачительные запахи еды оказались лучшим будильником, то ли действие Пламени, наконец, закончилось, но Арго очнулся буквально через пару минут. Со стоном открыл глаза, мутным взглядом оглядел всех и схватился за голову — после убойной дозы Пламени Дождя башка у него, поди, болела просто адски. Сквало вспомнил его Пламя, и порадовался, что у них есть Маммон со своими цепями и прочими прибамбасами — стены допросной блокировали любое Пламя. Это, конечно, не гарантировало, что Арго спросонья не вздумается дорого продать свою жизнь, но, в конце концов, у них же был Занзас. А у Занзаса были пистолеты, которые в случае необходимости и обычными пулями стреляли.

Твою мать. Сквало тряхнул головой. Это он от недожора, видимо, таким кровожадным стал. Надо с этим завязывать — драться он ни с кем не собирался, их задача была прямо противоположной. 

— Где я? — хрипло спросил Арго и с трудом сел, всё ещё держась за голову. — Что вам нахрен от меня нужно, кто вы такие, блин, вообще!? 

— Ты уже всё знаешь, — ответил Занзас, сверля его тяжёлым взглядом. — Я не люблю повторяться. 

Взгляд Арго упёрся в Сквало. Глаза у него были необычные — тёмно-зелёные, слишком яркие на фоне обветренного загорелого лица. И взгляд — цепкий, глубокий, обречённый, почти затравленный. 

Сквало мог только догадываться, как его помотала жизнь. Впрочем, все они тут были одинаковые — просто её нелюбимые отпрыски, по чистой случайности оставшиеся в живых, а не придушенные в младенчестве и не сдохшие от какой-нибудь чумы в детстве. 

— Что ты со мной сделал? — прошипел Арго с ненавистью. 

— Всего лишь усыпил. Это Пламя Дождя, и нехрен так на меня смотреть. — Сквало скрестил руки на груди. — Иначе ты к херам разнёс бы всё там и выдал нас с потрохами. А мне только и нужно было, что с тобой поговорить. 

Арго тихо, неприятно рассмеялся, качая головой. 

— А, да, я вспомнил. Работа. Вы серьёзно? — Он адресовал Занзасу злой взгляд и криво усмехнулся: — А если я откажусь? Можно подумать, вы меня отпустите?

Занзас переглянулся со Сквало и вновь посмотрел на Арго.

— Не исключено. — Он откинулся на спинку стула и положил руку на кобуру с пистолетом. — В конце концов, ты вряд ли станешь болтать о случившемся на каждом углу, но даже если так — нашей репутации подобные слухи только на руку. Однако всё-таки рекомендую тебе заткнуться и послушать то, что мы предлагаем. 

— Вряд ли ваши условия меня устроят, — процедил Арго сквозь зубы. 

— А работа в качестве дичи тебя, можно подумать, заебись устраивает? — фыркнул Сквало и присел на корточки рядом со стулом Занзаса. 

— У меня не было выбора, — ощетинился Арго. — Вы нихрена не знаете.

— Я знаю только то, что работа на нас — это лучшее, что могло с тобой случиться, кретин, — сказал Занзас веско. — Вытащи голову из задницы и примени её по назначению. Риск для жизни тот же самый, но прочие условия не сравнить. Если, конечно, ты хотя бы краем уха слышал о нас. 

По взгляду Арго было видно, что слышал. И точно не только краем уха — Сквало заметил, как он сжимает руку в кулак, очевидно, пытаясь активировать Пламя, и бледнеет, понимая, что ничего не получается.

— Бесполезно. — Сквало покачал головой, красноречиво покосившись на его руки. — В этой комнате никто не может использовать Пламя. Да ты и понятия не имеешь, как с ним обращаться, так? Что ты вообще о нём знаешь?

— Практически ничего, — помедлив, буркнул Арго, глядя на свои руки. — Как вы это сделали? 

— Есть спецы, — туманно отозвался Занзас. 

— Слушай, если бы мы хотели тебя укокошить, то сделали бы это, пока ты валялся в отключке, — раздражённо заявил Сквало, поднимаясь. — Мне нахрен не надо было переть тебя на закорках через половину полигона, я уже молчу про прочее дерьмо. И точно никто не стал бы тащить тебе жратву. 

Арго перевёл взгляд на стоящий прямо на полу поднос, как будто только что его заметил — хотя аппетитные запахи уже заполнили всю допросную. Вновь посмотрел на Занзаса, потом на Сквало — с сомнением и недоверием, но против логики не попрёшь. 

— Что вам нужно? — глухо спросил он.

— Ты работаешь на нас, — ответил Занзас. — Выполняешь все поручения, тренируешься в составе отряда под руководством моего старшего офицера, выезжаешь на миссии, если потребуется. Жалованье достойное. Удерживать тебя насильно никто не будет, как я уже сказал, трепаться тут и там тебе самому невыгодно. Но приобрести ты можешь больше. 

— Тебя научат обращаться с Пламенем. — Сквало кивнул на его руки. — Мы имеем с ним дело почти всю жизнь. 

— Этим моих проблем не решить. — Арго печально покачал головой. — Я должен столько, что и за три жизни не расплачусь. 

— Решение проблем, препятствующих вступлению в состав Варии, входит в условия контракта, — деловито заявил Занзас, и Сквало едва не заржал — так забавно и вместе с тем необычно это выглядело со стороны. — Если, конечно, они не космических масштабов. 

— Не космических. — Арго вновь усмехнулся и покосился на поднос. 

— Тогда по рукам? — Занзас вскинул бровь. — Терять тебе нечего, это очевидно. 

Арго молчал пару минут, очевидно, что-то продумывая и пытаясь просчитать. Сквало допускал, что Арго может попытаться сбежать, но интуиция подсказывала, что он этого не сделает. В конце концов, он ведь не самоубийца. 

— Я вам не верю, — сказал Арго наконец. — Но выбора у меня, как я вижу, нет. Что там, что здесь — везде полная жопа, так что почему бы и не попробовать, если есть хоть минимальный шанс разгрести всё это дерьмо. Договорились. По рукам. И дайте уже пожрать, что ли. 

***

— И правда — минарет, — с удивлением заключил Сквало и вытянул шею, разглядывая высокую смотровую башню в восточном стиле, своими округлыми формами плохо вписывающуюся в окружающее засилье готических шпилей и каменных горгулий, рассованных, где ни попадя. 

— Ты сюда не глазеть пришел. — Занзас зубасто улыбнулся девчонке-администратору, и та моментально растаяла. 

Сквало только глаза закатил — Занзас, когда хотел, мог произвести впечатление почти нормального человека и даже быть относительно дружелюбным. Правда, хотел он этого крайне редко… Да никогда, блядь, он этого не хотел, и пользовался подобными грязными приёмчиками только если это было нужно для дела — хотя обычно пистолетов вполне хватало. Нормальных людей дружелюбие привлекает, это только Сквало один такой ебанутый, повелся когда-то на его истинный ублюдочный характер. Вряд ли сейчас Занзас хотел быть обаятельным, но в интересах общего дела пришлось — они усиленно изображали долбоебов-туристов, которых вовсю интересуют местные достопримечательности, и угрюмые рожи тут были не к месту. 

Замок оказался огромным, как и прилегающая территория, и каким-то совершенно сказочным. Не то чтобы Сквало в Европе не насмотрелся на всю эту готическую хренотень, но обычно это происходило по сценарию «пришёл — ликвидировал — залёг на дно», и любоваться красотами времени не было. Они и здесь не собирался рассусоливать и, если бы не Бельфегор, сразу рванули бы к минарету, но тот упёрся рогом и заявил, что хочет осмотреть своё бывшее имущество. Почти дошло до царственной истерики. В итоге Занзас махнул рукой и дал ему два часа с условием, что по дороге они заглянут в винный магазин и осмотрят погреб. Сквало на это закатил глаза, но промолчал, влезать третьим в спор двух упёртых дебилов — это совсем уж по-идиотски. 

Купив, как приличные люди, билеты, они просочились в замок и потопали вслед за гидом. Это, кстати, была проблема: как оказалось, по замку можно ходить только с экскурсоводом, которая своими нудными россказнями заебала уже донельзя, и Сквало подумывал, как бы технично от нее избавиться, последние минут десять всерьёз рассматривая вариант «убить и закопать». Закапывать места было — завались. Вот только народу вокруг толкалось слишком много, в основном, конечно, туристы — их легко отличить по идиотским улыбкам, соломенным шляпам и фотоаппаратам в руках. 

— Прошу внимания! Перед вами Бирюзовый зал, — сообщила гид, смазливая молодая блондинка с короткими волосами и раздражающей улыбкой. Вернее, Сквало предположил, что она сказала именно это, поскольку экскурсия, на которую их угораздило нарваться, была на чешском, а он не относился к той прорве необходимых языков, которые его когда-то угораздило выучить. 

— Если всё это продать, можно выручить целое состояние, — хищно оглядевшись по сторонам, мечтательно пропела Маммон, скрытая иллюзией девочки-подростка. 

— Только не вздумай красть картины, — фыркнул Сквало. — Тут тебе не Вонгола, заметят.

— На тебя похожа, — вполголоса сказал Занзас Бельфегору, рассматривая портрет какой-то немолодой тетки в черном платье. 

— Скорее, я на неё, это ведь мои предки, — отозвался Бел, с интересом оглядываясь. — Никогда здесь не был. Очень жаль, что замок национализировали, было бы неплохо вернуть его обратно.

— Да, конечно, именно его вашей королевской душеньке и не хватало для счастья, — язвительно пробормотал Сквало. 

— Мы сможем попасть в минарет через парк, — сказала Маммон спустя пятнадцать минут, изучив подробную карту замка. 

— После погреба, — заявил Занзас. — Меня тут уже всё бесит, хочу выпить.

— Винный погреб и магазин в левом крыле. — Бельфегор с неудовольствием покосился на него. — Пойдёмте уже, мне скучно.

— Ты же сам потащил нас на экскурсию, придурок! — прошипел Сквало, когда они, наконец, оторвались от толпы туристов и нырнули в оранжерею — к слову, она тоже была огромной. 

— Да, и мне хватило того, что я увидел, — с достоинством отозвался Бельфегор. 

— Завалите оба, — рявкнул Занзас — тихо, но от этого не менее убедительно. 

Выбор в винном магазине оказался богатым, правда, в основном там было вино, которое Занзас, морщась и кривясь, обозвал помоями. Выцепив из всего многообразия бутылку виски, он удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, и они вышли на улицу.

— До минарета отсюда около километра, — сказал Бельфегор. — Можно доплыть на лодке или дойти.

— Пройдёмся, — решил Занзас.

Сквало удивленно покосился на него: ходить пешком Занзас терпеть не мог, но причина его внезапной смены привычек выяснилась почти сразу: по дороге можно было отлично лечить нервишки, хлебая виски из горла. 

Мимо проехала повозка, запряжённая двумя лошадьми. Сквало хмыкнул, невольно вспомнив Каваллоне — лошади неизменно ассоциировались с ним. О прекращении общения Сквало не жалел, ну, разве что самую малость — всё-таки, помимо всего прочего, они много лет были друзьями, и Дино как никто другой поддерживал его, когда Тимотео заморозил Занзаса. Но иначе было просто нельзя. Занзас никогда не приветствовал их дружбу, в своей обычной манере считая, что Каваллоне — бесполезный идиот, а Занзас предпочитал строить отношения с людьми исходя исключительно из соображений рациональности. Сквало в эту систему координат и вписывался, и нет. Между ними всегда оставалось нечто такое, что при всем желании нельзя было назвать расчётом. 

Занзас ревновал, пусть никогда не признался бы в этом. Он не любил делиться даже соратниками, грёбаный собственник. 

До минарета они добрались спустя полчаса. Публики тут было, как на гладиаторском бою, а они всё ещё понятия не имели, где и, собственно, что искать. Сквало уже давно повернул бы назад, а может, и вообще не взялся бы за эту работёнку, но Занзас упорно стоял на своём, да и Бельфегор постоянно поддакивал, так что пришлось прикусить язык. Впрочем, всем своим видом излучать недовольство Сквало не мешало ничто. 

— Ну и, какие у нас идеи? — поинтересовался Бельфегор, который, вытянув шею, с минуту изучал возвышающуюся над ними наблюдательную башню. 

— Осмотримся для начала, — пожал плечами Занзас. Он был на удивление спокоен, хотя, на взгляд Сквало, уже должен был как минимум рычать и плеваться ядом из-за необходимости топтаться на месте. — Внутри должно быть что-то, если твой папаша не соврал. 

Вместе с толпой туристов они просочились в здание минарета и неторопливо прошлись по первому этажу. Сквало в очередной раз порадовался за своё безразличие к роскоши, а вот Бельфегор, очевидно, страдал из-за того, что всё это не его. 

— Видите что-нибудь интересное? — вполголоса спросил Занзас, когда они зашли на второй круг. 

— Может быть, вон та дверь? — задумчиво предположила Маммон, глядя на ровную белую стену у подножия винтовой лестницы, ведущей на смотровую площадку. — По виду очень похожа на дверь, в которую не следует заходить, а нам обычно нужны именно такие. 

— Какая дверь? — переспросил Сквало и недоумённо переглянулся с Занзасом и Бельфегором. Те лишь пожали плечами в ответ, и Сквало нелогично порадовался, что с ума здесь сошла только Маммон. 

— Вот эта. — Маммон указала на стену и нахмурилась под их непонимающими взглядами. — Вы все ослепли, что ли? 

— Маммон, радость моя, лично я не вижу никакой двери, — недовольно пробурчал Бельфегор и почему-то надулся. 

— Серьёзно? Босс, вы тоже ничего не видите? — спросила она с ноткой превосходства. 

— Слушай, завязывай с этой хернёй и прикрой нас, блядь, — прошипел Занзас, озираясь по сторонам — на них уже оглядывались. 

— Готово, — сказала Маммон спустя несколько секунд и подошла к стене. — А теперь, пожалуйста, помолчите и дайте мне поработать. 

Сквало, уже открывший было рот для язвительного замечания, захлопнулся и закатил глаза. Маммон могла бы прикрыть их иллюзией и раньше, но Сквало понимал, что она приберегает силы на случай форс-мажора — Пламя Занзаса всё ещё было слабым, и они все остро чувствовали это на себе. 

— Это иллюзия, — пробормотала Маммон себе под нос, водя руками над стеной. — И довольно странная. 

— Странная? — переспросил Сквало. — В каком смысле?

— Если бы речь шла о тачках или телевизорах, я бы сказала, что сейчас таких уже не делают, — ответила Маммон и прищёлкнула пальцами — между ними проскочили фиолетовые искры. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, что технология, с помощью которой была наведена эта иллюзия, изменилась? — уточнил Бельфегор.

— Устарела, — кивнула Маммон и прижала руку к стене. — Причём, конкретно, потому я и не сразу разглядела чары. 

— Как это возможно? — спросил Сквало, наблюдая за ней. 

— Всё меняется, это нормально. — Маммон философски пожала плечами, не глядя на него. — Технологии совершенствуются, и это относится не только к материальному миру, но и к метафизическому. Но тут есть кое-что ещё.

— Что? — Занзас нахмурился и положил руку на бедро, хоть пистолетов сейчас при нём и не было. Сила привычки. 

— Очень интересно, — прошептала Маммон, прикрыв глаза. — Это очень старая иллюзия, по моим ощущениям ей несколько веков. 

— Разве со смертью иллюзиониста чары не рассеиваются? — удивился Сквало.

— Я читал о таких иллюзиях в библиотеке Ватикана, — подал голос Бельфегор. — Но их могли накладывать только очень сильные иллюзионисты. 

— И передавать контроль над чарами по наследству потомкам, — кивнула Маммон. — Но, к сожалению, это утраченное искусство. Я с таким ещё ни разу не сталкивалась на практике. Но, кажется… всё. Готово. — Она вновь провела ладонью над стеной, как будто смахивая пыль, и все, наконец, увидели её.

Дверь. Деревянную, потемневшую от времени, с круглым железным кольцом вместо ручки. 

Сквало коротко кивнул на вопросительный взгляд Занзаса. Тот в ответ нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на Маммон. Она же, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, сказала:

— Я смогу прикрывать нас довольно долго, но будет лучше, если мы поторопимся. 

— Нас точно никто не видит? — уточнил Занзас, уже шагнув к двери.

— Не видит и не слышит, — оскорбилась Маммон, и то, как безразлично текла мимо них вереница туристов, подтверждало её слова. На них никто не обращал внимания, но Сквало всё равно чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, пока Занзас среди бела дня вскрывал древний замок. 

Дверь открылась на удивление бесшумно. Сквало окинул быстрым взглядом толпу туристов — те по-прежнему не реагировали. 

— Всё чисто, — сообщил он, и Занзас, наклонившись — потому что дверь явно не была рассчитана на людей его роста, — нырнул в тёмный проём, из которого тянуло затхлой сыростью. 

Сквало пропустил вперёд Бельфегора и Маммон и прошёл следом, плотно закрыв дверь за собой. Занзас зажёг на ладони Пламя и поднял руку над головой, осветив окружающее пространство. 

Сквало огляделся. 

Они стояли в большом круглом зале со сводчатым потолком и выложенными кирпичной кладкой стенами. Из зала вёл единственный коридор — узкий, туннелеобразный, погружённый в кромешную тьму. Повсюду лежала вековая пыль. 

— Фонарики же есть, — проворчал Сквало. Включил свой и передал второй Бельфегору. Широкая полоска света выхватила часть коридора — в десятке метров впереди он сворачивал налево.

— Пошли, — скомандовал Занзас, гася Пламя. Забрал у Бельфегора фонарь и первым пошёл по коридору, бросив через плечо: — Сквало, ты замыкающий. 

Как будто без него бы не догадался. 

— Как думаете, ловушки есть? — почему-то понизив голос, спросил Сквало.

— Вполне могут быть. — Маммон походя коснулась рукой стены. — Этот замок явно многое пережил. Нужно быть осторожнее. 

— Интересно, а как насчёт привидений? — отозвался Бельфегор почти мечтательно.

— Какая бы нечисть тут ни водилась, пусть держится от нас подальше, — отрезал Занзас, и Сквало мысленно с ним согласился: они сами — та ещё нечисть. 

Ловушек, как, впрочем и указаний на то, где мог располагаться тайник, им так и не встретилось, но то, что сюда уже очень, очень давно не заглядывали люди, было очевидно. После недолгого пути они остановились на развилке двух туннелей и, как по команде, все уставились на Занзаса. 

— Доверимся интуиции, — с каменной мордой заявил тот и свернул налево. Сквало проглотил реплику о том, что диванная философия — явно не его амплуа, и покорно потопал следом. 

Не пройдя и сотни шагов, они упёрлись в глухую стену. 

— Похоже, не стоило доверять интуиции, — пробормотал Бельфегор себе под нос, но Занзас, очевидно услышал — в призрачном свете фонаря его глаза полыхнули красным. 

— Повернём назад и проверим второй коридор, — процедил он и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Сквало тронул его за плечо. 

— Помнишь, в четырнадцать, — Сквало осёкся и поправился, — в _мои_ четырнадцать мы клад искали в особняке Каваллоне?

— Ну? — недовольно отозвался Занзас. — Это тут при чем?

— При том, что, — Сквало направил фонарик на потолок, и луч света выхватил из тьмы полустёршуюся эмблему — щиток, разделённый горизонтальной полосой на две части, — там тоже были двери, которые открывались не сразу. 

— Интересно. — Бельфегор заворожённо уставился на эмблему. — Это фамильный герб нашего рода уже на протяжении нескольких веков.

— Это точно здесь, — сказал Сквало. — Я больше чем уверен, что второй туннель напичкан ловушками или просто обманка. 

— Ладно. — Занзас подошёл к стене и положил на неё ладонь. — Маммон, что ты там копаешься? Видишь что-нибудь?

— Пытаюсь, — напряжённо отозвалась та. — Здесь явно что-то есть, но оно не хочет мне поддаваться. Похоже, это ещё более древняя и искусная иллюзия, чем та, которая скрывала дверь. Бел? — вдруг позвал она. — Мне нужна капля твоей крови. Если это не сработает, тогда я не знаю, что.

— Всего капля? — Бельфегор хищно улыбнулся, вытащил нож и полоснул им по пальцу. Кровь брызнула из раны, и Маммон, перехватив его за запястье, прижала ладонь к стене.

— Господи, Маммон, тут же сплошная антисанитария! — взвизгнул Бельфегор, пытаясь выдать руку, но Занзас зарычал на него, вынудив заткнуться. 

— Если я не ошибаюсь, это очень древняя техника иллюзий на крови, которой владели придворные иллюзионисты древнейших королевских родов Европы, — пробормотала Маммон. — Для того, чтобы снять чары, нужна кровь наследника или человека, в пользу которого запечатано то, что они скрывают. У нас есть только ты, Бел, так что извини, придётся потерпеть. В самолёте есть антисептик. 

Бельфегор что-то проворчал и надулся. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило — а потом стена начала таять. Она таяла не как обычная иллюзия — разом, мгновенно, — а рассеивалась, как предрассветный туман, открывая то, что скрыто за ней. 

Они стояли на пороге полукруглой комнаты с настолько низким потолком, что даже Бельфегору пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не собрать волосами древнюю пыль, а уж Занзас на входе и вовсе согнулся в три погибели. Откуда-то лился мягкий сумрачный свет, освещая небольшой каменный постамент у дальней стены. На постаменте стояла не то большая шкатулка, не то небольшой сундук, который даже навскидку стоил целое состояние. 

В сундуке обнаружилось два отделения. В верхнем лежали драгоценности. Сквало не особо разбирался в стоимости всякого подобного барахла, но своё финансовое положение они определённо на какое-то время поправили. 

А вот нижнее отделение заинтересовало их куда больше.

— Что это за хрень? — Сквало, хмурясь, покрутил в руках листок древнего пергамента, расчерченный разноцветными горизонтальными и вертикальными линиями и исписанный странного вида формулами. 

— Понятия не имею. — Бельфегор с таким же недоумением уставился на еще один пергамент, расчерченный немного иначе. 

— Что там у вас? — Занзас подошел ближе. — Ну и что это за хренотень? 

— Если бы мы знали. — Сквало поднес рисунок к свету фонарика. 

— Бел. Так что там твой папаша говорил про оружие? — спросил Занзас, с каким-то странным выражением лица рассматривая пергамент. 

— Ничего подробного, он просто говорил, что в этом тайнике есть оружие, которым смогу воспользоваться только я и что оно передается из поколения в поколение, — пожал плечами Бельфегор. — Но никакого оружия здесь нет. Он обманул меня, получается?

— А у твоих предков Пламя тоже было? — проигнорировав его вопрос, спросил Занзас. — И у брата?

— Насчет Раса не знаю, но подозреваю, что да. — Бельфегор почесал висок. — И я однажды видел, как рука отца светилась красным. 

И тут Сквало понял.

Он посмотрел на Занзаса, а тот на него. Он улыбался, хищно и победно, как и всегда, когда добивался цели. Сквало обожал эту улыбку.

— Думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — усмехнулся Занзас.

— Пламя. Оружие. Странные древние чертежи. — Сквало махнул пергаментом. — Коробочки. Это они. 

***

С какого конца подступиться к изготовлению коробочек, было непонятно от слова совсем. Из воспоминаний о будущем Сквало знал, что исследованиями этого оружия в настоящем занимается аркобалено по имени Верде, но когда Маммон определила его местоположение, и Сквало на пару с Леви заявились в гости под покровом ночи, оказалось, что лаборатория уже взята под контроль Вонголой. Похоже, воспоминания о будущем бахнули по всем одновременно, и Вонгола сориентировалась быстрее. Или просто обладала нужной информацией. Конечно, им же не пришлось ковыряться в соплях Маммон, чтобы определить местоположение грёбаного Верде. Сквало ненавидел, когда она так делала**. 

— Какие идеи? — спросил Занзас, цедя кофе.

— Пока никаких, — отозвался Сквало и поковырял вилкой листья салата. — Если только напролом переть против Вонголы, но это хуёвый вариант. 

Они обедали на общей кухне — наводить порядок после трапез в огромной столовой было некогда и неохота, да и Сквало она никогда не нравилась. 

— А если он работал не один? — подал голос Луссурия. — Может ведь такое быть?

— Запросто, — кивнул Сквало с набитым ртом. — Но как узнать, с кем? Я такого не помню. Леви там уже сутки сидит в засаде, пока никаких новостей. Верде безвылазно торчит в лаборатории, отряд Вонголы дежурит внутри и снаружи. Без шума никак туда не пробраться, а шум нам нужен в последнюю очередь. 

— Шум нам вообще не нужен, — отрезал Занзас, постукивая пальцем по чашке с недопитым кофе. — Будем следить дальше за лабораторией и самим Верде, рано или поздно что-то да выяснится. Нам нужны эти разработки. Если окажется, что он работает один, придется рискнуть и тряхнуть его. Но что-то мне подсказывает, — Сквало поднял голову от тарелки и перехватил его тяжёлый взгляд, — что одному провернуть такую хрень крайне сложно, особенно на первоначальном этапе исследований. 

— Насколько я могу судить, — подала голос Маммон, — Верде понятия не имеет о том, что такое принципы. Его интересуют только свои исследования, ему плевать на Вонголу и людей, так что, если на него как следует надавить, он выдаст всё, что знает. — Она поковырялась ложкой с длинной ручкой в креманке с мороженым и добавила: Но потом с таким же успехом сдаст нас Вонголе. В наших интересах этого не допустить, но убивать его нет смысла. Он ещё может пригодиться. 

Занзас задумчиво покивал, залпом допил кофе и поднялся. 

— Значит, решено. Лус, сменишь Леви. Сквало, остаёшься здесь. Я в город по делам, возможно, до завтра.

— Конфеты кончились, — пискнула Маммон и, когда Занзас воззрился на неё с неудовольствием, добавила: — Шоколадные.

Занзас свирепо нахмурился, и Сквало с трудом удержался от того, чтобы рассмеяться — заготовкой продуктов обычно занимался Лус, но Занзас сам только что отослал его на задание, и свалить неприятную процедуру хождения по магазинам было не на кого. 

— Ладно, куплю, — буркнул Занзас. — Называются хоть как?

Маммон тут же сунула ему листок со списком — и в нём, как Сквало разглядел, было куда больше одного пункта. 

— Анна собиралась приготовить лазанью на ужин, но ингридиентов нет, — невозмутимо пояснила Маммон, и Занзас закатил глаза, а Сквало всё-таки заржал, представив, как он выбирает помидоры и пытается определить свежесть пармезана. 

— Ты справишься, босс. — Всё ещё смеясь, он напутственно похлопал Занзаса по плечу, и взгляд, который тот адресовал в ответ, был поистине испепеляющим. 

***

— Занзас. — Сквало плотно закрыл дверь и прошел в кабинет. — Есть разговор.

Занзас поднял голову от бумаг и вопросительно посмотрел на него. После долгих уговоров и споров Маммон всё-таки убедила его, что для упрочения финансового положения им нужен легальный бизнес, и вот уже вторые сутки Занзас безвылазно корпел над расчётами и бизнес-планом, и конца-края этой херне видно не было. Сквало порадовался, что не ему приходится этим заниматься, и уселся в кресло напротив Занзаса. 

— К нам начинают подтягиваться бойцы, — сказал он. — Есть вариант, как можно обеспечить их оружием, но довольно рискованный. Я не могу просчитать всего. Помоги мне. 

Занзас цепко посмотрел на него.

— Что за вариант?

— Помнишь семью Роска? Их консильери, Давид Манчини, был нашим информатором. Пока не сдох. 

— Забудешь таких, блядь, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Они до сих пор пушками торгуют?

— Не просто торгуют, они охренеть какую бурную деятельность развернули, пока ты, ну… — Сквало замялся, и Занзас закатил глаза. — Короче, ты понял. В общем, просочилась инфа, что они планируют переброску большой партии вооружения. Через неделю, железной дорогой. — Сквало наклонился вперед и оперся локтями о стол. — Вся инфа о грузе засекречена пиздец как, но мне слили, что у них контракт с Албанской национальной армией. На четыреста миллионов евро.

Занзас удивленно присвистнул и вскинул бровь. 

— Они там к войне готовятся, что ли?

— Они уже воюют вовсю, новости посмотри. Но вообще не суть. — Сквало выдержал паузу. — Если они всё бабло впихнули в один состав…

— Значит там есть много чего интересного, — закончил за него Занзас. — Но даже если они разделили партию на несколько частей, нам всё равно за глаза хватит.

— Что скажешь? — Сквало вцепился в него взглядом. — Можно туда соваться? Что чувствуешь?

Занзас зло дернул щекой и потер пальцами переносицу. 

— Всё, что я скажу, может быть полной хренью, — покачал он головой. — Сам же знаешь. 

— Ты ошибся один раз, — возразил Сквало.

— В главном, — усмехнулся Занзас. 

— Да похер. Один раз — ещё не статистика, сам же говорил. — Сквало недовольно мотнул головой. — Мне нужна твоя интуиция, Занзас. Включи ее, блядь, и скажи, что мне делать. 

Занзас закатил глаза, с шумом выдохнул и встал. Сквало в очередной раз поразился тому, как сильно он похудел и осунулся, почти лишившись Пламени. Из него будто выкачали жизненную силу, и лишь в самой глубине истощённого тела теплилось то, за что Сквало цеплялся изо всех сил, чтобы жить самому.

Занзас подошел к нему и оперся бедром о стол. Откинул со лба Сквало волосы и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Прикрыл глаза, медленно переместил руку выше, устроив на шее. По спине Сквало пробежали мурашки — от ладони Занзаса шло тепло, ровное и приятное, несравнимое с обычным жаром его тела, когда казалось, что он будто горит изнутри, но всё равно ощутимое. На этот жар, негаснущее пламя и волю он и повелся когда-то, романтичный влюблённый идиот. 

Сквало никогда и ни о чём не жалел. 

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — почти прошептал он, одновременно презирая себя за то, что так остро реагирует на эту вынужденную близость, и наслаждаясь ею. Раз уж Занзасу для того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, нужно касаться его, Сквало возьмет от этого мгновения всё до капли. 

Занзас только мотнул головой, недовольно нахмурившись. Переместил руку еще чуть выше, очертил большим пальцем скулу, буркнул:

— Думай о деле, — и посмотрел прямо в глаза Сквало. 

О деле не думалось. Ни в какую. Сквало сам от себя не ожидал, что его так развезет от какого-то невинного прикосновения, как пацана, честное слово. Но интересы Варии сейчас были важнее пиздостраданий, и он адским усилием воли заставил себя думать о деле. 

— Всё чисто, — хрипло сказал Занзас и, помедлив, убрал руку, а Сквало неосознанно потянулся за ней, стремясь продлить прикосновение. — Но лучше подстрахуйся. Кого берешь с собой?

— Леви, Луса, Маммон и Марселя, — ответил Сквало, как во сне, поднялся и оказался с Занзасом лицом к лицу. — И думаю прихватить Арго, он на днях говорил, что заебался сидеть на жопе.

— Насколько он надёжен? — Занзас не отступал, не отстранялся, и голос его звучал ровно, но Сквало все равно чувствовал эту невидимую стену, разделяющую их даже сейчас. 

— Проверим. — Он вздернул подбородок и криво ухмыльнулся. — Если не вернусь, никому не отдавай мой меч.

— Выброшу, — фыркнул Занзас. — Нужно мне здесь твое барахло железное валяться. 

— Ладно. — Сквало отступил на шаг. — Надо продумать план. Позже зайду. 

Он направился к двери, чеканя шаг и чувствуя спиной взгляд Занзаса — тяжелый и горячий, как нагретые солнцем булыжники на мостовой Фонда ла Роза. 

И уже взявшись за ручку двери вспомнил о ещё одном, не менее важном деле. Остановился и, помедлив, обернулся. 

Занзас вопросительно вскинул бровь. 

— Что с церемонией наследования? — спросил Сквало. 

— Без меня. — Занзас зло дернул щекой и уселся на диван рядом с камином, плотно запахнув китель. — Придумай что-нибудь. Скажи, что я в ярости и пообещал испепелить всех к хуям, если кто-нибудь из мелких отбросов попадется мне на глаза. 

— Что-то подобное я и собирался сказать, — усмехнулся Сквало. 

Занзас отзеркалил его усмешку и медленно кивнул. 

— Сам там не подкачай.

— За меня не переживай, босс. Строить из себя ебанутого кретина для Девятого и его прихвостней — охуенное развлечение, на самом-то деле. Особенно когда видишь, как они все на это ведутся.

— Не перегибай только. — Занзас адресовал ему более чем красноречивый взгляд. — У малолеток мозгов нет, но не забывай про интуицию Вонголы. Лучше вам там не задерживаться. 

***

Церемония наследования прошла, как по маслу. В очередной раз разругавшись с Девятым и получив ожидаемую отповедь на предложение уделать хрен пойми откуда вылезшую малахольную семейку Шимон, Сквало от души ликовал, усаживаясь за руль ауди. Шедевр немецкого автопрома за шесть лет осточертел донельзя. Сквало мечтал, как спустит ауди с обрыва в залив и купит себе феррари. С первого же серьёзного гонорара. 

Херня с Шимон подвернулась как нельзя кстати. Сквало никогда не был особо суеверен, но в условиях дефицита хороших новостей решение жить по принципу: «если что-то может быть сочтено добрым знаком, оно будет им сочтено, и точка» показалось ему отличной идеей.

Похоже, не только ему. 

— Пока Девятый и его недоделки машутся с Шимон, у нас развязаны руки. Хорошая работа. — Занзас одобрительно оглядел всех, задержавшись на Сквало, и тот невольно вытянулся под этим взглядом, откровенно наслаждаясь скупой похвалой, пусть и не понимал до конца, почему даже спустя восемь лет для него это оставалось настолько важным. — Что с планом? Когда выдвигаетесь?

— Завтра. — Сквало развернул на столе карту железных дорог Европы. Занзас поднялся и встал рядом с ним, касаясь плечом плеча. — Груз будут перевозить по вот этой ветке до Подгорицы. Я планирую перехватить его перед границей с Черногорией, через десять километров после Сараево, там у них перевалочный пункт, как раз ночь будет. По предварительным данным, в каждом вагоне отряд сопровождения минимум из пяти человек. Но это неточно, так что считаем, их там по десять. Маммон обеспечит прикрытие, на Леви зачистка локомотива и управление, мы с Лусом, Арго и Марселем уберем остальных. Я планирую перегнать весь состав вот сюда, — он ткнул пальцем в район Черногорско-Боснийской границы. — Там есть заброшенная ветка с тоннелем, Бел смотался туда на днях, все проверил. Оставлять поезд даже под иллюзией посреди действующих путей чревато. Там все и распотрошим, возьмем, что нужно, остальное уничтожим. Концов сам Папа Римский не найдёт. 

— Что с вертолетом? 

— Будет, — коротко доложил Леви. — Правда, денег хватило только на подержанный, но я в нем три дня копался, всё проверил. Всё работает. 

— Отлично. — Занзас на мгновение прикрыл глаза и тяжело оперся о стол. Сквало уставился на него с тревогой, Леви нахмурился, Луссурия деликатно отвернулся. 

— Да хватит уже на меня так пялиться, не подыхаю я, — зло процедил Занзас, метнув в Сквало уничтожающий взгляд. — Собирайтесь, готовьтесь, отоспитесь, завтра понадобятся все силы. Это наше первое крупное дело после восьми лет, и облажаться нельзя.

— Мы не облажаемся, — уверенно заявил Сквало и сгреб со стола карту. 

Занзас молча кивнул и выпрямился, глубоко вдохнул, расправив плечи. От нехватки сил и Пламени он был бледен, как смерть, но держался отлично. Сквало знал, что у силы воли Занзаса своя, совершенно особая подоплёка, но сейчас это было неважно.

Вария снова была в строю — и только это имело значение. 

***

Вдалеке сверкнула молния, над головами оглушительно громыхнуло, и на волосы Сквало упали первые тяжёлые капли дождя. Он задрал голову к небу, вдохнул тяжёлый влажный воздух и хищно улыбнулся — гроза была хорошим знаком. Под покровом грозы и ночи Сквало всегда работалось лучше всего. Две его лучшие подружки, как ни крути.

— Проверка связи, — негромко скомандовал он в передатчик.

Леви, Луссурия, Марсель и Арго отозвались тут же. Они вшестером рассредоточились вдоль путей, парами, через каждые пятьдесят метров. Маммон дежурила рядом со Сквало, на ближайшем к поезду рубеже. От неё сегодня зависело очень многое, но она была спокойна как удав. 

Сквало прижал руку к земле — та подрагивала под его ладонью, с каждой секундой всё более явно. 

— Объект приближается, — сообщил он и переглянулся с Маммон. Та криво ухмыльнулась — её глаз Сквало не видел, но подозревал, что они горят предвкушением. 

Они все засиделись без настоящего дела. 

Поезд показался спустя три минуты — огромный и длинный, с множеством вагонов, он мчался на угрожающей скорости, громыхая сродни раскатам, сотрясающим небо уже почти без остановки. Гроза сегодня действительно выдалась славная. 

— Пора. — Маммон взмахнула руками. 

Сквало подобрался, периферическим зрением следя за тем, как она выделывает замысловатые пассы в воздухе. За её пальцами тянулся размытый фиолетовый дым. 

Сквало перевёл взгляд на рельсы — над путями, казалось, из воздуха, быстро формировался невероятно реалистичный человеческий силуэт. 

— Готово, — удовлетворённо шепнула Маммон через пару секунд. 

Иллюзия на путях повела головой и развернулась лицом к поезду, сжимая в руках такого же иллюзорного плюшевого медведя. Сквало поёжился — по коже невольно продрал озноб. Даже несмотря на то, что он знал, что это иллюзия, мысль броситься на помощь промелькнула в его голове. 

Что тогда должны были чувствовать обычные люди?

Воздух разорвал оглушающий непрерывный гудок, раздался зубодробительный скрежет тормозов. Сквало услышал тонкое хихиканье Маммон, представил лицо машиниста, который увидел на путях впереди взявшегося из ниоткуда ребенка, и внутренне содрогнулся — чувство юмора у Маммон всегда было своеобразным.

Будь этот ребёнок реальным, секунды его жизни оказались бы сочтены. Поезд, движимый силой инерции, протащило через иллюзию, и он замер, остановившись практически напротив того места, где в засаде поджидали Леви и Марсель. 

Дальнейшие события разворачивались молниеносно. 

Сквало, забросив Маммон на спину, выскочил из укрытия и понёсся к поезду, на ходу послав перед собой волну Пламени Дождя. Взлетел по ней на крышу и, перепрыгивая с вагона на вагон, помчался в хвост — на них с Лусом и Арго лежала задача зачистки состава, в то время как Марсель и Леви должны были перехватить управление и защищать паровоз до тех пор, пока все противники не окажутся уничтожены. Хорошо, что обошлось без гражданских — Сквало терпеть не мог потери времени и ненужные жертвы. 

Добравшись до последнего вагона, он слетел по лестнице, ссадил Маммон, чтобы не попала под раздачу, и вынес Пламенем дверь. Переступил порог и обнаружил, что его уже ждут — по крайней мере восемь стволов смотрели прямо на него. 

Отлично. Давно пора было размяться.

— Привет, парни! — оскалился Сквало. — Снаружи льёт как из ведра, пустите погреться? 

Получилось почти как в фильме — пиздануть что-нибудь достойное цитирования перед тем, как всех убить, Сквало всегда хотелось. Вот только его жизнь в последние годы попеременно напоминала то слезливую мелодраму, то театр абсурда, то какой-то херов триллер, и придумывать гениальные фразочки на каждый случай он бы заебался. 

Но в этот раз всё почти получилось — разве что клиенты попались слишком уж нервные. Затрясли стволами, заорали что-то на своём языке, что именно, Сквало не понял, но интуитивно догадывался, что точно не приветственное, — и в этот момент вырубился свет.

Очень вовремя, Леви и Марсель сработали секунда в секунду. Пока всё шло по плану. 

От такого поворота событий у кретинов совсем сорвало чеку, и они начали беспорядочно палить в воздух в, мать его, кромешной тьме. Сквало вовремя отскочил за металлическую переборку, взмахнул мечом и обрушил на противников тонны ледяной воды. 

Вагон был до отказ забит ящиками и контейнерами — мечом особо не помашешь, но на этот случай у Сквало всегда имелась пушка в кобуре и бесценные уроки меткой стрельбы на слух от бесценного, мать его, босса. 

Через несколько минут всё было кончено.

— Леви, свет. Последний вагон чист, иду дальше, — сообщил Сквало по общему каналу. — Как у вас, приём? 

— Всё в норме, — отозвался Марсель — слегка напряжённо, видимо из-за звуков стрельбы и потасовки на фоне. — Заканчиваю здесь и иду вам навстречу. 

— Лус?

— Мы работаем, Ску, — после секундной заминки ответил тот, и Сквало поморщился от чьего-то болезненного рёва. — Арго просто огонь, я хочу его в свою команду. 

Арго что-то заорал на фоне, и тон его был явно протестующим.

Сквало его не винил.

— Обойдёшься. А теперь просто заткнись и делай дело, — раздражённо посоветовал он Лусу, распахивая следующую дверь. 

Он шёл сквозь поезд, как смерч, уничтожая все формы жизни, попавшиеся на пути, человеческие и не очень — многие из встретившихся ему ублюдков на людей походили мало. Влетел на крыльях смерти в очередной вагон — и понял, что здесь для него работы не осталось: Арго и Луссурия стояли в окружении трупов и с вдохновенными рожами о чём-то трепались, как два старых приятеля, встретившие друг друга в городском парке. 

— Эй! — рявкнул Сквало, и они как по команде уставились на него.

— А где Маммон? — удивлённо спросил Луссурия, и Сквало, чертыхнувшись, понёсся обратно — он совсем забыл, что оставил её снаружи, чтобы не путалась под ногами.

Маммон, нахохлившись, сидела не рельсах и теребила зажатую в кулаке травинку. 

— Извини, — покаянно сказал Сквало, поднимая её на руки.

— Да ладно, что уж там, — пробурчала она, хватаясь за его китель для равновесия. — Вы быстро. 

— Да, довольно-таки. — Сквало вновь запрыгнул в поезд и скомандовал в передатчик: — Леви, если всё чисто, то поехали. С грузом разберёмся по пути. 

Интересного в поезде оказалось много — информаторы нисколько не преувеличивали, даже наоборот. Двенадцать вагонов из двадцати четырех оказались под завязку забиты оружием. Разбирая коробки и взламывая ящики, Сквало чувствовал себя так, как будто Рождество наступило заранее, да еще и день рождения прихватил с собой. Здесь было всё, что могло им пригодиться, в избытке: пистолеты, автоматы, ручные гранатометы и даже зенитная установка в разобранном виде. Если бы они бросили или продали две трети, оставшегося хватило бы, чтобы до зубов вооружить новую варийскую армию. Для восстановления утраченной репутации оставалось только ввязаться в какую-нибудь самоубийственную заварушку и показать, на что способна разъяренная Вария, которой нечего терять. 

Впрочем, Сквало не сомневался, что рано или поздно об их дерзкой выходке станет известно — инциденты вроде этого бесследно не проходят. Предчувствие доброй драки заставляло кровь вскипать в жилах — если к ним придут с претензиями, они дадут такой отпор, что мало никому не покажется.

Пусть приходят.

Чем быстрее, тем лучше. 

Единственное, что немного омрачало предстоящее гипотетическое веселье — мысль, что Тимотео вряд ли понравится новость, что Вария снова на коне. Он всё ещё оставался самым опасным их противником, но риск был неизбежен

Они погрузили в вертолёт всё, что в него поместилось, отогнали поезд в условленное место и взорвали в заброшенном тоннеле. 

Наблюдая, как полыхают искорёженные вагоны, Сквало не мог избавиться от ощущения, что это горит синим пламенем вся его прошлая жизнь. 

***

Сквало зевнул и вновь посмотрел в бинокль. Сегодня была его очередь пасти Верде, но, честно говоря, он не надеялся, что из этой затеи выйдет что-то путное — тот сиднем сидел в лаборатории и носа оттуда не высовывал. 

Хотя, стоп. 

Погодите-ка.

Сквало прижал бинокль к глазам, наблюдая, как дверь бункера распахнулась, и появился Верде собственной персоной — в белом халате и очках, такой же мелкий, как Маммон. Неторопливо прошествовал к стоявшему у ворот чёрному джипу без номеров, запрыгнул в него, и автомобиль, порыкивая мотором, уехал в сторону города. 

Сквало добежал до своей машины, упал на водительское сиденье и помчался следом. Его разбирало любопытство.

Потерять Верде он не боялся — ещё в первую ночь наблюдения они установили на всех машинах жучки. Сквало настроил навигатор и нахмурился — джип двигался в сторону заброшенной верфи. Что там, мать его, забыл Верде?

Джип остановился в паре сотен метров от верфи. Убедившись, что Верде направился к старым докам, Сквало оставил машину в переулке неподалёку и, крадучись, пошёл за ним следом. Поздний вечер, локация, где и днём-то, кроме бездомных и прочих маргиналов никого не встретишь, а приличный горожанин сюда по доброй воле не сунется — если бы Сквало искал место для встречи с тем, с кем его видеть не должны, тоже выбрал бы нечто подобное.

Он укрылся за относительно целым металлическим забором, из-за которого отлично просматривался пирс — там-то Верде и остановился, озираясь по сторонам и подслеповато щурясь в сгущающихся сумерках. 

Долго ждать не пришлось. Спустя несколько минут из тени вышел высокий худой, как жердь, тип в капюшоне, одетый в такое жалкое тряпьё, которым Сквало в свои худшие годы побрезговал бы — а были в его жизни реально худшие. Тип остановился рядом с Верде, и они начали о чём-то переговариваться — довольно эмоционально, но ветер дул в другую сторону, и до Сквало долетали только невразумительные обрывки фраз, самой связной из которых была «не дождёшься», произнесённая худым типом довольно яростно. Судя по натянутым мордам, ни один из них встрече был не рад, и Сквало душу бы продал, чтобы узнать, о чём они говорят, но подходить ближе было рискованно: его могли заметить или эти двое, или рассредоточившиеся по периметру бойцы Вонголы с пушками наперевес. Сквало сделал бы их одной левой, но Занзас чётко сказал, что они должны действовать без шума и пыли, так что оставалось только скрипеть зубами и надеяться, что удастся что-нибудь выяснить после.

Встреча не продлилась долго. Спустя минут десять Верде, похоже, доведённый упрямством своего собеседника до ручки, взвизгнул: «ну и катись ты!» и, отчаянно семеня короткими ножками, побежал к машине. Долговязый тип постоял, глядя ему вслед, повернулся и направился в другую сторону. За ним Сквало следил краем глаза, всё равно далеко не убежал бы — куда больше его интересовали телодвижения вонгольских бойцов, которым Верде что-то тихо сказал, подойдя. 

Свести хуй к носу для Сквало труда не составило: очевидно, худой тип был каким-то компаньоном или партнёром Верде, и сейчас дал отказ участвовать в его грязных делишках. А всем, кто даёт отказ Вонголе, она не оставляет шанса передумать. 

Эту догадку подтверждали активные шевеления в рядах бойцов. Двое парней уселись в тачку вместе с Верде и уехали, но ещё двое, потолкавшись на пристани явно для вида, быстрым шагом направились следом за его визави. И Сквало очень сомневался в том, что их намерения были мирными. 

Он быстро огляделся и, убедившись, что вокруг ни души, припустил следом за парнями. Те явно были дохуя уверены в себе — почти не скрывались, и стоило типу свернуть в узкий проулок между двумя глухими стенами, ускорили шаг. 

Вот же идиоты. Узнай Сквало, что кто-нибудь из варийских рядовых так преследует цель, убил бы на месте голыми руками, чтобы не позорил весь отряд. 

Сквало тоже ускорился — похоже, намечалось веселье. 

Он свернул за угол как раз в тот момент, когда один из кретинов занёс кулак для удара — очевидно не первого. Тип стоял на коленях на мушке у второго гондона и, похоже, они намеревались обставить всё как уличное ограбление. Верно, райончик тот ещё, вот только и самый мелкий уличный воришка сообразил бы, что у этого кретина нехрен взять, так что при ближайшем рассмотрении версия об ограблении не выдержала бы никакой критики, займись этим полиция.

Но Сквало намеревался заняться этим сам вот прямо сейчас.

— Эй, парни! — окликнул он, перегораживая выход из переулка. — Закурить не найдётся?

— Не курим, — враждебно отозвался тип с пушкой.

— Вот и правильно, — чуть растягивая слова, чтобы уложить их в нужные ему несколько шагов, практически пропел Сквало. — Я тоже. 

Молниеносно метнувшись вперёд, он ударил ближайшего к нему ублюдка раскрытой ладонью в солнечное сплетение и кулаком походя снёс типу с пушкой нижнюю челюсть. Выхватил у него ствол, долбанул рукояткой по виску и, крепко схватив за волосы, несколько раз приложил башкой о стену. Мудак обмяк, и Сквало немедленно занялся вторым. Тот пытался убежать, но не тут-то было: Сквало за шиворот дёрнул его в захват и быстрым чётким движением свернул шею. 

Труп мешком плюхнулся ему под ноги.

Сквало развернулся. Худой тип, кряхтя, поднялся с колен и, тяжело дыша через рот, запрокинул голову, пытаясь унять носовое кровотечение.

— Не стоит ходить по таким местам в одиночку, — наставительно сказал Сквало, разглядывая его. 

Сейчас, вблизи, оказалось, что тип почти на полголовы выше, и это самую малость мешало обращаться к нему покровительственно.

— Спасибо вам, — прогнусавил тип. — Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы не вы. Никогда не умел драться, а вы, сразу видно, профессионал.

— Дружу с аэробикой, — хмыкнул Сквало. — У вас явно нос сломан, в больницу бы. 

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке. — Тип осторожно ощупал пострадавший нос, вытер кровь рукавом куртки и посмотрел на Сквало с благодарностью. 

— Спасибо, — ещё раз повторил он и бочком начал продвигаться к выходу из тупика, косясь на поверженных врагов. 

Ага, хрена с два ты свалишь.

Сквало ухватил его за рукав и, постаравшись придать лицу как можно более озабоченное выражение, сказал:

— Вы же на ногах не стоите. Пойдёмте-ка, я вас доведу до дома, а то мало ли кто ещё попадётся по пути. 

По его собственному предвзятому мнению он даже на первый взгляд тянул на такого же ублюдка ничуть не меньше, но не мог себе позволить упустить момент. Ну и, к слову, парень действительно еле держался вертикально.

Хотя, нет, не парень. Когда они вышли под свет единственного фонаря, Сквало понял, что тот намного старше его — может, лет на двадцать или даже больше. 

— Хорошо, — сдался тип. — Вообще-то, думаю, сам я вряд ли доберусь, идти отсюда довольно долго. 

— Можно взять такси, — проявил Сквало чудеса сообразительности, но тот только покачал головой в ответ:

— У меня нет денег. 

Сквало фыркнул и, не успел тот слова вставить, уже запихивал его в стоявшую на обочине видавшую виды «альфа ромео» лохматого года выпуска — хотя, чего удивляться, райончик-то был так себе, никто не будет здесь на тачках из салона разъезжать. 

— Куда едем? — обернулся он с переднего сиденья.

Тип, поколебавшись, назвал адрес — это действительно оказалось довольно далеко, хорошо, что такси взяли, Сквало ебал бить ноги пешком в такую даль. 

— Вас как зовут? — спросил он, когда они, выбравшись из машины и расплатившись — в смысле, Сквало, конечно, расплатился, даже на радостях чаевые оставил, — остановились около обветшалого деревянного дома на самой окраине Дзена. 

Сквало был здесь то ли второй, то ли третий раз в жизни — и ещё столько же не был бы, если бы не пришлось. На какие только жертвы не пойдёшь ради любимой работы, чтоб её черти драли. 

— Кених, — ответил тот и внезапно уставился на Сквало так пронзительно, что ему стало не по себе. — Что вам нужно от меня?

— О чём вы? — Сквало изобразил своё лучшее «какого хрена?» выражение лица. — Я просто помочь хочу. 

— Я узнал вас, — вдруг сказал Кених. — Понял, когда мы ехали в машине. Всё смотрел на вас и думал, откуда мне знакомо ваше лицо. 

Сквало постарался придать своему лицу нейтральное выражение. 

— И откуда? — ровно спросил он. 

— Я видел вашу фотографию в фамильном особняке Вонголы. Вашу и вашего друга.

Сквало смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. 

— Мне показали их со словами, что вам ни в коем случае нельзя попадаться. 

— Вам предлагали работать на Вонголу? — сухо спросил Сквало, отстранённо раздумывая, как следует поступить.

— Ну, — Кених криво усмехнулся, — «предлагать» — это когда тебе дают выбор. Мне дали время на то, чтобы наладить работу. 

— Как я понимаю, этого вы делать не собираетесь? 

Кених посмотрел в сторону, опершись ладонью о стену, и покачал головой. 

— Я хочу знать, что у вас за дела с Верде, — прямо сказал Сквало — чего юлить-то, в конце концов. 

Кених усмехнулся и опустил голову. 

— Что ж, пойдёмте. — Он приглашающе повёл рукой в сторону обшарпанной и покосившейся деревянной двери подъезда. — На улице о таком разговаривать ещё более небезопасно, чем разгуливать по криминальному району в одиночку. 

Шагая по ужасающе скрипучей деревянной лестнице наверх, Сквало готов был с этим поспорить, всерьёз ожидая, что ему на голову вот-вот обрушатся потолочные балки. 

Но обошлось. Кених завёл его в квартиру, крохотную и такую же обшарпанную и обветшалую, как всё вокруг. Ото всего здесь разило такой неприкрытой бедностью, даже убогостью, что Сквало передёрнуло, когда он вспомнил собственное детство — такое же бедное и убогое до того, как познакомился с Дино, который помог ему всем, чем мог, добрая, блин, душа. А Сквало его кинул. 

Ладно, в конце концов, они давно уже не дети. 

— Присаживайтесь. — Кених гостеприимно указал на расшатанный деревянный стул за таким же расшатанным столом без скатерти.

— Спасибо, я постою, — ответил Сквало, который всерьёз опасался, что стул развалится, стоит только сесть на него. 

— Как угодно. — Кених пожал плечами и посмотрел на Сквало прямо. — Так о чём вы хотели узнать, синьор…

— Сквало. Я уже сказал: хочу знать, что вас связывает с Верде. И, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь меня обмануть, я очень хорошо чувствую ложь. 

— Синьор Сквало. Оглядитесь вокруг. — Губы Кениха изогнули в печальной улыбке, и он обвёл рукой свои убогие апартаменты. — Вы в самом деле думаете, что мне есть, что терять?

— Думаю, что каждому есть, — ответил Сквало серьёзно. — У меня нет никакого желания угрожать вам, но, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я не стал бы предпринимать столько усилий, не будь это крайне важно для меня и людей, которых я представляю.

— Да. — Кених задумчиво поводил пальцем по изрезанной ножом и заляпанной пятнами столешнице. — Понимаю. 

Сквало ждал.

— Мы вместе с Верде и моим другом Лоренцо Инноченти работали кое над чем, — сказал Кених, и у Сквало в голове щёлкнуло. 

— Коробочки, — сказал он, и это не было вопросом. 

Кених удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Откуда вы о них знаете?

— В данный момент это неважно, — отрезал Сквало. — Важно то, что нам нужны эти технологии и нужен человек, который сможет с ними работать. Понимаете, о чём я? Мы готовы хорошо платить. Очень хорошо, синьор Кених.

Кених помолчал, глядя на него странно — пристально и немного печально, а потом сказал:

— Лоренцо был против того, чтобы продавать коробочки мафии.

— А вы? 

Кених неопределённо пожал плечами:

— Я всегда отдавал себе отчёт в том, что мафия — единственные реальные покупатели для этого товара. Либо мафия, либо военные, но я никогда не горел желанием быть причастным к развязыванию Третьей мировой. 

— Почему вы не хотите работать на Вонголу? — прямо спросил Сквало.

— Вонгола тут не причём, — ответил Кених, как показалось Сквало — с лёгким раздражением. — Я не хочу работать с Верде, а он работает на Вонголу — как бы он ни пыжился и ни утверждал, что работает на себя. Значит, туда мне путь заказан. 

— И чем вам так насолил этот мелкий засранец? 

— Если Лоренцо был против того, чтобы этой технологией владела мафия, то Верде всегда было плевать, на кого работать. Его интересуют только собственные амбиции, а это путь в никуда. Я же всегда думал о людях. 

— А вот люди о вас, я смотрю, не очень. — Сквало красноречиво оглядел покрытый пятнами плесени потолок и стены, с которых кусками отваливалась штукатурка. 

— Ну, в конце концов, вы спасли мне жизнь. — Кених криво улыбнулся. 

— Я не хренов альтруист и преследовал собственные цели, вы же понимаете. — Сквало надоело стоять, и он всё-таки рискнул осторожно усесться на стул. Тот покачнулся, но устоял. — Я предлагаю вам сотрудничество. Будете делать для нас коробочки. В обмен на деньги и защиту. 

Кених довольно долго изучающе разглядывал его. Видимо, пытался определить, врёт ли этот даже на вид опасный и подозрительный человек или говорит всё как есть.

— Так понимаю, отказаться я не могу? — в конце концов спросил он.

— А зачем вам отказываться? — искренне удивился Сквало. — Или вы хотите сказать, что эта дыра, в которой вы живёте, так мила вашему сердцу, что вы не готовы с ней расстаться даже за достойное вознаграждение? Или что у вас нет врагов? Или что вам хватает денег для безбедной жизни? 

— Синьор Сквало, я прекрасно осведомлён о методах работы мафии, — устало сказал Кених. — Вы можете меня заставить...

— Но я _не хочу_ вас заставлять, — с нажимом сказал Сквало, перебив его. — Это разные вещи. Вы мне нравитесь, Кених, мне нравится ваш взгляд на то, чем вы занимаетесь, и я обещаю, что лично вам не придётся делать ничего, что расходится с вашими принципами. Я предлагаю долгосрочное взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. От вас нам нужны только коробочки. Разные, под все виды Пламени. — Сквало сцепил руки в замок на столе и наклонился вперед, в упор глядя на него. — А что нужно вам?

Кених выдержал взгляд. Склонил голову к плечу, качнул головой и невесело усмехнулся.

— Боюсь, что того, что мне на самом деле нужно, даже вся мафия мира дать не сможет, — пробормотал он как будто про себя. — Я могу подумать? 

— Вы уверены, что это необходимо? — Сквало вскинул бровь. — Вы ведь умный человек, Кених. И если меня не обманывают мои глаза и чутьё, вы уже приняли решение. Я прав? 

Кених долго молчал, как будто действительно что-то высчитывал. Водил пальцем по столешнице, изредка шевеля губами, а Сквало смотрел на него и думал о превратностях судьбы, которая забросила талантливого и, в общем-то, хорошего человека в такие условия, из которых единственный выход — это полудобровольная работа на мафию. 

— Что же, — Кених независимо вскинулся и посмотрел ему в глаза, — если всё будет так, как вы говорите…

— Я вам это гарантирую, — твёрдо сказал Сквало, глядя ему в глаза.

И он на самом деле собирался сдержать слово. 

— В таком случае, думаю, ваши условия меня устраивают, — решил Кених, наконец. 

— Вам нужно будет исчезнуть, — сказал Сквало, чувствуя себя так, будто с его плеч свалился Везувий. — Со всех радаров. Прекратить общение с Верде и всеми, кто вас знает.

— Таких людей не так уж много. Да и не думаю, что мое исчезновение на самом деле их заинтересует. Так что это меня тоже вполне устраивает. — Кених выпрямился и хлопнул ладонью по столешнице. — Когда приступать?

***

Коробочки с Ало и Бестером Сквало нашёл спустя две недели, в том самом месте, которое указал ему Кених: перед тем как бесследно исчезнуть, Инноченти передал ему карту с указанием мест, где спрятал свои готовые коробочки, чтобы они не достались мафии.

Ну, в итоге именно ей они и достались. Впрочем, Инноченти об этом вряд ли когда-то узнает — с момента его таинственного исчезновения прошло уже много лет. 

Сам Кених довольно быстро освоился в Варии и с энтузиазмом разбирался в чертежах, найденных ими в фамильном замке семьи Бельфегора. Как оказалось, только один из чертежей был коробочкой с животным, а в трёх остальных было заключено уникальное оружие, тоже работающее на Пламени. Их Кених отложил до лучших времен, вплотную занявшись изготовлением коробочки для Бельфегора — и уже спустя несколько дней тот щеголял с огненным хорьком на плече, пугая новеньких и периодически вызывая у Сквало желание прикопать их обоих на заднем дворе. 

Марсель и Арго, вопреки всем подозрениям и опасениям Сквало, отлично зарекомендовали себя во время операций в Мессине и Латине, так что он с чистой совестью повысил их до старших офицеров. Тем более, что командовать им было кем: от желающих служить в возрождённой варийской армии не было отбоя, и они наконец-то смогли выбирать лучших. Занзас называл это «кастингом», а Сквало называл его идиотом, выучившим слишком дохуя модных слов, но по факту именно кастингом это и было. 

А ещё Сквало с каждым новым днём всё явственнее чувствовал, как к нему возвращается Сила. Порой он просыпался ночью от того, что, казалось, кровь в жилах сейчас закипит от наполняющего их Пламени — и это было восхитительно. 

Известие о грядущей Битве Представителей было внезапным и, что уж там говорить, тревожным. Но Занзас на просьбу Маммон отреагировал однозначно. 

— Мы в деле, — твёрдо сказал он, ожесточённо кромсая стейк. — Без вариантов. 

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением спросил Сквало .

Сидя за заваленным бумагами столом в кабинете Занзаса, они оперативно расправлялись с ужином, и Сквало с тоской думал о том, что это они ещё только половину отчётов по миссиям разгребли, а Битва Представителей уже послезавтра. 

— Если честно, понятия не имею, что нас там ждёт. — Занзас задумчиво дожевал кусок мяса и пожал плечами. — Но мы не можем слиться, как последние слабаки. Не дождутся. 

Такой настрой Сквало нравился — но он всё ещё опасался, что Занзас не сможет сражаться в полную силу. В последний раз в деле Сквало видел его во время Конфликта Колец, и тогда Занзас сидел на таблетках, как бы странно это ни звучало. 

Так что Сквало считал, что опасается совершенно обоснованно. 

— Что с твоим Пламенем? — прямо спросил он. 

Занзас посмотрел на него и, помолчав, вдруг поднялся. Бросил:

— Поехали, — и вышел из кабинета.

Сквало наспех вытерся салфеткой и помчался следом, искренне недоумевая, какая муха его укусила. 

Занзас уже сидел за рулём. Сквало упал на пассажирское и вопросительно уставился на него.

— И куда мы едем? 

— Покажу кое-что. — Занзас внезапно усмехнулся и покосился на него _странно_. Сквало бы сказал — _как раньше_ , но он как никто другой понимал, что жить иллюзиями прошлого больше нельзя. 

Они выехали за черту города и остановились на обочине в паре километров от Багерии. По обеим сторонам дороги тянулись бескрайние зелёные поля. Занзас вышел из машины и, оставив дверь открытой, направился в сторону виноградников, видневшихся в паре километров вдалеке. Сквало, откровенно недоумевая, шел следом, сминая тяжелыми сапогами высокую одуряюще пахнущую траву.

Занзас остановился так внезапно, что Сквало едва в него не врезался.

— Здесь постой, — велел он, не оборачиваясь. И пошел дальше. 

Сквало остался на месте, глядя ему вслед. Пройдя еще с полсотни метров, Занзас остановился. Огляделся по сторонам, задрал голову к небу, да так и застыл на несколько минут, не двигаясь и ничего не говоря. Сквало тоже не двигался и молчал, но ощущение того, что именно здесь и сейчас вершится история его личного грёбаного мира, становилось всё сильнее. 

Занзас повернулся к нему, ухмыльнулся и вытащил из кобур пистолеты. 

— Что ты собрался делать, мать твою? — не выдержал Сквало.

— Увидишь! — ухмыльнулся Занзас.

И выстрелил себе под ноги. 

Пламя вырвалось из пистолетов ослепительными искрящими вихрями, и Занзас взлетел. Как выпущенный из пушки снаряд, выстрелил собой в небо — чистое и высокое осеннее небо, расцвечивая его прозрачную синь новыми яркими, _настоящими_ красками. На мгновение застыл в воздухе, раскинув в стороны руки, выкрикнул что-то резкое и радостное, что именно — Сквало не разобрал, не до того было, он слишком долго ждал этого момента, чтобы сейчас отвлекаться и думать. 

Занзас выстрелил снова, и его тело затянуло в водоворот Пламени Ярости, которое, казалось, теперь никогда не иссякнет. Сквало многое бы отдал, гораздо больше, чем руку, чтобы так оно и было всегда.

Он задрал голову, восхищенно следя за полётом Занзаса — он не видел себя, но отлично представлял, как сейчас выглядит. Пламя Занзаса было тем, что давало ему силы жить и бороться даже тогда, когда, казалось, всё потеряно и ничего назад не вернуть. 

Как оказалось — всё возможно. 

Занзас завис в паре десятков метров над землей и хищно, вызывающе улыбнулся. Со времени его _пробуждения_ Сквало ни разу не видел этой его улыбки, за восемь лет он уже успел забыть, как от неё сносило крышу когда-то. От ощущения силы, ярости, воли и страсти, всех тех ярких, искренних эмоций, которыми и был Занзас — он так же, как и Сквало, ненавидел полумеры, и необходимость мириться с собственной беспомощностью бесила его куда сильнее самой беспомощности.

— Ну как? — весело крикнул Занзас. 

— Охуенно! — отозвался Сквало. — Спускаться не планируешь?

— Нахрена? — Занзас выстрелил ещё раз и взмыл вверх, крутанул сальто и расхохотался. — Знал бы ты, как я этого ждал!

— Я знаю, — сказал Сквало скорее себе, чем ему, да и вряд ли Занзас его слышал. 

И это уже было неважно.

Важным было другое. 

Его Небо наконец вернулось к нему. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Армия освобождения - вымышленная экстремистская организация
> 
> **Для тех, кто не помнит/не знает - Маммон может установить местонахождение любого человека, эта способность называется "мыслеграфия"


	3. Глава 3

— Босс? — Сквало заглянул в кабинет Занзаса, убедился, что тот не занят, и вошел, закрыв за собой дверь. — Мы вернулись.

— Я уже понял.

Занзас сидел в кресле, вытянув ноги под столом, и меланхолично цедил виски. На столе перед ним лежали разобранные пистолеты, шомпол, пакля и открытая пачка патронов, стояла металлическая чашка со смазкой. Он всегда чистил свои пистолеты сам, не доверяя эту работу оружейнику — впрочем, свой меч Сквало тоже никому не доверял. У противоположной дверям стены развалился Бестер, сверкая на Сквало умными багровыми глазами. 

— Ну? — Занзас тоже посмотрел на него и приподнял брови. 

— Отчитаться, блядь, пришёл. — Сквало почесал Бестера за ухом, подумывая, не выпустить ли Ало, но потом решил, что не стоит — и так силы были на пределе. Он оглядел кресло для посетителей, потом диван, выбрал диван и улегся на него, закинув ноги в ботинках на подлокотник. Спать после трех бессонных суток хотелось адски, башка раскалывалась, но он привык первым делом после миссий приходить к Занзасу — не столько для того, чтобы отчитаться, сколько чтобы глаза помозолить. И подзарядиться его энергетикой: на Сквало, в отличие от большинства людей, она влияла исключительно благотворно. 

— Так давай, отчитывайся, чего разлегся-то? — Занзас встал, подошел к дивану и уселся на него, уложив ноги Сквало себе на колени. Бестер ревниво заворчал, но не сдвинулся с места — гордости у него было дохуя.

Как, впрочем, и у хозяина. 

— Все прошло как по маслу. — Сквало душераздирающе зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и откинул с лица отросшую челку. — Прошерстили все локации, на которые указал Кених, в итоге нашли двадцать пять коробочек. Одну облачную, две ураганных, четыре грозовых и дохуиллион Дождя. У меня складывается ощущение, что это самый, блядь, популярный вид Пламени. 

— Или просто Инноченти любил делать коробочки Дождя больше прочих, — пожал плечами Занзас. — Кених вон, на Ураган дрочит, чуть ли не за ручку с Белом везде таскается. 

— У нас во всём отряде Дождя столько бойцов с пламенем не найдётся, — пробурчал Сквало, но Занзас, скорее всего, был прав — те коробочки, которые Инноченти забрал и спрятал перед собственным исчезновением, действительно были по большей части грозовыми и дождевыми. 

С тех пор, как они нашли тайник в фамильном поместье семьи Бельфегора, прошло почти два года, и за это время коробочками обзавелись все варийские старшие и младшие офицеры и даже некоторые подающие надежды рядовые. Росси* уже задолбал ныть о том, что не нанимался делать кольца для всех подряд, но другой работы у него всё равно пока не было. Ну, если, конечно, не считать Луссурию и его бесконечные модные эксперименты. 

— Как у Луса дела? Облако нам не нашёл? — пробормотал Сквало, изо всех сил стараясь не уснуть. Глаза слипались, а голова, казалось, намертво приклеилась к дивану.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Занзас, сосредоточенно перебирая шнуровку на его форменных сапогах. Правая рука слушалась его все ещё плохо, так что приходилось постоянно занимать себя мелкой моторикой, как когда-то Сквало. Но Сквало никогда не было в тягость ковыряться с мелочевкой и оттачивать нюансы, а Занзаса необходимость заниматься подобным бесила до чертей. 

Занзас оставил в покое шнуровку, неловко повёл правой рукой и выругался. Бестер снова заворчал, на этот раз — обеспокоенно. 

— Болит? — напряжённо спросил Сквало, даже привстал, наблюдая за ним. 

Сонливость как рукой сняло. Он слишком хорошо знал, что такое фантомные боли — привык за столько-то лет. Шутка о том, что у босса и капитана теперь, как у сиамских близнецов, две живые руки на двоих, и вариации на эту тему были самыми расхожими среди личного состава Варии после Битвы Представителей. До тех пор, пока Занзас не пообещал лично испепелить каждого, кто ещё раз об этом заикнётся — он до конца так и не примирился с увечьем. Хотя, на взгляд Сквало, хуже или слабее выглядеть не стал, даже наоборот — брутальнее и круче. Леви вон тоже до сих пор спокойно мимо пройти не может, чтоб не восхититься боссом — и не получить в лоб, конечно. 

— Тянет, — сквозь зубы процедил Занзас, разминая кисть. — Дерьмо, блядь, никак не привыкну. Заебал меня уже этот грёбаный киберпанк. 

Сквало стало смешно — Занзас, динозавр хренов, терпеть не мог технический прогресс, у него даже телефон до последнего времени был кнопочный. А теперь приходилось жить с этим самым прогрессом буквально круглосуточно. 

— Зато рука целая и функционирует, — сказал он, скрывая улыбку. 

В отличие от него, долгое время довольствовавшегося обычной механикой, Занзас сразу заказал себе крутой бионический протез — искусственная кожа, гиперчувствительность, подвижность, как у настоящей руки. Разве что Кениху пришлось повозиться с проводимостью пламени, но на то он и был гением, чтобы утрясать подобную хренотень. 

А вот управляться с протезом Занзасу пришлось учиться гораздо дольше, чем Сквало — сказывалась разница в характере и темпераменте. Занзас терпеть не мог скрупулёзную работу, требующую максимального сосредоточения, и бесился, как чёрт, всякий раз, когда Сквало или Луссурия — остальные просто не рисковали — заставляли его по сто пятьдесят раз сжимать и разжимать кулак, переставлять с места на место мелкие предметы и перебирать крупу. Потребовалось больше года, чтобы Занзас снова мог стрелять с правой почти с той же точностью и скоростью, что и раньше. Если бы не психи, раньше бы справился. Повезло, что после Битвы Представителей им на головы не свалилось ни одной крупной заварушки, а то хрен его знает, как выгребали бы с одноруким боссом. 

— Как думаешь, мы вообще найдём когда-нибудь это долбаное Облако? — глядя в потолок, пробормотал Сквало.

— Надо искать дальше, — уверенно сказал Занзас. — Я вот думаю, может…

Но о чем он думает, Сквало уже не узнал — уснул так крепко, что проснулся только вечером следующего дня. В своей спальне и в тех самых шмотках, в которых отрубился, за исключением ботинок — те стояли около кровати, и Сквало их точно снимал не сам. 

То, что на дворе вечер, а не раннее утро, было понятно по давно забытому ощущению блаженной пустоты в голове, которая сопровождает только хороший, долгий отдых. С отдыхом — любым, не говоря уже о долгом — в последнее время была напряжёнка. Скучать не приходилось: заказы — мелкие, крупные, всякие — на Варию теперь сыпались, как из рога изобилия. Репутация вновь бежала впереди них, позволяя диктовать условия и расценки, и знал бы кто, как Сквало по этому скучал. Куда сильнее, чем по возне с личным составом, который то и дело пополнялся новыми бойцами. 

О том, что Вария снова на коне, не болтал в кулуарах только ленивый, и для Сквало было загадкой, почему до сих пор, как мертвец, молчала Вонгола. Вряд ли Тимотео был настолько глух и слеп, чтобы пропустить будоражащие новости о том, что любимый сын и главный противник снова в деле и при деньгах. 

Сам же любимый сын тем временем неделями пропадал в поездках на континент, маршруты, причины и мотивы которых были загадкой даже для Сквало, так что разгребать текущие вопросы приходилось попеременно то ему, то Луссурии. 

Но в целом жизнь ощутимо наладилась — особенно по сравнению с тем пиздецом, который творился в самом начале. Хотя, скорее всего, именно тот самый пиздец и стал отправной точкой, отличным пинком под зад, чтобы наконец-то начать шевелиться самим, без оглядки на то, что скажет или сделает Вонгола. Вот уж и правда, всё к лучшему. 

Сквало от души зевнул и потёр руками лицо. Голова была тяжелой, вставать не хотелось, но впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Миссия выдалась тяжелой, а потом ещё эта беготня за коробочками через половину Азии...

— Дерьмо, — громко сообщил Сквало потолку и рывком сел. Посмотрел на часы — почти восемь вечера. В комнате царил мягкий полумрак, через неплотно закрытые портьеры пробивалось красноватое сияние закатного солнца. Сквало встал с кровати, подошел к окну и распахнул шторы. Постоял немного, глядя на небо с разбросанными тут и там клочьями облаков и давая себе время окончательно проснуться. Солнце, ослепительно сверкнув на горизонте, оставило в напоминание о себе мимолетную зеленоватую дымку и окончательно село.

Сквало расстегнул рубашку и приложил руку к груди, рассеянно прислушиваясь к себе. Проследил пальцами шероховатые рубцы, оставшиеся после двух неудачных операций — он намеренно не позволил их свести, оставил, как ещё одно напоминание, хотя так и не решил до конца, о чём: то ли о пережитом, то ли о том, что все они смертны. 

Иллюзорное сердце билось ровно, как часы, не сбиваясь с ритма даже в минуты смертельной опасности. Оно не доставляло дискомфорта, но было настолько инородным, что мысль о пересадке стала идеей фикс. За два года они с Занзасом перерыли весь легальный и черный рынок, но, как оказалось, найти подходящий донорский орган для него — задачка не из легких. Сердца обычных людей его организм отторгал, две попытки это доказали, и рисковать в третий раз Сквало не собирался. Ему нужно было сердце носителя Пламени, в идеале — Дождя. Он понял, что зациклился, когда поймал себя на том, что плотоядно поглядывает на младших офицеров своего отряда — Пламенем обладали все. 

Это вариант Сквало решил оставить на самый крайний случай. Пока иллюзорное сердце работало исправно и не доставляло хлопот, жертвовать никем из своих людей он не собирался. 

— Я тебе ужин оставил, — буркнул Бельфегор, когда Сквало спустился на кухню. Он сидел за столом и, сосредоточенно хмурясь, резался в тетрис. — Пришлось постараться, чтобы его не съели. Анна взяла два выходных, наготовила достаточно, но ты же знаешь босса. 

— Да уж, конечно, знаю. — Сквало вытащил из холодильника тарелку мяса с овощами, похлопал дверцами шкафов в поисках приборов и приправ и уселся за стол с намерением нажраться до отвала. — Где все? Как дела вообще?

— Всё тихо, — ответил Бел, не отрываясь от игрушки. — Леви на миссии с толпой своих придурков, какой-то крупный заказ от Ндрангеты поступил. Босс сперва хотел меня отправить, но потом передумал. Лус пробовал подкатить к Марселю, тот его слегка покалечил, но думаю, эффект продлится недолго. Как всегда.

— Горбатого могила исправит, — хмыкнул Сквало с набитым ртом.

— Ага. Маммон у Кениха, они тестируют коробочки, которые ты привез. Сложно было? — Бел наконец оторвался от тетриса и с интересом уставился на него.

Сквало пожал плечами, ковыряя брокколи. Всё-таки, надо было подогреть.

— Непросто, — признал он. — Не люблю я все эти древние развалины. Такое впечатление, что хренов Инноченти специально коробочки по таким местам рассовал, от которых у меня мороз по коже. 

— Кених говорил: перед тем, как исчезнуть, Инноченти упоминал, что от пребывания в местах силы животные из коробочек сами становятся сильнее, — сказал Бельфегор задумчиво. — И если учитывать чувствительность носителей Пламени к природным аномалиям…

— Слушай, ты можешь хоть иногда говорить, блядь, по-человечески? — оборвал его Сквало, который ненавидел, когда Бел включал режим «я тут самый умный». 

— Инноченти вычислил места силы и поместил туда свои коробочки, чтобы животные подпитывались этой силой в отсутствие хозяина, — закатив глаза, пробурчал Бельфегор. — А тебе в таких местах не по себе, потому что ты чувствуешь колебания этой силы. Чем сильнее Пламя — тем выше чувствительность, а ты у нас, как известно, самый сильный Дождь в Европе. 

— В Европе? — с неудовольствием переспросил Сквало. — А как насчёт остального мира? 

— Не забывай, что есть ещё бывшие Аркобалено и Ямамото Такеши, — язвительно напомнил Бельфегор и откинул с лица чёлку. 

Сквало адресовал ему убийственный взгляд и свирепо воткнул вилку в мясо. Про Ямамото в процессе поисков сердца он тоже вспоминал неоднократно, но всегда считал его слишком ценным бойцом, чтобы так просто пускать в расход. Даже ради себя. 

— _Сам_ где? — продолжил он допрос, прожевав кусок. Понял, что удовольствия от еды не получает, встал и сунул тарелку в микроволновку. 

— Уехал, сказал, что по делам. — Бельфегор помолчал, а потом вдруг в своей обычной манере захихикал.

— Ты чего? — Сквало удивлённо уставился на него.

— Вспомнил, как босс тебя тащил через весь этаж, — ещё сильнее развеселился Бельфегор. — До твоей комнаты, пока ты дрых без задних ног. Как принцессу. 

Сквало понял, что сейчас его убьёт. Микроволновка звякнула, и Сквало, вытащив тарелку, грохнул ею об стол, едва не расколотив к чертям. 

— И кто ещё это видел? — нехорошо прищурившись, поинтересовался он. 

— Да никто, — беспечно пожал плечами Бельфегор. — Все рядовые были на тренировке, а я в библиотеку поднимался, случайно увидел. — Он вдруг проницательно уставился на Сквало. — Он на днях чуть весь мой отряд не испепелил, пока тебя дожидался. И полстоловой разнес пару недель назад. Без видимых причин. Лус задолбал ныть, пока ремонт делали. 

Сквало, взяв было вилку, положил её обратно. Такое поведение Занзаса обычно означало, что он либо очень зол, либо очень расстроен. И в девяносто девяти процентах случаев из ста оно странным образом совпадало с периодами долгого отсутствия Сквало в зоне доступности одного телефонного звонка. 

— Беспокоился, — с удовольствием добавил Бельфегор. 

— Заткнись, — посоветовал Сквало, отчего-то испытывая неловкость. 

И — совсем немного, потому что обольщаться не стоило — удовлетворение. 

— Вместо игрушек своих, — Сквало указал подбородком на тетрис, — делом лучше займись. Пока я тебя им не занял.

— А вот и займусь. — Бельфегор встал из-за стола и потянулся. — Маммон просила забрать её и помочь пройтись по магазинам. Она из всех своих вещей уже выросла. 

***

Дверь в кабинет открылась и закрылась. Когда Сквало не обнаружил вошедшего на уровне глаз, он посмотрел вниз. 

— Занят, босс? — Маммон просеменила к креслу для посетителей и запрыгнула на него — надо же, она и правда подросла, теперь ей даже на подлокотник забираться не требовалось, чтобы находиться на одном уровне с собеседником.

— Какая разница, если ты уже вошла? — недовольно поинтересовался Занзас. На Маммон он никогда не орал, как и Сквало.

— Мне нужно кое-что с вами обсудить. — Маммон обхватила руками колено и едва не свалилась с кресла. — Желательно, наедине. 

— Говори так, — сказал Занзас прежде, чем Сквало успел открыть рот, чтобы впервые в жизни на неё наорать. 

— Хорошо, как скажете. — Маммон сдвинула шапку на лоб, с неудовольствием покосилась на Сквало, но всё-таки заговорила: — Это касается денег.

— Да ладно? — заржал Сквало, плюхаясь на диван. — А у тебя бывают разговоры на другие темы?

— Я предупреждала, — сказала Маммон и поджала губы.

— Сквало, завали, — беззлобно сказал Занзас. Маммон надулась, но всё-таки продолжила, однако первых её слов Сквало не услышал, отвлёкшись на пришедшее именно в этот момент смс. Манфреди, один из его лучших информаторов, просил о встрече — похоже, всё-таки раскопал какое-то дерьмо на нового мэра и его свору. 

«Я перезвоню», — отбил Сквало в ответ, сунул телефон в карман и сосредоточился на том, что говорила Маммон. 

— … две тысячи евро. Это примерно. Если продать тысячу — считайте сами. 

— Ты серьезно? — Занзас скептически поморщился. — Это же вообще не наш профиль.

— Я уточню, что это не _ваш_ профиль, — надменно сказала Маммон. Сквало недоуменно нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чём идет речь. — Но я вполне способна просчитать всё так, что комар носа не подточит. Вам нужно всего лишь расслабиться и не мешать. Я очень сильно сомневаюсь в том, что даже в том случае если всё вскроется, кто-то придет к нам с претензией — предъявить нам фактически будет нечего, потому что от этих действий выигрывают все за исключением тех, кого мы и так бы поимели, а уж они точно разбираться не станут. Зато мы сможем убить двух зайцев сразу: заработать и ещё больше укрепить нашу репутацию.

— А не слишком сложно? — спросил Занзас. В его тоне отчетливо сквозило сомнение. 

— Возможно, не так просто, как хотелось бы. Ну и что? — Маммон пожала одним плечом. — Нам ведь нужны деньги, так? Фондовый рынок живет за счёт слухов. Мы можем сыграть на конфликте с Вонголой так, что он окажется нам на руку. В том случае, если сумеем грамотно распорядиться информацией и своим положением, конечно.

— Так, стоп! — Сквало поднялся и подошел к столу, напряженно глядя то на Занзаса, то на Маммон. — О чём вообще речь?

— Капитан, я была лучше мнения о ваших умственных способностях, — заявила Маммон, сложив ногу на ногу.

Сквало скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не виноват, что ты перескакиваешь с одного на другое, — огрызнулся он. — Давай ещё раз и по порядку. 

Маммон демонстративно вздохнула. 

— Я говорила о биржевой торговле. Вернее, — она смахнула с плеча несуществующею пылинку, — о том, как с её помощью поправить наше всё ещё недостаточно прочное финансовое положение. Заказы и постоянная занятость — это, конечно, хорошо, но, как мы все могли убедиться, это всего лишь временный заработок. Нам нужен пассивный доход. И я предлагаю отличный вариант создать его без особых проблем. 

— Махинации с акциями? — дошло до Сквало. — Это же вообще не наш профиль.

— Вот. — Занзас торжествующе ткнул в него пальцем. — Я об этом и говорю.

Маммон страдальчески закатила глаза под самую шапку, так, что Сквало даже поморщился.

— Во-первых, не махинации, а вполне легальные операции на бирже, — надменно сказала она. — Вернее, — она пожевала губами, — почти легальные. Говоря «почти» я имею в виду то, что никто из инвесторов не будет знать о том, что вновь учреждённый хедж-фонд с крайне выгодными условиями выплаты вознаграждения за управление активами — дело рук Варии. Во-вторых, я зарегистрирую новую компанию через офшор, в надёжности которого уверена, так что даже если всё вскроется, на нас не выйдут. В-третьих, для начала под видом капиталов от крупных партнёров я использую наши собственные средства, чтобы привлечь реальных инвесторов, открою шорты, размещу фьючерсы и...

— Всё-всё-всё! Хватит! — рявкнул Занзас, грохнув по столу кулаком. — Просто скажи, сколько надо денег? 

Маммон медленно улыбнулась и положила перед ним листок, испещрённый цифрами. Сквало, вытянув шею, пробежался по нему взглядом — все они были как минимум четырёхзначными, а внизу, под чертой, рядом с надписью «прибыль» стояла обведённая в круг шестизначная цифра. 

Занзас внимательно изучил листок. Перевёл взгляд на Маммон. Вновь посмотрел на цифры — и опять на Маммон.

— Это чистая прибыль Варии за первый год, — с удовольствием сказала она. — Без учёта моих комиссионных и прочих стратегических расходов. 

— Подозреваю, что по сравнению с твоими комиссионными прочие расходы вообще можно не считать, — не удержался Сквало.

Маммон на это только пожала плечами.

— Я отвечаю за свои слова, — сказала она. — Так что, босс? 

— Работай, — решил Занзас, ещё раз просмотрев расчёты. — Деньги будут. Как я понимаю, тебе не вся сумма сразу нужна?

— Да, я буду действовать постепенно, — кивнула Маммон. — Вы не пожалеете, босс, это я гарантирую. 

— Да уж, надеюсь. — Занзас посмотрел на часы. — Хорошо, что вы оба здесь. Поехали. Есть важное дело. 

***

— У Сакра Корона Униты впервые за три поколения босс с Пламенем Неба, — сказал Занзас, выруливая на виа Розетти. — Так что теперь они рвут жопу, чтобы вступить в Альянс, но кое-что не срастается. 

Сквало хмыкнул и в зеркало заднего вида покосился на Маммон. Та сидела в детском кресле, смотрела в окно, подперев щеку маленьким кулаком, и демонстративно скучала. 

— А мы тут при чем? — спросил Сквало и пробежался взглядом по остальным зеркалам — скорее, привычки ради, вряд ли кому-нибудь пришло бы в голову их пасти. Очевидных врагов, кроме Вонголы, у них теперь не было, а Тимотео не стал бы тратить на них время и силы.

Но Сквало привык всегда быть начеку — превентивно.

— Пока не знаю. — Занзас сбросил газ, входя в поворот, и вновь набрал скорость на выезде из города. — Босс Униты сама вышла на меня. Сказала, что есть дело, за которое она хорошо платит. Гарантировала конфиденциальность. Детали, как известно, при встрече.

— Она? — уточнил Сквало, и Занзас кивнул. 

— Да. Их новый босс — баба. Так что включай своё обаяние на полную, тёлкам нравятся твои патлы.

— Сам включай. — Сквало вздернул подбородок, чувствуя, как накатывает раздражение — какое-то иррационально-ревнивое. — У тебя харизма шире.

— Зато у меня патлов нет и ору я тише. — Занзас покосился на него, и вдруг ехидно подмигнул. — Трахнешь её пару раз, чтобы сговорчивее была, от тебя не убудет.

— Ты босс, ты и трахай, — разозлился Сквало, которому совершенно не нравилось, куда свернул разговор. Слова Занзаса неприятно задевали, бередили рану на душе, которой не судьба была затянуться ещё долгое время.

— Избавьте меня от подробностей вашей личной жизни, — пропищала Маммон, стукнув чем-то, наверное, ногой, в спинку сиденья Сквало. — Пожалуйста, босс, капитан?

— Охуеть, какие все стали нежные, пошутить нельзя. — Занзас хмыкнул и, вновь покосившись на Сквало, вдруг протянул руку и сжал его плечо — как будто извиняясь.

Херовое настроение Сквало моментально улетучилось без следа. Повинуясь его отголоскам, он сбросил руку Занзаса, но всё же расслабился и даже ехидно оскалился в ответ.

В отличие от варийского особняка, надежно скрытого тонной иллюзий, резиденция Униты такой мощной защитой не располагала. Через их иллюзии, наверное, даже Сквало видел, так что спустя пару минут Занзас уже тормозил перед наглухо закрытыми высокими коваными воротами. Опустил стекло, продемонстрировал свою рожу подскочившему к тачке охраннику и камере наблюдения, после чего ворота распахнулись, и они, наконец, въехали на территорию.

Снаружи особняк показался Сквало небольшим, но, оказавшись внутри, он с удивлением обнаружил, что впечатление было обманчивым — во все стороны расходились бесконечные коридоры, из просторного холла наверх вела широкая скруглённая лестница, из огромных окон со всех сторон лился солнечный свет. 

— Тоже иллюзия, только иная по свойствам, — тихо пояснила Маммон, заметив, видимо, как он озирается по сторонам. — Правда, практическая необходимость скрывать истинные размеры здания имеет смысл только в том случае, если нет возможности замаскироваться как следует. — И добавила, подбоченясь: — Иллюзионисты у них слабые. 

Сквало только фыркнул в ответ: приятно лишний раз получить подтверждение собственного профессионального превосходства. 

Вокруг суетился народ: помимо охранников, дежуривших у входа внутри и снаружи, мимо то и дело сновали какие-то совсем молодые ребята в камуфляже и типы постарше с оружием наперевес. То ли тренировка у них, то ли к заданию готовятся, хрен поймёшь. Хотя, и просто укрепить позиции Уните не помешало бы. Теперь их положение в общей расстановке сил кардинально поменялась — одновременно к лучшему и к худшему. Альянсу были выгодны новые сильные партнёры, но присоединение к нему накладывало определённые обязательства, которые при всём желании нельзя было назвать плёвыми. И взносы в общую кассу были лишь одним, пусть и весомым пунктом из этого списка. 

Но всем приходилось мириться и терпеть молча, высказывая претензии друг другу шёпотом или дома, уже громко — стакану, бутылке и жене. В условиях войны, во всеуслышание объявленной мафии новым Генеральным прокурором, выжить мог только сильнейший. Много их таких, объявляльщиков, конечно, было, а мафия по сей день живёт и здравствует, но исходя из того, что из своих источников успел узнать Сквало, ситуация на это раз и в самом деле была сложной. 

После того, как во время банальных мафиозных разборок в Дзене год назад прикончили почти два десятка копов — в том числе, с помощью Пламени и, о чём знали только избранные, при прямом содействии Вонголы — все как с цепи сорвались. Громкие аресты, скандальные разоблачения, не менее громкие и скандальные заявления из столицы о намерении покончить с мафией вкупе с выбитыми показаниями нарушивших омерту членов Ндрангеты и кланов поменьше делали своё дело — приходилось осторожничать и постоянно держать ухо востро. Так что все мелкие семьи либо старались влиться в более крупные, либо вообще сходили с дистанции, предпочтя свободу и забвение тюрьме или смерти от рук своих же коллег по цеху. 

Альянс обеспечивал союзным семьям поддержку и защиту — не бескорыстные, конечно, старого хрыча Тимотео при всём желании нельзя было упрекнуть в альтруизме. На деле, в теории и на практике всё решала Вонгола, и последнее слово всегда оставалось за Тимотео. Возможно, именно из-за всех этих головняков он и плюнул на Варию. 

А возможно, они просто рано обрадовались. 

Сквало моргнул и не без труда отвлекся от своих размышлений, невольно перекинувшихся на Конфликт Колец и всё, что было после. Новоиспеченный босс Сакра Корона Униты, сопровождаемая двумя телохранителями, спустилась с лестницы и остановилась в двух шагах от них. Она оказалась высокой сухопарой брюнеткой с неожиданно тяжёлым взглядом, который при всём желании нельзя было назвать дружелюбным. 

— Добрый день, господа, — холодно поздоровалась она и протянула Занзасу руку, цепко оглядев их всех. Как будто рентгеном просветила. — Можете звать меня Эра.

Занзас кивнул и обменялся с ней аккуратным рукопожатием. Телохранители с любопытством пялились на Маммон, но помалкивали. 

— Идёмте за мной. — Эра сделала знак телохранителям и пошла по коридору в глубину особняка, дав понять, что обмен любезностями окончен. 

— На Даниэлу похожа, — шепнул Сквало Занзасу, шагая рядом с ним, и тот согласно угукнул в ответ.

Вслед за Эрой и её телохранителями они вошли в просторный светлый кабинет. Сквало быстро огляделся, по привычке фиксируя входы и выходы. Запросы у боссов Сакра Корона Униты были явно поскромнее, чем у вонгольских, но обстановка всё равно говорила о том, что они не в казарме: деревянные стеновые панели и мягкая кожаная мебель цвета слоновой кости, удобные кресла для посетителей, встроенный в стену мини-бар — сдержанный достаток и стиль, без перебора и ненужной роскоши.

Эра уселась в своё кресло за массивным деревянным столом. Стену за её спиной почти полностью закрывало огромное панно с гербом клана и генеалогическим древом, не то нарисованным, не то вышитым на плотной тёмной ткани. Большинство второстепенных ветвей были пусты, некоторые имевшиеся портреты потемнели от времени. 

Эра махнула телохранителям, и те испарились, как не бывало. Она положила локти на стол, сцепила руки в замок и вопросительно вскинула бровь, глядя на Занзаса, расположившегося напротив нее в кресле для посетителей.

— Кто ваши спутники, синьор Занзас? — тоном, не предполагающим ответа «не ваше дело», спросила она. 

— Это мои старшие офицеры и доверенные лица, — ответил Занзас, представив сперва Сквало, а потом Маммон. — При них можете говорить всё, как есть. 

Сквало шагнул ближе, встал по правую руку от Занзаса. Эра наградила его пронизывающим взглядом, будто пытаясь прочитать мысли. Адресовала такой же, правда, с известной долей любопытства, Маммон, которая независимо висела в воздухе на уровне головы Занзаса, и кивнула:

— Хорошо. Значит, буду говорить, как есть. Как вы знаете, в нашей Семье я первый босс за три поколения, обладающий Пламенем Неба. Ни для кого уже не секрет и то, что мы намерены вступить в Альянс. Однако, — она поколебалась, перекатывая по столу чёрную ручку с фамильным гербом Униты, — это невозможно до тех пор, пока у меня неполный комплект Хранителей. 

Занзас адресовал Сквало короткий, но выразительный взгляд. Всем было известно, что единственное исключение из этого правила было сделано для Дино Каваллоне, Хранителей которого убили ещё когда они были подростками, и он принципиально отказался искать новых. Вместо этого для вступления в Альянс Дино заплатил шестикратный стандартному взнос. Это было его персональное условие, означавшее, что он сумел вытащить свою семью из той финансовой жопы, в которую она провалилась во времена Девятого Каваллоне. Нищие и обездоленные Альянсу — читай, Вонголе, — были не нужны. 

— Я собрала почти всех, — продолжала Эра, то ли не заметив, то ли проигнорировав их переглядки. — Мои Хранители Урагана, Грозы, Тумана, Солнца и Дождя — прямые потомки Хранителей Седьмого босса нашей семьи. Проблема возникла только с Хранителем Облака. 

— Что-то с ними у всех проблемы, — пробурчал Сквало себе под нос.

— После долгих поисков мы нашли одного подходящего кандидата, однако моим людям он вряд ли по зубам. Он очень силен. — Теперь Эра адресовала свой фирменный взгляд уже Занзасу. — Мне о вас рассказывали разное. Одни говорили, что Варии по силам самые опасные и безнадежные миссии. Вторые утверждали, что вы беретесь только за те дела, вероятность успеха которых не менее девяноста процентов. Третьи — что с вами лучше вообще не связываться. Где правда?

Занзас усмехнулся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Всё это — правда, — ответил он. — Особенно насчет того, что с нами лучше не связываться. И мы действительно беремся только за заказы, вероятность успеха которых не меньше девяноста процентов, но есть нюанс. Мой стратегический капитан, — кивок в сторону Сквало, — просчитывает риски, ориентируясь исключительно на потенциал Варии как исполнителя, а он чрезвычайно высок. Для нас практически любая миссия выполнима как минимум на девяносто процентов. Другой вопрос, — Занзас вновь усмехнулся, — устраивает ли нас цена. 

— Я поняла, — кивнула Эра и вытащила из ящика какую-то бумагу. Это оказалась черно-белая искусно выполненная карта Центральной Европы, испещрённая разноцветными линиями и пятнами. Сквало сразу её узнал. Такая имелась и у Занзаса, и у Тимотео, правда, они помнили ее наизусть: цветные пятна обозначали зоны влияния мафиозных семей, а линии — маршруты трафика наркотиков, оружия и живого товара из мест производства и сбора в конечные пункты назначения. 

— Я думаю, моя цена вас заинтересует. — Тон Эры моментально трансформировался в деловой. Она расправила карту и обвела карандашом небольшой участок в районе сербско-хорватской границы. — Данная территория изначально — сфера влияния нашей Семьи, которая в силу отсутствия сильного босса была присвоена крупным албанским кланом. Однако, после переговоров с ними, — она сделала акцент на слове «переговоров», и Сквало не удержался от смешка, — мы восстановили историческую справедливость. Через этот участок проходит крупнейший канал поставки оружия из Восточной Европы в Афганистан и Ирак. Ассортимент самый широкий, договориться с поставщиками несложно, в случае необходимости вы всегда сможете пополнить и свой арсенал, причём с хорошей скидкой. Оборот примерно семьсот миллионов евро в год, плюс-минус, как вы понимаете, бизнес связан с серьёзными рисками, но отклонение небольшое. Откат там в среднем процентов тридцать, но, я уверена, Вария сможет выбить и побольше. — Она недвусмысленно усмехнулась, и Сквало окончательно убедился, что на её счет обманываться не стоило. — Я передам этот участок во владение Варии в том случае, если вы выполните свою часть сделки, — закончила она, и Сквало мысленно присвистнул — насколько же ей был нужен этот грёбаный Хранитель Облака, что она готова была отдать за него такой лакомый кусок. 

— Интересно. — Занзас побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. — И что это за хрен с горы, раз он только нам по зубам?

Возвращение в привычный модус порадовало Сквало, у которого от вида дружелюбно-деловитого Занзаса сводило скулы, как будто лимон сожрал. 

Эра положила перед ними фотографию. 

— Неформал какой-то, — сказал Сквало. 

— Пидор какой-то, — одновременно с ним сказал Занзас. 

Они переглянулись. Эра с улыбкой откашлялась.

— Одно другого не исключает, — пробормотал Сквало, пристально рассматривая парня. Помимо зелёных волос тот был накрашен, как баба, да ещё и с серёжками в ушах — ураганный вонгольский недоносок обзавидовался бы. Одет он тоже был странновато — во все обтягивающее и яркое, не знай Сквало, что это мужик, точно за бабу принял бы. 

И в этот момент его как обухом по башке ударило. 

Сквало бросил быстрый взгляд на Занзаса. Тот рассматривал фотку, сосредоточенно хмурясь, но тоже не мог не узнать того, кто чуть не укокошил их в несостоявшемся — или состоявшемся, просто не в этом мире — будущем. 

— Его имя Кикё. Понятия не имею о его музыкальных предпочтениях и сексуальной ориентации, но он один из сильнейших обладателей своего атрибута Пламени из всех ныне живущих. И прямой потомок Хранителя Облака Шестого босса нашей Семьи. — Эра встала и подошла к бару. Вытащила оттуда бутылку и четыре стакана, но потом задумчиво посмотрела на Маммон и убрала один обратно в бар. Составила всё на стол, взялась за бутылку, но Занзас, привстав, перехватил её руку и налил сам. 

Эра плавно опустилась в кресло, и в глубине её глаз мелькнуло то самое выражение, которое мелькало почти у всех баб при виде Занзаса. Особенно если он проявлял по отношению к ним знаки ёбаного внимания, хоть какие-то. 

Сквало закатил глаза, скрывая досаду. Тупая необоснованная ревность, на которую он не имел никакого права, зашевелилась и подняла голову — глубоко, там, куда он старательно запинывал все искренние чувства, связанные с Занзасом. Некстати в памяти всплыл недавний разговор в машине, а потом — и события восьмилетней давности — то, что могло случиться, но не случилось между ними перед самой Колыбелью. Очень вовремя всплыли, ничего не скажешь. 

Сквало разозлился, правда, не сказал бы, на кого сильнее: на Занзаса, откровенно флиртующего сейчас с Эрой, или на себя — за то, что все ещё на что-то надеялся. Наверное, на обоих. 

Из ступора его вывел голос Занзаса. 

— И как вы надеетесь заставить его работать на вас? — спросил он. Качнул в руке стакан и отпил, в упор глядя на Эру. — Раз даже сами признаёте, что он сильнее и легко справится с вашими бойцами? К тому же, нахрена вам такой Хранитель, который при первой удобной возможности может свалить или подставить? 

— Это уже моя забота. — Эра сделала из своего стакана небольшой глоток. — Синьор Занзас. 

— Можно просто Занзас. Обойдёмся без синьоров. — Занзас недвусмысленно усмехнулся, и Сквало мысленно врезал ему по морде. И себе заодно — чтобы перестал уже маяться хуйней и забил нахер. 

— Хорошо. — Эра остро улыбнулась. — Ваша задача — доставить его ко мне. Дальше я разберусь сама. 

— Его координаты известны? — спросил Сквало, чувствуя острую потребность напомнить о своём существовании. 

Эра посмотрела на него так, будто впервые увидела. 

— В последний раз его видели в Центральной Азии, не то в Камбодже, не то в Бангладеш, точнее не скажу. — Она безразлично пожала плечами. — Думаю, это и не требуется. Мне известно, что вы можете установить местонахождение интересующих вас людей. 

— Можем, — кивнул Занзас. — И установим. 

— Значит, по рукам? — Эра вновь уставилась на него, и в её взгляде проскользнуло что-то откровенно хищное.

Сквало терпеть не мог драться с бабами, но мысленно врезал и ей тоже. 

— По рукам. — Занзас кивнул, допил виски, поставил стакан на стол и поднялся из кресла. Сквало к своей выпивке так и не притронулся. — Не люблю терять время, когда все уже решено. О результатах сообщу. Сколько времени до церемонии наследования? 

— Пара недель, не больше. — Эра тоже встала, обошла стол и остановилась рядом с ними. — Надеюсь, у вас всё получится. 

— Мы профессионалы, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Если не мы, значит, этого мудака никто вам не притащит.

Они пожали друг другу руки, скрепляя договорённость. 

Сквало вышел из кабинета первым. 

***

— Кикё, — задумчиво проговорил Луссурия. — Это ведь тот красавчик, который сражался против нас на Битве Представителей?

— И в будущем. — Сквало отхлебнул чай, обжегся и, чертыхнувшись, поставил чашку на стол. — Нам нужно найти его, но босс не горит желанием передавать его Уните. 

— Правильно, хранитель Облака и самим пригодится. Тем более, такой симпатичный. — Луссурия подпёр щеку рукой, рассматривая фотографию. — Вы уже знаете, где его искать? 

— Маммон работает над этим. Но меня больше интересует другое. — Сквало постучал пальцем по столу. — Как босс Униты вообще на него вышла? Как узнала, где он может находиться? И какая информация ей ещё известна?

Луссурия с философским видом пожал плечами. 

— Ну, ты ведь сам сказал, что, по её словам, он потомок Хранителя Облака Шестого босса их Семьи, — заметил он. 

— Мне это кажется настолько притянутым за уши, что даже не смешно, — фыркнул Сквало. — Воспоминания о будущем могли бахнуть не только по непосредственным участникам, но и в принципе по всем обладателям Пламени, так или иначе связанным с теми событиями. 

— Хм. И правда. — Луссурия с задумчивым видом взялся за подбородок. — Осталось выяснить, как именно эта ваша Эра Висконти могла быть к ним причастна. 

— Она могла быть связана с Бьякураном, — подал голос Бельфегор, не отрывая взгляда от шахматной доски на экране ноутбука. Сегодня он играл с каким-то гроссмейстером из Луизианы, и, судя по недовольной морде Бела, гроссмейстер был не липовым. 

— Могла, — рассеянно кивнул Сквало. — Недаром её заинтересовал именно этот Кикё. Но если всё так, значит, она должна быть в курсе того, что мы с Бьякураном в том будущем были по разные стороны. И вряд ли обратилась бы к нам за помощью.

— Возможно, и так. — Луссурия рассеянно покивал. 

— А может быть, ей именно это и нужно? — Сквало уставился на фотографию. — Она знает, что у нас самих нет Облака, и предполагает, что мы захотим заграбастать этого мудозвона себе. 

— И этого хватит, чтобы разжечь конфликт, — закончил за него Занзас, появляясь в дверях, как чёрт из табакерки. — Вопрос: нахуя Уните конфликт? И второе: мы ведь в действительности можем приволочь ей этого грёбаного Кикё, забрать то, что нам причитается, и дело с концом. 

— И в таком случае у нее будет сильнейший Хранитель Облака из ныне живущих, — заключил Бельфегор, со злостью захлопнул крышку ноутбука и развернулся к ним на стуле. — А насчёт конфликта: он может быть выгоден не Уните. Вернее, не только и не столько ей. 

— Я думал над этим, — кивнул Занзас, усаживаясь за стол. — Но вариант, что Эра работает на Тимотео — это охота на ведьм. 

— Особое условие вступления в Альянс? — задумчиво предположил Сквало и перехватил его взгляд. — Но почему сейчас? Положение у нас гораздо прочнее, чем год назад. Если бы Тимотео хотел нас добить, то сделал бы это раньше. 

— Я думаю, он не откажется посмотреть, что я буду делать в случае открытого конфликта. — Занзас налил себе кофе. — И попытается добить нас, если начнём рыпаться и качать права. Не уверен, что он в полной мере осознаёт, насколько мы стали сильны. Не так, как раньше, конечно, но мы неизбежно вернём себе былую силу и репутацию. Однако, предполагает ли это Тимотео — вопрос. 

— А если он готовит почву для Савады? — Луссурия перевернул фотографию Кикё лицевой стороной вниз, как будто та могла подслушать, о чём они говорили, и настучать в Вонголу. 

— В том числе и это. В Конфликте Колец мы оказались… слабее. — Во взгляде Занзаса промелькнуло раздражение. — Но это не означает, что так будет всегда. Мою истинную силу Тимотео знает. Как знает то, что победа Савады могла быть просто удачным стечением обстоятельств. Один бой — ещё не статистика. Несомненно, старый мудак боится, что однажды мы можем повторить то, что у нас не получилось восемь лет назад. И без его поддержки молокососы могут не справиться. 

— Девятому настолько принципиально, чтобы Вонгола тебе не досталась? — осторожно поинтересовался Бельфегор. 

— Принципиально. — Занзас зло усмехнулся. — Ещё как. 

— Не хочу произносить этого вслух, но Сквало прав — два, да даже год назад мы были куда более лёгкими мишенями, — подал голос Луссурия. — Почему он не ликвидировал проблему тогда, не дожидаясь, пока она разрастется?

— Почему он не убрал вас, когда заморозил меня? — резонно спросил Занзас.

— Предполагал или знал наверняка, что мы можем ему пригодиться, — ответил Сквало. — Оставил нас про запас. И ждал удобного момента.

— Вот именно. — Занзас откинулся на спинку кресла и усмехнулся. — Если он, видя, как мы встаём на ноги, ничего не предпринял, значит, это ему по какой-то причине выгодно. Старый хрыч ничего не делает просто так. Я не знаю, причастен ли он к этой заварушке с Эрой и Кикё, как и о том, какую роль он приготовил для нас. Но если всё обстоит именно так, мы разыграем свой спектакль. 

— Так что делаем с Кикё? — спросил Сквало, хмурясь.

— Действуем по договорённости. Найдём его и притащим Эре. Хлебный кусок для нас сейчас важнее кадров, а конфликты нахуй не нужны. Дальше видно будет. Только без лишних телодвижений. Даже сейчас это вопрос выживания, а жить мы все хотим. — Занзас допил кофе и встал. — Завтра вечером я должен увидеть полный расклад по миссии и детальный план, короче, как обычно. Едешь сам. — Он посмотрел на Сквало. — Слишком много народу не бери. Я хочу, чтобы вы решили это без шума.

— Сделаем, босс. — Сквало кивнул в ответ и тоже поднялся. — Я как-то и не планировал устраивать балаган. 

***

— Теперь я знаю, как выглядит жопа мира, — изрёк Луссурия, когда они вышли из здания аэропорта и остановились около лотка с хот-догами. 

Впрочем, если до этого Сквало и хотелось есть, то при виде самих хот-догов и черномазого парня, споро насаживающего на вертел сосиски, резко расхотелось — вряд ли вертел и руки парня часто встречались с водой и мылом. 

Парень белозубо улыбнулся и протараторил что-то, глядя на него и указывая на сосиски. Похоже, попробовать предлагал. Сквало передёрнуло. Он и в нормальных условиях не жаловал такую жратву, а уж с учетом охуительной, просто вопиющей антисанитарии, царившей в Дакке, похоже, везде, предпочёл бы сдохнуть с голоду, чем употребить внутрь хоть что-то из приготовленного местными горе-поварами.

— Пиздец, — мрачно констатировал он, оглядевшись по сторонам. — Просто пиздец.

— Надо было хоть китайской лапшой запастись, — заныл Бельфегор и, стянув с головы диадему, спрятал её в рюкзак. Сам же рюкзак, вместо того, чтобы закинуть за спину, взял в руки. Молодец, тоже сразу понял, что тут к чему. 

— Ты бы всё равно её жрать не стал и ныл бы уже о том, что надо было затариться нормальной едой, — отрезал Сквало и направился к стоянке автомобилей. — Не капайте мне на нервы, скоро будем в отеле. 

Впрочем, насчет «скоро» он погорячился — применительно к Дакке это было ещё более растяжимым понятием, чем обычно. Похоже, в этой грёбаной жопе мира нужно было отключить все инстинкты горожанина и пользоваться исключительно звериными. Почти сразу Сквало понял, что попытка добраться до отеля на машине рисковала так попыткой и остаться. Пробки оказались такими, что на полпути до отеля они едва не решили бросить тачку прямо на дороге и оставшиеся три километра дойти пешком. Остановило наличие в тачке кондиционера и нежелание тратить нервные клетки и убивать дорогую обувь о здешние загаженные в хлам тротуары. 

— И как этого ёбаного Кикё занесло в эту блядскую дыру! — матерился Сквало, обруливая велорикш, тук-туки и немногочисленные потрепанные колымаги. — Неужели, блядь, нельзя было ныкаться от кредиторов в нормальных, сука, условиях?!

— У него всё настолько плачевно? — спросил Луссурия, брезгливо косясь на сидевших прямо на земле грязных, как чёрти, местных жителей. Хотя, чёрти, пожалуй, на это оскорбились бы и были бы правы. 

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — пожаловался Бельфегор, зажимая рукой нос. 

— Окно закрой, кретин! — рявкнул Сквало и выкрутил руль. 

Крыло арендованного «BMW» — подержанная развалюха оказалась единственной приличной тачкой в здешнем прокате — с зубодробительным скрежетом протаранило бок автобуса. Никто из участников дорожного движения на столкновение не отреагировал, из чего Сквало сделал вывод, что такое здесь в порядке вещей. Учитывая весь остальной бардак — неудивительно. 

До отеля они добрались спустя почти два часа, несмотря на то, что до него от аэропорта было рукой подать. Отель, судя по ценам, претендовал на статус восьмизвёздочного. По факту он и на три звезды не тянул, но Сквало было достаточно того, что здесь чисто и не воняет. 

Докатился, блядь.

— Полторы штуки евро за это? — протянул Луссурия, обойдя номер. 

— Ты сюда не отдыхать приехал, идиот, — огрызнулся Сквало, бросил дорожную сумку на пол и запер дверь. — Маммон, найди его, и давайте уже покончим с этим дерьмом. 

Вместо ответа до него донеслись звуки чихания и сморкания. Сквало уже говорил, что ненавидел, когда она так делала?

— Я хочу есть! — заныл Бельфегор. — Давайте спустимся в ресторан и поедим!

Сквало проклял тот день, когда решил взять его с собой, рявкнул:

— Дома пожрёшь! — и ткнул пальцем в Маммон: — Ты нашла его? 

— Давно, капитан. — Она помахала грязным носовым платком. — И он не так уж далеко от нас. 

— Отлично, — резюмировал Сквало и обернулся к остальным. — Погнали. 

Бельфегор набычился и, скрестив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку стула.

— Я никуда не пойду! — безапелляционно заявил он. — До тех пор, пока не поем. Я принц, в конце концов, сколько можно морить меня голодом?!

— О, Мадонна! — простонал Сквало, прикрыв лоб рукой. — Ладно уж, хрен с вами. Никуда этот гондон от нас не денется, давайте пожрём нормально и приведём себя в порядок. У меня такое ощущение, что я весь провонял помойкой. 

— Не только у тебя, милый, — сказал Луссурия и, закинув на плечо полотенце, шустро проскочил мимо него в душ. 

— Весь этот город — это помойка, — продолжал ныть Бельфегор. — И страна тоже. И люди. 

— Если ты не заткнёшься, я тебя вырублю, — спокойно сказал Сквало. 

Бельфегор насупился, но всё-таки замолчал. 

Сквало заказал еды в номер, сел на стул у окна и развернул на журнальном столике карту Дакки. 

— Он вот здесь, — Маммон обвела пальцем окраину — наверняка, ещё более ужасную и вонючую, чем центр этого стрёмного города. 

— Знать бы ещё, что там, — пробормотал Сквало.

— Наверняка, там тоже помойка, — пробурчал Бельфегор, копаясь в ноутбуке. — Да, я был прав. Карты утверждают, что там находится городская свалка. Господи, зачем делать отдельную свалку в городе, который весь — одна сплошная свалка? 

— Для того, чтобы сделать твою жизнь ещё более ужасной и мучительной, конечно, — съязвил Сквало, и Бельфегор обиженно заткнулся. 

Спустя полчаса из ванной, насвистывая что-то, выплыл благоухающий, как оранжерея, Луссурия — конечно, в одних трусах в облипку. Сквало возвёл глаза к потолку, будто ища у него поддержки, обошёл этот грёбаный цветник по дуге и, на ходу с отвращением сбросив пропотевшую рубашку на пол, отправился мыться. 

Когда через два с половиной часа они сидели в ресторане и ели какую-то, на взгляд Сквало, весьма сомнительную еду — или, возможно, это было просто общее предвзятое впечатление, — Маммон спросила:

— Как мы будем с ним работать, капитан?

— На месте определимся, — ответил Сквало отрывисто. — Думаю, придётся драться.

— Он довольно силён, — задумчиво напомнил Луссурия. — И, если я верно понял босса, он бы хотел прибрать его к рукам в будущем. 

— Какие вы все умные, блядь, — разозлился Сквало и встал из-за стола. 

— Попробую поговорить с ним, если не получится — будем драться, — сказал он спустя пятнадцать минут, вышагивая по плавящемуся от сорокаградусной жары асфальту. Они решили добраться до места пешком, убедившись в полной несостоятельности здешнего дорожного движения, но Сквало так и не решил в итоге, что же хуже. 

Как оказалось, городская свалка в понимании жителей Дакки была вещью довольно растяжимой — в прямом смысле этого слова. То, что в таком в высшей степени дерьмовом месте забыл Кикё, оставалось для Сквало загадкой вплоть до тех пор, пока они его не увидели. 

Его и целые полчища живых цветов всех возможных цветов и размеров, которыми этот придурок методично покрывал всё окружающее пространство. 

На взгляд Сквало, динозавры сюда вписались бы лучше — в такой антисанитарии и не такое могло вывестись. Никто бы не удивился, увидев здесь очередную Годзиллу.

Занзас, которому Сквало по возвращению в красках рассказал о том, как это было, ржал над ними до слёз, а в конце рассказа заявил, что после такого они самый лучший мусор на свете. Сквало, конечно, тоже посмеялся, но сейчас ему было не до смеха — их с Кикё разделяла самая настоящая мусорная пропасть, которая смердела так, будто туда скинули все неопознанные трупы, которые годами висели в архивах сицилийской полиции, и полили сверху отборным дерьмом производства жителей Дакки. 

— Эй, как тебя там, Кикё? — крикнул Сквало, стараясь дышать через раз. — Поговорим? Дело есть!

— У меня с вами нет никаких дел, — крикнул тот в ответ — правда, значительно тише, но на слух Сквало никогда не жаловался. 

— Значит, будут! — рявкнул Сквало и, оскальзываясь на мусоре и нечистотах, направился было к нему, но быстро понял, что это во всех смыслах дерьмовая затея. — Твою ж мать! Ты нас помнишь? 

— Вы слишком выделяетесь из общей массы, чтобы вас можно было забыть, — последовал ответ, и Сквало вздохнул. Надо было напустить Бельфегора на этого любителя витиевато потрындеть, тот тоже своими заумными разговорами кого угодно с ума сведёт. 

— У нас есть для тебя работа! — проорал он, чувствуя себя дебилом. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в трудоустройстве от Варии, — ответил Кикё и, развернувшись, пошёл прочь. 

Сквало выругался. Огляделся, оценив диаметр свалки, и побежал по краю, надеясь обогнуть её до того, как грёбаный Кикё свалит восвояси. 

Луссурия и Бельфегор двинулись было за ним, но Сквало отмахнулся, велев им тем самым оставаться на месте. 

Кикё обернулся. Увидел, как Сквало претендует на спринтерский разряд, остановился и поднял руку, окутанную мутным лиловым пламенем, но и атаковать пока не пытался. Уже хорошо. 

Сквало остановился в паре десятков метров от него. С такого расстояния хотя бы можно было не орать — тем более, он после забега не смог бы. Физическая форма у него была отличная, но учитывая, что дышать по-прежнему приходилось через раз, лёгкие жгло огнём. 

— Поговорим, как нормальные люди, или продолжишь выёбываться? — спросил он, переведя дух. — Я не драться с тобой пришёл, а вернуть в цивилизованный мир. Или тебе здесь так заебись? Не уверен. 

— Это твои проблемы, для чего ты сюда пришёл. Возвращаться в мои планы не входило, — ровно ответил Кикё. 

— А в мои планы не входило мериться с тобой причиндалами, но меня, блядь, не спросил никто! — разозлился Сквало, которого начал доставать этот бесплатный цирк. Возможно, если бы в роли клоунов не выступали они сами, он ещё и посмотрел бы, но самому становиться причиной веселья ему нихрена не улыбалось. 

— Если Вария всем так предлагает работу, то я не удивлён, почему ваши дела в столь плачевном состоянии, что ты вынужден гоняться за мной по помойке, — сказал Кикё, и по его губам скользнула усмешка. 

Сквало разозлился — на этот раз не на шутку. 

— Я не в Варии тебе предлагаю работу, идиот! — рявкнул он. 

Кикё удивлённо вскинул бровь:

— А где же? 

— Сакра Корона Унита, слышал о такой? Им нужен Хранитель Облака, а ты, как утверждает их босс — потомок Шестого Хранителя их семьи. 

— Это так, — ошарашил его Кикё после паузы. В его лице что-то изменилось — судя по всему, предложение не показалось ему совсем уж безынтересным. — Но, насколько могу судить, Унита — не слишком сильная семья, и вряд ли они смогут защитить меня от людей, от которых я скрываюсь здесь. 

— У меня есть другое предложение. — Сквало внезапно успокоился. Кажется, он нашёл, чем зацепить этого непрошибаемого ублюдка. 

— Меня вполне устраивал наш увлекательный диспут, — всё так же ровно отозвался Кикё. 

— Услуга за услугу, — продолжил Сквало, будто не слыша его. — Ты поедешь с нами в Италию и примкнёшь к Уните. Мы разберемся с твоими кредиторами. И за это, когда придёт время, ты выступишь на нашей стороне. 

Глаза Кикё сузились. Несколько мгновений он пристально изучал Сквало. 

— Ты даже не знаешь, что за люди мои кредиторы, — наконец, сказал он. 

— Догадываюсь, что не парни с окраины, — усмехнулся Сквало. — Но и мы не сопляки какие-нибудь. 

— «Когда придёт время», хм. — Кикё потёр пальцами подбородок, будто раздумывая или делая вид, что раздумывает. — Интересная и довольно расплывчатая формулировка. И когда же оно придёт? 

Сквало философски пожал плечами:

— Знал бы — сказал бы. Но я не знаю. Возможно, оно вообще никогда не придёт. Возможно, придёт раньше, чем мы рассчитываем. Но если ты соглашаешься, это уже не должно иметь значения. И надеюсь, твоему слову можно верить. В конце концов, — он ухмыльнулся, — как ты сам сказал, Унита не особо сильна. А у нас есть всё, что нужно, чтобы у тебя башка не болела о том, чем прикрыть свою задницу. 

На этот раз Кикё раздумывая гораздо дольше. Поочерёдно изучил их всех, посмотрел на небо, 

И, когда у Сквало уже почти закончилось терпение, все-таки решился. 

— Хорошо. — Он кивнул и тряхнул волосами. — Я согласен. 

***

_Несколько месяцев спустя._

В дверь кабинета постучали, и она сразу же открылась, явив озабоченную физиономию Луссурии. Сквало хмыкнул — нахрена вообще стучать, если всё равно не собираешься ждать разрешения войти? 

— Босс, капитан? Телик включите, узнаете много интересного, — сообщил Лус и свалил так поспешно, будто это самое «интересное» могло выйти боком ему лично.

Сквало встал, взял валяющийся на диване пульт и ткнул кнопку. 

— А теперь к криминальным новостям. Сегодня ночью полиции Катандзаро удалось арестовать одного из лидеров мафиозной группировки «Ндрангета» Пабло Эддаро, более известного в преступных кругах под громким прозвищем «Мясник», — сообщила с экрана диктор — молодая миловидная блондиночка. — Планирование операции заняло несколько месяцев и увенчалось успехом исключительно благодаря профессионализму и сплоченной работе команды нового прокурора Сицилии Пьетро Грассо. Он уже известен как гроза мафии. Со времени вступления в должность синьору Грассо удалось отправить за решетку нескольких особо опасных преступников — лидеров итальянских мафиозных группировок. Но на достигнутом команда Грассо останавливаться не планирует. О подробностях операции расскажет наш специальный корреспондент в Калабрии Винченсо ДеАльнозо.

Сквало выключил телевизор. 

— А вот это уже хуево, — заключил он и посмотрел на Занзаса. 

— Для Ндрангеты, — кивнул тот. — Эддаро — правая рука Галлико, их босса. Если этот гондон плюнет на омерту и пойдёт на сделку со следствием, то сдаст всех с потрохами. Он слишком много знает. 

— Для этого ему нужно сперва в живых остаться, — хмыкнул Сквало. — Я слышал, у консильери Галлико в Уччардоне свои люди. 

— По программе защиты свидетелей пойдёт, — уверенно сказал Занзас, зацепив вилкой оливку — сегодня они обедали прямо в его кабинете. — Молчать точно не будет, если перед ним вышка замаячит, а это почти сто процентов. Но и по дешевке шкуру свою копам не продаст. 

— Осталось понять, насколько на руку нам всё это дерьмо, — усмехнулся Сквало и вернулся к еде. Пожрать и поспать всегда, когда есть возможность — вот две нерушимые истины, которые он проповедовал, всё остальное меняется, как направление ветра. 

Занзас помолчал — как-то загадочно. Сквало видел, что сказать ему было что, но раз решил не комментировать, значит, так надо. Все решения и слова Занзаса имели под собой вескую подоплёку, даже если ни для кого, кроме него самого, она не была очевидна.

Занзас никогда и ничего не делал и не говорил просто так. 

— Они хотят взять Галлико. Это стопудово. Он не сможет вечно прятаться в Барселоне. А босс за решеткой — то же, что и убитый босс. — Занзас склонил голову к плечу, глядя будто сквозь Сквало. — Это грядущая борьба за власть. Полиция действует довольно технично и наверняка. То они десятилетиями гоняются за мелкими сошками и курьерами, то за пару лет успевают пересажать почти всех главарей и подручных. Стидда фактически обезглавлена, они даже торговать сейчас толком не могут, только сидят и несут охуенные убытки. С полицией на хвосте не торгуют. Теперь Ндрангета. Унита держится, но у них есть иллюзионисты, какие-никакие, на то, чтобы прикрыть жопы, их способностей хватит. Каморру пока не трогают, и это объяснимо: они слишком охуевшие и дерзкие, да и Неаполь — не Палермо, там пойди ещё найди концы. Нет, их там так просто за жопу не возьмёшь. Вопрос в том, кто тогда следующий? 

— То, что полиция завербовала многих, понятно, — сказал Сквало, продолжая его мысль. — Думаешь, у них есть осведомители во всех семьях?

— Думаю, что даже с херовой тучей осведомителей такую облаву в разных местах крайне сложно провернуть. — Занзас тяжело посмотрел на него. — Два варианта: либо полиция внезапно научилась охуительно делать свою работу, либо кто-то дохрена продуманный убирает конкурентов её руками. 

Сквало откинулся в кресле, обдумывая его слова. Есть внезапно расхотелось. От закономерного вывода стало не просто тревожно — жутко. 

— Но зачем? Это очень самонадеянно. Геморрой тот ещё, Занзас. Он физически не сможет контролировать все эти территории, — словно пытаясь убедить сам себя, медленно сказал Сквало. — Там всё по-другому, это не Сицилия, где всё решается по щелчку его пальцев. Сферы влияния давным-давно распределены, так, блядь, исторически сложилось. За двести лет никто не посягал на территории других семей, и сделать это сейчас равносильно гражданской войне. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что Тимотео хочет поглотить все семьи? 

— Там столько денег крутится, сколько мы с тобой в жизни не видели, так что его мотивацию я понять могу. Разве что нахрена ему нужна вся эта канитель под старость лет, не понимаю. Да и на самом деле поглощение — это вообще необязательно. — Занзас пожал плечами. — Убрать всех боссов и подручных, поставить своих людей на местах, постепенно прибрать к рукам сперва Юг, потом Север, и грести бабло лопатой. Один хер, в том же Неаполе есть районы, которые даже каморре не подчиняются. Идиотизм предполагать, что можно управлять африканцами, грея жопу на Сицилии. Да ему это и не нужно, таких проще оставить в покое, всё равно это капля в море. Самое главное — контроль центральных денежных и товарных потоков, а это он сможет организовать. И тогда всё. 

Сквало молча смотрел на Занзаса. Если всё так, как он говорит, то скоро Вонгола станет не просто опасной — непобедимой. 

Единственным кланом Италии.

— Занзас? — осторожно позвал он спустя несколько минут гнетущего молчания. 

— Что? — Занзас, будто очнувшись, перевёл на него взгляд. 

— Нас это дерьмо касается? — спросил Сквало предельно серьёзно.

— А ты сам как думаешь? — криво усмехнулся Занзас. 

— Я думаю, что Тимотео не остановится, пока не подомнёт под себя всех, кого сможет подмять, — ответил Сквало после паузы. — Но у нас не хватит пороха тягаться с Вонголой в одиночку. 

— Верно. — Занзас поковырял вилкой в своей тарелке и, скривившись, отставил её в сторону. — Потому мы не станем лезть на рожон. Пока. Будем наблюдать. И собирать информацию. Есть у меня пара идей. 

***

Если бы у Сквало спросили, какой вариант пробуждения он предпочитает, то сегодняшнее утро точно оказалось бы в самом конце списка. Потому что проснулся он от увесистой затрещины, и отправителем её, кроме Занзаса, мог быть разве что сам дьявол. Все прочие вряд ли рискнули бы. 

— Блядь, что ещё за херня?! — заорал Сквало, подрываясь. Продирать глаза пришлось одновременно с прочими телодвижениями, но в пылу сражения с одеялом, подушкой и желанием убивать он убедился, что был прав: Занзас стоял над его кроватью с запотевшим графином и ухмылялся. 

— Час дня, заебал дрыхнуть, — сообщил он и тряхнул графином. Вода в нём, судя по всему, была ледяная. 

— А нормально нельзя было разбудить? — рявкнул Сквало, потирая висок. 

— Уже все будили по разу. Хорош корчить спящую красавицу, вставай давай.

Занзас поставил графин на тумбочку и присел на край кровати. 

Сквало душераздирающе зевнул и упал обратно в подушки. Голова раскалывалась, но не столько от оплеухи, сколько от выжранной вчера на пару с Лусом бутылки коллекционного бренди из личных запасов Занзаса, пока тот налаживал дружеские связи с мэром, по его собственному выражению. После назначения новой городской верхушки пришлось заново прощупывать почву, и Занзас предпочитал заниматься этим сам. Как-то у него получалось находить компромиссы со всеми этими жирными боровами, хотя после всех этих грёбаных «деловых переговоров» и бесился потом, как чёрт. 

Вчера Сквало его так и не дождался, утопал спать, и теперь не знал, что и думать, судя по такому началу дня. 

— Как вчера прошло? — хрипло спросил он, пялясь в потолок. На краю сознания билась какая-то неявная мысль, как будто он забыл или выпустил из вида что-то важное, но у Сквало никак не получалось поймать её за хвост. 

— Заебись прошло, — отозвался Занзас и пихнул его в бедро. — Так как, сам встанешь или ещё вломить?

Сквало со стоном сел в кровати и растёр лицо ладонями. Спать уже не хотелось, хотелось просто рвать и метать. 

— Какого хера ты вообще припёрся меня будить? — пробурчал он и уставился на Занзаса. — Что стряслось-то?

На лице Занзаса отразилось удивление, а потом он рассмеялся и встал.

— Пить меньше надо было, тогда бы не забыл.

— Да о чём я забыл, мать твою? — рявкнул Сквало, теряя терпение. И закашлялся — в горле запершило, теперь точно с перепоя.

Занзас взял графин с тумбочки и сунул ему в руки, расплескав ледяную воду на одеяло. 

— У тебя день рождения, придурок, — сообщил он с непередаваемой иронией, и Сквало поперхнулся, поняв, что именно это и упустил. — Поднимай жопу, мы едем праздновать. 

***

В просторном зале «Osteria dei Vespri» было пусто. То, что ресторан ради них двоих закрыли на спецобслуживание, Сквало не особо удивило — подобные жесты были вполне в духе Занзаса, особенно когда с деньгами снова стало всё нормально. Удивило то, что официант повёл их в сторону кабинок. Там царил мягкий полумрак, и, усаживаясь за стол, Сквало никак не мог отделаться от мысли о свидании.

Твою мать, придёт же в голову хуйня. 

— Да ты, блядь, хренов сибарит, — сорвалось у него с языка, когда перед ними поставили тарелки и бутылку. — Ортоланы и вино? Серьёзно, Занзас?

— Скажи спасибо, что не рыба фугу. — Занзас с самодовольным видом расправил полотенце и накинул на голову. — Травануть бы тебя, и дело с концом, чтобы не выёбывался. 

— Мне что твои ортоланы, что фугу — одна хрень, — проворчал Сквало, повторив манипуляции с полотенцем. — Я в гурманы не записывался. 

— Конечно, ты же хренов плебей из трущоб.

— Если сравнивать трущобы, в которых мы росли, то твои явно потрущобнее будут. 

Занзас опасно зыркнул на него из-под бровей. Сквало ответил ему таким же свирепым взглядом, и они расхохотались. 

Ортоланы, на непредвзятый вкус Сквало, были выше всяких похвал. Вино пошло хуже — у Занзаса он подцепил привычку пить что покрепче, хоть и делал это крайне редко. Сквало посмотрел стакан на свет и поставил его на стол. Почему-то вспомнилось, как они впервые встретились — на том приёме тоже все пили вино и пытались быть любезными, хотя на деле хотели придушить друг друга.

Он моргнул и встретился с внимательным взглядом Занзаса.

— О чём думаешь? — спросил тот.

— Вспоминаю, как тебя встретил, — честно ответил Сквало. 

Занзас прищурился и тоже поставил стакан на стол. Покрутил его перед собой, не глядя на Сквало, побарабанил пальцами по белоснежной скатерти, неопределённо пожал плечами, будто в ответ на какую-то внутреннюю реплику. 

Сквало подпёр подбородок рукой и хлебнул вина. Кислятина, да и только. 

— Тот приём… — Занзас переставил с места на место бутылку. — Ты должен был встретиться с Оттавио. А встретился со мной. 

Сквало кивнул и хищно улыбнулся.

— Просчитался Тимотео, да? — сказал он, не скрывая радости. — А ты какого хрена там забыл, ты же терпеть не можешь всякие сборища?

— Я уже и сам не помню точно, но кажется, в тот день я нашёл дневники Девятого, — ответил Занзас, вроде бы безразлично, но Сквало знал, что эти воспоминания — не то, что может оставить его равнодушным. — Разозлился, решил досадить старому хрычу. Это было не просто какое-то грёбаное рядовое сборище, а встреча боссов Альянса и их отпрысков, куда помимо прочего и перспективных бойцов вроде тебя тащили. Смотрины типа. Ты туда тоже не просто так попал, по протекции, а вот меня Тимотео не пригласил. Ну я и попёрся сам. Не зря, как выяснилось, попёрся. 

Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Сквало поверх бокала. В его взгляде сквозило что-то такое, что до сих пор заставляло Сквало ждать и надеяться. Несмотря ни на что. 

— Так как вчера прошло? — Он решил сменить опасную тему. — Ну, с новым мэром?

— Нам предлагают сделку. — Занзас заметно оживился, только что не вздохнул с облегчением. — Утрясти вопрос со спорным участком в Багерии в обмен на лояльность прокуратуры. 

— Нам нужна лояльность прокуратуры? — уточнил Сквало, разливая по новой.

— Лишней точно не будет, — уверенно сказал Занзас и поднял на него взгляд. — С этим новым мудацким прокурором шутки плохи.

— Это точно. — Сквало помрачнел. О следовавших один за другим громких судебных процессах над сицилийскими мафиози — боссами, подручными, всеми, кого удалось поймать — не болтал только ленивый. Знакомьтесь: новый прокурор Сицилии Пьетро Грассо, неподкупный, идейный и принципиальный, гроза организованной преступности, тьфу. 

То, что неподкупный и принципиальный владеет парочкой офшорных счетов на Багамах и недвижимостью в Болгарии и Барселоне, знало куда меньше народу, единицы буквально. Ублюдок отлично заметал следы, так что никто не смог бы доказать его причастность к сделкам с сомнительной недвижимостью и плохо пахнущим левым капиталам. Но и варийские информаторы не просто так получали свои гонорары, иначе Маммон Сквало давно бы прибила — она сама устанавливала расценки и вопила, как резаная, если случалось не уложиться в бюджет. 

— И что ты ему ответил? — спросил Сквало. 

— Пока ничего конкретного. Сказал, что мне нужно всё обдумать. 

— И кого надо прижать?

— Лоренцо Гуэрини, слышал о таком?

— Тот ещё ублюдок, — презрительно выплюнул Сквало. 

Занзас согласно кивнул.

— Но не дурак. Надо отдать ему должное, подсуетился он вовремя. Отхапал в управление кусок козырной земли, принадлежащей Ватикану, на самом побережье. И планирует строительство нового торгово-развлекательного комплекса, но это, сам понимаешь, только прикрытие. 

— После того, как полиция накрыла базу клана Джованни в Мессине, большинство семей остались без выгодного канала поставки кокса, — медленно произнёс Сквало. — Погоди… — Он вскинул на Занзаса понимающий взгляд. — Гуэрини хочет новый порт? 

— Именно, — сказал Занзас. — А наш прекрасный мэр и его прихвостни, сам понимаешь, хотят откат. Но им крайне невыгодно и неохота делиться даже друг с другом. 

— Но почему мы? — Сквало нахмурился. — Пусть мэр и проворачивают всю эту херню с теми людьми, кого планирует поставить на контроль канала. К тому же, что мешает нам перехватить управление этой землёй, когда Гуэрини от неё откажется? Нет, я понимаю, что с этим ты просто не будешь связываться, но чисто теоретически?

Занзас ухмыльнулся, а потом и вовсе заржал — со вкусом, запрокинув голову.

— Из вчерашней беседы с этим мудозвоном я понял, что он до сих пор не считает нас за силу, способную помешать его великим планам, — с искренним весельем ответил он. 

Сквало поперхнулся. 

— Надеюсь, ты не разочаровал его тем, что эта информация слегка, блядь, устарела? — поинтересовался он, откашлявшись. 

— Сквало. — Занзас укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Ладно для всех остальных я ёбнутый псих, но ты-то меня хули за него держишь? 

— Притворяешься хорошо, — осклабился Сквало довольно. — То есть, нам нужно прижать Гуэрини, чтобы он добровольно отказался от земли, а мэр передаст её тому, с кем работает? Не слишком ли всё просто?

— Мне тоже так показалось. — Занзас допил вино и махнул ему налить ещё. — Маммон прошерстила документы. Как оказалось, для передачи земли в управление другой компании нужно согласие всего совета ватиканской верхушки во главе с Папой. Но мэр этого почему-то не знает. Или делает вид, что не знает, может, время пытается выиграть. В конце концов, Ватикан далеко, и пока они поймут, что к чему, и отыщут концы, он может неплохо поиметь с этого участка. 

— Или подставить кого надо, — добавил Сквало, глядя ему в глаза.

— Например, нас или любого другого кретина, который позарится на лакомый кусок и решит влезть в это дерьмо с головой, — согласился Занзас. — По крайней мере, на первый взгляд для нас это выгодная сделка — мы просто делаем свою работу, а дальше пусть сами разбираются. Тем более, вознаграждение адекватное. Ну и рычаг давления на тот случай, если нам что-то от них понадобится, не помешает. Я прикинулся лохом, принявшим всё за чистую монету. 

— И у тебя получилось? — Сквало скептически поджал губы.

— Мне повезло, что эти столичные хуеплёты считают всех местных недоразвитыми имбецилами, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Но долго притворяться один хер не получится. Если мы начнём работать с ними плотно, те быстро разберутся, что к чему, да и я не умею долго изображать дебила. 

Сквало откинулся на спинку стула. 

— А на второй?

— Что — на второй?

— Ты сказал: на первый взгляд для нас это выгодная сделка, — пояснил Сквало. — А на второй? Что тебя останавливает?

Занзас помолчал, а потом ответил:

— Мне просто это не нравится. Интуиция или хрен его знает, что, но я хочу встретиться с Гуэрини и вытрясти из него всю информацию. Вряд ли он станет врать под дулом пистолета. 

— По ходу дела разберемся, — сказал Сквало и разлил остатки вина. 

— Вот именно. Надо ещё заказать, и не этих помоев, есть у них тут нормальный виски, интересно? — Занзас взял свой бокал. 

— Ты хочешь наведаться к нему домой? — начал было Сквало, но Занзас повелительным жестом прервал его. 

— Сквало. Завтра. — Он потянулся через стол и со звоном сдвинул свой бокал с бокалом Сквало. — Сегодня мы пьём за твои грёбаные двадцать пять, и попробуй только ещё раз заикнуться о работе. 

***

— Не занято? Думаю, нет. — Занзас отодвинул стул, уселся за стол и адресовал сидящему за ним человеку широкую улыбку. Сквало привычно встал за его спиной, сложив руки на манер секьюрити ночного клуба. Блин, это действительно удобно. 

— Вы кто? — Лоренцо Гуэрини поднял взгляд от тарелки с пастой и воззрился на них с нескрываемым удивлением, а двое охранников за его спиной сразу же ухватились за кобуры с пушками.

— Не советую, — ровно сказал Занзас, не сводя взгляда с Гуэрини. — Мы пришли поговорить, а не стволами размахивать. 

— Да кто вы такие, чёрт возьми? — вспылил тот и, бросив вилку на стол, утёрся накрахмаленной салфеткой. 

Немногочисленные посетители ресторана поглядывали на всю их тёплую компанию с опаской, но бросать недоеденными лобстеров и фирменную лазанью от шеф-повара не торопились. Ресторан был очень дорогим. 

— Те, кто может прикрыть твою задницу, а может и устроить ей вторую Варфоломеевскую ночь при необходимости, — ответил Сквало и покачал головой, глядя на то, как один из телохранителей Гуэрини — видимо, тот, что потупее, — вновь потянулся к пистолету. — Я снесу башку и тебе, и ему и успею свалить ещё до того, как они коснутся земли.

— Будешь сидеть тихо, — Занзас наклонился вперёд через стол, — и сможешь завтра лапать свою шлюху. В противном случае лапать будет нечем. 

Гуэрини ошарашенно перевёл взгляд с него на Сквало, прищурился, и внезапно в его глазах промелькнуло понимание. 

— А. Понял, — усмехнулся он. — Вария. — Он вздохнул и махнул своим, указав на Сквало: — Спокойно, парни. Этот человек — Император мечей и если хотя бы половина того, что я о нем слышал, правда, он так и сделает.

— То, что ты обо мне слышал — это половина правды, — сообщил Сквало, испытывая не вполне уместное чувство гордости за свою репутацию.

— Но даже это не отменяет того, что вы вряд ли пришли затем, чтоб перерезать мне глотку, верно? — Гуэрини бросил салфетку на стол и откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на Занзаса в упор. Он был на удивление спокоен. 

— Верно, — кивнул Занзас и отзеркалил его позу. — Нам кое-что нужно.

— Что же?

— Для тебя — сущая херня. — Занзас опасно улыбнулся. — Кое-какая информация. Твоими делами в Багерии интересуются. 

С этими словами он бросил на стол тонкую папку. Гуэрини проводил её взглядом и вновь уставился на Занзаса. Сквало отчего-то подумал вдруг, что мудаку лет сорок пять, но в его возрасте Занзас точно не будет так хуёво выглядеть. 

— В таком случае предлагаю прекратить этот идиотский балаган и поговорить, как цивилизованные люди. — Гуэрини снова повернулся к охране: — Свободны, парни. Ждите меня снаружи. Эти люди ничего мне не сделают. По крайней мере, если они хотят получить то, за чем пришли.

Сквало кинул быстрый взгляд на Занзаса, и тот едва заметно кивнул. 

— Вы уверены, босс? — совершенно не уверенно спросил тот, который тянулся за пушкой, враждебно поглядывая на Сквало.

— Абсолютно. 

Помедлив, эти клоуны все-таки свалили восвояси. Сквало, решив, что хватит уже стоять столбом, тоже уселся за стол. Гуэрини подозвал официанта и заказал вина — на вкус Сквало, пить в середине дня было дурным тоном, но ради интересов дела можно было и потерпеть. 

Официант оперативно притащил бокалы и бутылку и так же оперативно свалил. Пока Занзас разливал вино, Гуэрини медленно листал папку. Там было не слишком много информации — всё, что успели нарыть орлы Сквало по его тёмным делишкам в Багерии и не только, но и этого вполне хватало, чтобы ему захотелось быть предельно откровенным. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что по мою душу сама Вария пожалует, — сказал Гуэрини с усмешкой и, закрыв папку, подвинул её обратно к Занзасу. — В конце концов, я не такая уж крутая шишка. 

— Не прибедняйся, — фыркнул Занзас. — Твои делишки с Ватиканом говорят об обратном. 

— Я думаю, вы в курсе, что это не моя земля, — пожал печами Гуэрини. — Я ей только управляю.

— И, видимо, делаешь это крайне хреново, раз тебя решили слить. — Занзас отпил вино и скривился. — Почему вы все вечно пьёте эти помои? 

— По той же причине, по которой вы вламываетесь ко всем подряд без приглашения: привычка. Но если ближе к делу: вы знаете о том, кому мэр собирается передать управление этой землёй, синьор Занзас? — спросил Гуэрини, глядя на него поверх бокала. 

Даже если Занзас насторожился, услышав вопрос, то ничем этого не выдал. 

— Просветишь? 

Гуэрини рассмеялся — Сквало это очень не понравилось — и, посмотрел попеременно сперва на Сквало, потом на Занзаса и, наконец, сказал:

— Имя «Тимотео Вонгола» о чём-нибудь вам говорит?

Сказать, что Сквало удивился, было бы преуменьшением века. Судя по виду Занзаса, такого поворота событий он тоже не ожидал. Значит, Тимотео прибрал нового мэра с потрохами. И тот, вне всякого сомнения, с его подачи планировал спустить на Варию всех собак. 

— Вижу, что говорит. — Гуэрини неторопливо отпил вина. — Безусловно, о прямой передаче этой земли Вонголе речи не идёт, но в современном мире такие дела научились обстряпывать виртуозно. Думаю, для дона Тимотео не проблема найти ненужную подставную фирму с необходимым количеством активов. 

Занзас молча сверлил Гуэрини взглядом. Сквало знал, что на слово он никогда не верит, но этот хрен выглядел слишком уж убедительно. 

— Я сделаю всё, что от меня требуется, — тем временем подытожил Гуэрини. — Но имейте в виду, что очень скоро всё изменится. 

— О чём это ты? — спросил Занзас мрачно. 

— Я много с кем веду дела, синьор Занзас. Не только с Ватиканом. И почти все эти люди так или иначе связаны с доном Тимотео. — Гуэрини допил вино и поставил бокал на стол. — Учитывая активность прокуратуры в деле борьбы с мафией и то, насколько точно они бьют в цель… — Он неопределённо пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, глядя Занзасу в глаза. — думаю, вы поняли, о чём я. 

Сквало хмуро слушал его и вспоминал недавний разговор с Занзасом. Похоже, ветер действительно дул именно в ту сторону, о которой у них шла речь. 

Вот дерьмо. 

— Более чем, — сказал Занзас, поднимаясь. — Мы проверим твои слова, и если это правда...

— Это правда, — серьёзно ответил Гуэрини. — Мне всё равно, кто вынудит меня подписать эти документы, но, синьор Занзас…

— Что? — Занзас, уже собравшийся было на выход, обернулся. 

— Если возникнет необходимость, я с удовольствием рассмотрю предложение о сотрудничестве.

Занзас прищурился. 

— С чего бы вдруг? 

— Не люблю монополистов, — усмехнулся тот. — Они вечно не дают предприимчивым людям нормально вести дела. 

С Гуэрини всё было ясно — он боялся. Боялся, что с приходом Тимотео к безраздельной власти всех неугодных и просто ненужных отправят на корм рыбам. И не хотел оказаться в их числе. 

Поэтому искал защиты у Варии в обмен на откровенность и ценную информацию. Быстро сориентировался, ублюдок. 

Как всё порой интересно складывается в жизни. 

— Что будем делать? — спросил Сквало, когда они уже сидели в машине. — Тимотео, чтоб его черти драли, точно под нас копает. 

— Подключи своих информаторов, — ответил Занзас тихо. Судя по тону, он был очень, очень зол. И немудрено — Тимотео вновь обыгрывал их. — Пусть хоть в лепёшку разобьются, но нароют мне что-нибудь на него. И вот ещё что. — Занзас хлопнул рукой по рулю. — Нам нужен свой человек в Альянсе. Я хочу знать, что там происходит. Есть идеи?

***

Сквало с самого утра чувствовал, что сегодня произойдет какая-то жопа. 

Но жопы таких размеров он и предположить не мог.

Звонок интеркома застал его в тире. Сквало сдвинул наушник в сторону и ткнул кнопку громкой связи.

— Ну что там? — рявкнул он.

— Капитан, тут к вам какой-то тип приехал, — бодро отозвался Роман, дежурный из отряда Бельфегора. Сквало немного смягчился — парень ему нравился, у него были мозги и характер. В ближайшее время Сквало планировал перевести его из рядовых в младшие офицеры. — Говорит, знает вас лично, но в журнале посещений на сегодня его нет. Назвался, — Роман на секунду замолчал, — Каваллоне Дино. Пропускать или пошел нахер?

Сквало удивленно хмыкнул и сунул пистолет в кобуру на поясе. С Каваллоне они не пересекались с самого Конфликта Колец, то есть, почти три года. Какого хрена он здесь забыл сегодня?

— Пропусти. Пусть ко мне идёт, если помнит, куда, — бросил он и ткнул отбой. Стащил наушники и очки, положил всё на полку, запер дверь и поднялся в свой кабинет. 

Дино нарисовался спустя несколько минут. Возник на пороге, как грёбаный призрак прошлого, улыбнулся как обычно — открыто и слегка вызывающе — и уселся напротив в кресло для посетителей. 

— Я смотрю, дела у вас налаживаются, — сказал он так, будто они расстались вчера, прервав на полуслове дружеский трёп. 

— Вряд ли ты припёрся для того, чтобы за нас порадоваться, — с подчёркнутой прохладцей в голосе отозвался Сквало. 

— Ну. — Дино демонстративно огляделся. — Я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо. Правда. 

Он не лгал. Сквало всегда видел, когда Дино лжёт. Но сейчас к его словам примешивалось что-то ещё. Едва уловимый напряг и скованность, как будто Дино что-то скрывал и тщательно выбирал слова, чтобы случайно не проболтаться. 

Сквало прищурился, разглядывая его. За прошедшие три года Дино вообще не изменился, разве что волосы начал стричь короче обычного. 

— Каваллоне, — внушительно сказал он. — Хватит ломать комедию. Нахрена припёрся? 

— Ты не можешь допустить, что я просто соскучился по старому другу? — с сарказмом отозвался Дино. 

— Мы с тобой расстались не на дружеской ноте совсем, — не удержался Сквало. За прошедшее с момента их ссоры время он не раз вспоминал Дино и, что уж там — скучал по нему. По их ненавязчивому общению и дружбе. По прочему он не скучал — Дино всегда знал, что секс с ним Сквало рассматривал исключительно как возможность отвлечься. И когда Занзас вновь появился в его жизни, отвлекаться Сквало больше стало незачем. 

— Всё не можешь мне простить, что я считаю Занзаса конченым мудаком? — Дино усмехнулся, глядя ему в глаза. — Или того, что я тебя люблю?

— Слушай, Пони. — Сквало вздохнул и на потёр лоб. От слов Дино стало неловко и — самую малость — больно. — Не начинай, а?

— Договорились. Не буду, — неожиданно легко согласился Дино и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Занзас здесь? То, что я скажу, вообще-то предназначается для него гораздо больше, чем для тебя. 

Сквало хмыкнул и снял трубку внутреннего телефона.

— Босс, свободен? У нас гости. С новостями. Ага. Понял. Через минуту будем. Пошли. — Он кивнул Дино, поднялся из кресла и накинул на плечи китель. — Босс ждет. 

Кабинет Занзаса располагался по соседству. На неожиданную компанию Сквало он никак не отреагировал — как стоял, склонившись над какими-то бумагами, так и стоял, только вскинул бровь вопросительно. Сквало, обойдя стол, остановился справа от его кресла, в которое Занзас сел, перевернув карту — да, это была именно карта, но какая именно, рассмотреть Сквало не успел — лицевой стороной вниз. 

— Здравствуй, Занзас. У меня для тебя послание. — Дино сел в кресло напротив него и сунул руку в нагрудный карман. 

Сквало непроизвольно напрягся — пушку там не спрячешь, но какую-нибудь хрень типа спор сибирской язвы вполне, хотя, это уже паранойя, конечно.

Дино со скучающим лицом вытащил что-то и положил на стол.

У Сквало пропал дар речи.

Перед ними лежало кольцо Неба Вонголы. 

Или, вернее, его очень точная, но всё-таки копия — типа тех, что им подсунул тогда Базиль. Сквало понял это, когда вгляделся повнимательнее. 

— Цуна хочет встретиться, — совершенно другим тоном — сухим, деловым, не таким просящим и доверительным, каким разговаривал пять минут назад со Сквало, — сказал Дино, глядя на Занзаса. Тот, не мигая, смотрел на него в ответ. — У него есть для Варии деловое предложение. Время и место назначьте сами. 

Сквало медленно перевел взгляд на Занзаса. Тот сидел в прежней позе, ничем не выдавая эмоций, но со своего места Сквало видел, как окутались Пламенем кисти его рук, скрытые от Дино преградой в виде стола. 

— А больше он нихуя не хочет? — поинтересовался Занзас абсолютно нейтральным тоном, совсем не вяжущимся с его взглядом — мрачным и угрожающим. 

— С каких пор ты на посылках у Вонголы, Каваллоне? — не удержался Сквало. 

Дино встал и одернул пиджак. 

— Какой будет ответ? — церемонно спросил он, проигнорировав Сквало. 

— Мой ответ — идите нахуй. Все. И ты, и Савада, и вся ваша грёбаная Вонгола, — ожидаемо ответил Занзас. 

— На тот случае, если ты передумаешь, — Дино полез в карман, вытащил оттуда одноразовый телефон и положил на стол рядом с кольцом. — В контактах забит один номер. Позвони. Это в твоих интересах. 

Он развернулся и направился к двери, но в своей обычной манере обернулся на пороге и бросил через плечо:

— Тимотео не в курсе. Ни об этом разговоре, ни о предложении Цуны вам. И в наших общих интересах, чтобы так оставалось и дальше. 

Он вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Сквало с удовольствием выругался. 

— Босс, это подстава. — Он стремительно обошёл стол и оперся руками о столешницу, нависнув над Занзасом. — Даже не думай звонить. 

— Не учи отца ебаться, — сказал Занзас и взял в руки телефон. Его лицо было непроницаемым — увидеть такое выпадало редко, и обычно это значило, что Занзас очень и очень озадачен. — Значит, Каваллоне твой теперь у Вонголы на побегушках. — Он усмехнулся, качая головой. — Интересно, что они ему наобещали?

— Он ради Семьи на всё готов. И жопу Вонголе подставит, если понадобится, — сказал Сквало и уселся в кресло, в котором несколько минут назад сидел Дино. — И он не «мой», блядь.

— Угу, — сказал Занзас, рассматривая телефон. Повертел его в руке, подбросил в воздух и зажёг пламя. 

Тошнотворно запахло расплавленным пластиком. Сквало смотрел, как телефон в руке Занзаса превращается в неаккуратный комок и почему-то испытывал сожаление. Не то чтобы он действительно хотел услышать, что ему там собирался сказать грёбаный Савада, но, блин, интересно же. Хотя сам ведь сказал, что это подстава. Какой-то он сегодня нелогичный. 

— Что думаешь? — спросил Сквало после напряжённой паузы.

— Одно могу сказать точно. — Занзас с отвращением стряхнул остатки телефона в массивную стеклянную пепельницу и посмотрел на Сквало. — Если человек, разъебавшись с тобой в пух и прах, после трёх лет гробового молчания сам подваливает с интригующим предложением, это кое-что значит. 

— Думаешь, у него проблемы?

— Почти уверен в этом. — Занзас растянул губы в кривой усмешке и вновь развернул карту. — Я бы, конечно, поставил на разыгранную Тимотео многоходовочку, но пока не понимаю, нахрена ему так заморачиваться из-за нас. 

— Может, он боится, что ты опять решишь, — Сквало пожал плечами, не зная, как лучше выразить мысль, — замутить против него что-нибудь. 

— Вряд ли он боится, как бы мне этого ни хотелось. — Занзас побарабанил пальцами по столу и посмотрел на Сквало в упор. — Ты знаешь Каваллоне лучше всех. Как думаешь, он блефует? 

Сквало задумался, анализируя весь их разговор. Они с Дино были близкими друзьями много лет, и Сквало действительно знал его как облупленного. Но он понятия не имел, что происходило с Дино все эти годы, в течение которых они не общались. На первый взгляд он казался таким же, каким и был — но неизвестно, как сложилась его жизнь и что ему было нужно на самом деле. 

И всё же…

— Не знаю. — Сквало медленно покачал головой. — Не думаю. Но на слово я бы не верил никому. 

— Ну, мы с тобой на слово поверили Гуэрини, и мудак, как оказалось, сказал правду. — Занзас задумчиво разглядывал карту. — Но возможно, мне просто очень хочется верить в грызню вонгольских между собой. 

— Я попробую прощупать почву, — сказал Сквало и встал. — У меня остались кое-какие связи в Альянсе, там недовольных политикой Тимотео всегда хватало. Ну и так, в порядке бреда. Насчет своего человека в Альянсе. — Сквало усмехнулся. — Босс третьей по силе Семьи подойдёт?

— Я ждал, когда ты спросишь, — в тон ему ответил Занзас и неопределённо пожал плечами. Сквало видел, что ему определённо не слишком нравится эта мысль, но если всё действительно обстояло так, как они надеялись, то Каваллоне был лучшим вариантом на роль их глаз и ушей в Альянсе. 

— И? — Сквало приподнял бровь. 

— Работай, — с каким-то странным раздражением ответил Занзас и склонился над картой. — О результатах доложи сразу, с этим делом тянуть нельзя. 

Сквало нахмурился, разглядывая его макушку. 

— Занзас? 

— Ну что ещё? 

— Ты что, ревнуешь? — ляпнул Сквало, но уже когда говорил, понял, что именно говорит, однако было уже поздно. 

Да и в конце концов, сколько можно-то? 

Занзас медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на него так свирепо, что Сквало немедленно захотел отрезать себе язык. Но всё равно упрямо скрестил руки на груди и выдержал взгляд. 

— Нет, — после долгой минуты долбаных переглядок отрубил Занзас и вновь вернулся к изучеию карты. — А сейчас свали нахуй и н мешай мне своими тупыми вопросами.

На этот раз спорить Сквало не стал.

И уже в коридоре позволил себе короткую улыбку. 

Занзас совершенно точно ревновал. 

***

Радио хрипло сообщило, что скорость ветра составляет шесть метров в секунду, а температура воды в море — двадцать три градуса. Сквало припарковался около табачного магазина на виа Росса и заглушил мотор. В быстро сгущающихся сумерках очертания предметов и силуэты людей казались размытыми, будто растворёнными в воде. 

Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Для Манфреди опоздани было нехарактерно, так что Сквало предсказуемо напрягся. Спустя полчаса, когда совсем стемнело и в паре метров от его тачки загорелся единственный на всю улицу тусклый фонарь, из переулка вырулила долговязая фигура. 

— Ты опоздал, — сказал Сквало, когда Манфреди плюхнулся на заднее сиденье. — Всё в норме?

— Пока да, но мне пришлось погулять по городу, чтобы убедится в отсутствии слежки, — ответил тот. 

Сквало нахмурился. 

— Есть повод?

— Под вас копают, — бухнул Манфреди. — Вернее, копают под Вонголу, но могут и до вас докопаться. Роют интенсивно, так просто не отвалят.

Сквало завёл мотор и неторопливо покатил к побережью. 

— Кто конкретно и что им известно? — спросил он и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Манфреди заметно нервничал: кусал губы, стискивал кулаки и на Сквало в ответ не смотрел. 

— Официальное расследование пока не начато, но дело курирует лично прокурор Грассо. Пока они шерстят все крупные сделки, в которых так или иначе засветилась Вонгола за последние пять лет, и отрабатывают связи дона Тимотео. Как вы понимаете, на вас рано или поздно выйдут. Также их очень интересуют финансовые потоки — банковские счета, офшоры, легальные активы, всё. Я попробую разузнать больше. Я очень рискую, синьор Сквало. 

Сквало поморщился. Начинается.

— Сколько?

— Я хочу оплату по двойному тарифу, — заявил Манфреди. 

— Охуел совсем? — рявкнул Сквало. От такой наглости у него едва дар речи не пропал. Хорошо, что не пропал.

— Я действительно очень рискую, — проблеял тот. 

— Пятьдесят процентов сверху за риск, максимум, — прорычал Сквало. — И это я сегодня добрый. 

Маммон его убьёт.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — после секундной заминки сказал Манфреди. Если бы он не был таким ценным осведомителем, Сквало давно пришил бы его за наглость, но кадры со связями в верхушке правоохранительных органов на дороге не валяются. Им повезло, что попался такой жадный и трусливый, остальные оказались гораздо принципиальнее, читай — дороже. 

Сквало проехал перекрёсток, остановил машину, вытащил из кармана конверт с деньгами и передал Манфреди. 

— Продолжай наблюдать, если будет что-то интересное, сразу маякни, — приказал он.

Манфреди угукнул, выбрался из машины и, то и дело оглядываясь, направился в обратную сторону. Сквало проследил, пока он скроется за поворотом, и поехал в противоположном направлении, с такой силой стискивая руль, что скрипела кожа перчаток. 

От всего этого просто разило крупными неприятностями. Если Грассо взялся за Вонголу, то он не успокоится. И рано или поздно доберётся до них.

— Твою мать. — Сквало в сердцах долбанул кулаком по рулю. Оставалось надеяться, что Занзас, как всегда, что-нибудь придумает. 

Сквало вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что это «Занзас что-нибудь придумает» давно стало определяющим в образе его мыслей. Поначалу, после Конфликта Колец и ещё какое-то время он не мог отпустить контроль и постоянно держал руку на пульсе. Он не был уверен, что Занзас оправился настолько, чтобы вновь полноценно руководить Варией. Но потом эта необходимость в контроле и каком-то, чтоб его, покровительстве, просто сошла на нет сама собой.

Занзас стал настоящим боссом — таким, который действительно думает об интересах Семьи, а не только о своих собственных.

Их семьёй стала Вария — и Сквало был уверен, что Занзас будет сражаться за неё до последней капли крови. Так же, как когда-то намеревался сражаться за Вонголу. 

Вряд ли это означало, что он окончательно примирился с поражением — потому что Занзас не из тех, кто хоть с чем-то, мать его, _примиряется_. Но он определённо отрастил себе мозг, и Сквало больше не приходилось опасаться за то, что у него вот-вот снова сорвёт чеку. 

Это неожиданное осознание подействовало на него как глоток свежего воздуха. Сквало выпрямился, расслабил судорожно сжимающие руль пальцы и усмехнулся своему отражению в зеркале заднего вида.

— Нихрена, уроды. Ещё повоюем. 

***

— Ты был прав. У Каваллоне действительно разногласия с Тимотео, — сказал Сквало и криво ухмыльнулся. — Я бы даже сказал — конфликт.

— Откуда знаешь? — Занзас положил пистолет на стол перед собой и посмотрел на Сквало в упор. 

— Оттуда. Я же говорил — есть пара людей в Альянсе, но как осведомители они нам не подходят, слишком мелко плавают. 

— Мне, блядь, клещами из тебя подробности вытягивать? — с неудовольствием спросил Занзас. 

— Угадай, что они не поделили? 

Занзас фыркнул:

— Коню понятно, что — деньги. 

— Ну ладно, это было легко. — Сквало развалился на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и накрутил на палец прядь волос — он всегда так делал, когда думал о деле. — Тимотео вздумал повысить вступительные и ежегодные взносы. Естественно, большей части Альянса это не понравилось, но против него в открытую не попёр никто, кроме этого идиота Каваллоне. 

— Это не он идиот, а все остальные, — сказал Занзас, хмурясь. — Что за, блядь, ростовщические замашки? 

— Понятия не имею, какая моча ударила в голову Тимотео, но нам вся эта хрень только на руку. В Альянсе междуусобица, Каваллоне в опале, но он всё ещё босс третьей по силе Семьи, и Тимотео, так или иначе, вынужден с ним считаться. 

— Ну, тогда ты знаешь, что делать. — Занзас покачал головой, очевидно, в ответ на какие-то свои мысли. — И неплохо бы выяснить, нахрена Тимотео понадобилось столько бабла. Чую, скоро завоняет чьими-то палёными задницами. 

Идея вновь использовать Дино в своих целях Сквало совершенно не нравилась, но на этот раз у них намечалось хотя бы подобие взаимовыгодного сотрудничества. Довольно условного, конечно, потому что в данной ситуации Дино был нужен им больше, чем они ему.

Но, как оказалось, Сквало думал так совершенно зря — и возможность убедиться в этом ему представилась буквально через день. 

Он в гордом одиночестве сидел в столовой и размышлял, вписывается ли в его режим тренировок ещё один стейк, когда в кармане затрезвонил телефон. Сквало вытащил его и удивлённо уставился на имя контакта.

Чёртов Пони как будто чувствует, что его планируют взять в оборот, и сам не оставляет выбора. Ни себе, ни ему.

— Каваллоне? 

— Надо увидеться, — сказал Дино. — Срочно. 

Сквало нахмурился — голос у него был, как будто кто-то умер, — воткнул вилку в стейк, встал и вышел из столовой.

— Какого хрена стряслось? 

— Не телефонный разговор, Сквало, — сказал Дино. Судя по тому, как напряжённо и рублено он ронял слова, дело было дрянь. — Давай через полчаса в порту, около доков? И лучше никого с собой не тащи.

Сквало только фыркнул в ответ, но трубка уже молчала. Он выругался, сунул мобильник в карман и, чеканя шаг, направился к гаражу. 

***

Дино уже ждал его — в дорогом светлом пальто и костюме от Пьера Кардена он смотрелся на удивление неуместно на фоне потемневших от времени ржавых контейнеров и сновавших туда-сюда портовых рабочих в грязных спецовках.

— Ну и? — спросил Сквало, остановившись рядом с ним около металлического ограждения. Внизу плескалась тёмная вода, холодная даже на вид. — Зачем звал?

Дино посмотрел на него, и Сквало невольно поразился произошедшей в его внешности перемене: уставший, осунувшийся, с потухшим взглядом, он сейчас казался на десяток лет старше своих двадцати пяти, хотя обычно выглядел моложе.

Краше в гроб кладут.

— Что стряслось, Пони? — уже совершенно другим тоном спросил Сквало и, шагнув к нему, опёрся ладонью о металлический бордюр. 

Дино огляделся, убедился, что поблизости никого нет, и сказал: 

— Ромарио. Ему… — Он запнулся и мотнул головой, как бык, которого ударили по башке, чтобы оглушить. — Ему досталось. Нужна помощь Маммон, ты знаешь, у меня нет иллюзионистов. Большая кровопотеря, почки и селезенка в ошмётки, он сейчас на аппарате искусственного жизнеобеспечения в нашем госпитале, но долго не протянет. Мы… я просчитался и подставил его под удар. 

И похоже, Сквало даже догадывался, каким образом. 

Грёбаный старый хрыч. 

— А как же туманный хрен твоего ненаглядного Савады? — спросил он, уже набирая номер. 

— Я так понял, Мукуро у Цуны на вольных хлебах, — ответил Дино и замолк, пока Сквало отдавал распоряжения. 

— Маммон отзвонится, когда закончит, — сказал Сквало, сунув мобильник в карман. — Но пока ничего не обещает.

Дино кивнул и отвернулся. Помолчал и наконец выдавил:

— Спасибо. Я у тебя в долгу. 

— Ненавижу должников типа тебя. Взять с вас, по сути, нехуй, а проблем не оберёшься, — проворчал Сквало, который внезапно почувствовал себя так, будто не было между ними этих чертовых трёх лет отчуждения и игнора. Дино оставался собой и сейчас: всё так же заботился о Семье, всё так же считал Сквало своим другом и всё так же бежал к нему за помощью, когда больше было не к кому. 

— Я и сам не люблю ходить в должниках, — парировал Дино.

— И возможно, я даже знаю, как ты можешь откупиться, буквально не сходя с этого места. 

— Ну тогда я весь внимание. — Дино вздёрнул бровь. — И надеюсь, это окажется мне по силам. 

— Думаю, вполне. — Сквало побарабанил пальцами по парапету. — Нам нужен осведомитель в Альянсе. Приближённый к Вонголе осведомитель. 

— Я понял, — после паузы ровно ответил Дино. — Почему я?

— А почему бы и не ты? 

— Мы не очень хорошо расстались, если ты помнишь. — Дино криво ухмыльнулся. 

— Кто старое помянет… — Сквало не закончил. Ему действительно не хотелось это обсуждать, да и смысл? Всё давно в прошлом, и они сами уже другие. Дино не был дураком и отлично всё понимал — и тогда, и сейчас. 

Дино молчал довольно долго. Смотрел на воду, сосредоточенно хмурился, будто что-то просчитывая, и на Сквало не смотрел. 

А вот Сквало смотрел — и никак не мог понять, как так получилось, что они вообще прекратили общаться. В его жизни всегда было слишком мало настоящих людей, и теперь, вновь стоя рядом с Дино и чувствуя, как между ними вновь формируется что-то, способное их связать, не хотел терять это. 

— Думаю, хуже уже всё равно не будет, — наконец сказал Дино и решительно посмотрел на Сквало. — Я согласен. Но у меня есть одно условие. 

Сквало вопросительно развел руками. 

— И? Какое?

— Я не хочу быть пешкой в вашей игре, — сказал Дино твёрдо. — Я хочу знать о ваших планах насчёт Вонголы и о том, что вы собираетесь делать. В конце концов, так я смогу действовать гораздо эффективнее, чем если буду вслепую тыкаться во все стороны в надежде наткнуться на то, что нужно. 

Это Сквало не удивило — Дино всегда был чертовски умным и продуманным, почти таким же продуманным, как Тимотео, и со временем вполне мог сравняться с ним по силе влияния. 

— Это справедливо, — обдумав слова Дино, ответил он. — Но, как ты понимаешь, мне нужно обсудить всё с Занзасом. 

— Безусловно. — Дино серьёзно кивнул. — Только не затягивайте с этим — в Альянсе в последнее время весьма напряжённая атмосфера, и если есть шанс кого-нибудь перетянуть на свою сторону, его нельзя упустить. 

— Ты так легко соглашаешься на всё это дерьмо? — не выдержал Сквало. — Что с тобой, Каваллоне? Неужели Тимотео за три года так тебя достал? 

— Я бы не сказал, что достал, тут немного другое… — Дино вдруг ухмыльнулся с несвойственной ему мстительностью, и Сквало понял, что, возможно, за прошедшие годы у семьи Каваллоне с семьёй Вонгола появились совершенно конкретные личные счёты. — Тимотео слишком привык к тому, что Каваллоне всегда поддерживают Вонголу. 

— Или к тому, что ты без его указки не имеешь права шагу ступить, — безжалостно добавил Сквало. Откровенничать, так до конца. — Так ведь всегда было, Каваллоне. Что сейчас изменилось?

Дино посмотрел себе под ноги. Его пальцы с такой силой стиснули верхнюю планку металлического парапета, что заскрипела кожа перчатки. 

Сквало нахмурился.

— Пони?

— Это по его приказу едва не убили Ромарио, — хрипло и тихо уронил Дино, не глядя на него. 

— В смысле? — Сквало нахмурился и подступил к нему ближе. — Да что за хрень у вас там творится?

— Я высказался резко против его планов по увеличению взносов для союзных Семей, — безэмоционально ответил Дино. — Я один, больше не решился никто. Так что с Ромарио… Это было предупреждение. 

— И ты не боишься вот так вот запросто стоять здесь со мной и договариваться о том, чтобы уделать Вонголу? — в лоб спросил Сквало. 

Дино поднял на него взгляд — холодный и жёсткий.

— Я больше ничего не боюсь, — ответил он, и это было правдой. 

В кармане Сквало зажужжал мобильник.

— Всё в норме, капитан, — сообщила Маммон. — Передай Каваллоне, что счёт я пришлю вечером. Не расплатится. 

— Обойдёмся стандартными расценками, — без нажима, но твёрдо сказал Сквало, глядя Дино в глаза. 

Маммон промолчала, но Сквало мог отлично представить, как она недовольно поджала губы. 

— Хорошо, — наконец бросила она и отключилась, пробурчав напоследок что-то маловразумительное, но точно ругательное.

— С Ромарио всё в порядке, — сказал Сквало, убирая телефон. — Ну, ты сам слышал. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Дино, разом расслабляясь, как будто всё это время сидел в ожидании приговора и вдруг услышал, что вместо смертной казни получил помилование. — Как решите насчет Альянса...

— Я тебе позвоню, — кивнул Сквало. — Но я думаю, Занзас против не будет.

Он развернулся, намереваясь уйти, когда Дино окликнул его.

— Сквало?

— Что? — Он обернулся.

— Поговорите с Цуной, — сказал Дино. — Он настроен очень серьёзно.

Сквало скривился.

— Какого хрена он вообще здесь забыл? 

— Он здесь уже два года живёт, вместе со своими Хранителями, — огорошил его Дино. — Учится в частной школе и готовится к роли босса. И довольно успешно. Мне в своё время потребовалось больше времени, а он буквально схватывает на лету. 

— И какого хрена тогда он решил идти против Тимотео? — фыркнул Сквало. — Он ведь Саваду в порошок сотрёт вместе со всеми его Хранителями. 

— Я так не думаю. — Дино вновь посмотрел на него. — Я чувствую, как эпохи сменяют друг друга. И эпоха Тимотео Вонголы уходит бесследно, а Цуна к своей собственной эпохе ещё долго не будет готов. 

— Это ты надоумил Саваду пойти на сделку с нами? — прямо спросил Сквало.

— Скажем так, я кинул пробный камень и помог с нюансами, остальное он уже сам. — Дино с улыбкой пожал плечами. — Он умный парень и быстро учится. Но до главного не дойдёт, возможно, никогда. В нём кровь Вонголы, но Вонголой он сам может и не стать. Время покажет. Но что очевидно — методы Тимотео ему чужды и противны. Он хочет работать по-другому.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что если мы возьмём Тимотео за яйца, независимости Саваде не видать? Занзас не упустит этот шанс.

— Это так же очевидно, как то, что солнце встаёт на востоке. — Дино с улыбкой покачал головой. — И Цуна, будь уверен, это понимает. Но всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Он хочет спокойно учиться управлять своей силой, а не думать об интригах и прочем дерьме. Особенно если учесть, что все мы помним о будущем и не факт, что это не повторится, или нам на голову не свалится ещё один Бьякуран. 

— Справедливо, — согласился Сквало. — Я тебя понял, Пони. Ничего не обещаю, но…

— Это и в ваших интересах тоже, — перебил Дино. Кивнул ему, развернулся и направился к ожидавшей его машине.

А Сквало, фыркнув, пошёл к своей. 

Что бы там ни произошло с Дино за эти годы, но одно осталось неизменным — засранец всё так же любил оставлять за собой последнее слово. 

***

Сквало рассек веревку, крепко обмотавшую тонкие запястья, и сдернул с лохматой башки мешок. Испуганные карие глаза уставились сперва на него, а потом на Занзаса.

«М-да», — подумал Сквало и уселся на единственную целую скамью. 

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить, мусор? 

Занзас не употреблял свое любимое словечко так давно, что Сквало даже вздрогнул. Оно вязалось с тем, прежним Занзасом, но совершенно не вязалось с новым. 

Савада сглотнул, глядя на него с таким ужасом, будто ему в морду пушкой тыкали, хотя Занзас вполне себе спокойно сидел на колченогом стуле напротив него, скрестив руки на груди. Пистолет, конечно, присутствовал, но в кобуре, так что пока бояться было нечего. Теоретически. 

— Где я? — севшим голосом спросил Савада, озираясь. — Что я здесь делаю?

— Ты же сам предложил выбрать место и время для переговоров. — Занзас развёл руками. — Я выбрал. Твой ход. 

Савада снова уставился на него, но на этот раз в его глазах хотя бы присутствовало понимание.

Сквало со вздохом закатил глаза. Похоже, наказание обществом полных идиотов — это новая развлекуха его гребаной судьбы. 

— А. Да. — Савада вцепился обеими руками в сиденье своего стула. В джинсах и футболке с надписью «Я люблю Италию» он смотрелся на удивление нелепо в пустом зале заброшенной пресвитерианской церкви, да еще и в такой компании. 

— Мусор. — Занзас, кажется, откровенно наслаждался ситуацией. — Если ты не в курсе, терпение — не моя добродетель. 

— Да. И-звини, просто это всё очень, — Савада бросил вороватый взгляд на Сквало, — неожиданно. Но я от своих слов не отказываюсь. Я действительно хотел поговорить, правда, — он вновь огляделся и чуть выпрямился, слегка расправив ссутуленные плечи, — не думал, что это будет вот так. 

— О, Мадонна! — не выдержал Сквало и возвёл глаза к потолку. И вот это вот недоразумение — будущий Десятый босс Вонголы?

С полуоблупившихся фресок на него сочувственно смотрели потрёпанные жизнью ангелы. 

Чисто технически, если не считать восьми лет Колыбели за время жизни, Занзас сейчас был всего на три года старше Савады. Чисто технически — он, Сквало, сам в четырнадцать стал Императором мечей, потому что стремился к этому, хотел этого и всегда добивался того, к чему стремился. Да и, мать твою, любое сравнение любого, даже самого завалящего офицера Варии разлива десятилетней давности было бы не в пользу этого кретина, который вздумал диктовать им условия. 

Савада откашлялся и сел ещё прямее. Вновь покосился на Сквало и заговорил, стараясь смотреть на Занзаса прямо, но всё равно то и дело отводя глаза:

— Я бы хотел, если э-э-э возможно, чтобы дон Тимотео не узнал о нашем разговоре. Это, хм, как бы выразиться, моя личная инициатива, да. Он ни о чём не знает, более того — я уверен, он бы был против нашей встречи, и если узнает о ней, мне не поздоровится. — Савада глубоко вдохнул, посмотрел Занзасу в глаза и четко проговорил: — Как будущий Десятый босс Вонголы, я хочу предложить сотрудничество. Тебе, Занзас. Варии. Как независимому отряду наёмных убийц Вонголы. Восстановить ваши права, как это было всегда. 

Занзас окинул его пристальным задумчивым взглядом.

И расхохотался. 

Ну наконец-то. Сквало ждал, что его прорвёт раньше и уже начал беспокоиться. Занзас смеялся долго, с удовольствием и той самой ноткой неизлечимого безумия, которая привлекала Сквало всегда. 

А людей типа Савады, похоже, пугала до усрачки: тот сидел, бледный и напряжённый, кусал губы и опять обеими руками держался за стул, как будто мог умчаться на нём от гнева Занзаса, как Пони на коне.

Но стоило отдать ему должное — хотя бы не ревел. От смеха Занзаса большинство людей уже обделалось бы. Занзас ржал громогласно и искренне, запрокинув голову и подергивая ногой в высоком форменном сапоге. 

Сквало тоже криво улыбнулся. 

Наконец Занзасу надоело ржать, и он резко заткнулся. Наклонился вперед, упершись локтями в колени, вытащил из кобуры пистолет и направил его в грудь Саваде. Тот побледнел еще сильнее и сжал губы в нитку.

— Ещё раз, мусор, — тихо, и от того ещё более угрожающе сказал Занзас. — Что ты хочешь предложить?

— С-сотрудничество, — пробормотал Савада, не сводя глаз с его пистолета. — С Вонголой.

— Ты забыл про «на правах Десятого босса», — небрежно подсказал Сквало, разглядывая свои ногти. — Если ты задался целью быстро и безболезненно сдохнуть, самое время вспомнить. 

— Я не хочу агрхчшшшшммм, — последнее Савада изрек уже непроизвольно — сложно что-то говорить, когда тебя держат за глотку. 

— И какое сотрудничество ты хочешь, предложить, ублюдок? — прорычал Занзас ему в лицо. 

Савада бессмысленно хватал ртом воздух, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и похоже, пытался что-то сказать

— Босс, если придушишь щенка, Тимотео это вряд ли понравится, — обронил Сквало. 

— Я… грхм… хочу заручиться… поддержкой Варии, — успел пропыхтеть Савада прежде, чем его глаза начали закатываться.

— Босс, — позвал Сквало чуть громче. 

Занзас зыркнул на него со злым весельем и отпустил Саваду. Тот мешком свалился мимо стула, хватаясь за пострадавшее горло и хватая ртом воздух.

В кармане Сквало затрезвонил телефон. Сквало достал его и с недоумением уставился на высветившийся на экране незнакомый номер.С незнакомых номеров ему звонили ещё реже, чем Занзасу.

Он сбросил вызов, но неизвестный оказался настойчив. Савада пялился на Сквало со смесью страха и любопытства, Занзас — вопросительно. Оба молчали.

— Да вы заебали, — сообщил им Сквало и рявкнул в трубку: — Кто это?

— Мы знаем, что Десятый у вас, — прошипели на том конце. Сквало отнял трубку от уха и включил громкую связь.

— Кто ты, блядь, человек, который очень скоро мучительно сдохнет? — поинтересовался он самым вежливым своим тоном.

— Мы знаем… — начала было трубка, и тут Савада крикнул — насколько возможно было кричать с поврежденным горлом:

— Гокудера-кун, я в порядке! Мы просто разговариваем!

Занзас протянул было к нему руку, но поскольку было уже поздно, предпочёл прижать её к своему лбу. 

Трубка некоторое время сопела, после чего тот же самый голос буркнул:

— Десятый? Вы в порядке?

Савада подорвался с пола, шагнул к Сквало и протянул руку к телефону.

— Можно?

— Нет, — оскалился Сквало. — Говори так, чтобы мы слышали.

— Сквало, привет! — внезапно заорала трубка другим голосом, повыше и повеселее. Он показался Сквало смутно знакомым.

— А ты ещё, блядь, кто? — спросил он, начиная раздражаться. 

— Ямамото Такеши, — охотно сообщила трубка. — Мы с тобой э-э-э, ну, дрались тогда. В Конфликте Колец, помнишь? Рад слышать!

В жизни Сквало не так уж часто случались ситуации, когда он не мог подобрать слов для достойного ответа, но сейчас был именно такой случай.

Он посмотрел на Занзаса, словно ища у него поддержки, но тот только закрыл лоб второй ладонью, сокрушённо качая головой. 

— Такеши, Гокудера-кун, со мной правда всё в порядке! — сказал Савада, отчаянно перебегая глазами со Сквало на Занзаса и обратно. — Ничего не делайте, никому ничего не говорите, я всё расскажу сам. Действуем по моему плану! Я скоро вернусь! 

— Я бы на твоём месте сильно на это не надеялся, — посоветовал Занзас, когда Сквало оборвал звонок, но момент всё равно был безвозвратно упущен.

Похищение века превратилось в балаган, и сейчас хотелось скорее ржать, чем угрожать.

— Знаешь, как называется ощущение, когда херню сделал кто-то другой, а стыдно почему-то тебе? — спросил Занзас у Савады, когда тот упал обратно на табуретку.

Савада молча помотал головой.

— Эмпатический позор, — сказал Занзас по-японски. Он ненавидел японский. 

— Так на чём вы там остановились, босс? — спросил Сквало, испытывая имено то, что он сказал. Его начинала откровенно утомлять эта бредовая ситуация. — Кстати, откуда у твоих отбросов номер моего телефона?

— Я не знаю, — совершенно искренне ответил Савада. — Но Гокудера у нас гений, думаю, он где-то достал. Может, Хибари помог.

Сквало мысленно взял этих хреновых Гокудеру с Хибари на заметку, чтобы при случае ликвидировать первыми.

— Я не понял про поддержку Варии, которой ты хочешь заручиться, — сказал Занзас и полез в карман. Савада заметно напрягся, но Занзас всего-то достал пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Вопросительно посмотрел на Саваду, но тот опять мотнул головой:

— Не курю.

— Правильно. Я тоже, — сказал Занзас, закурив, и выпустил дым ему в лицо. — Так что за херня творится у тебя в голове, мусор?

— Я бы хотел заручиться поддержкой Варии на будущее, — безо всякой надежды сказал Савада, немного подумав. — Когда я стану, ну… — Он неловко покосился на Сквало, и тот закатил глаза. Если всё продолжится в том же духе, у него точно разовьется косоглазие. — Когда я стану Десятым боссом Вонголы, я бы хотел, чтобы вы сотрудничали с нами, а не воевали. 

Занзас устало посмотрел на Сквало, и тот ответил ему таким же взглядом. Пора было заканчивать этот цирк.

— С чего ты взял, что нам вообще есть до вас какое-то дело? — на этот раз безо всякого ёрничества и сарказма спросил Занзас. Его, видимо, тоже заебало. 

Савада, очевидно, тоже почувствовал перемену в его настроении и почему-то расслабился.

— Из того, что рассказывал мне дон Тимотео…

— Да забудь ты обо всём, что рассказывал тебе этот старый пердун, — не выдержал Сквало. — Всё, что он говорит, он говорит только ради собственной выгоды. Срать он хотел и на тебя, и на твоих дружков. 

— Ладно, я, в принципе, и не спорю, — сказал Савада, чем немало удивил Сквало. Он сидел, ковыряя носком кроссовка дощатый пол, — мелкий, нескладный, взъерошенный, как воробей, но упрямо гнул свою линию и, похоже, точно знал, чего хочет. Несмотря на все сопутствующие обстоятельства, этот конкретный факт внушал уважение. 

— Я, собственно, именно поэтому и решил поговорить с вами напрямую. — Савада почесал висок и посмотрел сперва на Занзаса, потом на Сквало. — Вы мне показались людьми, которые держат слово.

Занзас прыснул и возвёл глаза к потолку.

— О, Мадонна, избавь меня от идиотов! — попросил он у висевшей на одном проводе раздолбанной люстры и насмешливо посмотрел на Саваду. — Ты ошибся, мусор, мы тоже всё делаем ради собственной выгоды. Так что, если расскажешь, в чём будет состоять наша выгода от сотрудничества с тобой, мы, возможно, и подумаем.

Сквало бросил быстрый взгляд на Занзаса. Тот разглядывал Саваду оценивающие, почти плотоядно и, похоже, уже придумал ему роль в своём плане. По крайней мере, на его месте Сквало бы сделал именно это. Естественно, сперва на сто процентов убедившись в том, что вся эта хрень в исполнении Савады — не подстава. 

Савада, заметно приободрившись, заозирался в поисках своего рюкзака. Тот валялся в углу, на груде разбитых кирпичей. 

Порывшись в нем, Савада извлек на свет божий какую-то макулатуру и, подойдя к Занзасу, протянул ему.

— Вот, — сказал он. — Это, эм, контракт. Условный, конечно, но зато наглядный. На оказание услуг Варией как независимым отрядом наёмных убийц Вонголы. Ключевое слово здесь — независимым. Вы будете браться только за те заказы Вонголы, за какие сами захотите. Единственное исключение — устранение опасности для жизни босса и его Хранителей, они имеют наивысший приоритет, и если мы не справляемся собственными силами, то привлекаем вас, и вы обязаны сделать всё возможное. 

Условия Савада озвучивал на удивление четко и без запинки, как будто долго репетировал перед зеркалом. Скорее всего так оно и было. Правда, под конец, не получив от Занзаса, с каменным лицом наблюдавшего за ним, ни единого намека на реакцию, начал нервничать, но всё-таки закончил:

— И там ещё условия оплаты. Дальше. 

— Ты его всё время с собой таскаешь, что ли? — оборвал его Занзас, так и не пошевелившис.

— Ну не в Вонголе же мне хранить такие вещи, — пожал плечами Савада. 

Это было резонно.

— С чего ты вообще взял, — медленно проговорил Занзас, — что мы первым делом не уберем тебя и твоих прихвостней и не захватим Вонголу силой?

— Ну, мы сейчас тоже уже кое-что умеем. — Савада вдруг улыбнулся. — К тому же, зачем тебе это? У вас ведь сейчас довольно неплохо идут дела и портить самим себе всю малину как-то не с руки, разве не так? Я лишь предлагаю сделать эти дела ещё лучше. Это, — он опять почему-то посмотрел на Сквало, как будто тот мог повлиять на решение Занзаса, — во всех смыслах взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Я так думаю. 

Занзас поднялся, всё так же не спуская с него взгляда, и протянул руку, в которую Савада с готовностью вложил контракт. Сквало тоже встал и сунул руки в карманы. 

Цирком всё это больше не казалось. 

— А если я сейчас возьму вот это вот всё, — Занзас помахал контрактом перед его носом, — пойду к Тимотео и сдам вас нахрен со всеми потрохами?

Савада нахмурился и отступил от него на шаг. Похоже, такой вариант не приходил ему в голову.

— Я не знаю. — Он провел рукой по волосам и неловко перехватил за лямку рюкзак. — Просто подумал, что…

— Да ладно, расслабься, — заявил Занзас почти миролюбиво и протянул бумаги Сквало. — Сдавать тебя я не собираюсь. Это как раз мне не выгодно.

Савада посмотрел на него с зарождающейся надеждой в глазах.

— Но и окончательного ответа сейчас можешь даже не ждать, — продолжил Занзас. — Мне нужно всё обдумать. Я свяжусь с тобой сам. — Он усмехнулся и направился к выходу.

Сквало свернул контракт в трубку и последовал за ним.

— Эй! — окликнул их Савада. — А как мне отсюда выбраться? Где мы вообще? Телефон хотя бы верните!

Сквало обернулся на ходу и с издевательским оскалом развел руками.

— Это Сицилия, детка! — объявил он. — Привыкай!

И, увлекаемый заржавшим в голос Занзасом, сбежал по ступенькам к стоявшей под прикрытием густого кустарника машине. Телефон, правда, он всё-таки оставил на нижней ступеньке — слишком долго Саваде без связи оставаться было нельзя. 

— Идиот, — констатировал он, падая на пассажирское сиденье. 

В дверях церквушки появилась лохматая голова Савады, который с завистью окинул взглядом их тачку, заозирался по сторонам и, увидев телефон, резво сбежал по лестнице. 

Сквало опустил стекло, высунулся наружу и, махнув рукой влево, крикнул:

— Трасса там. До Палермо километров тридцать. Только смотри, чтобы твои кретины не спалились, когда поедут за тобой. 

— Спасибо, я учту, — мрачно отозвался Савада. 

Сквало поднял стекло, и Занзас вдавил газ.

— Идиот-то он идиот, конечно, — сказал он задумчиво, когда они отъехали на пару километров. — Но в том, с кем стоит сотрудничать, чуйка его не обманывает.

— То есть, мы согласны? — уточнил Сквало, прислушиваясь к себе. Интуиция на удивление молчала.

— Пока не знаю. — Занзас с сомнением покачал головой. — Что думаешь?

— Хрен его знает. Я не Лус, чтобы на раз людей читать. — Сквало пожал плечами. — Но я сомневаюсь, что у Савады хватило бы пороху блефовать под дулом твоего пистолета. Не та порода. И возраст не тот. 

— Возраст в нашем деле не показатель, сам знаешь, — ответил Занзас. — Но я тоже не думаю, что он способен на такое мастерское враньё. Значит, остаётся вопрос: нахуя ему это нужно?

— В долгосрочной перспективе? 

— Вообще. В том числе в долгосрочной. Духу сойти с дистанции сейчас, когда уже увяз в этом по уши, у него тем более не хватит. 

— Он понимает, что рано или поздно Тимотео двинет кони. И ищет союзников. В лице нас и Каваллоне.

— С Каваллоне понятно, но почему мы? 

— Потому что мы лучшие? — Сквало взглянул на него с усмешкой. 

Занзас саркастически глянул в ответ.

— Все знают, что мы лучшие, но никто из тех, кому мы надрали задницы, не притаскивался с предложениями о сотрудничестве.

— Может, вся фишка в том, что это они надрали задницы нам?

Воцарилось молчание. Сквало не жалел о сказанном. Ну в конце концов, сколько можно ходить на цыпочках вокруг этой блядской темы?

— Может и в этом, — наконец ответил Занзас, не глядя на него. Голос его звучал ровно. — И тем не менее, надо проверить. Подключи своих информаторов. Пусть притащат всё, что накопают на Саваду и его дружков. 

— У меня есть идея получше, — сказал Сквало. — Разузнать всё самим. Так скажем, изнутри. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Как насчёт того, чтобы попробовать поработать с ними напрямую? Под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом, в обход Тимотео, конечно, м? 

Занзас уставился на него с искренним удивлением. 

— Ты, вроде, на самоубийцу не похож, — наконец заключил он, оглядев Сквало так, будто пытался понять, какой части тела не хватает. 

— Я бы взялся тренировать пацана, — сказал Сквало, сам не веря, что это говорит. — Как его, Ямамото. Из него может выйти толк. 

Судя по виду Занзаса, он по меньшей мере охренел от такого заявления. Но перспективы сотрудничества оценил молиеносно. 

— Ученик? — со скептической улыбкой уточнил он. — Серьёзно, Сквало?

— Ну, может, я давно мечтал о том, чтобы передать кому-нибудь свои умения? — предположил Сквало.

— Да ты, блядь, стареешь, — заржал Занзас. — Но думаю, тебе не составит труда втереться к нему в доверие, очевидно, он полный придурок. 

Сквало, на самом-то деле, так не считал — он просто не верил в то, что полный придурок может его победить, — но мысль об ученике, да ещё таком способном, отчего-то воодушевила. 

— Только не засветись, — посерьёзнев, предостерёг Занзас. — Лучше бери его за шиворот и смотайтесь из Италии на пару недель куда-нибудь в лес или в горы. Навешай ему, что там воздух больше подходит для тренировок.

— Знаешь, вообще-то, это так и есть, — надулся Сквало. — В тишине и без вечно орущих идиотов под боком гораздо проще сосредоточиться.

— Ну, отсутствие орущих идиотов ему точно не светит, — заявил Занзас, и Сквало невероятно захотелось чем-нибудь его стукнуть по тупой башке. 

Но он сдержался.

Потому что, в конечном итоге, Занзас был прав. 

***

— Эй, пацан, что я говорил насчёт того, чтобы отрастить глаза на заднице? Всё забыл уже нахрен? 

Катана просвистела в паре миллиметров от кончика его носа и срезала небольшую прядь с отросшей чёлки. 

— Никогда не расслабляйся и не недооценивай противника, Сквало! — весело крикнул Ямамото. — Сам же говорил! А вдруг это обманный манёвр?

— Я сейчас тебе покажу обманный манёвр, — разозлился Сквало и попёр в атаку. Ещё ему тут всякие сопляки не указывали, как правильно драться. 

Ямамото со смехом выставил блок, плавно ушёл в сторону, но Сквало на то и был Императором мечей, что умел предугадывать действия противника на десять шагов вперёд — почти как в шахматах, только в случае проёба летальный исход обеспечен. А в шахматах что — разве только доской по башке. 

Какой бы спокойной и умиротворённой была его жизнь, если бы он в третьем классе записался в шахматный клуб, а не на фехтование. 

Сквало отпрыгнул, уходя от атаки пошедшего вразнос Ямамото, тем самым обманным манёвром, о котором тот только что заливал, уклонился и, поднырнув под катану, упёр кончик спаты ему в горло. Ямамото выронил меч и ошарашенно замер, хлопая глазами и, судя по всему, не понимая, как так вышло. 

— Ты труп. В следующий раз меньше выёбывайся, — сказал Сквало и для наглядности слегка вспорол лезвием кожу на его шее. Несколько капель крови скатились за воротник футболки, и Сквало с удовлетворением увидел в глазах Ямамото опаску. Не страх, нет — пацан оказался не из пугливых, но опасался его точно. И правильно делал. 

— Понял, — отозвался Ямамото, скосив глаза на клинок. — Сквало, ты бы это, убрал его, что ли?

Сквало усмехнулся и отвёл спату в сторону. Отстегнул её от протеза, взял в правую руку и махнул в сторону лагеря:

— Пошли уже, хватит на сегодня. Напрыгался с тобой, жрать хочу. 

Ямамото, как ему показалось, с облегчением выдохнул, подобрал с земли катану и потопал за ним. 

Они расположились на круглой лесной поляне, как и завещал Занзас — в предгорье Аппенин. Разбили палатки, жгли костры и целыми днями тренировались. Никаких левых людей и посторонних мыслей — только скорость, сила, дух соперничества и любимый меч.

Сквало давно так не кайфовал. 

Ямамото оказался способным, даже одарённым, сообразительным и с хорошо работающей интуицией — для бойца ближнего боя необходимой как воздух. 

Обычно по вечерам, после изматывающих многочасовых тренировок, они садились около костра, готовили нехитрый ужин и разговаривали. И от всего этого Сквало тоже кайфовал — он очень давно вот так вот просто ни с кем не разговаривал и не молчал.

Кроме Занзаса, конечно, но с ним совершенно другая история. В компании Ямамото Сквало чувствовал себя неожиданно почти так же комфортно, как прежде — в компании Дино. За той лишь разницей, что с Дино они ни разу не дрались, даже в шутку. 

После ужина, состоявшего из говядины, овощей и умиротворённого молчания, Сквало расслабленно разлёгся на траве, разглядывая покачивающиеся над головой кроны деревьев и думая, как бы поудачнее подвести Ямамото к мысли о том, чтобы поделиться какой-нибудь ценной информацией. В конце концов, они тут уже неделю торчали, и не то чтобы Сквало что-то не нравилось — но нужно было подумать о деле. 

— Слушай, Сквало, я, может, и выгляжу, как идиот, но я кое-что понимаю, — внезапно заявил Ямамото, помешивая чай в котелке. 

— В смысле? — лениво спросил Сквало, но внутренне подобрался. 

— В том смысле, что ты не просто вот так вот захотел взять меня в ученики.

Сквало медленно перевёл на него скептический взгляд. В принципе, неделя на то, чтобы безо всяких наводок понять эту вещь — не такой уж долгий срок для пацана, учитывая, что шифровался Сквало тщательно, стремясь втереться к нему в доверие.

К слову, переступать через себя, как он думал поначалу, не пришлось — ему нравилось общаться и тренироваться с Ямамото, и всё чаще Сквало думал о том, что если бы их встреча произошла при других обстоятельствах, они могли бы стать друзьями.

Хотя, сейчас этому тоже ничего особо не мешает — особенно если учесть планы Савады о, блядь, сотрудничестве и Занзаса, который этим самым планам самым бессовестным образом потакал. 

— Ну и какая реальная причина, по-твоему? — Сквало приподнялся, опершись на локти и внимательно разглядывая Ямамото. 

Тот пожал плечами, глядя в костёр. 

— Тебе и Занзасу от нас что-то нужно. Какая-то информация, что-то, что поможет совладать с доном Тимотео в будущем. И, раз уж мы все теперь одна команда, ты считаешь себя вправе рассчитывать на помощь. Так я думаю.

Он прямо и спокойно посмотрел на Сквало.

— Ну допустим, — не стал отпираться Сквало. — Но, как ты видишь, пока мы только тренируемся и жрём, и я не пытаюсь ничего из тебя вытянуть, хотя мог бы.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Ямамото усмехнулся как-то по-особенному жёстко, и Сквало почему-то подумал, что в будущем из него выйдет первоклассный убийца.

Идеальный киллер. Под стать лучшим варийским офицерам. 

— Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты добровольно поделился со мной чем-нибудь, что может оказаться полезным, — сказал Сквало прямо и сел. Вытряхнул дохлого паука из своего стакана и протянул его Ямамото.

— Не думаю, что тебе придётся вытаскивать из меня инфу силой, — сказал Ямамото серьёзно, разливая чай. — Просто пока я не могу припомнить ничего, что могло бы тебе пригодиться. Но если вспомню, то обязательно расскажу. Сам.

Сквало кивнул, принимая из его рук свой стакан, и больше об этом они не разговаривали. 

Почему-то откровенничать с Ямамото на эту тему — да и на все прочие — оказалось неожиданно легко. Наверное, потому, что Ямамото был таким же, как Сквало — чистым, слегка, возможно, наивным, но без гнили внутри, простым и прямым, как его катана, с которой с каждым днём управлялся всё более ловко. И разговаривать обо всём на свете тоже предпочитал начистоту. 

Сквало это нравилось. Он изрядно устал от недомолвок и интриг и сейчас просто наслаждался возможностью говорить то, что думает, и получать в ответ то же самое. 

— Я тут вспомнил кое-что, — сказал Ямамото спустя три дня, когда они сидели в палатке Сквало, укрывшись от дождя, и доедали остатки завтрака. 

Сквало вскинул бровь, дожёвывая бекон. 

— Слушай, возможно, это не то, что нужно, но… — замялся Ямамото. 

— Да говори уже, — не выдержал Сквало. 

— В общем, когда мы только переехали в Италию два года назад, мне почти сразу дали задание. Нужно было отыскать и убрать одного типа из давних знакомых Тимотео. Вернее, искал его Гокудера, он в этом спец, а мне нужно было его убрать. 

— Что за тип?

— Его зовут Аурелио Эспозито. Он долгое время был доверенным лицом дона Тимотео, но потом они что-то не поделили, и он исчез с радаров. Как я понимаю, он слишком много знает, чтобы можно было оставить его в покое. Поэтому дон Тимотео поручил мне его убрать… Что?

Сквало подобрал с земли свою отвалившуюся челюсть и хрипло переспросил:

— Как, ты говоришь, его зовут? 

— Аурелио Эспозито, — осторожно повторил Ямамото и почему-то отодвинулся. — Сквало, ты выглядишь так, будто…

— Я убил этого мудозвона, когда мне было пятнадцать, — тихо и угрожающе сказал Сквало, сверля его взглядом. — Это была моя первая одиночная миссия после того, как старый хрыч заморозил Занзаса. До этого он меня за порог не выпускал одного. 

Ямамото поражённо уставился на него в ответ. 

— Но… Он жив, Сквало, — ещё более осторожно проговорил он. — Это точно. Потому что мне тоже не удалось его убить. 

— Твою мать, я проткнул его мечом насквозь! — рявкнул Сквало так громко, что с ближайшего дерева с возмущёнными криками сорвалась и умчалась стая птиц. 

— Ну, значит, ты его не убил, — сказал Ямамото, не понимая, что роет себе могилу. 

Сказать Сквало о том, что он не убил кого-то, кого должен был убить, и к этому имелись все, блядь, грёбаные предпосылки — типа меча, торчащего из груди ублюдка, — было равносильно самоубийству. 

Сквало, не в силах справиться с яростным изумлением, смотрел на него и пытался определить, что, твою мать, происходит. То, что его пытаются наебать, было исключено — врать Ямамото просто не умел. То, что он ошибался, тоже мало походило на правду — Тимотео просто незачем было устраивать из этого балаган, он же не мог предположить, что его ненаглядные протеже внезапно начнут сливать его грязное бельё Варии. 

Оставался единственный вариант. 

Ямамото говорил правду.

Но это, блядь, было невозможно! Сквало лично проткнул Эспозито мечом и лично убедился в том, что тот, мать твою, сдох!

— Так, — сказал Сквало. Всё это походило на какой-то театр абсурда. — Рассказывай дальше. 

Ямамото помедлил, глядя на него так, будто ожидал, что Сквало накинется на него с кулаками, и продолжил:

— Я перехватил его в Неаполе, причём, сработал очень чисто. Но он меня вырубил и свалил, и я сам не понял, как это произошло. 

Сквало нахмурился. 

— Как такое возможно?

Ямамото смущённо почесал висок и пожал плечами:

— Возможно, мне не хватило опыта или внезапности. Или просто он настолько крут, что вероятнее. 

— С чего ты взял?

— Я думал, что дон Тимотео меня убьёт. Возвращался с уверенностью, что понесу наказание. Но дон Тимотео только посмеялся и сказал, что был бы очень удивлён, если бы я на самом деле его убил. А когда я спросил, почему, он ответил, что пытался ликвидировать его уже восемь раз, отправляя к нему разных наёмников, но так и не добился успеха. 

Сквало неверяще покачал головой. В его голове в этот конкретный момент мир встал с ног на голову. 

— Он не говорил тебе, что отправлял к Эспозито меня?

— Нет. Никаких конкретных имён он не называл. Только сказал, что он обычный человек, и Пламени у него нет. 

— Твою мать. — Сквало потёр лоб рукой. — Хрень какая-то. Если всё так, как ты говоришь… — Он с яростью долбанул кулаком по земле. — Да быть этого не может! Я его укокошил, это точно! 

— Слушай, я не знаю, — устало проговорил Ямамото. — Может быть, ему просто повезло. 

— У него. Не было. Пульса, — отчеканил Сквало. — Или ты думаешь, что я в пятнадцать был идиотом?

— Я ничего такого не думаю, — открестился Ямамото, замахав руками. — Просто всякое же бывает. 

— Не со мной, — отрезал Сквало, встал и заходил по поляне взад-вперёд. — И где, говоришь, он обитает? 

— Он постоянно меняет места жительства и пользуется услугами иллюзионистов. Но Тимотео говорит что всё равно его найдёт однажды. 

— Хрена с два, — прорычал Сквало, резко развернулся и ткнул пальцем в Ямамото. — Я сам его найду. И прикончу. Так, а теперь к делу. Ты видел его досье?

— Да, мельком, — кивнул Ямамото. — Нас особо не посвящают в подробности. 

— Мадонна, ну и лохи же вы малолетние. — Сквало в бессилии поднял глаза к небу. — Тогда рассказывай, что помнишь, потому что я уже нихрена о нём не помню, потому что думал, что убил его. И только попробуй что-нибудь забыть. 

***

— Аурелио Эспозито. — Сквало уселся в кресло напротив Занзаса и закинул ноги на подлокотник. — Слышал о таком?

— Эспозито? — Занзас задумчиво нахмурился. — Знакомая фамилия. И что это за хрен с горы?

— Он когда-то был доверенным лицом Тимотео. 

— Точно! — Занзас прищёлкнул пальцами и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Я его вспомнил. Он был у Тимотео человеком по особым поручениям ещё до того, как я появился в Вонголе. А потом, видимо, его убрали. 

— Если бы его убрали, мы бы сейчас о нём не разговаривали, — проворчал Сквало, ненавидя свой провал. 

— Даже так? — Занзас вскинул бровь, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. — Это уже интересно. 

— Я тут узнал за него, что смог. Бывший военный, комиссар полиции, после ранения ушёл в отставку, — сказал Сквало. Биография у этого хмыря была довольно занятная.

— Не дошёл, видимо, да? — хмыкнул Занзас. 

— На полпути его тормознул Тимотео, — кивнул Сквало. — Эспозито проработал на Вонголу почти пятнадцать лет. А потом я его убил.

— В смысле? — обалдел Занзас. — И какого хрена ты мне про него втираешь?

Он не видел смысла в разговорах о трупах, которые стали трупами не от рук Варии, и в этом Сквало был с ним полностью солидарен. 

Вот только сейчас ситуация действительно была из ряда вон.

Сквало, скрепя сердце, рассказал Занзасу о том, как почти убил его, и о том, что узнал от Ямамото. 

— Да уж, дела. — Занзас задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Надо напрячь Маммон, пусть поищет его. Как ты вообще мог так облажаться?

— Да не знаю я, — буркнул Сквало, почувствовав, что краснеет от стыда, и от этого ещё сильнее разозлился. — Он точно сдох, я тебе говорю.

— Если бы он сдох, мы бы сейчас о нём не разговаривали, — резонно возразил Занзас. — В братьев-близнецов, как ты понимаешь, я не верю. Единственный логичный вывод состоит в том, что мы о нём чего-то не знаем. Но узнаем. 

— Хочешь его навестить? 

— А ты нет? — Занзас плеснул в стакан виски и сделал глоток. — Этот хрен очень много знает и многое может рассказать. Тем более, если они с Тимотео враги.

— Враг моего врага — мой друг? Почему-то мне кажется, что здесь это не сработает. Особенно если он такой бессмертный. 

— Посмотрим, — отмахнулся Занзас, снимая трубку внутреннего телефона. В двух словах объяснил Маммон, что от неё требуется, бросил трубку, сложил руки на животе и покачался в кресле туда-сюда, глядя в потолок. Взгляд у него был по меньшей мере загадочным. 

Маммон отзвонилась через несколько минут. По её заверениям, Эспозито действительно был жив и обретался в Риволи, но тщательно скрывался под довольно мощной иллюзией. Впрочем, Маммон заявила, что её хвалёные амулеты помогут его найти даже на Луне. 

Переговорив с ней, Занзас набрал Луссурию и велел ему забронировать два билета на ближайший рейс до Турина. Сквало хмуро наблюдал за ним и, как только Занзас положил трубку, спросил:

— Мне идти собираться?

— Да. — Занзас отрывисто кивнул, поднялся и надел пиджак. — И я тоже пойду. Не могу избавиться от ощущения, что времени мало. Хочу навестить этого гондона перед тем, как Тимотео снова к нему кого-нибудь зашлёт. 

— Чего ты добиваешься? — помедлив, спросил Сквало прямо, не двинувшись с места.

Занзас помолчал, глядя на бутылку виски, стоявшую на столе, и неопределённо мотнул головой.

— Пока и сам не знаю.

— Знаешь. — Сквало смотрел на него испытующе. Он хотел, чтобы Занзас это озвучил — слова всегда звучат определённее мыслей, и проще понять, насколько самоубийственную херню задумал. 

— Хочешь услышать это? — Занзас вздохнул.

Сквало встал. Обогнул стол, приблизившись к Занзасу и, скрестив руки на груди, опёрся бедром о столешницу. 

— Не скажу, что, блядь, очень хочу, но меня задолбало жить в неведении. Ты постоянно мотаешься по каким-то левым делам, никому ничего не объясняя. — Он пожал плечами. — Я не то чтобы волнуюсь, хотя, о чём я, конечно, блядь, я волнуюсь! Мне, знаешь, не особо улыбается искать твой труп по всем сточным канавам Сицилии. Так что да, я хочу знать, что происходит, и что ты задумал. Поделишься? 

Занзас криво ухмыльнулся и вдруг положил руку ему на плечо, невидяще глядя в темноту за окном. 

У Сквало перехватило дыхание. От Занзаса веяло опасностью и скрытой, дремлющей силой. Он давно уже вошёл в свою привычную форму и, Сквало знал, интенсивно тренировался, чтобы вновь контролировать своё Пламя, которое слишком сильно зависело от настроения и образа мыслей носителя, и Занзас, наконец, это понял. 

— Я хочу уничтожить Тимотео, — ответил Занзас, жёстко стиснув его плечо. — Стереть в порошок. Их всех. 

— Я думал, ты и мотив этой песни забыл, — мрачно ответил Сквало, помолчав.

— Я никогда его не забывал. На время просто перестал петь, потому что заебал и себя, и всех вокруг. Но не забыл. — Занзас склонился ближе, глядя в глаза азартно и зло. — Кому как не тебе знать, что если я что-то вбил себе в голову, меня проще пристрелить, чем пытаться остановить. 

— Ты хочешь играть с Тимотео на его территории, — медленно произнес Сквало, разглядывая его лицо. — Там, где он заправляет всем, где все лижут ему задницу и, чуть что, бегут стучать и сливать своих же. — Он качнул головой и нахмурился. — Как ты собрался воевать с кем-то настолько могущественным? Он ведь всё еще может раздавить нас к херам без последствий для себя. Как ему вообще противостоять?

— С каких пор ты записался в паникёры? — Занзас скептически вскинул бровь. — Я ведь пока ничего не начал. Так, поездил кое-где, кое с кем поговорил. В чём проблема?

Сквало молчал. Нахрена что-то говорить, когда и так всё ясно? Занзас не отступится, пока — одно из двух — вновь не получит по морде или не победит. В первое верилось больше, но Сквало, конечно, не стал это озвучивать. Опять же, нахрена сотрясать воздух, если он в любом случае последует за Занзасом в любую жопу, как и всегда?

— Я просто, блядь, боюсь… — Он сглотнул и закрыл глаза, кусая губы. Живо вспомнились восемь чёртовых лет холода и пустоты в груди, когда каждый новый день был даже не наказанием — пыткой. 

Сквало вовсе не был уверен, что выдержит ещё хотя бы день. 

— Я просто боюсь тебя потерять, — наконец сказал он, всё-таки осмелившись посмотреть на Занзаса прямо. — Снова. Ты знаешь, почему. 

Лицо Занзаса в приглушённом свете ламп казалось высеченным из камня. Жёсткие красивые черты, нечитаемый взгляд, чёткая линия плотно сжатых губ, вертикальная складка между вечно нахмуренных бровей — если бы Сквало умел рисовать, он рисовал бы только Занзаса. Всю жизнь. 

А потом Занзас сгрёб его в охапку и, притянув к себе, обнял за плечи. 

Сквало обхватил его руками за пояс и уткнулся носом в широкое плечо.Сразу стало легче, как будто после адского пекла окунулся в прохладную воду, хотя, по сути, в то же пекло и попал — жар тела Занзаса казался почти нестерпимым. И почему-то успокаивал. Сквало никогда в жизни не взялся бы объяснять этот парадокс, для себя решив, что объяснения ему и не нужны, пока всё так, как есть. 

Рядом с Занзасом он чувствовал себя в безопасности — и самим собой. 

Тяжелая горячая ладонь накрыла его затылок, пальцы зарылись в волосы.

— Только реветь не вздумай, этого я не вынесу, — пробурчал Занзас над самым ухом. Горячим дыханием опалило висок, но голос его не казался недовольным, скорее наоборот — удовлетворённым.

— Убью тебя когда-нибудь, придурок чёртов, — пробурчал Сквало в терпко пахнущую потом рубашку и ещё крепче сцепил руки вокруг его тела.

— Становись в очередь, — коротко рассмеялся Занзас, и его смех вибрацией отозвался в груди. Взъерошил волосы и отстранил от себя — мягко, но уверенно, удержав руки на плечах. — Сквало. Это шанс. У наших врагов есть свои враги, и я знаю, как это использовать. 

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Сквало, не особо надеясь на ответ. 

Занзас ухмыльнулся и провёл пальцами по его лицу, убирая в сторону прядь волос, упавшую на глаза. 

— У меня есть план. И теперь я уверен, что у нас всё получится. 

***

— Ты ёбнулся, — сказал Сквало, выслушав его. — Просто ёбнулся, чёртов босс.

— Возможно. — Занзас налил им обоим ещё виски. — Но почему-то я уверен в успехе. Я больше не действую на эмоциях, Сквало. Только трезвый расчёт. 

— И ты уверен, что всё просчитал? — язвительно спросил Сквало.

Занзас пожал плечами и глотнул из своего стакана.

— Посмотрим. В конце концов, это долгосрочный план. Мы не завтра нападаем на Вонголу. Да мы вообще не будем на них нападать. 

Сквало отпил виски, не чувствуя вкуса, и посмотрел в окно, в непроглядную ночную темень. Впрочем, в три часа ночи редко бывает иначе. Ночь и тишина — лучшее время для планов по захвату мира. 

— Я знаю, как нам подстраховаться. И ты мне в этом поможешь. — Занзас наклонился ещё ближе, и голос его зазвучал тише. Сквало тоже придвинулся к нему и вдруг почти задохнулся от острого чувства дежа вю. Почти так же они сидели тогда, одиннадцать чертовых лет назад, перед самой Колыбелью, обсуждая план и просчитывая возможные ходы. И всё равно всего не учли. Сквало всерьёз опасался, что сейчас может получиться так же. Надежду вселяло то, что Занзас успел остыть после первой мысли о сбывшейся мести и трезво рассчитать риски и собственные силы. Да и сколько лет прошло — за это время любой бы остыл. 

И всё же… Они собирались играть на чужом поле, и играть всерьёз. 

Занзас верил в себя, и Сквало в него тоже верил. Это всегда было главным залогом их общего успеха. Они пережили падение на самое дно, но потом сравняли счёт. И сейчас Занзас хотел идти дальше — до конца, чтобы выйти из этой игры победителем. 

Он всегда любил побеждать, чёртов сукин сын. 

— Ладно. — Сквало одним махом опустошил свой стакан и грохнул его о стену. — Какого хуя я тут вообще разоряюсь, если ты уже всё решил, а я, один хрен, всегда с тобой. Так с чего начнём, чёртов босс? 

***

Аурелио Эспозито, бывший лучший решала Тимотео, жил в маленьком домике на окраине Риволи, в окружении оливковых деревьев и зарослей гинкго. Сквало вышел из машины и надел очки — солнце палило просто нещадно. 

— Заявимся к нему просто так? — спросил он, когда Занзас подошёл к нему и опёрся бедром о капот. 

— Почему бы и нет? Мы ведь поговорить пришли, — рассудительно заметил Занзас. 

— С таким лицом, как у тебя сейчас, разговаривать не ходят, — фыркнул Сквало, но возражать не стал. 

Они немного подождали, присматриваясь к обстановке, но всё было тихо: типичный спальный район типичного провинциального города. Именно в таких местах и положено скрываться опальным консильери мафии. 

— Ладно. — Занзас поправил воротник куртки и кивнул на дом. — Пошли. 

В кои-то веки они просто звонили в дверь. 

После третьего звонка внутри дома послышались шаги. Спустя пару секунд дверь всё-таки открылась. 

На пороге стоял Аурелио Эспозито собственной персоной — высокий плотный дядька лет пятидесяти, даже на беглый взгляд не чуждый спорта и физических нагрузок, — и, хмурясь, смотрел на них. 

В такие моменты Сквало никогда не знал, что нужно говорить. Они очень редко приходили к кому-то через парадную дверь, а уж с мирными намерениями — ещё реже. 

Но Эспозито их опередил. 

— Занзас? — ошарашенно спросил он. — Занзас Вонгола? Ты жив. — Он неверяще покачал головой, оглядев Занзаса с головы до ног, перевёл взгляд на Сквало, и в его глазах промелькнуло узнавание: — А ты ведь Супербия Сквало, верно? 

Сквало, за неимением других вариантов, кивнул.

Они продолжали стоять на пороге дома, наверняка представляя из себя довольно колоритную картину даже с учётом того, что сегодня оделись в гражданское. 

— Что вам от меня нужно? — спросил Эспозито, когда обоюдное молчание стало затягиваться. 

— Поговорить, — уронил Занзас. — Только поговорить. 

— Помнится, в последнюю нашу встречу этот мальчик, — Эспозито движением брови указал на Сквало, — разговорами не ограничился. 

— Об этом мы тоже хотим поговорить, — сказал Занзас, не дав Сквало вставить ни слова. — Но будет лучше, если мы сделаем это внутри, — он многозначительно посмотрел Эспозито за спину. 

Эспозито молча смотрел на них, и Сквало предсказуемо напрягся. Устраивать побоище не хотелось — тем более, что им нужна была информация, а не ещё один труп. 

— Входите,— наконец сказал Эспозито и посторонился, пропуская их внутрь. 

Сквало вошёл следом за Занзасом, сразу же отступив в сторону, чтобы держать в поле зрения и Эспозито, и дверь, и видимую часть дома. 

Эспозито запер дверь и, повернувшись к ним спиной — Сквало так и не понял, поверил он им, не боялся или имел какую-то страховку, — направился в комнату, которая была видна из прихожей — большую и светлую, похоже, гостиную. 

Там он уселся на диван и указал им на два кресла напротив. 

— Присаживайтесь, господа, — чинно сказал он. На разделяющем диван и кресла низком столике стояла початая бутылка водки и стакан. 

Они уселись. Эспозито выжидающе смотрел на них. Занзас тоже сверлил его взглядом, который Сквало не мог истолковать. Атмосфера была настолько напряжена, что, казалось, сейчас в воздухе заискрят шаровые молнии. 

— Ты жив, — наконец повторил Эспозито, разглядывая Занзаса так, как будто он восстал из мёртвых. Хотя, по факту именно так оно и было. — Удивительно. Как Тимотео это допустил?

— Охренеть какая точная формулировка, — криво усмехнулся Занзас. — Он сам меня разморозил. 

Эспозито поражённо покачал головой. 

— Как же ты был ему нужен, выходит, — словно бы разговаривая сам с собой, сказал он. — Потому что этого он точно не планировал делать. 

Эти слова вызвали в душе Сквало настоящую бурю протеста. 

— А что он планировал? — спросил Занзас зло. 

Эспозито прищурился и неопределённо развёл руками. 

— Он ошибся в тебе. Планировал сделать своим послушным солдатом, но ты замахнулся выше, и его это не устраивало. Ваши интересы всё равно рано или поздно столкнулись бы. 

— Я вас помню, — внезапно сказал Занзас. Сквало подавил порыв удивлённо вскинуть бровь и положил руки на подлокотники кресла. 

— Я тебя тоже, — кивнул Эспозито. — И очень хорошо. Ты всегда был слишком своенравным и амбициозным, чтобы тобой можно было управлять. Как я вижу, с тех пор ничего не изменилось. 

Он встал и, подойдя к стене, открыл неприметную дверцу, за которой обнаружился мини-бар. Вытащил оттуда какую-то бутылку, два стакана и, вернувшись, поставил всё на столик. Сквало разглядел этикетку — виски, не самый лучший, но сойдёт. 

— Вы знаете притчу о блудном сыне? — внезапно спросил Эспозито, разглядывая бутылку. 

— Обойдёмся без грёбаных ностальгических воспоминаний, — отрезал Занзас. — Если бы я слушал всю ту лапшу, которую вешал мне старый хрен, до сих пор бы снимал её с ушей. 

— Тимотео постоянно её рассказывал, — сказал Эспозито, будто не слыша его. — Это всегда была его любимая притча. И даже последнему идиоту было понятно, что он говорит о тебе. 

— Что ж, хорошо, что мы не в Библии, — усмехнулся Занзас, но от Сквало не укрылось, что в этой усмешке проскользнула боль. — В противном случае у этой притчи был бы совершенно другой итог. 

— И смысл, — кивнул Эспозито, разливая виски по стаканам.. 

Блудный сын не вернулся бы домой, потому что дома у него никогда не было. 

Сквало сжал зубы, внезапно почувствовав, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Он ожидал от сегодняшней встречи чего угодно, но только не топтания по старым больным мозолям. 

— Какая информация тебе нужна? — спросил Эспозито, взглянув на Занзаса в упор. 

— Всё, — коротко отозвался тот. — Всё, что вы знаете о Тимотео и о том, как его достать. 

— Почему ты считаешь, что я тебе хоть что-то расскажу? — Эспозито смотрел на него спокойно и прямо и, очевидно, не боялся. Хотя, это, как раз, объяснялось просто. 

Небольшой дом, простая, даже аскетичная обстановка, забитый дешёвой выпивкой бар и пара фотографий в чёрных рамках на камине у дальней стены. 

Это было жилище человека, вынужденного до конца своих дней жить в окружении призраков прошлого. Жилище человека, которому нечего терять. 

— Потому что я думаю, что вы его ненавидите, — ответил Занзас. — И до сих пор не плюнули на эту грёбаную жизнь только потому, что надеетесь отомстить. Но сами уже не можете. А мы можем. Я думаю, что у нас с вами одна цель, и именно поэтому вы нам поможете. 

Сквало слушал его, разинув рот. Занзас никогда не был знатоком человеческих душ, но, судя по виду Эспозито, который с каждым словом Занзаса становился всё более печальным и мрачным, все они попали прямо в цель. 

— Слишком много воды утекло с тех пор, когда я действительно хотел отомстить, — сказал он после долгого молчания. — Сейчас я просто хочу покоя. 

— До тех пор, пока Тимотео заправляет балом, покоя никому из нас не видать. — Занзас взял со стола стакан и откинулся на спинку кресла. Выпил, скривился, и продолжил: — Вам так точно. Восемь покушений — это не шутка. Чем вы ему так насолили? Вы ведь жрали с его рук ещё когда я пешком под стол ходил. Что произошло потом, синьор Эспозито? Впали в немилость? За какие, интересно, прегрешения?

Эспозито с горечью усмехнулся. Залпом выпил и налил себе ещё. Сквало к своей выпивке не притронулся, наблюдая за ним. С такими людьми расслабляться не стоило никогда. 

Но ответа, который услышал, Сквало от него никак не ожидал. 

— Мы были влюблены в одну женщину, — сказал Эспозито, подняв на Занзаса какой-то измученный, почти затравленный взгляд. — Очень давно. 

— В жизни не поверю, что Тимотео с кем-то не поделил бабу. — Занзас выглядел в высшей степени озадаченно. 

— И тем не менее, это так. И мы её не делили. Ангелика выбрала меня. — Эспозито поболтал виски в стакане и залпом осушил его. — А потом Тимотео убил её. 

Занзас переглянулся со Сквало, но тот только покачал головой — этой информации в собранном им скудном досье на Эспозито не было. 

— У меня есть доказательства, — проговорил Эспозито, глядя в свой пустой стакан. — И этого, и много чего ещё. Хватит, чтобы на всю жизнь упечь за решётку десяток человек. 

— Но для одного Тимотео может и не хватить, — заметил Занзас. — Но остальное уже наши проблемы. 

Эспозито молча кивнул. 

— Мы поможем вам навсегда исчезнуть, если вы поможете нам, — сказал Занзас. На вкус Сквало, это звучало довольно зловеще, но Эспозито то ли не обратил внимания, то ли ему просто было плевать на интонации и двойные смыслы. 

Он встал и, подойдя к камину, взял в руки фотографию в чёрной рамке. Вернулся с ней на диван, проведя ладонью по стеклу, разобрал рамку и положил фотографию на стол. Сквало пригляделся. На фото был явно сам Эспозито — только гораздо моложе — и красивая темноволосая женщина, которая держала его под руку. Они улыбались. 

Сквало промолчал. И так всё было понятно. 

— Вот. — На ладони Эспозито лежал небольшой ключ. — Банк Монте дей Паски, филиал в Риме на виа Никола Антонио, ячейка номер пятьдесят пять. Управляющий отдаст содержимое тому, кто придёт с ключом. 

— Не очень-то дальновидно, — прокомментировал Сквало. — А если бы с ключом пришёл Тимотео?

— Значит, на тот момент мне было бы уже всё равно, — усмехнулся Эспозито. 

Занзас взял с его ладони ключ и положил его в карман. 

— Почему вы нам верите? — вдруг неожиданно для себя спросил Сквало. — Мы ведь можем работать на Вонголу.

Эспозито посмотрел на него с нескрываемым удивлением. 

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я ничего не знаю? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он. 

Сквало непонимающе нахмурился. 

— Все, кто хоть немного вхож в криминальные круги, неважно, верхушка это или нет, в курсе о вашем конфликте и его последствиях. И если слухи о неудачах и успехах Варии добираются даже сюда, могу представить, какой репутацией вы пользуетесь на Сицилии. — Эспозито криво усмехнулся. — Вы — очень известные в Италии люди, Сквало. 

— Как вы выжили? — спросил Сквало о том, что, если говорить начистоту, интересовало его больше всего. И, опять же, говоря начистоту, уязвляло его самолюбие, как и всякий провал или неудача.

— Мне просто повезло, — ответил Эспозито. — Ты почти убил меня. Единственный из всех, кто подобрался так близко. Но видимо, судьбе было угодно, чтобы я дожил до этого дня и рассказал вам обо всём. — Он провёл рукой по седеющим волосам и вздохнул. — Теперь для меня главное, чтобы ей было угодно, чтобы я дожил до того дня, когда смогу воочию наблюдать крах Тимотео Вонголы.

— Уж постарайтесь, — сказал Занзас и встал. — Как я и обещал, мы поможем вам скрыться и замести следы так, что никто и никогда вас больше не найдёт. Но для этого вам, скорее всего, придётся навсегда уехать из страны. 

— Занзас. — Эспозито печально улыбнулся. — Увидеть то, как Тимотео стоит на коленях, для меня важнее, чем выжить. Но вряд ли я смогу увидеть это, находясь в другой стране. 

— Для начала, вам хорошо бы дожить до этого дня. А он наступит не завтра, — многообещающе заявил Занзас. — Так что я всё-таки предлагаю вам действовать так, как мы договорились, а после того, как всё закончится, вы будете вольны делать всё, что захотите. 

Эспозито долгим взглядом посмотрел на него, но в конце концов кивнул.

— Хорошо. И спасибо тебе. 

— Мы в расчёте, — поморщился Занзас и направился к дверям. — В ближайшее время с вами свяжется мой человек. 

— Занзас? 

Занзас, уже стоя на пороге, обернулся. 

— Это на Сицилии Тимотео царь и бог. — Эспозито усмехнулся, глядя на него. — В Риме другие боги. Но в своё время он успел так там наследить, что некоторые помнят до сих пор. Найди Робертино Эскада. Информация по нему тоже есть в собранных мной документах. Думаю, он не откажется отплатить Тимотео за смерть своего отца. 

Занзас кивнул. 

— Сотри его в порошок, — помедлив, добавил Эспозито.

— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, — сказал Занзас и вышел из дома. 

Сквало последовал за ним, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

До машины они шли в полном молчании. Сквало не знал, о чём думал Занзас, а вот ему самому чего-то не хватало. Какого-то заключительного момента, финальной точки, которая разрядит атмосферу и даст понять, что Занзас не слишком сильно зол или расстроен. 

И в тот момент, когда Сквало уже собирался неуместно пошутить, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, его опередили. 

— Терпеть не могу, когда эти старые пердуны начинают разговаривать так, как будто они в «Крёстном отце», блядь, — сказал Занзас и уселся в машину. 

***

Мотель, в котором они остановились на ночёвку, иначе как долбаной дырой назвать было нельзя. Но в их ситуации это пришлось кстати — привлекать к себе излишнее внимание не стоило. И без того на двух представительных господ в дорогих шмотках девка за стойкой портье пялилась, как на Папу Римского, отдавая ключи. Да и искать что-то поприличнее не было ни желания, ни резона — в конце концов, они оба никогда не зацикливались на комфорте и удобствах. 

— Я первый в душ, — объявил Сквало, едва за ними захлопнулась хлипкая дверь двухместного номера на втором этаже. — Можешь меня прибить, но я воняю, как псина из преисподней, так что тебе придётся подождать.

— Вали, — отозвался Занзас, бросив на пол дорожную сумку. — Только воды оставь, а то знаю я вас, любителей поплескаться.

— Дождь же, — хохотнул Сквало и захлопнул за собой дверь маленькой ванной. 

Он быстро, по-солдатски разделся, свалил шмотки кучей на пол — и внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что уже давно вот так не оставлял у себя под ногами перемазанную кровью одежду, как очень часто бывало раньше. За этой мыслью последовала другая: они всё чаще решали дела без крови и драк, предпочитая более деликатные и сложные методы — шантаж, угрозы, сделки и даже уговоры, как в случае с Эспозито. 

Одно из двух: они становились либо осторожнее, либо умнее. Хотя, скорее всего, и то, и другое сразу. 

Размышляя таким образом, Сквало залез под душ и включил прохладную воду — Занзас любил кипяток, а ему самому, в общем, было похуй, какой водой мыться, — и, размазывая по волосам шампунь, понял, что не может определиться, нравится ли ему такой расклад или нет. С одной стороны, опрометчивость в принятии решений и излишняя самонадеянность в своё время сыграли с ними злую шутку, и то, что они подуспокоились, несомненно, давало больше шансов на победу в грядущей борьбе. 

С другой — Сквало очень не хватало порой простого человеческого поединка с достойным противником. Как раз из тех, после которых приползаешь домой без сил, бросаешь на пол окровавленное барахло и замертво валишься на кровать, чтобы проспать сутки. 

Жаль, что Ямамото не хотел драться насмерть, что ж ты будешь делать.

Сквало вытер волосы, обернул вокруг бёдер полотенце и, вывалившись из ванной, торжественно объявил:

— Я оставил тебе воду! 

Занзас окинул его взглядом с ног до головы — непонятным, тягучим, пробирающим до печёнок — и поднялся. Перебросил через плечо полотенце — он уже успел снять рубашку и бросить её на кровать — и прошёл мимо Сквало на приличном расстоянии, так и не проронив ни слова. 

Дверь ванной за спиной Сквало хлопнула, и он резко выдохнул. В голове, расталкивая друг друга, путались мысли, но так или иначе все они крутились вокруг Занзаса и их предстоящей совместной ночёвки. Ощущение недосказанности висело в воздухе, тугое и вязкое, как расплавленный и начинающий остывать металл. 

Роясь в дорожной сумке в поисках чистой одежды, Сквало не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Занзас показывает ему гораздо меньше, чем хочет показать. Между ними что-то назревало, но вот что именно, Сквало понять не мог.

Или, возможно, просто не хотел лишний раз давать себе надежду. Занзас был тем ещё упёртым бараном, но если уж вбил себе в голову, что пока не время, проще было Эверест сдвинуть с места, чем его. 

Занзас выплыл — вернее, явился, весь в клубах пара, точно кипятком мылся, — из ванной спустя двадцать минут. В просторных домашних штанах и футболке, да ещё и в полутьме он казался гораздо моложе своих лет. Совсем мальчишкой — почти таким, каким Сквало помнил его до Колыбели. 

— Давай спать, — безапелляционно заявил Занзас, заваливаясь на кровать. — — завтра ещё весь день по Риму скакать, заебёмся. 

— Угу.

Помедлив, Сквало уселся на край его постели. Хотелось что-то сказать. Или спросить. Скорее даже спросить. Что-то такое, о чём спросить не решался, боясь услышать ответ, который ему не понравится. 

— Почему ты ни разу не пришёл ко мне в больницу после Конфликта Колец? — бухнул Сквало. Сразу же мысленно обругал себя кретином и покосился на Занзаса, отслеживая его реакцию. 

Тот лежал, закинув руки за голову и глядя в потолок, и молчал. 

— То есть, тебе было бы заебись, если бы я увидел тебя слабым? — в конце концов вопросом на вопрос ответил он. 

От такой постановки проблемы Сквало слегка оторопел. Он и подумать не мог, что Занзас способен на то, чтобы беречь чьи-то чувства. 

Беречь его, Сквало, гордость. Ту самую, которая всегда была его персональным камнем преткновения и поводом для всего подряд.

Если подойти к вопросу с этой стороны, то всё становилось понятным. Не то чтобы Сквало обижался на Занзаса — потому что на богов, чёрт бы всё побрал, не обижаются, — но ему порой нелогично хотелось, чтобы Занзас был для него чуть более… человеком. 

Чтобы, к примеру, подойти и дать в морду за то, что не пришёл к нему в больницу, блядь. 

— Как ты живёшь с этим? — вдруг спросил Занзас.

— Ты о чём? — Сквало сделал вид, что не понял вопроса, хотя на самом деле отлично всё понял — напряжение, висевшее между ними, можно было молотком долбить. Если разобраться, они, хоть и находились постоянно или вместе, или поблизости друг от друга, ещё никогда не оставались совсем и абсолютно наедине — рядом с ними постоянно кто-то бегал, суетился, орал и умирал. 

А сейчас они были совершенно, абсолютно одни. На несколько ближайших часов. Ночью. В гостиничном номере. 

И даже несмотря на уверенность Сквало в том, что ничего не будет, по этому поводу в его голове не имелось ни одной приличной мысли. 

— Ты понял, о чём я, блядь, — раздражённо отозвался Занзас. На него Сквало не смотрел, но выражение лица представил моментально. 

— Вдруг не так понял, — упрямо возразил Сквало.

Занзас хмыкнул и, помолчав, сдался:

— Как ты живёшь, годами не получая того, чего хочешь? 

Сквало закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Получилось, пожалуй, слишком шумно, но тишину надо было чем-то разбавить. 

— А ты? 

До него донёсся короткий смешок. 

— Со мной другая история, и нехуй тут увиливать. 

— Да я и не увиливаю. — Сквало повернул голову и посмотрел на него. — Я привык. Так же, как и ты. И то, чего мне хочется, уже не мечта даже — грёбаная фантазия. 

Занзас не ответил. Похоже, душеспасительная беседа на сегодня была окончена. Вот и заебись. Сквало улёгся на свою кровать с твёрдым намерением уснуть. 

Но сон, как назло, не шёл. Сквало весь извертелся под тонким одеялом, скрия кроватью и приглушённо ругаясь, пока, наконец, не получил подушкой в спину.

— Заебал, ну, — рыкнул Занзас. — Иди уже сюда, хер заснёшь с тобой. 

Сквало не сопротивлялся, когда Занзас, бормоча что-то недовольное, подгрёб его к себе под бок и придавил тяжёлой лапишей голову к своему плечу. Только вытянулся рядом, закинул на него руку и ногу, чтобы удобнее было — и сразу вернулись воспоминания, старые, выцветшие, почти погребённые под грузом новых, более ярких. Вернулись — и заслонили собой всё. Они частенько вот так, вповалку, спали тогда, ещё до Колыбели — то пьяные вдрызг, много ли надо подросткам, то уставшие и грязные после миссий и убийств. 

И, как и тогда, убаюканный жаром чужого тела и неровным перестуком чужого сердца под ладонью, Сквало мгновенно уснул.

***

Занзас позвонил под конец тренировки. Вообще-то, Сквало обычно не брал с собой телефон в зал, чтобы не отвлекаться на звонки и разговоры, но в этот раз что-то заставило его изменить привычкам.

— Ко мне в кабинет, живо, — сказал Занзас и отключился. 

Сквало выругался, глядя на телефон в руке, бросил на скамейку мокрое от пота полотенце и вышел из зала, хлопнув дверью. Раз уж боссу он нужен прямо сейчас, то пусть любуется на него вспотевшего, вонючего и злого. 

Сквало терпеть не мог бросать дела на середине.

— Какого хуя? — рявкнул он, вихрем врываясь в кабинет. — Подождать не мог десять минут?

— Заткнись и прижми жопу, у меня самолёт через час, если опоздаю, поеду на твоём горбу. 

Сквало захлопнулся и упал в кресло. Раз уж Занзас вместо варийского самолёта решил воспользоваться плебейскими гражданскими авиалиниями, да ещё и в такой спешке, значит, дело дрянь. 

Занзас, даже не взглянув на него, открыл утопленный в стену сейф, достал оттуда металлический контейнер, набрал код доступа на панели и вытряхнул на стол содержимое: три телефона, тонкую папку с бумагами, планшет, права и загранпаспорт. 

— Мне нужно уехать, — сказал он. Сложил всё в чёрный кожаный кейс, защёлкнул цифровой замок и запечатал Пламенем — ещё одно бесценное изобретение Кениха. — На пару недель, не больше. Никуда не дёргайся даже если начнётся армагеддон, дождись меня, потом можешь помирать. 

— И? Это всё? Может, объяснишь что-нибудь? — спросил Сквало, медленно закипая, когда продолжения не последовало. — Какого хрена происходит, Занзас? Во что мы вляпались на этот раз?

— Возможно, ни во что. — Занзас проверил обоймы пистолетов, сунул их в кобуры и надел куртку. — А возможно, в кое-что очень выгодное. В любом случае я перестраховываюсь. У тебя научился. — Он поправил воротничок рубашки, смявшийся под курткой, посмотрел на Сквало и вдруг усмехнулся. — Расскажу всё, когда вернусь. Если выгорит… — Он облизал губы и махнул рукой. — Ладно, рано пока об этом. Проверю одну хрень и вернусь. 

— Как с тобой связаться? 

— Я сам с тобой свяжусь. Работайте, как привыкли, но без необходимости из Варии не высовывайся. Если что, шли Луса или Бела.

— Уверен, что помощь не нужна? — всё-таки спросил Сквало, хоть и знал, что бесполезно.

Занзас зыркнул на него исподлобья и мотнул головой. Упрямый мудак. 

— Сиди, — веско обрубил он. — Я на разведку собрался, а не на войну. Если бы нужно было прикрытие, я бы не выёбывался и сказал сразу. 

— Ладно. — Сквало поднял руки ладонями вверх, но тревога никуда не делась. — Куда хоть едешь, скажешь?

— Сперва в Амстердам, — ответил Занзас, чем немало удивил. — Потом в Рим.

— Это из-за прокурора? — помолчав, спросил Сквало. 

— И из-за него тоже. — Занзас вытащил из ящика стола бумажник, проверил карточки и наличность и сунул во внутренний карман куртки. — Сиди на жопе ровно и не суетись, я пока сам ни в чём не уверен, и мне нахрен не надо, чтобы ты тут раньше времени носился и отсвечивал. Веди себя, как обычно, внимания не привлекай. 

— Я нихрена не понимаю, а я терпеть этого не могу. — Сквало оперся кулаками о стол. — Ты постоянно срываешься куда-то без предупреждения, что-то мутишь, а ты, блядь, не последний человек в этом сраном городе. Напомнить, сколько покушений было за последние полгода? Или может, сколько нам удалось предотвратить?

— Покушения — это заебись, — авторитетно заявил Занзас и, подхватив кейс, направился к дверям. — Это значит, что нас боятся. — Он обернулся уже почти на пороге и вдруг азартно, лихо ухмыльнулся во весь рот. — Но ты даже представить себе не можешь, какими мы будем опасными и как с нами будут считаться, если то, что я задумал, выгорит. 

— А если нет? — упрямо спросил Сквало, который грёбаного оптимизма Занзаса не разделял совсем.

— Я об этом не думаю, и ты забей, — отмахнулся Занзас и вышел, хлопнув дверью. 

Сквало выругался, плюхнулся в его кресло и снял трубку внутреннего телефона.

— Лус, давай всех старших офицеров в кабинет босса. Для получения инструкций, блядь. 

Он бросил трубку и откинулся в кресле. Прикрыл глаза ладонью и задумался. 

Занзас определённо мутил что-то серьёзное. Долговременное, на перспективу. И наверняка опасное. Сквало никогда не ставил под сомнение его действия и решения, но то, что Занзас рискует в одиночку, заставляло его не на шутку нервничать. 

Две недели.

— Ладно, мудак, — злобно пробормотал Сквало себе под нос. — И только попробуй не вернуться в срок. 

***

Сквало ненавидел звонки с незнакомых номеров. Как правило, они означали Большие Проблемы — для него и окружающих, потому что свои собственные, сугубо личные проблемы у Сквало возникали редко, просто не из чего им было появиться, а те, которые всё-таки появлялись, он решал хирургически быстро. 

Так вот.

Звонок с незнакомого номера. Да ещё и не из Палермо. 

Отвечая на него, Сквало уже догадывался, что именно услышит. 

— Ваш босс у нас, — сообщил хрипловатый низкий голос. 

Как заебись, Сквало как раз собирался его искать — в срок Занзас не вернулся, равно как и не позвонил ни разу за две недели. Все его номера Сквало знал наизусть, но они неизменно были недоступны. 

А тут вот, смотрите, сами звонят и любезно сообщают, где он есть. Какой прекрасный сервис, просто охуеть. 

Сквало закатил глаза и едва удержался от содержательного «иди нахуй» — он лучше при встрече пошлёт. Перед тем, как глотку перерезать. 

— Пятьдесят миллионов, — продолжил голос. — У вас сутки. Я перезвоню завтра в это же время и скажу, где оставить деньги. 

И отключился. Ну пиздец, как невежливо.

Сквало посмотрел на телефон в руке, удивляясь, как тот ещё не задымился от его, Сквало, ярости, встал из кресла Занзаса и направился к дверям кабинета. 

Твою мать, если Занзас узнает, что его шкуру оценили в пятьдесят миллионов, он точно спалит Сицилию. 

Сквало открыл дверь, набрал в грудь воздуха и заорал:

— Маммон!

***

Сквало бесшумно отступил в тень и прижался спиной к кирпичной стене. 

Когда Маммон, вытирая сопли, уверенно сказала, что босс в Неаполе, Сквало немного удивился — он рассчитывал на что-то поинтереснее разборок с каморрой, а это в перспективе наверняка они и были. Но, учитывая нелюбовь Занзаса дёргаться с места даже ради дела, рассудил, что тот, по всей видимости, решил убить разом двух зайцев и решить ещё какие-то свои дела, помимо тех, которые планировал решить в Риме. 

Решил, блядь. 

И вот теперь Сквало прятался за углом здания, соседнего с тем, где, по заверениям Маммон, находился Занзас, и считал своих будущих жертв по головам. 

— До сих пор не понимаю, как это босс так вляпался, — пробормотал Луссурия у него над плечом. 

— Ой, да о чём ты вообще, — отмахнулся Сквало. Так, трое снайперов на крышах, их снимет Марсель, ещё четверо болтаются на виду, а трое уверены, что заебись спрятались — ими всеми займутся Арго и Лус, пока он сам будет крушить мудаков внутри. Мадонна, какие же дилетанты, господи. — Он, как всегда, что-то, блядь, придумал, и нихрена нам не сказал. Не удивлюсь, если он сейчас сидит где-нибудь с разбитым ебалом и ржёт над тем, какие все вокруг идиоты. Прибью его сам, когда вытащу. 

— Ну, я буду рад, если всё так, как ты говоришь, — неуверенно протянул Луссурия и вытащил пистолет. — В конце концов, ты босса знаешь лучше всех.

— Вот именно. — Сквало обернулся, оглядел свою команду и напомнил: — Без фаер-шоу, парни, Пламя используем только в крайнем случае, но не думаю, что это понадобится. — Он коснулся кнопки на передатчике. — Марсель?

— На позиции, капитан, — отозвался тот. За прошедшие несколько лет его итальянский значительно улучшился. 

Сквало никогда не любил Неаполь с его тёмными улицами и спальными районами, но сейчас всё это пришлось как нельзя кстати — им удалось подобраться к месту незамеченными. 

— Начинаем, — скомандовал он. 

Резкое, неестественное движение наверху — и вот уже все три снайпера ликвидированы. Сквало выскользнул из тени, на мгновение задержался, прикрывая Луса и Арго, но у них всё было в порядке — неаполитанские ублюдки даже опомниться не успели, как отправились к праотцам, так что Сквало со спокойной душой побежал вдоль дома, держа наготове пистолет. . 

Около чёрного хода дежурило ещё трое — их Сквало снял, особо даже не целясь, все стояли на виду, чуть ли не под фонарём. Совсем оборзели от собственной безнаказанности, чёртовы ублюдки. 

Задняя дверь оказалась незаперта — конечно, нахрена её запирать, если вы только на покурить вышли. Сквало распахнул дверь, вихрем пронёсся по тёмному узкому коридору и оказался в помещении, заполненном людьми. Большинство из них занимались типичными для каморры делами — разбавляли и фасовали по пакетам кокаин. Наверняка вооружены были все, но Сквало это не волновало. Их секундное замешательство сыграло ему на руку — он укрылся за выступом полуразвалившейся стены и открыл огонь. 

В ответ на него обрушился град выстрелов.

— Лус, давайте сюда, — рявкнул он в передатчик и, высунувшись из-за укрытия, точными выстрелами положил четверых. 

Оставалось ещё одиннадцать. 

Спустя пару минут всё было кончено. Сквало отряхнул с куртки штукатурку и осыпавшуюся пыль и широким шагом пересёк помещение.

— Маммон?

— Вы близко, капитан, — отозвалась та. — Буквально тридцать метров. 

Сквало рванул на себя дверь в противоположном конце комнаты — за ней оказалась лестница, ведущая вниз. В лучших традициях всех мафиозных историй пленника укрывали в подвале. 

Лестница упиралась в ещё одну дверь. Та предсказуемо оказалась заперта, и Сквало выпустил несколько пуль, раздолбав замок к чертям. Пинком вынес дверь и...

— Ну наконец-то, блядь, — сказал Занзас. На его скуле красовался здоровенный фингал, одежда была убита в хлам, но выглядел он сносно, хоть и без ботинок. — Я уже заебался ждать. 

— Босс! — просиял Луссурия. — Мы по вам скучали. 

— Не могу сказать того же. — Занзас повёл вывернутыми плечами. По его рукам побежало Пламя, расплавляя металл наручников, сковывающих запястья за спиной. Занзас поморщился, с отвращением отряхнул руки и встал с привинченного к полу металлического стула. — Два дня нихуя не жрал, у вас с собой ничего нет?

— Босс, ты серьёзно? — рявкнул Сквало. — Только про пожрать и думаешь?

— А о чём ещё мне думать, если я два дня не жрал? — вполне искренне удивился Занзас, растирая запястья. 

— Босс, как вас так угораздило? — поинтересовался Луссурия.

Занзас посмотрел на него как на идиота и прошагал к двери. 

— Если ты думаешь, что это они меня поймали, то очень сильно ошибаешься, — заявил он и остановился рядом со Сквало. — Скольких положили? 

— Двадцать шесть.

— Хуёво, — нахмурился Занзас. — Надо найти мои пистолеты и Бестера, я как с голой жопой себя чувствую. Кто с вами ещё?

— Арго и Марсель.

— Заебись, давай их сюда, пусть заходят с тыла, — сказал Занзас и первым пошёл к выходу. — И приготовьте коробочки. Нам нужно продемонстрировать силу, но лучше больше никого не убивать. Обезвредить и напугать — основная задача. 

Сквало отрывисто отдал распоряжения, идя следом за ним и проклиная день, когда Занзасу взбрела в голову идея деловых переговоров с каморрой. В том, что у них намечались именно деловые переговоры, он отчего-то был уверен. 

Наверху их, конечно, уже ждали. Куча бойцов с пушками наперевес, дула которых смотрели прямо на них. Впереди стоял высокий плотный мужик с выбритыми висками и коротким ирокезом, рядом с ним — ещё один, пониже, бритый наголо. Навскидку оба было вряд ли старше их с Занзасом. 

Того, что с ирокезом, Сквало знал — Дженнаро Савастано, один из самых молодых, амбициозных и жестоких боссов каморры, который уже прибрал к рукам три четверти Неаполя и останавливаться на достигнутом не планировал. А рядом с ним, похоже, Чиро Ди Марцио, подручный и тоже тот ещё ублюдок. 

Отлично, разом со всеми и разберутся. 

— Марсель, Арго? — тихо позвал Сквало.

— На месте, капитан, — отозвался Арго. — Ждём отмашки.

— Если не хотите, чтобы мы тут всех нахрен положили, лучше уберите стволы, — спокойно сказал Занзас, становясь впереди Сквало — безоружный, босой, с широко расставленными ногами, против банды вооружённых до зубов наркоторговцев, которые тоже знали толк в убийствах людей. — Прошёл слух, что у вас большие проблемы с поставками товара. Мы можем их решить. 

Их противники молчали. Оружия, естественно, никто не опустил. 

Сквало напрягся. Ощущение боя повисло в воздухе — он всегда отлично чувствовал момент, за которым должна последовать стрельба. 

Мужик с ирокезом дёрнул головой — и на них шквалом обрушились выстрелы. 

Но Сквало был готов. 

— Выпускайте зверей! — рявкнул он, обрушивая волну Пламени Дождя перед Занзасом, чтобы защитить его от пуль. 

Ало, махнув хвостом, рванул вперёд, и Сквало в который раз оценил, какое же это было на самом-то деле устрашающее зрелище. Неудивительно, что все заорали, как резаные, забыли про пушки и бросились врассыпную — но у выхода их уже поджидали Арго и Марсель со своими коробочками наперевес. Адель, касатка Марселя, всегда неровно дышала к Ало, так что первым делом дёрнулась к нему, потёрлась боком о бок, и уж потом, повинуясь воле хозяина, ринулась в бой. Немо, электрический угорь Арго, с шипением пронёсся над ошарашенными противниками, распространяя во все стороны умеренно сильные разряды тока — ведь был приказ не убивать. Сквало неизменно поражало и восхищало то, как беспрекословно все без исключения животные варийских офицеров подчиняются воле Занзаса — несмотря на то, что некоторые из них были довольно своенравными.

Угорь стал последней каплей — Сквало всегда считал, что это из-за подсознательной боязни и неприятия змей. А уж когда вокруг творится такая чертовщина, так вообще — для человека, никогда прежде не сталкивавшегося со сверхъестественным, это был явный перебор. 

— Стойте, вашу мать! — рявкнул Савастано, отчаянно отбиваясь от Адель. Сквало сделал вывод, что он тут был за главного. — Что это за хренотень!?

— Скажи своим людям отступить и опустить оружие, — прорычал Занзас в ответ. — Тогда всё прекратится.

Только что они первые начали, не сказал. 

Савастано, в последний раз увернувшись от Адель, всё-таки отдал своим команду отступать. 

Занзас, мокрый с головы до ног, поднялся с пола, вытряхнул из уха воду и, удовлетворённо оглядев место побоища, на удивление спокойно, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сказал:

— Ну вот теперь можно и поговорить.

*** 

_Пару месяцев спустя._

Сквало закрыл полученную от Манфреди пухлую папку и откинулся на спинку кресла, потирая натруженные глаза. Твою мать, как же он хотел с кем-нибудь подраться. Эта грёбаная бумажная работа однажды его доканает. 

Гора компромата на Вонголу росла день ото дня. Информаторы и разведка работали на износ, и Сквало всё больше укреплялся в мысли, что у них всё получится. Не то чтобы он сомневался… Просто опасался, что всё закончится, как тогда, но на этот раз им точно уже ничего с рук не сойдёт так просто. 

Именно поэтому он тщательно следил не только за поступающей информацией, но и за Занзасом — не придёт ли ему в голову, что всё готово и можно действовать вот прямо сейчас.

Но Занзас показывал просто чудеса терпения. Это было странно, непривычно и порой даже вызывало вопросы, но Сквало всё чаще ловил себя на том, что ему охренеть как нравятся эти происходящие с Занзасом перемены. Сквало и раньше готов был следовать за ним хоть в ад — но следовать в ад тщательно подготовленными и уверенными в том, что сделали всё, что смогли, было куда приятнее, чем с голой жопой переть на танки. 

Вспоминая о том, какими они были идиотами, Сквало неизменно хотел закатить глаза. Теперь, задним числом, после всего, что они сделали и через что прошли, он понимал, что у них не было ни единого шанса победить. Если бы их не сдал Оттавио, то они прокололись бы на чём-нибудь другом — и уж точно Занзас не смог бы даже при поддержке Варии удержать власть. 

Действовать хитростью, а не силой, выжидать удобного момента вместо того, чтобы переть напролом, было для всех них беспрецедентно новым опытом, но это давало плоды — и, как бы Сквало ни бесился порой, изнывая от желания честного боя, он не мог не признавать, что это было очень, очень умной стратегией.

Стратегией, достойной настоящего босса. 

— У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты узрел Мадонну и ангелов небесных, и они пообещали забрать тебя в рай, когда помрёшь.

Сквало вынырнул из своих мыслей и обнаружил, что Занзас стоит на пороге его кабинета с бутылкой в руке и ехидной ухмылкой на лице. 

— В раю всё забито праведниками, плюнуть некуда, — ответил он. — Тесновато там, я лучше с тобой на сковородку. 

— Вот и правильно. Нехуй в этом раю делать, скука смертная, по-любому тебе даже поорать не дадут, как в библиотеке. — Занзас закрыл дверь и подошёл к столу, за которым сидел Сквало. Поставил бутылку, порылся в нижнем ящике, выудил два стакана и, разливая виски, сказал: — Савастано звонил. 

— Проблемы? 

— Да скорее наоборот. — Занзас пожал плечами. — Они только что вернулись из Гондураса, и, в принципе, всё вышло именно так, как я и говорил — без наших бойцов они там бы и остались. Местные организовали им тёплый приём. 

— Даже так? 

— Ага. — Занзас усмехнулся, всунул Сквало в руку стакан и, подвинув второе кресло, уселся рядом. — Они-то думали, что эти придурки примчатся налегке, и заслали к ним встречающих — двух Ураганов и Облако. Довольно слабых, да ещё и без коробочек, хотя, откуда им там взяться, в жопе мира. Как ты понимаешь, Арго с Марселем их в асфальт закатали.

— Какой в джунглях асфальт, Занзас? — спросил Сквало, с улыбкой наблюдая за ним. 

Занзас был чрезвычайно доволен — как и всегда, когда его слова находили подтверждение в действительности. В последнее время это происходило всё чаще.

Теперь вот и с Гондурасом. После того, как Тимотео, решив действовать исподтишка, перекрыл Савастано основной канал поставки колумбийского кокаина, они у себя в Неаполе три месяца лапу сосали, пока не появился Занзас с деловым предложением наперевес. И то его сперва приняли за засланца Вонголы — так что для того, чтобы доказать обратное и показать, с кем связались, пришлось устроить весь этот балаган с его пленом и последующим освобождением. Занзас назвал это наглядной и необходимой демонстрацией силы, хотя Сквало до сих пор считал, что ему тогда просто захотелось подраться и повыёбываться. 

Каким образом и когда Занзас наладил контакты с гондурасскими наркокартелями, для Сквало и по сей день оставалось загадкой, но он не спрашивал, а Занзас не распространялся. В конце концов, это всё вопрос личных связей — и, похоже, Занзас не зря год с лишним мотался по своим загадочным командировкам и заграницам.

— Да похуй мне, во что они их там закатали, — отмахнулся Занзас. — Суть в том, что они положили всех, кто контролировал канал, и теперь по обе стороны им заправляют свои люди. Каморра наша с потрохами, да и Тимотео вряд ли туда сунется. 

— Конечно, у них же целый отряд наших старших офицеров с Пламенем и коробочками. — Сквало закинул ногу на ногу и растёкся в кресле, потягивая виски. — Лус до сих пор тебе простить не может, что ты Марселя им отдал. 

— Охуеть, пойду и застрелюсь с горя. 

— Рано или поздно Тимотео поймёт, что это мы перешли ему дорогу. — Сквало навалился на подлокотник и придвинулся ближе к Занзасу. — Что тогда будем делать?

— Об этом я сейчас точно думать не хочу. — Занзас недовольно посмотрел на него. — Нам нужен этот риск. Через месяц Гуэрини закончит с портом, и тогда мы будем снабжать этой чёртовой дрянью всю Сицилию по ценам намного ниже, чем предлагает Альянс, а по качеству — лучше на порядок. Я даже готов платить Савастано откаты. В конце концов, если товар будет идти через них, у нас хотя бы не будет башка болеть за транзит до Италии. А тут уж как-нибудь разберёмся, кто и кому сколько должен. Да и к тому же, — он пожал плечами с блуждающей улыбкой, — Савастано не нужна будет наша поддержка вечно. После того, как всё закончится, я верну парней в Варию. Мне и самому не нравится, что толпа наших сильнейших бойцов кукует в Неаполе вместо того, чтобы делать дела здесь. 

— Ладно. — Сквало допил виски и поставил стакан на стол. — И что дальше, босс? 

Занзас помолчал, откинув голову на спинку кресла и глядя в потолок, а потом заявил:

— Я бы потрахалсяс удовольствием, но шлюхи заебали, а кого-то нормального искать лень. 

От такой внезапной смены темы Сквало даже опешил. 

— Эй, я тебя серьёзно спрашиваю! — Он ткнул Занзаса кулаком в плечо, игнорируя болезненный укол острой ревности при упоминании шлюх. Нет, Сквало и сам, конечно, обет безбрачия не давал, но обычно ходил только в одно место и только к одному человеку — и то, когда уже припирало так, что начинал беситься. Ну, больше обычного. 

— А что, похоже, блядь, что я шучу? — Занзас грозно посмотрел на него, но его глаза смеялись. — Вообще, разве можно шутить такими вещами?

— Да ну, иди в жопу, чёртов босс. — Сквало, почему-то чувствуя себя неловко, отвернулся, а потом опять перевёл взгляд на Занзаса. 

Занзас, прищурившись, смотрел на него. Как будто выжидал. 

Сквало склонил голову к плечу, глядя ему в глаза и думая… о всяком. 

Ну, в конце-то концов…

Попробовать-то можно. 

Сквало поднял руку и провел пальцами по его лицу. Переместил ладонь на шею сзади, потянулся вперед и почти коснулся губами его губ, когда Занзас отвернулся и, стряхнув его руку, встал, бросив:

— Завязывай. Я не это имел в виду. 

— Твою мать! Занзас! — Сквало, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, саданул кулаком левой руки по подлокотнику. — Что ты, нахер, творишь? — Он вскочил и шагнул к Занзасу, который стоял, сунув руки в карманы и безучастно смотрел в стену. — Какого хрена? Я же вижу, что тебе не похуй на меня! В чем твоя ебаная проблема?

Занзас вздохнул и, неловко поведя плечами, посмотрел ему в глаза. Он молчал, и Сквало молчал тоже, потому что он, блядь, действительно нихрена не понимал. Он точно знал, что небезразличен этому чертовому мудаку, но что творится у этого мудака в башке, понятия не имел. 

Игра в гляделки быстро надоела. Судя по всему, Занзас объяснять ничего не собирался, и Сквало сдался. Первым. Снова.

Заебало.

— Ладно. — Он поднял руки ладонями вверх и покачал головой. — Хорошо. Будь, блядь, по-твоему. — Он резко развернулся и, чеканя шаг, пошел к двери. — Нихрена, подожду. Больше ждал. В конце-то концов.

Он вышел из кабинета, от души хлопнув дверью. Сбежал по лестнице вниз, дошёл до гаража и, усевшись в феррари, помчался в город. 

На горизонте клубились тяжёлые тучи, предвещая грозу, но ему нужно было куда-то ехать — просто чтобы не оставаться на месте. 

***

Сквало остановил машину около какого-то бара. Названия он не увидел — дождь лил как из ведра, и Сквало стремился быстрее добежать до дверей.

В баре он заказал текилу и устроился в самом конце стойки, разглядывая ровные ряды бутылок на стеллажах. 

На душе было трудно и муторно. Умом он понимал, что Занзас, как обычно, играет в какую-то свою, одному ему понятную игру, но сейчас ему не хотелось думать и анализировать.

Хотелось просто, мать его, напиться. 

— Крутой хаер. Долго отращивал?

_Да блядь, неужели просто нельзя оставить его в покое?_

Сквало вздохнул, поставил стакан на стойку и медленно повернул голову. 

Девчонка криво усмехнулась и уселась на соседний стул. Сквало на автомате оглядел ее: темные волосы, драные джинсы, кожаная куртка, перчатки без пальцев. Ничего особенного, одним словом, но бабы к нему не подкатывали сто лет. 

— Тебе шампунь посоветовать? — спросил он, отвернувшись.

— Лучше дай свой номер. — Она жестом подозвала бармена. Бросила ему: — Бутылку бурбона и два стакана, — а потом бесцеремонно утянула из-под носа Сквало стакан с нетронутым коньяком и, перегнувшись через стойку, поставила его на поднос с грязной посудой.

— Эй, я не понял… — Сквало так охуел, что в первую секунду не нашелся, что ответить, и момент был упущен. 

— Я уже минут двадцать за тобой наблюдаю, — перебила она и посмотрела на него изучающе. Сквало понял, что, похоже, разговор с Занзасом ебнул по нему сильнее, чем думал, раз он не заметил и не почувствовал чужого взгляда. — Судя по роже, с тобой случилось все дерьмо этого мира, но коньяк — не то пойло, которое бухают в одиночку с горя. И я его не люблю. 

Бармен поставил перед ними бурбон и стаканы. Девчонка отмахнулась от него, отвинтила пробку, профессиональным движением разлила выпивку и подвинула Сквало стакан.

— За знакомство? 

— Я с тобой не знакомился, женщина, — рассеянно сказал Сквало, все еще не понимая, какого хрена он до сих пор не послал ее куда подальше.

— Точно! — Она прищелкнула пальцами. — У тебя на морде написано, что ты хочешь меня прибить прямо здесь и сейчас, но могу я перед смертью хотя бы узнать имя своего убийцы? 

Её глаза смеялись, и Сквало вдруг словно увидел себя со стороны. К нему подкатывает симпатичная телка, а он сидит, как истукан, и думает о чертовом боссе, который в который раз послал его нахуй. И неизвестно, сколько раз пошлет ещё. 

— Сквало, — сказал он, решив, что если их встреча не случайна, то обязательно узнает, кто ее послал и зачем. А пока можно просто наслаждаться ситуацией и допустить самый простой вариант — что он ей просто понравился. Он совершенно отвык от того, что нормальные живые люди иногда знакомятся друг с другом просто потому что хотят, а не ради работы. 

— Тильда, — ответила она и чокнулась своим стаканом с его.

— Тильда? — Он удивленно ухмыльнулся. — Как Суинтон?

— Как математический знак, — сказала Тильда и, подмигнув ему, выпила свой бурбон.

Сквало понял, что его губы против воли растягиваются в улыбке, и тоже присосался к бурбону. Тот, к слову, был отличным. 

— Ты коп, что ли? — спросил он, разглядывая этикетку бутылки. — Какого хрена ты на меня пялилась двадцать минут?

Тильда фыркнула. Сквало налил. 

— Не каждый день увидишь в этой дыре прилично одетого мужика с волосами до жопы, знаешь, — сказала она весело. — Я такие экземпляры не пропускаю.

— А если я какой-нибудь маньяк? — Сквало развернулся к ней лицом на стуле, и они сдвинули стаканы. 

— Вполне возможно. — Она беспечно пожала плечами. — Но я умею за себя постоять. 

— Любишь риск? — Сквало недвусмысленно усмехнулся и вдруг понял, что начал получать удовольствие от общения. Это было настолько забытое ощущение, что он не сразу его узнал, да что там — ему вполне серьезно казалось, что он больше не способен на такие простые радости.

— Не без этого. — Тильда залпом допила бурбон и, наклонившись к нему, прямо посмотрела в глаза. — Ну так что, к тебе или ко мне?

Сквало на мгновение завис, понимая, что со шлюхами было проще. Снимая шлюх, он не искал общения, он искал просто секс, просто удовлетворение физиологических потребностей. И никакого чувства вины перед Занзасом не испытывал.

Хотя. Этот мудак вообще не знает, что такое чувство вины.

А вот злость и обида Сквало никуда не делись.

— К тебе, — решил он, кладя руку на обтянутое джинсой колено. — У меня проходной двор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тотем Росси - ювелир Варии, изготовивший кольца Варии из камней под названием «осколки радуги», оставленных Вонголе Вторым, - во всем мире их не больше десяти (вероятно, семь: по одному камню на каждый вид пламени)
> 
> Тильда выглядит примерно вот так (кто узнал, кто это, тем респект))))  
> https://sci-fi-news.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/DXFxJFJUMAAwtVM.jpg


	4. Глава 4

Сквало загнал феррари в гараж, бросил ключи дежурному и, сунув руки в карманы куртки, прошел во внутренний двор.

Занзас сидел на ступеньках черного входа и курил.

Сквало остановился и склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая его. И прислушиваясь к себе. На душе было спокойно, как-то даже похуистично. Теперь, спустя почти год каких-никаких, но постоянных отношений, он мог почти уверенно сказать, что способен прожить без взаимности. Тильда не смогла бы заменить Занзаса, никто не смог бы, это абсурд, но она давала Сквало то, что он в последний раз чувствовал, когда встречался с Дино — ощущение того, что он кому-то нужен. 

Пусть даже этот кто-то был не так уж нужен ему самому. 

— Привет, — сказал он и, подобрав полы плаща, сел рядом с Занзасом. 

Тот медленно выпустил дым, запрокинув голову, и Сквало невольно залип — Занзас курил крайне редко и без видимых причин, невозможно было предугадать, когда его потянет на сигареты, но всякий раз Сквало откровенно наслаждался зрелищем. Сигарета в длинных смуглых пальцах, губы, обхватывающие фильтр, чуть сведенные брови, задумчивый взгляд — Занзас охрененно красиво курил. Впрочем, неудивительно — ему, ублюдку, шло всё.

— Я думал, тебя наконец-то прикончили в этой твоей Гватемале, — бросил Занзас, не глядя на него. — Уже собрался мессу заказывать.

— Да, я тоже скучал, — коротко рассмеялся Сквало. — Как тут всё? 

Занзас неопределенно пожал плечами, что означало — нормально. Будь хоть что-то не нормально, Сквало уже знал бы. Но Занзас был спокоен — не собран и напряжен, как перед миссией, не сдерживающий ярость, как почти всегда раньше, не задумчив и замкнут, как всё чаще в последнее время, а именно спокоен. Умиротворён даже, как человек, хорошо сделавший свою работу и заслуживший небольшой, но насыщенный отпуск. 

— Понятно, — проворчал Сквало. — У меня всё тоже прошло отлично. Спасибо, что спросил, босс. 

Занзас скосил на него глаза, но никак не прокомментировал шпильку, так что Сквало продолжил: 

— Знаешь, мне там даже понравилось. Суета, конечно, названия городов хрен вышепчешь, но красиво. Пришлось, конечно, погоняться за этим хреном, хотя, мастером меча он оказался так себе, прямо скажем. Понтов больше, как всегда. Я его за восемь минут уделал, Лус даже испугаться не успел. Говорит мне потом, мол, у тебя такое лицо было, будто...

— Я нашёл тебе сердце, — сказал Занзас.

Сквало замер на полуслове, захлопнулся и медленно повернулся к нему. 

— Что?

— Ты оглох? — Занзас впервые за всё это время наконец-то посмотрел на него прямо. — Сердце тебе нашёл, говорю. Уже едет сюда. 

Сквало смотрел на него во все глаза, и силу обуревавших его противоречивых эмоций невозможно было описать словами. 

— Мутная история какая-то, правда. — Занзас покрутил окурок между пальцев, в последний раз затянулся и щелчком отправил его в кусты. 

— В каком смысле — мутная? — на автомате хрипло спросил Сквало, не зная, что сказать. Он уже и надеяться перестал. 

— Да в прямом. Внезапно, без предупреждения всплыл мой старый контакт в России. Сам же знаешь, у них там бойцов с Пламенем днём с огнём не сыщешь, хрен его знает, почему. Вечная мерзлота, что ли, влияет. 

— У них там и без Пламени всё по хардкору, — на автомате отозвался Сквало, всё ещё пытаясь осознать новость. 

— Это точно, — охотно согласился Занзас. — Короче, этот хрен объявился недели три назад. Позвонил мне на мобильный, а я с какого-то хера ответил. Без понятия, что на меня нашло. Интуиция сработала, видимо. 

Сквало только глаза закатил — о нелюбви Занзаса к переговорам по телефону и звонкам с незнакомых номеров, на которые он никогда не отвечал, в определенных кругах уже давно легенды ходили. 

— Я ответил, а он мне: ты, говорят, сердце Дождя ищешь? — Занзас забавно изменил тембр голоса, сделав свой, низкий и хрипловатый, на пару тонов выше. — Я его чуть не послал сходу. Потом передумал. Ну да, говорю, ищу. А он мне: у меня есть. И давай со мной торговаться, а ты же помнишь, я пиздец не люблю, когда со мной торгуются. 

— Я другое помню: как ты всем растрезвонил, что я ем сердца своих врагов, — фыркнул Сквало. — Они теперь от меня в два раза быстрее бегают, мудачьё.

— И мне почему-то поверили, не скажешь, почему? — Занзас лукаво глянул на него, и Сквало понимающе ухмыльнулся. Такой взгляд Занзаса означал только одно: он в хорошем, очень хорошем настроении.

Из-за того, что нашёл Сквало сердце.

Охренеть. 

— Я не знаю, где Ванко достал этого парня, но тот сейчас лежит в коме после аварии полностью парализованный и с частично отказавшим мозгом, короче, надежд никаких. Родни, которая может поднять тревогу, у него тоже нет, это я уже сам проверил, — продолжил Занзас. — Мы с Маммон смотались туда, она подтвердила, что это действительно Дождь, причем, не самый слабый. — Занзас помолчал немного и добавил: — Не удивлюсь, если Ванко сам подстроил ему эту аварию. 

— Нахрена? 

— Если бы ты знал, какую цену он заломил, то не спрашивал бы.

— И какую? 

— Спрашивать о стоимости подарков — дурной тон, — назидательно сказал Занзас и поднялся. Легко, как пацан, спрыгнул со ступенек, с хрустом потянулся, разминая мышцы, и направился в ту сторону, откуда пришёл Сквало. — Я в тир, если надумаешь пострелять — присоединяйся. 

Сквало проводил его взглядом и решил остаться. Ему нужно было о многом подумать. 

О безымянном парне, сердце которого скоро станет его, Сквало, сердцем.

О том, что вовсе не факт, что на этот раз всё получится — до сих пор прецедентов не было, и все их прогнозы основывались лишь на предположениях о том, как должно быть.

Об озорном, почти мальчишеском взгляде Занзаса, которым тот одарил его напоследок. 

О последнем думать было приятнее всего.

***

Сердце приехало не одно. Сквало думал, что увидит судорожно переваливающийся в прозрачном контейнере орган, а увидел человека, неподвижно лежащего в криокамере — тоже прозрачной. Видимо, чтобы можно было получше рассмотреть совсем молодого ещё парня, дни или скорее часы жизни которого были сочтены. Сквало никогда не запаривался всякой сентиментальной хернёй, не та порода и образ жизни неподходящий для рефлексий, но сейчас, глядя на бледное лицо и плотно закрытые неподвижные синеватые веки, не мог отделаться от мысли, что совершает убийство. Убийство в самом грязном и неприглядном смысле этого слова. Убийство не ради защиты, не в бою, не равного или выглядящего таким противника, а убийство ради выгоды — обычного человека, который не сделал ему ничего плохого. 

Глядя на сердца, которые привозили для пересадки отдельно от тел, он такого не испытывал. Может быть, всё дело было в том, что сейчас перед ним был вроде как свой — тоже Дождь, почти одного с ним возраста. 

Сквало вдруг вспомнился Ямамото. Ведь когда-то он почти всерьёз рассматривал пацана как кандидата в свои принудительные доноры. До тех пор, пока не начал его тренировать и не решил, что живой Ямамото гораздо лучше мёртвого. 

— Он всё равно уже не жилец, — негромко сказал Занзас. — Эскулап говорит, если бы не криокамера и какие-то их специальные примочки, мозг бы уже умер. 

— Хорошо, что мы не в средневековье, — отозвался Сквало и оглянулся на него. — Я пойду, надо подготовиться, так куча ебучих процедур. 

Занзас удержал его взгляд и чуть прищурился. 

Повисло интригующее молчание. 

— Если в этот раз опять не получится… — начал было Сквало. 

— … будем искать ещё, — закончил за него Занзас — совсем не теми словами, которые хотел сказать Сквало. Но именно теми, которые хотел услышать. — Я упёртый, а ты вообще пиздец. Когда-нибудь всё равно получится.

Сквало усмехнулся и пожал плечами, не зная, что на это ответить. Развернулся и пошёл к палате, чувствуя спиной тяжёлый пристальный взгляд.

С их отношениями определённо что-то происходило. Одно из двух: всё либо налаживалось в том самом смысле, в каком Сквало хотел бы, либо окончательно летело к чертям. Занзас показывал ему слишком много из того, чего никогда и никому не показывал. Он вообще изменился, особенно в том, что касалось работы: стал более расчетливым, спокойным, даже хладнокровным, перестал рубить с плеча и нарываться на неприятности, не швырялся стаканами, пил только после успешного окончания дела, а не просто так, как раньше. Это произошло не враз и не вдруг, конечно, но осознание почему-то догнало Сквало именно сейчас. 

Такой Занзас — повзрослевший, возмужавший и, конечно, совершенно точно ещё более красивый, чем раньше, заставлял Сквало думать о том, о чём он запрещал себе думать годами. Они вновь были на своих местах, оба: босс и его правая рука, и это тоже произошло само собой. 

Но Сквало знал, что этого ему никогда не будет достаточно. И какое-то шестое или, мать его, шестнадцатое чувство подсказывало, что лёд всё-таки начал таять. Сквало не решился бы выяснять отношения вслух, по крайней мере, сейчас, но его чёртово терпение тоже имело предел. 

Занзас опять вёл свою, одному ему понятную игру — как и всегда в последние годы, не раскрывая карт до конца. 

Но в этой партии на двоих не могло быть безоговорочного победителя. Либо выигрывают оба, либо главный приз не достаётся никому. Третьего не дано.

На протяжении всех этих лет, которые они шли по жизни рука об руку, незыблемым — помимо бесконечной преданности и верности Сквало — всегда оставалось одно: больше всего на свете они оба любили побеждать. 

И откуда-то Сквало знал, что эту партию Занзас, как и он сам, тоже не намеревался проигрывать.

***

Сквало открыл глаза и... 

— С рождеством, блядь, — усмехнулся Занзас, нависнув над ним и загораживая лампу под высоким белым потолком. Ореол света вокруг его головы неизбежно навевал ассоциации с ангелами. Одно только наличие подобных идиотских мыслей говорило о явном передозе наркоза. 

Сквало заржал — вернее, попытался, сразу же обнаружив, что ржать, как человек, пока не способен: в глотке было сухо, как в аду, язык не шевелится, а от резких движений моментально заломило виски. 

— Очухался? Молодец. Выглядишь так, будто сейчас развалишься, — порадовался Занзас и убрался из поля зрения. В глаза тут же хлынул беспощадно-яркий больничный свет. Сквало зажмурился, хрипло выругался, повернул голову и прищурился, наблюдая за Занзасом. 

Тот прогромыхал сапогами к двери, распахнул её и рявкнул так, что уши заложило:

— Есть кто-нибудь в этой богадельне? Воды, живо!

Мигом нарисовалась молоденькая медсестра с графином и стаканом в руках. Глянула на Занзаса со смесью страха и восхищения и проскользнула мимо него к кровати Сквало. Сунулась было помочь, но тот зыркнул в ответ так, что она тут же свалила восвояси, оставив на тумбочке стакан с водой и напоследок немного притушив свет. 

Сквало, стиснув зубы, кое-как сел в кровати и опёрся о подушки. Занзас наблюдал за его поползновениями от двери, не шелохнувшись и скрестив руки на груди, и его пристальный взгляд будил в Сквало единственное желание: не облажаться. 

Хотя, как тут не облажаться, когда сидишь, как инвалид.

Сквало взял стакан — руки тряслись так, что едва не расплескал всё на себя, — и в несколько глотков осушил. Со стуком поставил его обратно на тумбочку и дёрнул присосавшиеся к телу под тонкой больничной рубашкой провода.

— Не трогай, идиот, — негромко, но твёрдо сказал Занзас. 

Сквало независимо уставился на него.

— С чего вдруг? Думаешь, буду тут валяться? Не сдох и ладно, похуй, пляшем дальше. 

Занзас отлепился от стены, подошёл к его кровати и верхом уселся на стоявший рядом стул. 

— Не дёргайся, — веско посоветовал он. — То, что ты не сдох во время операции и сейчас шевелишься, ещё нихрена не значит. Надо подождать. И ты, блядь, будешь ждать, иначе я привяжу тебя к кровати и рот заткну, чтобы не орал. 

Сквало проглотил неуместную шутку на тему БДСМ-отношений и криво ухмыльнулся. 

— Ты теперь мне в сиделки нанялся, что ли?

— Мечтай, — в тон ему ответил Занзас. — Посоветоваться пришёл, ждал, пока оживёшь. 

Сквало заинтересованно уставился на него. 

— Босс, я не в лучшей форме сейчас, мозги плывут так, что не соображаю нихрена, — честно признался он. — Вряд ли что-то дельное скажу.

— Да я в курсе, — отмахнулся Занзас. — Мне не столько посоветоваться, сколько мысли озвучить, чтобы послушать, насколько дерьмово это выглядит со стороны. А кого-то ещё пока не хочу в курс дела вводить. Рано. 

— Ладно, выкладывай. — Сквало устроился на подушке поудобнее и размял затёкшую шею. 

Занзас встал, открыл дверь и, убедившись, что никто не подслушивает, закрыл её на ключ изнутри. Вернулся на свой стул и посмотрел на Сквало, но одновременно как будто сквозь него. 

— Роберто Савиано*, — сказал он. — Знаешь, кто это?

— Журналист? Который про каморру писал? — Сквало удивился. — Знаю, конечно, сериал крутой по его роману сняли, я тебе советовал, помнишь? 

— Ага, он самый. — Занзас победоносно улыбнулся. — Я собираюсь помочь ему издать книгу. 

У Сквало отвалилась челюсть. 

— Ты — что? 

— Тебе что, пока с сердцем ковырялись, слух повредили? — отозвался Занзас недовольно. — Что слышал. Я дам ему информацию для новой книги. Много горячей сенсационной информации. И денег. 

— Какой, блядь, книги? — Сквало помотал головой и скривился, когда виски отозвались резкой болью. — Занзас, завязывай говорить загадками, я нихрена не понимаю. 

Занзас закатил глаза и ответил:

— Я подумал, что он уже довольно крут, чтобы писать не только про каморру.

У Сквало в голове щёлкнуло.

— Ты хочешь сдать ему Вонголу? — дошло до него. — Но зачем? 

— Затем, что пора всем узнать, кто настоящий мафиозный король этой грёбаной страны, — резко ответил Занзас. 

— Твою мать. — Сквало ошарашенно смотрел на него. — Так это и есть твоя страховка?

— В том числе. — Занзас встал и подошёл к окну. Сунул руки в карманы и сказал: — Я хочу, чтобы ты съездил к этому Савиано, когда оклемаешься, и всё уладил. 

— Какого хрена я? — ещё сильнее удивился Сквало, хотя казалось, сильнее уже некуда. Просто, ну, не то чтобы переговоры были его сильным местом. 

— Не Луса же с Белом к нему посылать, — насмешливо отозвался Занзас. — Сгоняешь, покажешь документы, цену назовёшь. Мои условия: конфиденциальность и еженедельные отчёты о том, как идут дела. Книга должна быть написана максимум за полгода. Хотя думаю, с таким-то материалом он и за три месяца справится. 

— И ты думаешь, он согласится? — с сомнением спросил Сквало. 

— Почему бы и нет? Дела у него сейчас идут откровенно хреново. Без охраны носа из дома не высовывает, а все правозащитники уже настолько правительство заебали, что им проще его пристрелить, чтобы не мучился. Намекни, что можем поправить его дела с каморрой. Одно моё слово — и они от него отстанут, если не хотят потерять отряд наших бойцов, а они, поверь мне, не хотят. Вообще не вижу смысла во всём этом геморрое с преследованием, когда его книги уже весь мир прочитал. Но это, видимо, для обеих сторон уже дело принципа. — Занзас с усмешкой покачал головой. — Один хрен, ни они, ни он не остановятся.

— То есть, — медленно проговорил Сквало, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы расставить точки над «i», — ты в самом деле задумал издать книгу о Вонголе?

— Не просто книгу, а документальный репортаж. Практически с места событий, — Занзас злорадно усмехнулся. — И не только о Вонголе, но и обо всех, кто причастен к её грязным делишкам. Это будет хайп международного масштаба, я бы не отказался посмотреть, как головы полетят. 

— Можно было не париться и просто выложить всё в интернет, — проворчал Сквало.

Занзас на это только скривился, и Сквало догадался, что о таком варианте он просто не подумал. Ну конечно, с его-то нелюбовью к «грёбаному киберпанку». 

— Интернет — это для долбоёбов, — сказал Занзас безапелляционно. — Мы сделаем всё красиво, как в старые добрые времена. Книга, интервью, телевидение, все дела. Ну это, конечно, в том случае, если Тимотео не согласится на мои условия, в чём я лично сомневаюсь. 

— А если согласится?

— Значит, Савиано просто получит свой гонорар и будет молчать в тряпочку где-нибудь на Канарах. Денег при грамотных вложениях ему хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь, даже если он больше ни одной книги никогда не напишет. 

***

В больнице Сквало провалялся ещё полторы недели. Вообще-то, нужно было валяться месяц, но от бездействия он начал потихоньку сходить с ума. Его новое сердце билось ровно, перекачивая кровь и Пламя, и уже понятно было, что всё получилось. 

Но список препаратов, которыми ему нужно, по мнению докторов, теперь травиться всю жизнь, и ограничений — тоже на всю жизнь — поверг его в шок. 

— Избегать стрессовых физических нагрузок, Занзас! — возмущённо орал он в телефонную трубку по дороге в аэропорт — так громко, будто хотел без помощи технических средств докричаться до Мадрида, где Занзас застрял из-за нелётной погоды. — И массовых скоплений людей! Может мне ещё из Варии уволиться?! Дашь мне отпуск года на три, чёртов босс? Да мне проще пристрелить любого гондона, который притащит сопли! 

Занзас ржал в ответ и предлагал ему просто пореже открывать рот, чтобы ничего не подхватить. Сквало злился, выкручивал руль, объезжая зазевавшихся водителей и почему-то так отчаянно скучал, как будто ему пересадили сердце, которое любило Занзаса в три раза сильнее прежнего. 

Роберто Савиано жил в пригороде Милана, и сказать, что Сквало чувствовал себя странно, назначая ему встречу в кафе в центре города среди бела дня, значит ничего не сказать. Просто грёбаное преуменьшение века. 

Впрочем, Сквало очень сильно сомневался, что сможет попасть к Савиано домой через входную дверь и не оставить при этом за собой ни одного трупа. Савиано жил затворником, под бдительной охраной полиции, и прорываться к нему с боем значило загубить дело на корню. Как и пытаться забраться в квартиру тайком — наверняка у Савиано имеется дома оружие, и начинать разговор о долгосрочном сотрудничестве под дулом пистолета Сквало не улыбалось. 

Поэтому оставался единственный вариант — цивилизованный. 

С ума сойти.

Сквало уселся за столик на просторной террасе, побарабанил пальцами по белоснежной скатерти и посмотрел на часы. До назначенного времени оставалось пятнадцать минут, так что он заказал капучино и сунул официанту двести евро, грозно заявив, что бронирует террасу на час.

Савиано появился ровно в три — в сопровождении трёх крепких парней в гражданском. Уселся за столик напротив Сквало и выжидательно уставился на него. Совсем ещё не старый, с бритой головой и цепким, пронзительным взглядом он сам напоминал скорее человека, вхожего в мир мафии, чем пытающегося бороться с ней. 

— Синьор Савиано? — уточнил Сквало, держа руки в зоне видимости. Кофе кончился, поэтому Сквало демонстративно сложил их на столе.

— Именно. — Савиано смотрел на него настороженно и напряжённо, но без страха. — Вы сказали, что у вас есть для меня какая-то информация. Я слушаю.

— Начнём с того, что эта информация предназначена _только_ для вас. — Сквало красноречиво покосился на полицейских, занявших места за спиной Савиано. 

Савиано, помедлив, обернулся и что-то тихо сказал одному из сопровождающих. Тот уточнил, уверен ли он, смерил Сквало профессиональным взглядом, который должен был заставить любого человека почувствовать себя как минимум подозреваемым, но в конце концов кивнул. Поманил за собой остальных, и вся троица рассредоточилась по террасе на достаточном от них расстоянии, впрочем, не переставая угрожающе пялиться. 

Сквало перевёл взгляд на Савиано. 

— И жучок, пожалуйста, заглушите, — сказал он сухо. — Полиции незачем знать, о чём мы будем говорить. 

— Я заглушил его, как только вошёл сюда и увидел вас. Я знаю, кто вы, синьор Сквало, — спокойно ответил Савиано, чем немало удивил — своей фамилии Сквало ему, естественно, не называл, представившись левым именем. — Вряд ли вы назначили встречу в таком месте, как это, чтобы попытаться убить меня. К тому же, насколько я знаю, Вария на каморру не работает.

Сквало потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Он и подумать не мог, что даже за пределами Палермо настолько знаменит. А ведь он даже не Занзас и, уж тем более, не какой-нибудь мафиозный босс. 

Ну охренеть теперь. 

— Откуда вам известно, кто я? — спросил он прямо. 

Савиано откинулся на спинку стула и криво усмехнулся. Сквало уже понял, что он, очевидно, был не из пугливых. 

— Вы ведь не думаете, что всю свою жизнь я собирал информацию только о каморре? Есть множество других вещей, которые меня интересуют. 

— Я надеюсь, то, что я хочу сказать, вас тоже заинтересует, — серьёзно сказал Сквало. Он терпеть не мог откладывать неприятную работу в долгий ящик. — Мой босс хочет предложить вам сделку. 

— Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, ну конечно, — кивнул Савиано с откровенным сарказмом. — В лучших традициях мафии. И какое же?

— Почему же, вы можете отказаться, и даже останетесь после этого в живых. — Сквало с нарочитым безразличием пожал плечами. — Но не думаю, что это в ваших интересах.

— Хорошо, допустим, вы меня заинтриговали. — Савиано отзеркалил его позу, сцепив руки в замок на столе и, понизив голос, спросил: — Я ведь не ошибусь, если предположу, что дело касается Вонголы?

В этот момент официант принёс ещё кофе, и на пару минут им пришлось прерваться. Но возвращаться к разговору Сквало было уже легче — мост был переброшен, и в глазах Савиано горел самый живой интерес. Он необъяснимо понравился Сквало — стойкость и нежелание сворачивать с избранного однажды пути, как бы ни била жизнь, ему самому были знакомы не понаслышке. В сочетании с умом и проницательностью Савиано представлял собой тот редкий тип людей, которых, по мнению Сквало, было, за что уважать. 

Он, как мог подробно, изложил условия сделки. К слову, гонорар действительно был огромным — десять миллионов евро. Сквало в очередной раз испытал чувство невероятной гордости за Варию, которая теперь могла позволить себе заплатить такие деньги за что-нибудь, возможно, ненужное. Когда-то они начинали с миллиона, и то чужого. 

Савиано молчал довольно долго. Сквало его не торопил — потому что отлично видел, что сейчас в его голове и сердце происходит нешуточная внутренняя борьба. 

— Вы ведь понимает, что ставите меня перед неразрешимой моральной дилеммой? — наконец спросил Савиано и поднял на Сквало хмурый, озадаченный взгляд. — Заключить соглашение с одной мафиозной организацией, чтобы потопить другую. К тому же, — он качнул головой, словно споря сам с собой, — если дон Тимотео примет ваши условия, книга, даже в том случае, если я её напишу, никогда не будет опубликована, а значит, мой труд пропадёт зря. 

— Вам не надоело бегать и бояться, Савиано? — прямо спросил Сквало. — Сколько лет вы уже живёте взаперти? Восемь, десять? Больше? И сколько ещё будете так жить?

— Я не думаю, что… — начал было Савиано, но Сквало не дал ему договорить.

— Вы ведь понимаете, — продолжил он, — что наше грёбаное правительство пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы вас защитить, если каморра решит взяться за вас всерьёз? Мы можем это предотвратить, более того — можем сделать так, что они отстанут от вас навсегда, и вы вновь станете свободным человеком. А книга, — Сквало пожал плечами, — если захотите, опубликуете её, когда старый пердун двинет кони. Естественно, с предварительного одобрения моего босса. Правда, после этого вас точно в покое не оставят, учитывая, каких людей вы заденете, так что я вам всё-таки рекомендую хорошенько подумать. У вас есть шанс прожить жизнь нормального человека, а не узника в собственной квартире. Поверьте, Савиано. — Сквало наклонился вперёд и чётко, уверенно произнёс: — Я знаю, что такое принципы и идеалы. Я знаю, что такое бороться за свою жизнь и идею. Но иногда эта борьба обречена на провал. Мне повезло, а вот вам может и не повезти. 

Савиано молчал, сжав губы в нитку и сверля его мрачным взглядом. Но ничего не говорил. Сквало чувствовал, что его слова попали в точку. 

— Бывает такое, что у человека просто заканчиваются силы, — сказал он чуть мягче. — Савиано, я вижу, что вы устали и просто хотите покоя. Мы предлагаем вам шанс покончить с этим раз и навсегда. И уже одно то, что вы об этом задумались, говорит само за себя. — Он отстранился, откинулся на спинку стула и, выдержав небольшую паузу, закончил: — Я не хочу на вас давить, я не для того приехал и сижу здесь треплюсь, в то время как мог бы просто вас заставить. Я взываю к вашему благоразумию. Вы умный человек, синьор Савиано. Уверен, вы сделаете правильный выбор. 

Савиано смотрел будто сквозь него, хмурясь и кусая губы. Сквало мысленно перевёл дух. Эта проникновенная тирада отняла у него больше душевных сил, чем он планировал — потому что за каждым словом стояли тяжёлые, порой невыносимые воспоминания о собственной жизни. 

О том, как ему повезло и не повезло. 

Грёбаная русская рулетка. 

Сквало очень хорошо понимал человека, сидящего перед ним — уставшего, измученного, затравленного, вынужденного ежедневно бороться за жизнь, пусть эта борьба и была совсем иного толка, нежели у него самого. И столь же безоговорочно он понимал, что для таких, как он, нет ничего важнее свободы. 

Именно той, которую Сквало сейчас предлагал. 

Савиано молчал так долго, что его провожатые заметно забеспокоились — начали бросать на Сквало угрожающие взгляды, а один даже потянулся к кобуре. Как будто это бы помогло, начнись потасовка. 

— Я могу подумать? — глухо спросил Савиано, наконец. 

— Как вы понимаете, не слишком долго, потому что время — то, что играет против нас всех, — безапелляционно ответил Сквало. — Сколько его вам нужно, чтобы принять решение? 

— Полагаю, синьор Сквало, вы — тот человек, который предпочитает управлять ситуацией, — сказал Савиано. — Поэтому не буду вам обещать, что позвоню. Свяжитесь со мной завтра вечером. К этому времени я буду готов дать ответ. 

Сквало молча кивнул. Савиано тут же поднялся из-за стола и, не прощаясь, направился к выходу с террасы. Копы, всё так же подозрительно сверкая на Сквало глазами, последовали за ним. 

Стоило только двери закрыться за их спинами, как Сквало позволил себе выдохнуть . Разговор оставил неприятный осадок — и он знал, почему. Сейчас он фактически вынуждал хорошего человека изменить самому себе. 

Но, в конечном итоге…

Люди живут, чтобы спасти себя. 

И спасать себя в одиночку Савиано, очевидно, уже задолбался. 

Сквало вытащил из кармана телефон и, отбив пару смс людям, приставленным к Савиано для слежки — в превентивных целях, — набрал Занзаса. Тот ответил сразу.

— Как прошло? 

— Я почти уломал его. 

— Почти? — в голосе Занзаса проскользнуло недовольство. 

— Не все готовы даже ради охуенного гонорара поступаться своими принципами, босс, — ответил Сквало, возможно, излишне резко. 

— Да уж, конечно. Тебе ли не знать, — последовало после паузы. — Ты ещё там? 

— Да, он обещал дать мне ответ завтра. Не вижу смысла куда-то дёргаться, это явно будет не по телефону. 

— Отлично. Тогда вылетаю к тебе первым же рейсом, небо открыли, наконец-то, блядь. 

— Нахрена? 

До него донёсся загадочный смешок — и последовавший ответ Занзаса потряс Сквало настолько, что он не нашёлся, что ему возразить. 

— Слышал, что в Ла Скала ставят «Сельскую честь». Не знаю, как ты, а вот я сто лет не был в опере. 

***

— Босс, может, хватит дрыхнуть? Сам же говорил, что в опере не был сто лет!

— В самолёте какой-то гондон храпел на весь бизнес-класс, и я нихрена не выспался. Но это не значит, что мне не интересно. 

— Ну конечно!

— Ладно, вообще-то, я просто жду, когда всех убьют. 

Сквало любил оперу — несмотря на то, что сказать это по нему можно было в самую последнюю очередь. Обычно если речь заходила о пристрастии к высокому искусству, все почему-то сразу думали на Бельфегора. Хотя в чём, в чём, а в музыке у него вкус был просто пиздец — сплошной рёв и жёсткие гитарные рифы. 

Бельфегор любил тяжёлый рок, а Сквало любил оперу. 

А Занзас любил спать, и конкретно сейчас, в этот самый момент Сквало его терпеть не мог.

Спустя час с лишним убийство, которого так ждал Занзас, наконец-то состоялось, и они вывалились из театра: Сквало — окультуренный на ближайшие хрен его знает сколько времени, а Занзас — слегка взъерошенный, но заметно отдохнувший.

— Жрать хочу, — заявил он, со смаком потянувшись. — Не люблю слушать сопрано на голодный желудок, у меня от них изжога. 

Сквало закатил глаза, вытащил из кармана телефон и открыл карту. Порылся в ней, убрал телефон и решительно пошёл по виа Санта Маргарита в направлении ресторана, название которого не запомнил, только адрес. Кажется, это был MiB Milano.

Он очень надеялся, что там подавали стейки. 

Стейки там действительно подавали, и довольно неплохие. Паста тоже оказалась выше всяких похвал. Вопреки ожиданиям Сквало, виски Занзас заказывать не стал, ограничившись крепким кофе. 

— О чём думаешь? — спросил он, дымя сигарой, когда они на пару расправились с едой.

Сквало неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Да так, ни о чём.

— Сквало. — Занзас стряхнул пепел с сигары в массивную стеклянную пепельницу. — Говори уже. Я же вижу, хочешь.

— Да я не знаю, Занзас. — Сквало, подперев щёку рукой, покрутил на скатерти вилку. — Меня с души воротит ото всей этой истории с Савиано. 

— Совесть мучает? — Занзас внимательно смотрел на него сквозь клубы сизого дыма. 

— Да не знаю я, — повторил Сквало раздражённо. — Какая у меня совесть, сам посуди. Но что-то мучает.

— Она и есть, — усмехнулся Занзас и положил сигару на край пепельницы. — Только ты настолько привык иметь дело с одними ублюдками, что забыл, как это чувствуется, когда она мучает. А тут встретил нормального человека и теперь себя жрёшь за то, что предлагаешь ему сделку, которая претендует порушить к хуям все его принципы. 

Сквало уставился на него с недоумением. Нет, он, конечно, знал, что Занзас с годами стал довольно проницательным, но что он читает его как открытую книгу, всё ещё удивляло — хоть и происходило не впервые. 

— Я идиот, да, Занзас? — безнадёжно спросил он.

Но Занзас покачал головой, серьёзно глядя на него. 

— Ты — упёртый баран, который, вопреки всему тому дерьму, которое с тобой происходит, всё ещё цепляется за собственные идеалы. Но, знаешь, — Занзас усмехнулся и склонил голову к плечу, — я не хочу, чтобы это менялось. Мне так проще.

— Что — проще? 

— Проще понимать, когда я иду не туда. 

Сквало окончательно обалдел. Он сидел, пялился на Занзаса, как на господа бога, и пытался осознать, что сейчас услышал. 

Занзас и правда только что сказал, что Сквало для него — моральный ориентир? 

Он вообще когда-нибудь перестанет охреневать от жизни?

Сквало кашлянул и смущённо схватился за кофе. 

— Ну ты и ляпнешь иногда херню, чёртов босс, — пробурчал он в чашку. — Хоть стой, хоть падай.

— То есть, нельзя вот просто так взять и промолчать, да? — Занзас вскинул бровь. — Ну или хотя бы порадоваться, когда я признаю, что мне важно твоё мнение? 

— Может, если бы ты делал это чаще, я бы привык, — отбил Сквало. — А так дай мне хотя бы в себя прийти для начала. 

— Как придёшь в себя, позвони Савиано. — Занзас красноречиво постучал по циферблату часов. — Время не ждёт. 

Сквало кивнул и, радуясь возможности чем-то занять руки и голову, схватил со стола телефон.

Савиано ответил после третьего гудка. 

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Сквало, глядя при этом в глаза Занзасу. — Как мы и договаривались, я звоню сам.

— Да, я ждал вашего звонка. — Голос Савиано был абсолютно нейтрален, но Сквало всё равно слегка волновался, что само по себе было довольно странно. Возможно, дело в том, что ему редко приходилось кого-то убеждать, а не заставлять. Да никогда, если быть совсем откровенным. 

— Вы приняли решение? — спросил он, когда Савиано не продолжил. 

— Да. Я хотел бы озвучить его вам лично. 

— Мне бы тоже этого хотелось. — Сквало сделал страшные глаза в ответ маячившему ему Занзасу. — Приезжайте в ресторан MiB на Гаэтано Негри. Мы ждём.

Он намеренно подчеркнул это многозначительное «мы», не сомневаясь, что его поняли правильно. 

— Я буду через полчаса, — сказал Савиано и повесил трубку. 

— Он будет через полчаса, — объявил Сквало, положив телефон рядом с собой на стол. — И нехуй было тут руками махать, я и сам знаю, что надо сказать. 

— Да хрен тебя знает, может, ты совсем раскис из-за своих пиздостраданий. — Занзас подозвал официанта и заказал бутылку «Шато Петрюс» девяносто шестого года. 

— Рано радуешься, — мрачно сказал Сквало. — Он ещё не согласился. 

— Если бы он хотел отказаться, то не стал бы церемониться и сказал бы это по телефону, — резонно возразил Занзас, и Сквало только пожал плечами в ответ — интуиция Занзаса осечек не давала давно.

Савиано появился ровно через полчаса, минута в минуту. Один. Прошёл через пустой зал, кивком поздоровался, пожал им руки и сел на свободный стул. Сквало молча придвинул ему бокал с вином. 

— Я много слышал о вас, синьор Занзас, — сказал Савиано, взяв бокал. 

— Я о вас тоже, синьор Савиано, — ровно отозвался тот. — И подозреваю, это были слухи примерно из одних и тех же источников. 

— Похоже на то. — Савиано покрутил в руках бокал. — Я обдумал ваше предложение.

— И что вы решили? 

Сквало с удивлением обнаружил, что почти ёрзает от нетерпения. 

— Я согласен, — ответил Савиано, прямо глядя на Занзаса. — Но с одним условием. 

Занзас вскинул бровь, давая понять, что ждёт продолжения. 

— Я сам решу, какую информацию из предоставленной вами взять для книги, и в какой форме это изложить. В конце концов, — он пожал плечами, — несмотря на то, что это заказ, я писатель, а не копировальная машина.

— Хорошо, — подумав секунду, согласился Занзас. — Но я настаиваю на еженедельных отчётах о работе. 

— Без проблем, — кивнул Савиано. — И вы обеспечите мою безопасность. 

— Это было одним из изначальных условий нашей сделки, — подтвердил Занзас. — Я слов на ветер не бросаю, синьор Савиано.

— Да, об этом я тоже наслышан, — усмехнулся тот. — Как и о том, что в составе вашей организации есть человек, который может найти кого угодно и когда угодно. Я бы не хотел быть тем, кого она ищет. 

Сквало бросил быстрый взгляд на Занзаса — его лицо было непроницаемо, но Сквало не сомневался, что и от его внимания не укрылось то, с какой уверенностью Савиано произнёс «она». Это наталкивало на мысль, что он, возможно, осведомлён и о куда более интересных вещах. 

Например, о Пламени. 

Занзас прищурился. 

— Спрашивайте, о чём хотите спросить, Савиано. Хватит уже ходить вокруг да около.

Тот пару секунд разглядывал его, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся и махнул рукой. 

— Да, вы правы. Я действительно кое о чём хотел спросить. Скажите, — он помялся, кусая губы, — то, что говорят о Пламени… Это правда? 

Занзас смотрел на него так, будто решал, укокошить прямо сейчас или немного подождать, но в конце концов спросил:

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Ну, — Савиано откинулся на спинку стула, — когда всю жизнь собираешь компромат на мафию и вращаешься в таких кругах, волей-неволей слышишь то, чего слышать не должен. И, конечно, начинаешь копать. Я ведь журналист, — он усмехнулся. — Признаться, до того момента, пока не увидел своими глазами, не верил. Да и сейчас не верю. Мне всё кажется, что у меня тогда просто крыша съехала. Никогда в жизни я больше не сталкивался ни с чем сверхъестественным. 

Теперь уже Занзас смотрел на Сквало, как будто говоря этим — ну, решай сам, показать нашему приятелю шоу, или обойдётся. 

— Думаю, это вполне нормальная реакция для обычного человека, — сказал Сквало. — Да, это правда. Пламя существует. И много чего ещё, но вряд ли вы сможете написать об этом хоть в какой-то из своих книг. 

— Ну, если когда-нибудь переквалифицируюсь в фантаста, то, пожалуй, смогу, — пожал плечами Савиано, который, на взгляд Сквало, заметно расслабился. 

— Это скорее больше для каких-нибудь грёбаных аниме подходит, — скривился Занзас. — Они там, в Японии, любят подобную хренотень. 

— Боюсь показаться бестактным, — Савиано замялся, — но могу ли я попросить вас показать? 

— Мы, конечно, не клоуны, и не в цирке, но… Думаю, можете. Безусловно, не здесь, — ответил Занзас, поднимая свой бокал. — И только после того, как мы выпьем. Я настаиваю. 

Спустя пятнадцать минут они втроём вышли из дверей ресторана и направились к стоянке, где оставили арендованный кадиллак. Но уже взявшись за дверь со стороны водителя, Занзас внезапно сказал:

— Сквало, садись ты за руль. 

Сквало удивлённо вскинул бровь, но ничего спрашивать не стал — если у босса внезапно включилась интуиция, с этим следовало считаться. 

Он уселся на водительское, Занзас устроился на пассажирском сиденье, Савиано — на заднем. Сквало завёл мотор, вывел машину со стоянки и неторопливо поехал по ровной полупустой дороге.

— Куда? — спросил он Занзаса.

— Давай за город, — решил тот. — Чем дальше, тем лучше. 

Что-то в его тоне привлекло внимание Сквало. Он покосился на Занзаса — тот хмурился, поглядывая по боковым зеркалам. Что-то было не так.

Сквало включил радио — какая-то девка с прокуренным голосом истошно заорала про любовь, — и бросил взгляд на Савиано: тот дремал на заднем сиденье, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку и спрятав лицо в воротнике поношенной куртки. 

— Что не так? — спросил Сквало, понизив голос, чтобы его мог слышать только Занзас. 

— За нами хвост, — ответил тот. — От самого ресторана ведут. 

Сквало машинально посмотрел на Савиано через зеркало, но тот ничем не выказывал беспокойства. Если он вздумал их подставить, то Сквало мог бы стоя ему поаплодировать. Ему и копам, потому что варийская разведка, несмотря на постоянное наблюдение и установленные вчера в квартире жучки ничего не обнаружила. Савиано вёл себя как обычно, никуда не дёргался, ни с кем не встречался и со своей охраной по поводу разговора со Сквало не общался тоже. 

— Ты думаешь, что он...

— Вряд ли, — покачал головой Занзас. — Разведка бы доложила о странных телодвижениях. Я тоже позаботился об этом, причём, задолго до тебя. Ничего подозрительного ни вчера, ни сегодня. Думаю, это каморра. 

— Каморра? — Теперь и Сквало видел маячившие в паре сотен метров позади внедорожники без номеров. — Они совсем охуели? У нас же сделка!

— Может, молодняк какой, которому дали задание пасти, а они решили отличиться. — Занзас вытащил пистолеты и проверил обоймы. — Давай шевелись, лучше обойтись без фейерверков над Ла Скала.

— В честь успешной премьеры было бы кстати, — фыркнул Сквало и свернул на автостраду. 

— Что происходит? — встрепенулся Савиано, похоже, почувствовав, что автомобиль ускорился. 

— Ваши старые друзья хотят поздороваться, — оскалился Занзас, махнув пистолетом себе за спину. 

Савиано машинально обернулся и сжал спинку кресла Сквало. Не похоже, что он ожидал чего-то подобного — ну или просто он оказался настолько хорошим актёром, что даже Сквало с Занзасом, несмотря на весь свой жизненный опыт, его не раскусили. 

— Почему вы сегодня пришли без сопровождения? — спросил его Занзас, и ничем иным, как началом короткого, но пристрастного допроса, это быть не могло.

— Вы предпочли бы вести разговор о сотрудничестве в окружении толпы полицейских? — вопросом не вопрос ответил Савиано. — Они не узнали синьора Сквало, но вас бы точно узнали. Вы не менее известны, чем Тимотео Вонгола. 

— Занзас. — Сквало бросил взгляд по зеркалам — преследователи пока держались на приличном расстоянии, но по мере приближения к окраине оно начало сокращаться. — Они на подходе. 

— Вижу, — отозвался тот и передёрнул затворы пистолетов. — Сильно не гони, подпусти их поближе. Савиано, вы ведь понимаете, что мне плевать на полицию? 

— Не думаю, что в ваших интересах устраивать побоище в центре Милана, — резонно парировал тот. — Иначе вы бы уже его устроили. И заодно прикончили меня — если бы действительно считали, что я вас подставил. 

Сквало на это только хмыкнул — похоже, Савиано был гораздо умнее, чем они предполагали. Или это тоже просто жизненный опыт. 

— Справедливо, — фыркнул Занзас и оглянулся, оценивая обстановку. 

К этому моменту они уже достигли городской черты. Дорога была пуста, и преследователи начали стремительно сокращать расстояние. 

— Сквало, люк открой, — бросил Занзас за секунду до того, как на них обрушились выстрелы.

— Не могу, — крикнул Сквало, потыкав кнопки. — Заело, блядь!

Заднее стекло разнесло вдребезги. 

— Савиано, пригнитесь! — рявкнул Сквало, и сам упал на руль. 

— Эй, Савиано! — весело рявкнул Занзас и выбил пистолетом заклинивший люк. — Вы хотели посмотреть на Пламя? Ну так смотрите!

Он по пояс высунулся из люка и вскинул пистолеты.

Пламя вырвалось из стволов, в мгновение ока поджарив едущую первой машину. Сквало даже к рулю пригнулся — таким жаром опалило сверху. Занзас, не прекращая стрелять, упёрся ногой в дорогом кожаном ботинке в подголовник его кресла, едва не прищемив волосы. 

— Не вихляй! — рыкнул он. — И давай ближе, пусть догоняют. 

Сквало, проклиная день, когда научился водить машину, сбросил скорость. Занзас выпустил ещё один залп из пистолетов, и стрелять в них, наконец, перестали. 

Едущий позади и единственный оставшийся на ходу джип со всего маху врезался в бампер их кадиллака. Не давай противникам опомниться, Сквало сдал назад.

— Держи его! — Занзас резво, как мальчишка, выбрался на крышу и, перепрыгнув на джип, вынес прикладом лобовое стекло. 

— Тормозите, идиоты! — рявкнул он, и, похоже, это относилось ко всем.

Сквало вдарил по тормозам, одновременно разворачивая тачку поперёк дороги. Джип, растеряв маневренность, протаранил ему крыло, и застыл, наконец-то остановившись. Занзас спрыгнул на землю и встал перед ним, широко расставив ноги и целясь из пистолетов в зияющие оконные проёмы. 

— Выходите! — прорычал он. 

Из машины медленно, ошеломлённо хлопая глазами, выбрались четверо. Занзаса, безусловно, моментально узнали, и все, как один, отшатнулись, разинув рты. 

— Каморра? — прорычал Занзас. 

Идиоты закивали. 

— Передавайте привет Дженнаро Савастано. И заодно передайте, что я очень хочу знать, какого хрена, блядь, это было? 

Ближайший к ним парень, похоже, командир отряда, побледнел и отступил на пару шагов, опустив пистолет.

— Синьор Занзас… Простите…. Мы не знали, что в машине вы... — невразумительно забормотал он. 

Занзас поднял пистолет и выстрелил два раза. Тело грузно осело на землю. 

Занзас медленно оглядел остальных. 

— Так будет с каждым, кто попытается убить этого человека, — кивок на Савиано. — Теперь он под защитой Варии. Всем ясно? 

Раздался нестройных хор утвердительных ответов. 

— Пошли нахуй отсюда! — прорычал Занзас и для убедительности ещё два раза выстрелил в воздух. 

Придурков как ветром сдуло. Спустя несколько секунд на пустыре остались только они втроём, не считая трупов и искорёженных тачек. 

Занзас обернулся к Савиано и опасно улыбнулся. 

— Вот так это и работает, синьор Савиано. И Пламя, и репутация, и мы. 

— Да, я вижу, — отозвался Савиано, напряжённо вглядываясь в окружающую темноту, как будто оттуда могли выпрыгнуть полчища врагов. — И, поверьте, я впечатлён. 

— Но не напуганы, верно? — Занзас сунул пистолеты в кобуры и, скрестив руки на груди, присел на капот машины. 

— Я уже давно ничего не боюсь, синьор Занзас. Практически ничего. 

— Вы смелый человек, Савиано, — сказал Занзас. — Но на вашем месте я бы всё-таки радовался возможности себя обезопасить. 

— Скорее, я просто смирился с тем, что однажды меня убьют. — Савиано обернулся к Сквало. — А какое Пламя у вас? 

Сквало ухмыльнулся и зажёг кольцо. 

— Дождь. 

Глаза Савиано заблестели. Он наклонился вперёд, жадно рассматривая пляшущие над рукой Сквало голубые холодные всполохи. 

— Это прекрасно, — восхищённо сказал он и посмотрел Сквало в глаза. — Лучшее зрелище, что я видел. 

— Даже лучше, чем боссы каморры за решёткой?

Савиано думал ровно секунду, а потом ухмыльнулся:

— Пожалуй, вы правы. Тогда Пламя будет самым прекрасным зрелищем. 

***

Больше всего на свете Сквало любил, когда весь старший офицерский состав Варии собирался вместе, чтобы обсудить дела. 

— Двадцать тысяч евро на запонки? — рявкнула Маммон. — Лус, ты охренел?! 

— Это для босса! — воскликнул Луссурия с возмущением. — Мы теперь приличные бизнесмены, и наш босс должен выглядеть соответственно своему статусу! 

— О, Мадонна, ты _серьёзно_? — Маммон повернулась к Занзасу, тыча в Луссурию пальцем. — Он говорит правду? 

— Понятия не имею, — устало отозвался Занзас, который сидел, подперев щёку рукой и безучастно глядя в пространство. Сквало от души ему посочувствовал и малодушно порадовался, что гнев Маммон обращён не на него самого. — Но подозреваю, что да. 

— Ладно, хорошо, но, _Бел_! — Она резко развернулась на каблуках и помахала перед носом Бельфегора какими-то бумагами. — Зачем тебе коллекционный Бехштейн?!

— Я принц, — обиделся Бельфегор. — И считаю необходимым для себя овладеть хотя бы одним музыкальным инструментом, раз уж этим в мои детские годы никто не озаботился. Я купил его на собственные комиссионные с последней нашей с тобой совместной миссии и совершенно не понимаю претензий. 

— Господи, — прошипела Маммон и схватилась за голову. — Да вы просто какие-то невероятные, невыносимые, _бессовестные транжиры_! Вам нужно брать пример с Леви, — тычок пальцем в сторону Леви. — Он вообще не тратит деньги! 

— Не всех устраивает жить в казарменных условиях и ходить пять лет в одном и том же, — высокомерно фыркнул Бельфегор. 

Лучше бы молчал, блядь.

— Тогда, может быть, купишь себе дворец и съедешь отсюда? — прорычала Маммон, вновь обращая на него своё грозное внимание. Теперь её было не остановить. — Только в прошлом месяце ты умудрился потратить пятьдесят тысяч на...

Занзас безнадёжно посмотрел на Сквало. Тот в ответ только пожал плечами. Маммон продолжала распекать Бела, периодически поминая Луссурию и нахваливая экономного Леви, и проще было дать ей выговориться, чем пытаться остановить.

Сквало имел возможность убедиться в этом не единожды.

Хотя, может быть, это просто стремительное взросление давало о себе знать — какой бы взрослой мозгами Маммон ни была, она всё ещё оставалась в теле подростка, даже несмотря на то, что бывшие аркобалено взрослели быстрее обычных людей.

«А ведь ей скоро восемнадцать», — вдруг подумал Сквало. Время пролетело так незаметно, что оставалось только удивляться. 

Наконец — спустя примерно полчаса — Маммон выдохлась и в бессилии обрушилась в кресло, закрыв лоб рукой. К этому моменту все уже заткнулись, видимо, осознав бесполезность любых доказательств и оправданий. 

Вот и правильно. 

— Ты закончила? — сухо поинтересовался Занзас. 

Порой Сквало просто поражался его терпению. Хотя, скорее всего, это было просто нежелание связываться — в вопросах денег Маммон по-прежнему была тверда и несгибаема, как скала. 

— Да, — буркнула она. — Извините, босс, но я не могу спокойно смотреть на то, как нас разоряют. 

— Для этого им придётся очень постараться, — ледяным тоном прокомментировал Занзас и поднялся, уперев кулаки в столешницу. — А сейчас у нас есть дела поважнее запонок и роялей. 

— Новое задание? — деловито поинтересовался Луссурия, заметно приободрившись. 

— Можно сказать и так, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Хотя новым я бы его не назвал. Наше задание — это Вонгола. 

Воцарилась гробовая тишина. Все, кроме Сквало, молча пялились на Занзаса, разинув рты. И это было объяснимо — до сегодняшнего момента никто из них не был в курсе того, что задумал Занзас. 

И вот сейчас он решил посвятить их в свой план. 

Сквало закинул ногу на ногу, размышляя, кто же первым решится высказаться. Он ставил на Луссурию.

И, конечно, не ошибся. 

— Босс, — осторожно позвал Лус, когда молчание стало откровенно гнетущим. — Вы серьёзно? 

— Я что, похож на долбаного клоуна? — абсолютно спокойно поинтересовался Занзас. 

— Нет, не похож, — так же спокойно отозвался Луссурия. Снял очки, положил их на журнальный столик и посмотрел на Занзаса прямо. — Я понимаю, что, скорее всего, навлеку на себя чёртову бурю, но всё же рискну спросить: Занзас, ты точно отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, чем всё это _снова_ может закончиться? 

Сквало мог вспомнить всего несколько случаев, когда Луссурия обратился к Занзасу на «ты» и по имени, да ещё и при всех. Он был старше, но всегда, несмотря на кривляния и небезупречный имидж, безоговорочно соблюдал субординацию. И никогда не позволял себе высказываться о планах Занзаса с таким откровенным скепсисом. Всё это, вкупе с его моментально проявившейся серьёзностью само по себе говорило о многом. Подобное Лус позволял себе крайне редко, никогда не ставя авторитет Занзаса и адекватность принимаемых им решений под сомнение. Да, в общем, и повода не было.

До этого момента.

В их многолетнем тандеме под названием «Вария» у каждого были свои роли. Так, блядь, исторически сложилось. И если Сквало мог беситься и говорить Занзасу всё, что думает о нём и его долбаных идеях, но в конечном итоге всегда неотступно следовал за ним в любую жопу и на любую гильотину, Леви бесхитростно боготворил Занзаса, никогда ему не перечил и без колебаний отдал бы любую часть тела на отсечение по одному движению его бровей, а Маммон и Бельфегор просто безупречно делали свою работу, всегда оставаясь чуть в стороне, то Луссурия, как бы абсурдно для любого стороннего человека это ни звучало, все эти годы оставался их гласом разума — на случай самых патовых ситуаций. 

Таких, как сейчас. 

И всегда был готов подать этот глас, если сочтёт нужным.

Так, как сейчас. 

Сквало побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, рассматривая поочерёдно то Занзаса, то Луссурию. Они всё ещё пялились друг на друга — без уступок, но и без враждебности. Потому что даже последнему идиоту было понятно — вопрос Луса был резонным, правильным и закономерным. Единственно резонным, правильным и закономерным, который следовало задать Занзасу перед тем, как он вновь бросит их на амбразуру.

С собой во главе. 

Луссурия волновался за всех них, волновался за Занзаса — и не боялся это показать. 

И за это Сквало был ему благодарен — потому что в большинстве случаев сам он тоже боялся, но предпочитал маскировать страх злостью и бравадой. 

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — наконец сдался Занзас и уселся обратно в кресло.

— Я хочу услышать, что у тебя есть план, — ответил Луссурия. Потёр переносицу пальцами и развёл руками: — И сам план тоже было бы неплохо знать. Во всех подробностях, а не как в прошлый раз. Мы все помним, чем это закончилось. 

За умение называть вещи своими именами Сквало его тоже любил. Охренеть как. Особенно в этот момент. 

— У меня есть план, — сказал Занзас, помолчав. — И как раз его я и хотел с вами обсудить перед тем, как ты спросил, не выжил ли я из своего чёртова ума. 

— Извините, босс. — Луссурия надел очки и ослепительно улыбнулся, вновь возвращаясь в свой привычный модус. — Я уже заткнулся и весь внимание. 

Занзас криво улыбнулся и кивнул Сквало. Тот подошёл к нему и занял своё привычное место — рядом с креслом, по правую руку. Они не единожды обсуждали и сам план, и то, как лучше посвятить в него остальных — но на деле всё, конечно, оказалось немного иначе. 

После показательного выступления Луссурии вопросы больше не стеснялся задавать никто. Занзас рассказал обо всём, что уже сделано, и о том, что ещё предстоит сделать, и Сквало в очередной раз убедился в том, что в стратегии Занзас определённо за эти годы поднаторел. Даже он, как ни старался, так и не смог найти ни одного серьёзного проёба в выстроенной им сейчас многоходовке. 

— Что же. Лично мне всё ясно, — задумчиво сказал Маммон, когда поток вопросов и ответов, наконец, иссяк. Она сидела в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и сдвинув шапку на лоб. — Насколько я понимаю, первоочередная задача — это перекрыть Вонголе кислород. 

— Именно. — Занзас обвёл всех жёстким взглядом. — Мне нужен список всех контрагентов и партнёров Вонголы — легальных и нет. 

— В Италии? — уточнил Бельфегор. 

— Везде. Ройте носом землю, подключите всех, кого возможно. Я знаю, что у каждого из вас свои источники, так что пусть они работают на полную катушку. У нас не так много времени до того, как Тимотео поймёт, что к чему. 

— Мне сейчас пришла в голову одна идея, — протянула Маммон, потирая подбородок. — Но понятия не имею, насколько выгорит. 

— Что за идея? — нахмурился Занзас.

Маммон, сидя в кресле, соединила кончики пальцев и уставилась на них. 

— Есть один человек… Программист, один из лучших в Европе, а на мой взгляд — совершенно гениальный. Семь лет назад его фирма выполняла для Вонголы очень важный заказ. 

— Что за заказ?

— Разработка программного обеспечения для банка. 

_Да ладно?_

— У Вонголы есть свой банк? — уточнил Сквало, уже понимая, куда она клонит.

— Да. И находится он в Вануату, там довольно выгодные условия регистрации и лицензирования офшорных компаний. Как я понимаю, через этот банк они проводят большинство своих финансовых операций.

Занзас посмотрел на Сквало. Сквало посмотрел на Занзаса. 

Если в чём за эти годы они оба и поднаторели, так это в финансовых вопросах — не без помощи Маммон, которая буквально задолбала их еженедельными отчётами о том, как идут дела на бирже, так что волей-неволей пришлось вникать в тонкости. 

Но сейчас Сквало в полной мере осознал все плюсы подобных знаний. 

— Откуда тебе это известно? Про банк и остальное? — Он даже не пытался скрыть удивления. 

— Оттуда, что я тоже немного занималась этим делом, пока босс… пока босса не было. — Маммон разгладила складку на брюках. — Тимотео очень хотел, чтобы я на него работала, но не учёл того, что совершенно меня не знает. Информация, к которой он давал мне доступ, была поверхностной и весьма скудной, но я и из неё выжала максимум. На будущее. Босс. 

Она посмотрела на Занзаса. Тот тоже смотрел на неё в упор. 

Сквало присел на подлокотник его кресла. Бесполезно было спрашивать Маммон, почему она не сказала об этом сразу, но зато теперь хотя бы прояснилось, каким образом она получила доступ к деньгам Вонголы и спиздила для Варии тот самый миллион. 

Они все виртуозно умели работать в условиях дефицита информации. 

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил её Занзас.

— Я не уверена, но... — Маммон пожала плечами, рассматривая что-то над его плечом. — Если нам удастся взять финансовые потоки этого банка под контроль хотя бы на какое-то время, я смогу перекинуть все имеющиеся средства на счета Варии. Возможно, и часа хватит, всё зависит от сложности системы защиты. И как раз в этом Паркер мне может помочь. 

— Как, ты говоришь, его зовут? 

— Тедж Паркер. 

— Американец, что ли?

— Да, он долгое время работал в Кремниевой долине, потом перебрался в Европу, уж не знаю, почему. Подозреваю, что в Штатах его за что-то прижали, с его-то тягой к работе на мафию — неудивительно.

— Тимотео не дурак, — веско сказал Занзас. — Он наверняка уже десять раз перелопатил всё программное обеспечение с тех пор. 

— Да зачем ему это? — удивилась Маммон. — Тедж себя зарекомендовал хорошо, информацию о клиентах на сторону он не сливает, репутация у его конторы безупречная. 

— Тогда почему ты думаешь, что он вообще сможет нам помочь? 

— Во-первых, потому что он обычный человек и очень дорожит своей жизнью. А во-вторых, я не знаю ни одного программиста, который, работая над чем угодно, не оставил бы для себя бэкдор. На всякий случай. 

— Короче. — Занзас хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Найди этого Паркера как можно скорее, а уж как взять его за яйца — вопрос десятый. 

— Да, босс. 

Сквало открыл было рот, собираясь спросить, как много о своих шашнях с Вонголой она ещё им не рассказала, — но в этот момент дверь кабинета распахнулась, со стуком ударившись о стену.

— Добрый вечер. Я подумал, что в такое время суток вы все должны либо выпивать, либо готовиться к этому. И потому пришёл сюда. Вижу, что не ошибся. 

Сквало поднялся с подлокотника, не веря своим глазам. Медленно оглядел их неожиданного гостя с головы до ног, понял, что стоит, как идиот, с открытым ртом и закрыл его. Все остальные тоже повскакивали с мест, в немом изумлении глядя на то, как, переступив порог, дверь за собой закрывает...

— Фран? — ошарашенно проговорил Сквало. 

— О, вы меня помните! — Фран улыбнулся во весь рот, продемонстрировав типичные для ребёнка кривые зубы. — Это так приятно, капитан Сквало. С тех пор, как вы оставили меня на попечение этих, с позволения сказать, кретинов, вы ни разу не приехали меня навестить. Но я всегда списывал это на то, что у вас слишком много работы. 

Сквало медленно перевёл взгляд на Занзаса. Тот сидел в кресле с таким видом, словно Второе пришествие уже началось. 

— Ты как здесь оказался, малыш? 

Сквало раздосадованно скрипнул зубами. Единственно верный в данной ситуации вопрос исходил почему-то от Луссурии, а не от него самого. Разве что малышом этого мелкого засранца он называть не стал бы. 

— Видимо, вошёл через дверь? — Фран обернулся и посмотрел на дверь так, будто понятия не имел, как та вообще здесь оказалась. — Разве сюда можно попасть как-то ещё? Я бы, конечно, мог попробовать через окно, но в этом не было необходимости, к тому же, я не очень спортивный, и, опять же, шапка...

— Твою мать, хватит! — рявкнул Занзас и грохнул кулаком по столу.

Все, кроме Сквало и Франа, подпрыгнули. Сквало не подпрыгнул, потому что ожидал чего-то такого с самого начала, а вот почему не подпрыгнул Фран, осталось загадкой. Возможно, у него просто были крепкие нервы. 

Слишком крепкие для десятилетнего ребёнка. 

А вот для офицера Варии — в самый раз. 

— Как ты прошёл через иллюзии и охрану? — прорычал Занзас, сверкая глазами. Его руки были охвачены Пламенем до локтей. 

— А, вы об этом. — Фран задумчиво прижал палец к нижней губе и возвёл глаза к потолку почему-то с опаской, как будто оттуда на него мог свалиться правильный ответ. Или кусок штукатурки. Сквало бы предпочёл второе. — Ну, с иллюзиями пришлось повозиться, я едва справился, это правда. А вот ваша охрана — просто кучка тупоголовых кретинов, которым ничего не стоит запудрить мозги. Извините, босс. 

Сквало просто лишился грёбаного дара речи. То, с какой лёгкостью Фран назвал Занзаса боссом, прозвучало как откровенное издевательство. 

Впрочем, почти все его слова звучали как издевательство — за исключением разве что предлогов и междометий. Хотя, последние тоже лучше посчитать.

Занзас зыркнул на Маммон так, что ей впору было сделать себе сеппуку — но она лишь невозмутимо поправила шляпу и закинула ногу на ногу. 

— Я же вам говорила, что со временем из него получится гениальный иллюзионист, — сказала она и поджала губы. — И, если вы помните, я была против того, чтобы упечь его в школу. Кстати, Фран, — она тонко улыбнулась пацану, — спасибо, что протестировал защиту, я так и знала, что пора бы её поменять. 

— Это вышло случайно, сударыня. — Фран, засранец, галантно поклонился. — Обещаю больше не врываться без приглашения. 

— Никогда не обещай того, чего не сможешь выполнить, зайчик, — пропела Маммон, и Сквало окончательно убедился в том, что они сработаются. 

— Ты. — Занзас взял со стола пистолет и направил его на Франа. Тот заметно напрягся, но всё равно держался молодцом, несмотря на то, что практически любой взрослый на его месте уже наложил бы в штаны от страха. — Прекращаешь выёбываться, садишься и рассказываешь всё, блядь, по порядку. А ты, — он посмотрел на Маммон, на этот раз обойдясь без подкрепления своих слов в виде пистолета, — сидишь рядом, и к концу нашей долбаной беседы выкладываешь мне всё, что думаешь по части его способностей и того, как их можно использовать. Все остальные — вон!

Маммон, закатив глаза, принялась разглядывать свои ногти. Фран скромно примостился в кресле для посетителей рядом с ней. Остальных как ветром сдуло. Сквало тоже направился было к дверям, но Занзас остановил его:

— Ты останься, Сквало. 

С гораздо большим удовольствием Сквало прыгнул бы в жерло вулкана, но приказы босса, сказанные таким тоном, в этом доме никогда не обсуждались. 

После крайне увлекательной полуторачасовой беседы, включавшей в себя бесчисленное множество охуительных историй из жизни обычного итальянского школьника — вроде истории с угнанной тачкой, круассанами и быком, — а также не менее охуительных комментариев Занзаса по этому поводу, Сквало был вынужден признать, что ошибался во Фране.

Очень сильно ошибался. 

Он не просто мелкий засранец, а чрезвычайно умный, хитрый и талантливый мелкий засранец. 

Под конец допроса — это был именно допрос, причём, с пристрастием, — кажется, вспотела даже Маммон. Фран же, говнюк, расслабленно сидел в кресле, болтал ногой и хлебал уже третью чашку чая, заботливо подсунутого Луссурией. 

— Вы удовлетворили своё любопытство, босс? — спросил он, со стуков поставив чашку на блюдце. 

— Пошёл вон, — флегматично отозвался Занзас, по виду которого можно было сказать, что сейчас он начнёт стрелять. 

Фран мигом подскочил, практически добежал до двери и, пискнув: «до свидания!», вывалился в коридор — Сквало очень надеялся, что по пути ему попадётся Бельфегор. Он редко чувствовал в себе такую жажду крови. 

— Я тоже, пожалуй, пойду. — Маммон встала и одёрнула жакет. — Нужно помочь ему устроиться и проследить, чтобы ничего не натворил. На остальных надежды мало, за ними самими нужен глаз да глаз. 

Она направилась к дверям и уже взялась за ручку, когда Занзас окликнул её:

— Маммон? 

Она остановилась и обернулась, вопросительно вскинув бровь. Сквало заинтересованно молчал. 

— Почему ты отказалась работать на Тимотео? — спросил Занзас после паузы. 

Маммон несколько секунд смотрела на него так, будто внезапно узнала, что её единственный босс — полный идиот, а потом, легко улыбнувшись, ответила:

— Потому что мы не выбираем себе Небо. Это Небо выбирает нас. И моё Небо меня уже выбрало. 

***

_Полгода спустя._

— Есть дело для тебя. — Занзас порылся в кипе бумаг на письменном столе, выудил тонкую папку и перебросил её Сквало. — Проработай и доложи. Надеюсь, мы не зря потратили столько денег на слежку за Тимотео и его Хранителями. 

— Сальваторе Гаскони? — Сквало пролистал папку. — И что конкретно искать? 

— У него контракт с Вонголой на поставку оружия. Долгосрочный и на серьёзную сумму. Скорее всего, формируют новый арсенал, но для чего — непонятно. Поставка планируется в начале следующего месяца, то есть, через три недели. По предварительным данным там всё, вплоть до зенитных установок. Я хочу, чтобы этого контракта не было. Но пока мне нужно знать, насколько инфа правдива. 

— Понял, босс. — Сквало захлопнул папку и положил на стол рядом с собой. — Я разберусь. 

— Не сомневаюсь. 

— Ещё что-то нужно?

— Пока нет.

— Я тогда пойду? — Сквало уже дёрнулся, порываясь встать, но Занзас остановил его:

— Посиди пока, не суетись.

Занзас задумчиво переставил с места на место органайзер с письменными принадлежностями и поднялся из-за стола. Подошёл к окну, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая что-то за ним, а потом обернулся к Сквало. 

Выражение его лица иначе как загадочным было не назвать. 

Сквало непонимающе вздёрнул бровь:

— Что? 

— Да вот хожу сегодня весь день и думаю. — Занзас прошёлся по кабинету с таким видом, как будто был здесь впервые в жизни, и в конце концов уселся на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел Сквало, закинув руку на спинку. — Неужели мы опять это делаем?

Сквало фыркнул, скорее от неожиданности — Занзаса в последнее время всё чаще тянуло на какие-то ебучие философские рассуждения. 

— Ты же сам заварил эту кашу, — напомнил он, ухмыльнувшись. — Так какого хрена сейчас удивляешься?

— Да я не то чтобы удивляюсь… Я скорее другому удивляюсь. — Занзас посмотрел на него сверху вниз, и лицо его было, мать твою, почти одухотворённым. — Почему ты меня по башке не ёбнул вовремя и не сказал завязывать со всей этой хернёй, пока целы. 

— А надо было? — слыша себя как будто со стороны, спросил Сквало. 

Занзас пожал плечами, не сводя с него глаз. 

— Да хрен его знает, — рассеянно сказал он и, потянувшись, отбросил с лица Сквало прядь волос. — Сейчас уже точно поздно давать заднюю.

— У нас всё получится, Занзас, — твёрдо сказал Сквало. — Я это чувствую. Сам посмотри, сколько мы уже всего сделали. 

— Да, это точно. — Занзас, наморщив лоб, уставился в стену. 

А Сквало завис, разглядывая его. Месяц назад Занзасу исполнилось двадцать девять, но он всё равно выглядел намного моложе своих лет, даже несмотря на неизменную вертикальную складку между бровей. Он всегда был чертовски красивым сукиным сыном, и с возрастом это только проявилось сильнее.

А ведь Сквало, вашу мать, не железный. Порой ему было очень трудно сдерживать себя, чтобы не распускать руки. 

Занзас перевёл на него взгляд. 

Вот, сейчас, например — очень трудно было сдерживать. 

Сквало уставился на Занзаса снизу, не в силах отвести взгляд. Медленно протянул руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по шраму на щеке — заметному, хоть и неглубокому, но почему-то удивительным образом не портящему Занзаса. казалось, шрамы только придавали ему больше шарма. 

Занзас смотрел на него, не мигая. 

Сквало, двигаясь, будто во сне, потянулся вверх, чувствуя внезапно усилившийся жар его тела, переместил ладонь на шею, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Но, когда их губы уже почти соприкоснулись, с замиранием сердца услышал короткое и непреклонное:

— Нет.

Сквало замер и открыл глаза. Лицо Занзаса было так близко, что он видел пляшущий на самом дне его глаз багровый огонь. 

Он выругался и встал. Внутри вскипали, сплетаясь воедино, острая, какая-то почти детская обида и такая же острая злость. 

— Скажи, что тебе похер на меня, — потребовал он. — Давай, Занзас, скажи это, и я отвалю. Совсем. Перестану тебя доёбывать. Могу вообще уехать, не услышишь больше обо мне. 

Занзас поднялся, и они оказались лицом к лицу — почти, потому что Занзас был, хоть ненамного, но выше. На его руках полыхало Пламя.

Похер ему точно не было.

Сквало сглотнул. В горле пересохло. 

— Если я ещё раз услышу от тебя что-то подобное, я тебя убью, — тихо сказал Занзас и положил окутанную Пламенем ладонь ему на шею. — Не вынуждай меня говорить то, что я не хочу говорить. 

— Что? — хрипло спросил Сквало, глядя ему в глаза. — То, что я тебе нужен? То, что тебе не плевать? Неужели это так, мать твою, сложно?

— Я не могу. — Занзас покачал головой. В его глазах Сквало наблюдал бешеную гамму чувств и почти задыхался от того, что все они были направлены на него одного. — Ещё не время. 

— Да почему, блядь, Занзас? — голос Сквал упал до шепота. — Какое дерьмо ты вбил себе в голову?

— Ты не поймешь. Наверное, не поймешь. Я не хочу рисковать. — Занзас подался вперед и прижался лбом к его лбу. Он весь был, как натянутая струна, и Сквало тоже. Одно неверное движение — и сорвет нахрен. 

У него не было интуиции Вонголы, но он откуда-то знал, что здесь и сейчас срываться было нельзя.

— Как я могу, блядь, что-то понять, если ты нихрена не объясняешь. — Сквало сглотнул и закрыл глаза. 

— Подожди немного. — Занзас отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза, не убирая руки. Сквало чувствовал жар его ладони, всего его тела, притягательный, почти забытый, но желанный, твою ж мать, как он по этому скучал. — Я всё объясню позже. Недолго уже осталось. Мы покончим с этим к Новому году. И тогда… — Занзас на мгновение отвёл взгляд, а когда вновь посмотрел на Сквало, в его глазах была одна лишь решимость. — Я всё тебе объясню. 

Два месяца. 

Да чёртовых месяца. 

Что это такое на фоне тринадцати лет? 

Практически ничего.

Но Сквало знал, что это будут самые долгие два месяца в его жизни.

***

Дино позвонил спустя две недели — как раз в тот момент, когда Сквало закончил разбираться с очередным вагоном данных по сделкам Вонголы с китайцами. Триадам было похуй, с кем работать, а благодаря сорванной Лусом поставке в Гуанчжоу крупной партии кокаина, который был далеко не таким чистым, как тот, что шёл Варии из Неаполя через новый порт, репутация Вонголы оказалась серьёзно подмочена. На этой почве перехватить крупный контракт для Варии ничего не стоило. 

Пока они действовали без ошибок, и если бы Сквало действительно верил в бога, то сказал бы, что с его помощью. 

— Каваллоне, — поприветствовал его Сквало, ответив на звонок. — Как сам?

— Надеюсь, скоро буду хорошо, — рассмеялся Дино в трубку. — Нужно встретиться. Срочно. 

— Ты редко мне звонишь с чем-то несрочным. — Сквало встал, подхватил куртку и вышел из кабинета. — Где?

— Давай на нашем месте, в порту. 

— Уже еду, — ответил Сквало, садясь в машину.

Дино, как и всегда, приехал первым. Ждал его, опершись руками о высокое ограждение и глядя на море, весь в чёрном, светлые волосы спускались уже ниже плеч. Стричься он, похоже, совсем перестал. 

— Привет, Пони, — ухмыльнулся Сквало, подходя к нему. Кивнул стоявшему в отдалении Ромарио — тот кивнул в ответ — и спросил: — Ну и что там у тебя за спешка?

— Знаешь, Сквало, — Дино наконец-то оторвался от моря и сподобился посмотреть ему в глаза, — я никогда не забуду то, что ты для меня сделал. И никогда не перестану чувствовать себя должником.

— Меня заебала эта песня, Каваллоне, — поморщился Сквало. — Смени пластинку уже, а? Сегодня ты мне должен, завтра я тебе — это наша ёбаная жизнь, а не мы. Когда-нибудь расплатишься, если я тебя прежде не прибью, чтоб не мучился.

Дино улыбнулся — как-то слишком уж загадочно — и развернулся к нему лицом. 

— Может, я смогу вернуть этот долг прямо сейчас, — внезапно сказал он. — А может, это ты мне ещё должен останешься. 

Сквало нахмурился.

— Ну говори уже, Каваллоне, достал.

— У меня есть кое-какая информация насчёт Тимотео. Сомнительная информация, — сказал Дино, и Сквало немедленно встал в стойку. Вперился в Дино взглядом, едва за грудки не схватил, но сдержался. 

— Для кого сомнительная? 

— Для него. — Дино снял перчатку и заправил за ухо прядь непривычно отросших волос. — Я уверен в том, что он запустил руку в общий фонд Альянса. Причём, конкретно запустил. Процентов восемьдесят выгреб точно. Буквально вчера. 

Сквало молча рассматривал Дино. Тот пялился на него в ответ, и думали они, по ходу, об одном и том же.

«Общий фонд» Альянса формировался из взносов всех его членов — вступительных и ежегодных. Деньги шли на вполне конкретные цели, но эти цели всегда определялись общим собранием Альянса и никак иначе. Тимотео на правах самого авторитетного и богатого босса следил за тем, чтобы деньги использовались по назначению, и никогда, ни единого раза за всю историю существования Альянса не возникло ни единого повода усомниться в их нецелевом использовании. Тем более — по вине босса Вонголы. Тимотео просто не мог сам себе подложить такую свинью.

Либо — у него должен был быть очень веский повод так рискнуть.

Или его вынудили это сделать. 

_Твою мать, Занзас, ты просто чёртов гений._

— Нахрена? — спросил Сквало, тщательно следя за голосом, чтобы не выдать обуревавших его эмоций. 

— Понятия не имею. — Дино пожал плечами и придвинулся к нему ближе. — Но точно знаю, что в последние несколько месяцев из-за чьего-то вмешательства извне и постоянного внимания полиции у Вонголы сорвалось несколько крупных сделок. 

— Почему ты так уверен в том, что Тимотео залез в общак? 

— Вся бухгалтерия Альянса проходит через три сильнейшие семьи. То есть, через Вонголу, Шимон и Каваллоне. И как ни изворачивайся, движение такого количества денег по счетам не скрыть. Мой бухгалтер засёк странные операции по офшорам Альянса в Вануату, заточенным под разного рода сомнительные крупные сделки. Кто-то перевёл через несколько подставных фирм пятьсот миллионов евро с одного из счетов, на который капают вступительные и ежемесячные взносы, причём в назначении платежа значилась благотворительность. Мои программисты отследили перевод по цепочке и вышли на мелкую фирму, которая официально принадлежит семье Бовино, но неофициально — и об этом знает буквально пара человек — уже несколько лет используется Тимотео для отмывания денег со своих сделок. 

— То есть, он вывел бабло через левую фирму и в случае чего сможет свалить всё на Бовино? 

— Не всё так просто, — покачал головой Дино. — Если про эти махинации станет известно, то обязательно всплывёт принадлежность этой конторы Вонголе. К тому же, у Бовино просто нет доступа к общаку Альянса. Короче, если начнут копать, на Тимотео выйдут, и вот тогда ему не поздоровится. 

— Не думаю, что он боится гнева Альянса, — с сомнением сказал Сквало.

— Не скажи. — Дино задумчиво нахмурился. — Я слышал, недавно его бойцы едва не провалили операцию в Ботсване из-за того, что у него проблемы с Пламенем. 

Сквало цепко глянул на него.

— Тимотео стареет, — ответил Дино на его невысказанный вопрос. — А наши способности напрямую зависят от нашего физического самочувствия. Как и способности нашей команды — от нас, если речь идёт об элементниках. Вспомни сам, что творилось с вашим Пламенем во время Конфликта Колец, когда Занзас был не в кондиции. 

— Единственное, что мне неясно во всей этой ситуации — нахрена Тимотео столько бабла? — поразмыслив над его словами, сказал Сквало. 

— Этого я не знаю. — Дино пожал плечами, глядя на беспокойное море. — Но если он пошёл на столь крайние меры, значит, он либо вообще ничего не боится, либо…

— Либо у него нет выхода, — закончил за него Сквало. И усмехнулся. — А люди, у которых нет выхода, совершают ошибки. Кто ещё в курсе?

— Думаю, пока никто, иначе уже пыль стояла бы до потолка. Я, само собой, это предавать огласке не собираюсь. Остаются только Шимон, но те у Вонголы под колпаком, никуда не дёрнутся, 

— Да уж. Это точно, — отстранённо сказал Сквало, лихорадочно соображая. 

Это была не просто бомба — это было именно то, чего они ждали. То, к чему они столько времени шли, к чему готовились, что создавали своими собственными руками долбаных пять лет, пока Вария, как птица феникс, медленно, но неуклонно возрождалась из пепла.

Для того, чтобы стать ещё сильнее. 

Непобедимой. 

— Сквало?

— Что? — Сквало не без труда вынырнул из своих мыслей и поймал на себе пристальный взгляд. 

— Мы так и не поговорили нормально, — вдруг сказал Дино. — Как люди. Мне кажется, сейчас самое время.

— Хочешь начистоту? — Сквало усмехнулся. — Ну давай. Правда, понятия не имею, что ещё добавить, я тебе ещё пять лет назад всё сказал.

— Ведя себя, как конченый мудак? — Дино тоже улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Возможно, и это даже сработало. На какое-то время. Я бы даже сказал, такое твоё поведение было вполне оправдано. Но потом я успокоился и кое-что для себя решил. Раз и навсегда. 

— И что же это? — К своему удивлению, Сквало действительно хотел услышать ответ.

— То, что мы друзья, — просто ответил Дино. — И останемся ими. Что бы между нами ни происходило, в какую бы задницу мы ни попадали, как бы по-мудацки ты себя ни вёл, и как бы я тебя ни любил, мы всё равно останемся друзьями. И пусть я сейчас помогаю в первую очередь Занзасу, меня успокаивает то, что тебе я помогаю тоже. Он тебя не оставит. 

— Когда-то, помнится, ты другое говорил, — спокойно сказал Сквало и сунул руки в карманы — на пронизывающем ветру пальцы мёрзли адски, а перчатки он забыл в машине. Не рассчитывал на долгий разговор по душам, но, как оказалось, именно он сейчас пришёлся к месту. 

Дино усмехнулся и посмотрел на море.

— Я ошибался, — легко ответил он. — Теперь я вижу это. И знаешь, я рад, что ошибался. Я люблю тебя, но это ничего не изменит, так что я уже вполне научился с этим жить. И даже быть счастливым. 

— Да, я слышал о твоей помолвке. — Сквало поднял ворот пальто, защищая лицо от ветра. 

— Даже не в ней дело. Помолвка, свадьба — это политика, а не чувства. Сам знаешь, как это бывает. Мне нужно заботиться о Семье, укреплять позиции, чтобы стать сильнее. И я рад тому, что у меня есть отличный пример того, как можно этого добиться. 

— Ты и сам неплохо справляешься. — Сквало улыбнулся ему, чувствуя, как с его души наконец-то падает и рассыпается в пыль камень, всё это время возлежавший на месте, которое всегда принадлежало Дино Каваллоне. — Выпьем как-нибудь?

— Конечно, дружище, — ответил Дино и тоже улыбнулся — открыто и дерзко, как всегда. 

Сквало откинул за спину волосы и протянул ему руку, которую Дино с удовольствием пожал.

— Отлично. И жду приглашения на помолвку.

***

— Я скоро забуду, как ты выглядишь, — сказала Тильда вместо приветствия и чмокнула его в щёку. 

— Извини, Тил, работа. — Сквало вложил в её руки стакан с кофе и поцеловал в висок. На пустом стадионе дул пронизывающий ветер, но почему-то они оба любили такие места.

— Да-да, у тебя всегда работа. — Она кивнула без малейшей укоризны во взгляде и обхватила его за талию. — Что на этот раз? 

— Да так, партнёры проблемные попались, да босс мозг ебёт, — ответил Сквало и почти даже не соврал. Обнял её за плечи, прижав к себе, и подумал о том, как было бы круто им остаться друзьями после того, как всё закончится — оно ведь когда-нибудь закончится. 

Занзас сказал, до Нового года. 

Значит, до Нового года Сквало нужно придумать убедительную причину, почему им с Тильдой нужно остаться друзьями. 

Он подумал, что, возможно, будет милосерднее обставить всё так, чтобы она сама его бросила — делать ей больно не хотелось, в конце концов, она вполне очевидно любила его и за полтора года ни разу даже мозг не вынесла. 

В отличие от Занзаса, который делал это с завидной регулярностью, почти даже по расписанию. 

_О, чёрт!_

— Погоди-ка. — Сквало, не веря своим глазам, сунул в руку Тильды свой стакан с кофе и сбежал по ступенькам вниз, завидев черный кадиллак «эскалэйд» с до боли знакомыми номерами.

Кадиллак остановился в нескольких шагах от трибун. Занзас выбрался из-за руля, захлопнул дверь и, обойдя машину, привалился задницей к капоту, сунув руки в карманы. 

Сквало даже притормозил — Занзас редко надевал что-то повседневное, предпочитая либо строгую классику, либо варийскую форму, но сегодня на нем красовалась вишневая рубашка, расстегнутая чуть ли не до середины, кожаная куртка и тёмные джинсы, в которых его и без того почти бесконечные ноги казались еще длиннее. 

— Ты какого хрена здесь делаешь? — спросил Сквало, подходя к нему и стараясь не пялиться. 

— Телефон проверять не пробовал? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Занзас и, не скрываясь, посмотрел вверх — туда, откуда с пустых трибун за ними внимательно наблюдала Тильда. 

Сквало машинально вытащил телефон — твою мать, точно, шесть пропущенных. Учитывая, что Занзас редко звонил кому-нибудь больше одного раза — да он, блядь, в принципе редко кому-то звонил — Сквало лучше было прямо сейчас застрелиться. 

— У нас заварушка намечается, а ты по бабам решил пойти, — сказал Занзас, и его тон был откровенно обвиняющим. — Мне как-то не особо улыбается искать тебя по всему Палермо. Сворачивайся, жду в машине. 

Он говорил отрывисто, почти зло. Бросил напоследок на Тильду взгляд, который Сквало мог бы охарактеризовать как ревнивый, если бы он внезапно сошел с ума, и уселся в машину. 

Сквало чертыхнулся и вернулся к Тильде. 

— Сегодня не получится. Извини, — сказал он, почему-то чувствуя себя мудаком. — Раз уж босс за мной по всему городу скачет, значит, что-то серьезное случилось.

Он подступил к ней с целью обнять, но Тильда внезапно выпрямилась и мягко отвела его руку в сторону. Посмотрела в глаза внимательно и печально и сказала:

— А я всё гадала, о ком ты думаешь, когда мы трахаемся. Планировала убить суку, честно. А оно вон как, оказывается. — Она бросила взгляд на машину Занзаса и покачала головой, растерянно улыбаясь. — Вот я дура! 

— Тил… — начал было Сквало, но она взмахом руки пресекла его попытки сказать хоть что-то.

— Не надо, — она покачала головой и лихо улыбнулась, но за улыбкой, Сквало видел, скрывалась боль. — Знаешь, если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, я бы, наверное, ещё поборолась. Но теперь, зная — не буду. 

— Да с чего ты взяла… — тихо сказал Сквало, презирая себя за малодушие.

Тильда улыбнулась и, сжав его плечо, поцеловала в щеку.

А потом пошла вверх по ступенькам, не оборачиваясь и не попрощавшись.

Сквало смотрел ей вслед до тех пор, пока она не скрылась за рекламной тумбой, а потом развернулся и, сунув руки в карманы куртки, пошел вниз. 

Теперь он чувствовал себя не просто мудаком, а бесчувственным мудаком — но вместе с тем испытывал облегчение от того, что ничего не потребовалось объяснять. Наверное, ему повезло, что в жизни ему попадались исключительно умные бабы, которые понимали всё сами.

Твою мать, неужели всё настолько очевидно?

Сквало закатил глаза, выругался и сел в машину, назло хлопнув дверью — только назло кому, Занзасу или себе, он так и не понял. 

Занзас никак не прокомментировал его появление, хотя точно видел, что произошло, и уж точно понял, что всё это значило. Молча завел мотор и, стоило Сквало устроиться на пассажирском сиденье, вдавил газ так, что тачка сорвалась с места, как ужаленная. 

Сквало обожал ездить с Занзасом, когда тот был за рулем. Занзас водил великолепно, и при этом опасно, агрессивно даже, отвоевывая себе право на дорогу, как на всё прочее, что считал своим. С ним можно было просто расслабиться и наслаждаться дорогой. 

Даже в таких мелочах Сквало безоговорочно ему доверял. Да что там, он всегда доверял ему гораздо больше, чем даже самому себе. 

— Каваллоне приглашение на помолвку прислал, — сказал Сквало, когда его заебало это тупое обоюдное молчание, во время которого он только и занимался, что рассматривал то четкий профиль Занзаса, то его руки, уверенно лежащие на руле. . — Сразу после Нового года. 

Занзас покосился на него. 

— Смотрю, вы опять не разлей вода. 

Сквало внезапно разозлился. 

— А ты предпочёл бы, чтобы мы и дальше вели себя, как идиоты, и делал вид, что мы друг другу никто? Если что, мы с ним были друзьями задолго до того, как я с тобой познакомился. 

— Не заводись, — процедил Занзас сквозь зубы, но Сквало уже несло. 

— Что это, блядь, Занзас? — Он развернулся, насколько позволял ремень безопасности, чувствуя острую необходимость выговориться. — Или ты настолько привык, что я всегда только с тобой? Но при этом сам делаешь вид, что тебе на меня плевать. Определись уже, блядь, что тебе нужно, и перестань ебать мне мозги. Я не твоя грёбаная собственность. 

— Я сказал — не заводись, — повторил Занзас уже спокойнее. 

— Да блядь, это бесполезно. 

Сквало выдохнул и посмотрел на него: губы плотно сжаты, между бровей складка, взгляд какой-то нехороший, Сквало назвал бы его угрожающим, но угрожать было некому. Не Каваллоне же из-за того, что они со Сквало снова общаются и дружат. 

— И что? — подал голос Сквало — исключительно для того, чтобы нарушить вязкую, неприятную тишину, повисшую между ними. — Что у нас стряслось-то? 

— Наш план близится к ебучему завершению, — бросил Занзас со злой, шальной улыбкой. — То, что ты нарыл по части контракта с Гаскони, на самом деле не липа. Я всё проверил, всё так, как в твоём отчёте. Тимотео готовится провернуть самую крупную махинацию в истории Вонголы.

— И видимо, именно из-за этого контракта он запустил руку в общак Альянса, — добавил Сквало.

— Наверняка.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Савада. — Занзас въехал в ворота Варии, едва те открылись, чуть не снёс нахрен, и с визгом покрышек затормозить перед парадной лестницей. Взлетел по лестнице, стоило только им выйти из машины, бросил через плечо:

— Собери всех и ко мне, — и умчался наверх. 

Сквало по очереди вызвонил остальных, и через десять минут все явились в кабинет Занзаса.

— Просочилась инфа, что Вонгола под завязку закупилась оружием и планирует сделку с афганскими боевиками. Возможно, самую крупную за всю историю Альянса. — Занзас сделал эффектную паузу. — Предварительная цена — пятьсот миллионов евро. 

Луссурия многозначительно присвистнул. 

— Готовится уйти на покой? — хмыкнул Сквало.

— И оставить Саваде наследство, — кивнул Занзас. — Вот только он не учёл, что единственный безопасный коридор для переброски такого количества оружия проходит через подконтрольную нам территорию. Скажем спасибо Эре Висконти.

— Да упокоит господь её грешную душу, — эхом отозвался Луссурия, осенив себя крестным знамением.

— Насколько можно доверять инфе? — нахмурился Сквало.

— Как обычно: доверять, но проверять, — ответил Занзас. — Бел, Леви, организуйте разведку на месте. Если действительно намечается что-то крупное, уже должны быть шевеления и разговоры. Потолкайтесь среди местных, но особо внимания к себе не привлекайте. 

— Последнее замечание очень к месту, — снова встрял Луссурия.

— Да, и именно поэтому я не шлю на разведку тебя, — криво усмехнулся Занзас.

Бельфегор и Леви заржали, но Лус только беззлобно отмахнулся. 

— Пока свободны. — Занзас махнул рукой в сторону двери и зарылся в лежащие на столе бумаги. 

Все потопали к дверям. 

Сквало остался. Ему было, что сказать. 

— Ты знал, — объявил он, когда за шедшим последним Луссурией закрылась дверь. — Ты знал с самого начала, верно?

Занзас вздёрнул бровь.

— Ты о чём?

— Ой, вот давай без этого. — Сквало скрестил руки на груди. — Это и был твой изначальный план, верно? Подвести Тимотео к тому, чтобы ему негде было взять денег на эту сделку. Если он не вернёт всё в общак вовремя, это будет самый эпичный проёб босса за всю ебучую историю Вонголы. 

Занзас неопределённо пожал плечами и криво усмехнулся. 

— Я просто ждал, когда он совершит ошибку. Я не знал о его конкретных планах, их мне слил Савада буквально час назад. 

— Ты сам вынудил его совершить эту ошибку, — рассмеялся Сквало, чувствуя себя таким лёгким, почти воздушным, что даже страшно стало. Когда Занзас почти два года назад посвящал его в свой грандиозный план, об этом конечно пункте не было ни слова — они обсуждали лишь то, как нарыть на Тимотео побольше компромата и обложить его со всех сторон, заручившись поддержкой всех, кого можно было склонить на свою сторону. 

— Ну, — Занзас побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, а потом медленно, хищно ухмыльнулся, — считай, что да. Но даже я не рассчитывал на такой эффект. Я знал, что рано или поздно он проебётся, но даже не предполагал, что настолько. 

— Занзас. — Сквало стремительно пересёк в кабинет и, уперев кулаки в стол, навис над ним, всё ещё улыбаясь до ушей. — Ты же понимаешь, что Вонгола практически у нас в кармане?

— Рано радоваться, Сквало, — остудил его пыл Занзас. — Нам ещё многое нужно сделать. И теперь главное — не проебаться самим. Надо продумать всё.

— Я готов. 

— Я знаю. — Занзас усмехнулся и поднялся из кресла. Обошёл стол и застыл напротив Сквало, глядя на него _странно_. Отбросил за спину волосы с плеча — они уже спускались ниже задницы, — задержал пряд в руке и посмотрел Сквало в глаза. 

— Обрежешь? — спросил он с сомнением.

Сквало растерялся. Он ожидал какого угодно вопроса, но только не этого.

— А надо? — чувствуя себя совершенно по-дурацки, уточнил он.

Занзас пожал плечами, продолжая мять прядь в руках. На фоне смуглых пальцев она казалась ещё более ослепительной. 

— Я уже привык к твоим блядским патлам, — наконец сказал он. — Хоть они и напоминают мне каждый раз о том, о чём я не хочу вспоминать.

— Да ладно тебе. — Сквало рискнул положить руку ему на плечо — то сперва напряглось, но почти сразу расслабилось под его ладонью. — Ты уже большой мальчик и вырос из этих штанишек. 

— Твоя правда. — Занзас наконец отпустил его волосы и отошёл к бару. — Сегодня как закончишь с делами, собери всех, кого берёшь с собой на задание, и ко мне. Проработаем план вместе, нужно ничего не упустить. 

— Да, я так и планировал сделать. — Сквало развернулся и направился к двери. Взгляд Занзаса жёг спину под новым форменным кителем. 

— И, Сквало?

— Что? — он обернулся уже открыв дверь.

Занзас всё так же стоял около бара, покачивая в руке стакан, и в глубине его глаз разгоралось знакомое багровое пламя — верный признак намечающегося веселья. 

— Позвони Кикё. 

***

Они снова шли сражаться все вместе.

Они — Вария. 

Единая, устрашающая, как и прежде, непобедимая, вновь решившаяся на смертельный риск ради того, чтобы доказать всем: они — лучшие. 

Занзас, Бельфегор, Луссурия, Маммон, Леви-А-Тан.

Он сам, Сквало.

И, как это ни странно, Кикё, который сдержал своё слово и в нужный момент согласился выступить на их стороне. И Сквало откуда-то знал, что место Облака Варии, все эти годы остававшееся вакантным, скоро перестанет быть таковым. 

А, ну и, конечно, ещё Фран — по мнению Сквало, самый ненадёжный элемент во всей этой грёбаной комбинации. Но пока он вёл себя смирно, Сквало не наезжал — просто следил, чтобы не вытворил чего. 

Он нажал кнопку на передатчике и переключился на общий канал. 

— Всё готово?

Ответом стал нестройный хор чертовски знакомых голосов. Это была их первая совместная операция с самого…

Похоже, с самого мятежа против Вонголы тринадцать лет назад. 

Тринадцать лет… 

Сквало шёл двадцать восьмой год. В четырнадцать он и представить себе не мог, что проживёт так долго. 

Он мысленно прокрутил план операции от начала до конца. 

Двадцать шесть бронированных автофургонов, под завязку забитых оружием и боеприпасами. На каждый — трое варийских бойцов, из которых один обязательно Дождь или Облако. На перехват буквально несколько минут, и всё должно быть настолько технично, насколько вообще возможно. На тренировках у них все получалось, но хрен его знает, что ждёт их в поле. 

Ситуация осложнялась тем, что перехватить груз нужно было без шума — это исключало возможность действовать нахрапом. В противном случае они рисковали устроить такую иллюминацию, которую жители приграничных территорий будут помнить ещё долго. Если выживут, что вряд ли. 

Для участия в этой миссии они привлекли только лучших: старший офицерский состав и наиболее перспективных младших, выписали из Неаполя Арго и Марселя — кто бы знал, как они были рады наконец-то вернуться к нормальной работе. Все отряды рассредоточились на обширной территории — каждый на своём, условленном месте, каждый со своей задачей. 

Они были готовы как никогда. Если не случится никакого форс-мажора, здесь всё закончится очень быстро. 

Сквало нетерпеливо посмотрел на часы — и в этот момент ожила рация. 

— Босс, капитан, они едут, — сообщил Марсель, отряд которого был замыкающим. — Вижу восемь машин сопровождения. 

— Я ими займусь, — громыхнул Занзас с нескрываемым азартом. — Маммон, готовьте прикрытие. 

— Всё давно готово, босс, — отозвался Фран, и Сквало закатил глаза — мелкий засранец всё ещё бесил его, но от него было толку больше, чем от многих взрослых, так что Сквало просто временами отвешивал ему подзатыльники и покупал в два раза больше пирожных: тот любил сладкое ещё больше, чем Маммон.

Они вдвоём должны были скрыть всё происходящее под иллюзией, чтобы не привлечь внимание пограничников и жителей близлежащих городов. Маммон утверждала, что Фран с этим справится и в одиночку, но на самом деле ей просто не терпелось испробовать на реальных подопытных новый вид своих грёбаных тентаклей — на этот раз те были настолько реалистичны, что даже Сквало при первом знакомстве стало не по себе. 

— Пятьдесят метров, — донёсся до него голос Марселя. — Мы на позиции.

— Приготовились, — скомандовал Занзас. — Действуем чётко по плану, без самодеятельности. 

А Сквало поймал себя на мысли, что так же зло и азартно лубыается. 

Самая масштабная операция в истории Варии со времён Конфликта Колец началась. 

Спустя несколько секунд из-за поворота вывернул первый автофургон. Сквало стиснул кулак. То, что за рулём не он сам, слегка нервировало, хотя Адриан, Ураган и по совместительству новый любимчик Луссурии, был одним из лучших водителей в Вариии. Видимо, Сквало сам не заметил, как превратился в долбаного контрол-фрика. 

— Я подберусь к нему так близко, как только смогу, — бросил Адриан и, стоило только фургону поравняться с их машиной, рванул на перехват. 

Под капотом феррари ревели сотни лошадиных сил, и было сущей ерундой держать в поле зрения всю процессию. Сквало бросил взгляд в боковое зеркало — все варийцы быстро занимали свои позиции. Водители фургонов уже наверняка почувствовали неладное. В том, что все они были вооружены, Сквало не сомневался. 

— Действуем по моему сигналу, — рыкнул он. 

Задача была предельно ясна: догнать — затормозить — перехватить управление. Сквало скомандовал:

— Начинаем, — и Адриан в ту же секунду резко подал машину влево, практически врезавшись в автофургон. 

Сквало только этого и ждал — он схватился за металлическую лестницу, закреплённую на боковой стенке прицепа, перескочил на неё и полез наверх. Роман, должен был прикрывать его. Сквало взобрался на крышу, молниеносно оглянулся, оценивая ситуацию, и в этот момент грянул выстрел, а рядом с его виском просвистела первая пуля. 

Перестрелки нельзя было допустить. Если пуля попадёт в какую-нибудь боеголовку, тут всё взлетит на воздух.

— Кто там стреляет? Успокойте их, мать вашу! — рявкнул Сквало и, пригнувшись, зажёг кольцо. Стена Дождя отделила его и автофургон от сыпавшихся со всех сторон пуль. Запретив себе думать об остальных, Сквало пробежал по прицепу, спрыгнул на крышу кабины и сразу же направил в неё слабый поток Пламени.

Теперь нужно было успеть попасть в кабину до того момент, когда водитель уснёт, и автомобиль потеряет управление. 

Сквало перебрался на сторону пассажира и ногой разбил лобовое стекло. Спрыгнул на капот и, не дав водителю опомниться, зарядил ногой в лицо. Тот завалился набок, фургон повело. Сквало скользнул в кабину и схватился за руль. Вести было жутко неудобно, но ощущение рулевого колеса под пальцами вселяло уверенность. 

Сквало отпихнул тяжёлое тело водителя на пассажирское сиденье, кое-как выровнял фургон, нормально уселся на месте водителя и только сейчас позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением. Быстро просмотрел зеркала заднего вида — остальные тоже работали в поте лица, при чём, выходило довольно синхронно. К этому моменту все автофургоны уже были захвачены. 

Они мчались вдоль берега Дуная, практически по пограничной полосе, и, если бы не были прикрыты иллюзией, наверняка представляли бы собой то ещё феерическое зрелище: в ореоле Пламени всех цветов, а кое-кто, не будем показывать пальцем на Кикё, ещё и животных выпустил. Сквало усмехнулся, дав себе обещание переговорить с ним и заодно с Маммон насчёт того, что динозавры и тентакли не только пугают врагов, но и создают ненужную суету. Нажал кнопку на передатчике, и по общему каналу запросил всех по очереди. 

Проблемы, как выяснилось, возникли только у Франа: тот никак не мог решить, что же делать сначала — то ли прикрывать их горящие задницы, то ли экспериментировать с размерами и кровожадностью сколопендр, которых наплодил вокруг уже целую орду. Всё-таки Маммон не очень хорошо влияет на детей. 

А может это потому, что все иллюзионисты напрочь отбитые, это факт. 

Спустя несколько минут всё было кончено: Вария взяла под контроль все фургоны, и те по-прежнему находились на ходу. Без единого взрыва.

С ума сойти. 

— Доложите обстановку, — рявкнул Сквало. 

В ответ последовательно посыпались чёткие немногословные реплики, повествующие о том, что ситуация под контролем. 

Теперь дело было за малым — нужно было спрятать груз до поры до времени так надёжно, чтобы ни одна собака не пронюхала. Об этом они позаботились заранее — как оказалось, на территории Европы хватает укромных мест. 

Сквало откинулся на спинку сиденья и переключился с общего канала на приватный.

— Занзас?

— Ты там не сдох еще?

— Спасибо за заботу, чёртов босс, я жив. Всё в норме?

— Если бы было не в норме, ты бы уже знал об этом. Не занимай линию. 

Сквало усмехнулся и выключил связь. Занзас по-прежнему был в своём репертуаре.

Что ж...

Хорошо, что на свете есть вещи, которые никогда не изменятся. 

***

Иногда Сквало действительно любил, когда они собирались вместе, чтобы обсудить дела. 

Особенно если это были дела, которые вели их к победе. 

— У нас намечается веселье. — Занзас лихо ухмыльнулся, во все свои тридцать два идеальных белых зуба. — Маммон уже заказала партию охуенных костюмов, а я отдал за них кучу бабла, так что молитесь, чтобы пришлись впору.

— Мы выходим в свет? — чопорно осведомился Луссурия, поправив на носу очки.

— Именно так. — Занзас закинул ноги на стол. — Пора напомнить о себе всем мудозвонам, поставившим на нас крест.

***

Вообще-то, это было рискованно — вот так вот запросто заявиться на ежегодный благотворительный аукцион, спонсорами которого традиционно выступали все видные предприниматели Сицилии. Официально, конечно, всё было прилично и вполне себе благопристойно. Но вот неофициально посредством продажи по заоблачным ценам никому не нужного антикварного барахла и предметов так называемого современного искусства отмывались грязные деньги самых крупных семей Альянса. Ещё на подобного рода мероприятиях заводились нужные знакомства, лизались нужные задницы и заключались очень нужные сделки, откаты от которых кормили мелкие, вынужденные бороться за своё существование семьи весь год. 

Да, это было рискованно. И безусловно, того стоило — хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть на вытянувшиеся морды старых пердунов из Альянса. 

В окружении отрастившей необъятные животы и задницы сицилийской мафиозной элиты подтянутая, бодрая и смертельно опасная Вария выглядела, как океанский лайнер среди древних проржавевших лоханок. С Занзасом во главе, в тех самых, заказанных Маммон костюмах — белых с красными рубашками, сидевших на всех них как влитые, — они прошествовали через весь зал, вызвав всеобщий приглушённый вздох. Сквало охарактеризовал его как вздох охуения и позволил себе недвусмысленную ухмылку, перехватив взгляд стоявшего чуть в стороне Дино. Тот вскинул бровь и отсалютовал ему бокалом с шампанским. Что-что, а союзников Каваллоне всегда умел выбирать, что немаловажно — вовремя. 

Толпа расступилась перед ними, или скорее они взрезали её, как спата — живую плоть. Если бы они были лотом, за право обладания им все присутствующие мудозвоны передрались бы не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Вновь в ореоле опасности и страха, успешно укрепившая свои позиции, независимая и сильная, Вария в считанные секунды перетянула на себя всё внимание — и Вонгола исключением не была.

— В полном составе, — отчего-то удовлетворённо бросил Занзас и кивнул Тимотео, как показалось Сквало — с издёвкой. Тот был слегка бледен и как будто ещё сильнее постарел. Разглядывал их, не скрываясь, стоя около стола с барабаном — гребаная честь руководить представлением по традиции принадлежала именно ему, как организатору и самому щедрому, мать его, меценату. Хранители Тимотео тоже пялились на Варию, как на привидений или ангелов Ада, но никаких телодвижений в их сторону, конечно, не совершали. 

Вот и правильно. Они, всё-таки, на благотворительном, блядь, аукционе, а не в цирке и не на арене. Хотя, Сквало не отказался бы от хорошей драки, как в старые добрые времена. Но что-то подсказывало, что сейчас все без исключения присутствующие в этом зале десять раз подумали бы прежде, чем на них рыпаться. 

Вария снова была на коне — и не понять этого мог только клинический идиот. 

Савада со своими Хранителями болтался тут же. По мнению Сквало, из всех них деловой костюм более-менее прилично сидел только на Хибари Кёе, ну и ещё на Ямамото, может быть. 

— Ага, — запоздало отреагировал Сквало на слова Занзаса и направился к столику с бокалами — нужно было срочно промочить горло. На выпивку, как всегда, Тимотео не скупился: шампанское, виски, коньяк, коктейли — практически на любой вкус. Сквало взял по стакану с виски для себя и Занзаса и вернулся к своим. 

— Мы что-нибудь покупаем или так, глаза мозолим? — деловито поинтересовался Бельфегор, разглядывая выставленные в витринах лоты. На взгляд Сквало — хрень какая-то, но он никогда не претендовал на звание знатока искусства. 

А вот Бел вполне мог. 

— И то, и другое, — ответил Занзас, зубасто улыбаясь, и принял из рук Сквало бокал. — Если увидишь что-то стоящее, дай отмашку. 

— Я уже вижу, босс, — отозвался Бельфегор и, вытянув шею, заглянул за низкую ширму, прикрывающую дальнюю витрину. — Обычно всё самое ценное оставляют на десерт, и я думаю, это будет Модильяни. По крайней мере, навскидку ничего дороже пока не наблюдаю. 

— Это вон та мазня? — Занзас скривился. — Херня какая-то, никогда не пойму, что вы в ней находите. Это как если бы я взял банан, присобачил его скотчем к стене и назвал «Современное искусство».

— Но вы же так не сделали, босс, — парировал Бельфегор. — А кто-то, может быть, когда-нибудь и додумается. И не удивлюсь, если это назовут шедевром или откровением. 

— Главное, чтобы банан раньше времени никто не сожрал, — заметил Луссурия, и все заржали. 

Занзас только глаза закатил. 

— Короче, покупай, — распорядился он. — Самая дорогая хуйня должна быть наша. 

— И куда ты её собрался вешать? — фыркнул Сквало.

— В твой кабинет, конечно, — осклабился Занзас. — У тебя там казарма, а с этой мазнёй живенько станет.

Сквало на это только фыркнул.

— Осмотритесь тут пока. — Занзас разом посерьёзнел и вперил взгляд в Тимотео. — А мне надо кое с кем перекинуться парой слов. Сквало, ты со мной. 

Как будто кто-то сомневался. 

Сопровождаемые пристальными взглядами множества пар глаз они вдвоём пересекли зал и остановились в нескольких шагах от стоявшего в окружении Хранителей Тимотео. Большинство присутствующих здесь безмозглых идиотов наверняка восприняли это как жест доброй воли, выказывание почтения, предложение мира и подобного дерьма. И только отдельные личности из числа тех, кто был в курсе реального положения дел, знали, что это на самом деле.

Ультиматум. 

Ни больше, ни меньше. 

— Занзас, мальчик мой. — Тимотео растянул губы в улыбке и оглядел их обоих с головы до ног. — Вижу, ваши дела наладились. Рад за Варию, мне было очень горестно, когда вы проиграли.

Сквало скрипнул зубами. Вот же лживый лицемерный ублюдок.

Занзас, к его чести, и бровью не повёл — только улыбнулся слегка саркастично. 

— Да, у нас всё довольно неплохо. — Он подхватил со стола бокал с шампанским. — Спасибо за поддержку. Отец. 

Сквало с удовольствием отметил, что Тимотео знатно перекосило. Из противоположного угла зала за сценой напряжённо следили вонголята — вряд ли Тимотео было известно о предпринятых Савадой против него кознях, в противном случае вряд ли бы они сейчас присутствовали здесь. Ну уж точно не в полном составе и не в заводской сборке. 

— И сколько же бабла вбухано в эту богадельню? — Занзас, со знанием дела качая головой, оглядел роскошный зал, усмехнулся и посмотрел на Тимотео в упор. — Миллионов пятьсот? 

Если Тимотео в первую секунду и не понял, о чём он, то совершенно точно понял во вторую. Его взгляд потемнел и, метнувшись по залу, остановился на Дино. Сквало тоже посмотрел на Дино, надеясь, что тот прочтёт поддержку в его взгляде. 

Но Каваллоне недаром был боссом третьей по силе Семьи Альянса. Он ответил Тимотео таким же вызывающим взглядом, ухмыльнулся и поднял бокал.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы взгляд Тимотео стал ледяным. Он медленно посмотрел на Занзаса и, усмехнувшись, поставил свой бокал на стол.

— Отойдём, — миролюбиво предложил он и, заложив руки за спину, направился в сторону балкона. Занзас кивнул Сквало и пошёл следом за Тимотео. 

Занзас оставил балконную дверь приоткрытой, так что Сквало без проблем мог слышать, о чём они говорят. Он застыл перед дверями со стороны зала, намереваясь убить каждого, кто помешает этому разговору. Он не видел выражения лиц, мог только догадываться, исходя из своего опыта, но был уверен, что Занзас не сдаст позиций. В этой партии у него на руках был роял флеш.

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — прямо спросил Тимотео.

— Именно, — ответил Занзас. — Сигару?

Сквало проследил, как Маммон вытащила из складок вечернего платья небольшой планшет и уселась за один из столов. Леви и Луссурия как бы невзначай расположились в паре шагов от неё, предвосхищая появление в поле зрения нежелательных персон.

Сквало усмехнулся. 

_Началось._

— Да, пожалуй. — Сквало услышал, как несколько раз чиркнула зажигалка, и почувствовал аромат сигаретного дыма. — И с какой целью?

— Я подумал, что сигара будет уместна.

Раздался тихий смешок.

— Не прикидывайся идиотом, сынок, ты знаешь, о чём я. Чего ты хочешь?

Воцарилось молчание, и Сквало весь обратился в слух. Он слышал стрекотание цикад, шум моря и даже треск сигары, когда кто-то затягивался. 

— Контрольные пакеты корпорации «Вонгола» и всех дочерних предприятий. Полный доступ к финансовым схемам и офшорным счетам. 

Сквало услышал смех — неприятный, дребезжащий, старческий. Тимотео смеялся долго, чем взбесил Сквало до глубины души. Ему хотелось подойти к старикашке, встряхнуть его за плечи и заорать в лицо: «и что, блядь, тут смешного?!». Но он, конечно, этого не сделал. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно? — отсмеявшись, спросил Тимотео. 

— Я понимаю, что ты сделаешь всё, в том числе невозможное, чтобы прикрыть свою задницу и остаться в живых, — парировал Занзас спокойно. Его голос ничем не выдал напряжения или злости, даже если те присутствовали, и Сквало в который раз мысленно восхитился им. — Я могу предъявить Альянсу более чем убедительные доказательства того, куда на самом деле ушли их деньги. Этого тебе не простят. — Он усмехнулся. — Мы оба понимаем, что силы тебя покидают. Я предлагаю разумный и выгодный для всех выход из ситуации: мне — Вонгола, тебе — спокойная старость. 

Воцарилось молчание. Сквало подобрался. Если сейчас начнётся бойня…

— Ты очень вырос, мальчик мой, — раздался наконец холодный голос Тимотео. Он уже не походил ни на снисходительный, ни на насмешливый тон, которым тот разговаривал с Занзасом прежде. 

— Это точно, — сухо согласился Занзас. 

— И что же будет в том случае, если я не откажусь? Альянс я всё ещё могу задавить.

— Возможно. Но дело не только в Альянсе. В том случае, если ты откажешься или попытаешься избавиться от меня и любого из моих людей, тебя ждет небывалая слава главного героя нового документального криминального романа одного всемирно известного писателя. В нём подробно и в красках рассказывается обо всех твоих махинациях, а также о том, кого из политиков и высших чинов полиции Сицилии ты купил, за сколько и каким образом они помогали тебе проворачивать дела. И о том, какие именно дела, там тоже рассказано. Рукопись уже готова и ждёт своего часа в издательстве. Одновременно с этим информация и доказательства будут направлены прокурору Сицилии Пьетро Грассо и Генеральному прокурору в Рим. Я потоплю не только тебя, но и очень многих людей. Хочешь стать мишенью для половины Италии — вперёд. Но я бы не советовал. И к слову. — Занзас выдержал эффектную паузу, а Сквало невольно ухмыльнулся — Занзас собирался выложить главный аргумент. — Прямо сейчас мой человек переводит все деньги со счетов твоего офшорного банка на наши счета. Буквально через пару минут ты останешься с голой задницей — без денег и оружия.

Пару секунд было так тихо, что Сквало с трудом подавил порыв обернуться и проверить, всё ли в порядке. 

— Так значит, эта подстава тоже твоих рук дело… Ну и сукин ты сын, Занзас. — Сквало представил, как Тимотео тянется к телефону, чтобы проверить информацию, и, возможно, уже видит несколько красноречивых смс. — Я вложил в тебя...

— Из того, что ты в меня вложил, мне пригодилась только ненависть к тебе. Хотя, даже её я сам в себе взрастил. 

Вновь воцарилась тишина, но на этот раз она была такой тяжёлой и жуткой, что даже Сквало стало не по себе. 

— Мне, — голос Тимотео звучал хрипло, — нужно всё обдумать.

— Только не слишком долго, — сказал Занзас. — Я и без того заебался ждать. У тебя есть неделя. По её истечении я начну действовать. 

Последние его слова прозвучали чуть ближе, и Сквало отступил в сторону, позволяя открыться балконной двери. Занзас, не взглянув на него, прошествовал в зал, и Сквало, испытывая мстительное удовлетворение, застыл на пороге, разглядывая дона Тимотео. 

Сейчас тот выглядел как самый обычный старик, дни которого сочтены. Стоял, ссутулившись и опершись рукой о перила, сжимая пальцами лацкан дорогого смокинга.

— Воды? — нацепив на лицо лучшую свою улыбку, предложил Сквало.

Тимотео невидящим взглядом посмотрел на него и вдруг усмехнулся. 

— Больше всего прочего я всегда удивлялся тому, почему ты остался с ним. Что это, Сквало? 

— Чем бы это ни было, вам не понять, — ответил Сквало и, отступив от двери, закрыл её. Развернулся и, чувствуя спиной пристальный взгляд, направился прямиком к Занзасу, который стоял около стола с напитками с двумя бокалами в руках. 

— За что пьём? — спросил Сквало, забирая у него бокал.

— За тебя, — торжественно сказал Занзас.

И улыбнулся — по-настоящему улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки в груди Сквало стало тесно.

— Я не против, — он коснулся своим бокалом бокала Занзаса. — Только, с твоего позволения, чёртов босс, я буду пить за Варию. 

***

Сквало не верил в счастливые совпадения. Он верил в себя, свой Путь и стратегическое планирование.

И в Занзаса. 

Вне всякого сомнения. 

Если бы его спросили, во что из всего вышеперечисленного он верит сильнее, на первое место он, не колеблясь, поставил бы Занзаса.

Это всегда был Занзас. 

Был и останется. 

Сквало подхватил с подноса два бокала шампанского и, передав один Маммон, неторопливо направился через зал. Он шёл, маневрируя между разносящими еду и напитки официантами, огибая стайки людей, кивая подчинённым и офицерам — несмотря на официальное разрешение в честь праздника переодеться в гражданское, большинство всё равно были в варийской форме, как и сам Сквало. 

Остановившись на третьей ступеньке лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, он повернулся и медленно оглядел огромный обеденный зал, на сегодня превратившийся в место торжества. 

Сквало отсалютовал бокалом Бельфегору — тот стоял около ёлки с таким задумчивым видом, будто пытался понять, кому отрезать яйца за то, что так безвкусно её нарядил. 

Пусть себе и отрежет, наряжали-то они с Лусом. И Лусу заодно, ему только на пользу пойдёт.

Сквало ухмыльнулся этой дурацкой мысли и пошёл наверх. 

Занзас стоял у окна с бокалом в руке. Сквало аккуратно, чтобы не разрушить момент, прикрыл дверь, прошёл в кабинет и уселся на диван. 

— С Рождеством, что ли, чёртов босс? — буркнул он, помолчав, когда Занзас никак не отреагировал на его появление — так и стоял, покачивая в руке бокал с шампанским и глядя на медленно падающие хлопья снега за окном.

— Я в последний раз снег видел года четыре назад, когда в Россию по делам мотался в марте. В марте, прикинь? — Занзас глотнул шампанского и покачал головой, подняв глаза к серому, затянутому тучами небу. — А ведь там есть места, где он вообще не тает. 

— Тебя на ностальгию потянуло, чёртов босс? — поинтересовался Сквало с улыбкой.

— Да хрен его знает, сам не пойму. — Занзас пожал плечами, по-прежнему не глядя на него. 

— Думаешь, Тимотео позвонит? — спросил Сквало.

Сегодня был вечер седьмого дня. 

— Тимотео тиран, но не идиот. И он знает, что я не блефую. Конечно, он позвонит. 

Раздался стук в дверь. Занзас посмотрел на неё так, будто обещал испепелить любого, кто когда-нибудь в неё постучит. 

— Или кого-нибудь пришлёт, — задумчиво сказал он.

— Не заперто! — рявкнул Сквало, гадая, кого там принесло. 

Дино Каваллоне остановился на пороге, оглядев их слегка озадаченно, как будто думал, что чему-то помешал, а потом вошёл в кабинет, притворив за собой дверь. 

— Привет, Пони, — усмехнулся Сквало. — Только приехал?

— Да, дела были. — Дино кивнул и уселся в кресло. 

— Тимотео готов обговорить условия, — сказал он, посмотрев на Занзаса. — Назначь время и место. 

Занзас качнул головой и посмотрел в окно через свой бокал. 

Сердце Сквало стучало где-то в горле — от восторга и почему-то страха. 

Дино, перегнувшись через подлокотник кресла, коснулся своим бокалом его бокала. 

— Здесь, — решил Занзас. — Завтра в двенадцать дня. 

***

_Три дня спустя._

Сквало бросил взгляд на часы и, посмотревшись в собственное отражение в оконном стекле, поправил воротничок рубашки. С удовлетворением оглядел себя с ног до головы, стряхнул с лацкана пиджака несуществующие пылинки и толкнул дверь. 

Занзас стоял напротив зеркала спиной к нему и сосредоточенно завязывал галстук. И, в отличие от некоторых, да что там — в отличие от абсолютного большинства людей ему не нужны были дизайнерские шмотки, чтобы выглядеть охуенно. Но в них охуенность Занзаса просто зашкаливала.

Сквало так и застыл на пороге, разглядывая его. Занзас с его ростом и комплекцией был рождён для делового стиля, мог бы запросто демонстрировать костюмы, вышагивая по подиуму, если бы ему было хоть малейшее дело до подобной хуйни. Через тонкую ткань белоснежный рубашки на спине и руках при каждом движении проступали чёткие очертания литых мышц, широкий чёрный галстук — достойная альтернатива перьям и енотовому хвосту — был затянут под самое горло, брюки, скроенные по индивидуальному заказу, сидели как влитые. Сквало облизал взглядом длинные ноги, крепкую подтянутую задницу, поднялся выше — и наткнулся на внимательный, чуть насмешливый взгляд в зеркале. 

Он не смутился и не опустил глаза — смысл? Занзас, как типичный нарцисс, любил, когда им восхищались, к тому же, знал о чувствах Сквало давно, и знал, что с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Сквало ожидал, что со временем эти чувства притупятся, надеялся даже, ну потому что невыносимо же порой. Так и вышло, вот только на место острому, когда-то почти нестерпимому желанию обладать, разочарованию и тоске из-за несбывшегося, медленно, но неуклонно пришло нечто другое — более глубокое, цельное и однозначное, то, что невозможно уместить в рамки обычного понятия физического или платонического. Это было всё вместе — и гораздо больше, гораздо сильнее, гораздо ближе и желаннее. 

Собственное понимание любви — Сквало просто знал, что обречён всегда любить именно этого человека, следовать за ним всюду, до самой смерти, а может, и после неё, и такая участь его полностью устраивала. 

— Какие запонки наденешь? — Сквало остановился около стола, разглядывая содержимое чёрного кожаного кейса с аксессуарами. 

— Не похуй ли? — Занзас надел пиджак и повернулся к нему. Подхватил с секретера стакан с виски и сделал глоток, разглядывая Сквало так внимательно, как будто у него вдруг выросла вторая голова, и Занзас сейчас решал, какая из них всё-таки лишняя. 

— Нахрена тогда напокупал столько? — Сквало с трудом оторвал взгляд от широкого запястья и длинных цепких пальцев, поддерживающих стакан под широкое донышко, и уставился на поблёскивавшие россыпью мелких бриллиантов на циферблате коллекционные «Картье». 

— Лус напокупал. Надо у него спросить, и правда, нахрена. Судя по тому, как ты на меня пялишься, меня даже мешок вместо Армани не испортит. 

Занзас ухмыльнулся, вернул стакан на место и отзеркалил взгляд, которым окинул его Сквало с порога. То есть, облапал его этим самым взглядом с головы до ног, да так откровенно, что в жар бросило, как мальчишку. 

Сквало удивлённо вскинул брови. Ещё ни разу, несмотря на … _всё,_ Занзас не флиртовал с ним настолько открыто. Держал дистанцию, и Сквало был ему за это благодарен. 

— И что это значит? — ровно спросил он, не уточняя, что имеет в виду под «этим», но не сомневаясь, что его поняли. Занзас оставался и, похоже, навсегда останется единственным человеком, чьи слова и реакции порой ставили его в тупик.

— Ничего. 

Занзас подошел совсем близко. Положил тяжелую горячую ладонь на шею. Очертил большим пальцем линию челюсти, нижнюю губу, скулу — глядя в глаза. И взгляд у него был… непонятный. 

— Занзас? — Сквало сглотнул, не понимая ровным счетом ничего, но чувствуя, как внутри будто сжимается пружина, и скручивает внутренности от неясного, будоражащего предвкушения. — Что происходит? 

— Ничего, — повторил Занзас и поцеловал его.

Сквало выдохнул и забыл вдохнуть. Пружина распрямилась, расплескав сдерживамый до поры жидкий огонь, который враз растекся по всему телу, выбивая дух и путая мысли. Сквало замер, на автомате прикрыв глаза и разомкнув губы, но от неожиданности забыв ответить на поцелуй. 

Занзас отстранился почти сразу, чуть склонил голову к плечу, вглядываясь в его лицо. Наблюдал за реакцией, оценивал, анализировал — всё сразу. Не отстранялся. Ждал.

Сквало ошарашенно пялился на него. Губы горели. Мир в последний раз качнулся и встал на место. 

И куда делась та самая грёбаная дистанция? 

— Занзас, ты… — Сквало мотнул головой, соображая. На губах терпко горчил вкус виски, а в голове царила пустота. Ни единой связной мысли. Он понятия не имел, что делать и говорить. 

— Поздно, да? — Занзас усмехнулся — с горечью. Понимающе кивнул и отодвинулся. — Ну скажи это, давай. 

— Да, блядь! — Сквало отступил на шаг, сверля его взглядом, развернулся, сделал круг по спальне и вновь застыл напротив. — Что ты творишь, мать твою? Зачем?

— А разве ты не этого хотел? — Занзас выглядел искренне удивлённым.

— А разве то, чего я хочу, когда-то имело значение? — раздражённо огрызнулся Сквало. Он смутно понимал, что, разговаривая одними вопросами, они вряд ли добьются какой-то, мать её, конкретики, но сдержаться не мог. 

Занзас, видимо, это тоже понял — нахмурился и оглядел Сквало так, будто видел впервые.

— Я думал, что ты… — Он неопределенно пожал плечами и обвел рукой его фигуру, как будто это хоть что-то, мать его, объясняло. — Я понимаю, прошло много времени, так что если нет, в смысле, если ты не…

— Я — да! — отрезал Сквало, пока они оба не договорились до чего-нибудь херового. — Время, годы — всё херня, ты знаешь, я от своего не отступаюсь. Я о другом спрашиваю. Я не могу понять, какого хрена на тебя вдруг нашло. Ты столько времени держался или просто решил дать мне то, чего я хочу, чтобы отъебался? В первом я сомневаюсь, так что скорее всего второе, но — почему сейчас? Я ведь даже доёбываться перестал, понял, что дохлый номер. 

— Напомни, с какого хрена ты вообще мой стратегический капитан? — сухо поинтересовался Занзас. 

Сквало несколько обалдел от внезапной смены темы и открыл было рот, чтобы отбрить, но Занзас заговорил снова:

— Идиот ты, вот что, потому я и думаю, как меня вообще угораздило доверять тебе планирование миссий, если ты дальше собственного носа не видишь нихрена. — Он подступил ближе и сжал запястье Сквало, как будто боялся, что тот может сбежать или испариться. — Если я не ору на весь особняк о том, что у меня внутри творится, это не значит, что я ничего не чувствую.

Сквало вскинул голову и тоже перехватил его за запястье. Лицо Занзаса было близко, и жар от его тела шёл такой, что Сквало стало душно, а шея под новой рубашкой вспотела. Но он не отстранился. 

— Обычно ты как раз орёшь на весь особняк, — резонно возразил он.

— Про «обычно» речи не шло. У нас вообще хоть что-нибудь хоть когда-нибудь было обычно?

Занзас казался необычайно серьёзным. А Сквало вдруг всё понял. Ещё вопрос, кто из них больший идиот. Он вскинул руку, провёл кончиками пальцев по лицу Занзаса, очертил залёгшие под глазами тени, чёткие скулы, упрямо поджатые губы, и неверяще покачал головой. 

— Столько лет, Занзас… Я даже не надеялся. Но почему именно сейчас? 

— Если это единственное, что тебя интересует, то я лучше промолчу.

— Не единственное, но...

— Но это, нахрен, подождет, ладно? Иди сюда уже, придурок. — Занзас притянул его к себе, и Сквало обхватил его за плечи. — Только не стой столбом больше, а то я тоже заебись умею надумывать себе всякую хрень.

Занзас обнял его — совсем не так, как раньше, это было не объятие-поддержка, и не объятие-дружба, и даже не объятие-«я с тобой, идиот». Тут были уместны другие слова. Объятие-близость, объятие-собственничество, объятие- «ты мой». Сквало целовал его медленно, почти несмело, одними губами, обхватив ладонями лицо, еще не до конца осознавая, что всё это происходит на самом деле, а Занзас прижимал его к себе до смешного, до невозможного _правильно_ , и Сквало в перерывах между поцелуями хватал ртом воздух, которого было катастрофически, ничтожно мало — или, скорее, это в его груди внезапно стало мало места из-за того, что чувства, атрофировавшиеся, заскорузлые, которые он давил и пытался заглушить годами, наконец вырвались наружу, сметая всё на своем пути. Сквало знал, что теперь никто и ничто не сможет остановить его. 

Тринадцать лет — долгий срок. Он не хотел терять больше ни секунды. 

— Знаешь. — Сквало оторвался от Занзаса и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. — Тебе всё-таки придется объясниться. Нет, ты не думай, меня всё устраивает, но я всё ещё нихрена не понимаю, а я терпеть не могу не понимать. — Он вскинул голову и перехватил взгляд Занзаса. — Сам подумай: столько лет прошло, и тут ты вдруг…

— Не вдруг, — перебил Занзас. — Нихуя не вдруг. Ты правда идиот или прикидываешься?

Сквало смотрел на него и понимал, что да — он идиот. Каждый имеет право на собственное понимание любви. И проявляется оно по-разному. 

Проще не замечать проявления чужих чувств и отказаться от надежды, чем изводить себя ею изо дня в день. 

— Блин, мне проще тебя убить, чем объяснить. — Занзас закатил глаза, на мгновение прижал его к себе теснее и отпустил. Отошел на пару шагов, развернулся и, сунув руки в карманы, перекатился с пятки на мысок. 

Охуенный, какой же ты охуенный, с внезапным восторгом подумал Сквало, разглядывая его. Охуенный и мой, добавил он про себя, теперь никуда от меня не денешься, чёртов босс. 

— Я же ничего такого не сделал, чтобы, ну, вот это всё... — Занзас обвел рукой Сквало и не договорил.

— Что? — Сквало, чувствуя себя одновременно господом богом и редкостной скотиной, скрестил руки на груди. Раз уж на то пошло, он намеревался вытрясти из Занзаса всё. До последнего слова. 

Занзас посмотрел на него угрюмо и вместе с тем как-то почти просяще. Шрамы на его лице потемнели, но он точно не злился. Похоже, это был такой аналог смущения в исполнении Занзаса.

Охуительно. 

— Блядь. — Занзас возвёл глаза к потолку, а потом безнадёжно посмотрел на Сквало. — Ты не отстанешь, да? 

Сквало кивнул.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой. Попробую объяснить. Только мне надо выпить сперва. 

Занзас махнул рукой, подошел к бару, вытащил бутылку и два стакана. Поставил всё на стол, уселся на него же и разлил выпивку. Сквало подошел ближе и взял из его рук стакан. Пить он не хотел, но сегодня, похоже, действительно было, за что. А ведь вечер ещё только начинался.

Занзас отхлебнул виски, поморщился и уставился в стену, покачивая в руке стакан. Похоже, собирался с мыслями. Сквало, честно говоря, уже не так и нужны были его признания или что он там сказать собирался, он и без того понимал Занзаса с полувзгляда и полувздоха. Но раз такое дело, надо стоять до конца.

— Тогда, пять лет назад, ты мне сказал... — Занзас закатил глаза и махнул рукой. — Ты помнишь, что ты сказал, не заставляй меня повторять. 

— Я сказал, что люблю тебя. Я это и раньше говорил, — холодно уточнил Сквало. — Еще до Колыбели.

— Да. Я помню. Мне это, не знаю, льстило, наверное. Но раньше я не задумывался, почему так вышло, просто принимал как должное. — Занзас снова пожал плечами, глядя как будто сквозь него. — Но ты возился со мной после Колыбели, блядь, мне так стрёмно было, что я, как инвалид, нихрена не могу. И ещё хуже было из-за того, что ты всё равно остался со мной. И после Колыбели, и после Конфликта Колец, и потом… Не бросил. Я бы бросил на твоем месте, наверное. — Занзас усмехнулся и уставился в свой стакан. — А ты нет. Я в тот день впервые задумался, а какого вообще хрена, за какие такие заслуги. И всё понять не мог, за что меня можно любить. 

— Идиот, — тихо сказал Сквало. — Любят не за что-то. Иначе ты еще до Колыбели был бы без памяти от меня. Ты идиот, Занзас. 

— Да, спасибо, я уже понял. — Занзас криво улыбнулся, и его улыбка, пусть даже кривая, почти вымученная, все равно оставалась и навсегда останется любимым зрелищем Сквало. — Я идиот, но ты и сам не лучше. 

— Я от себя не бегал, — покачал головой Сквало. — Я всегда знал, что люблю тебя. С первого дня. Я всегда отдавал себе отчет в том, что чувствую. И я всегда знал, что тебе не похуй на меня, что бы ты там себе ни напридумывал. А ты сам хотя бы сейчас понимаешь...

— Когда эти грёбаные Вендиче высадили тебе сердце — вот тогда я понял, — резко оборвал его Занзас. — Дохуя чего понял. И раз уж ты так заебись меня знаешь, то должен был догадаться, что я тоже не бесчувственный чурбан. 

Сквало смотрел на него и молчал. Ему было слишком много чего сказать, и вместе с тем он не мог связать двух слов. 

— Я не мог просто прийти и выложить это. — Занзас одним глотком допил виски и грохнул стакан о стену. Как в старые добрые времена прям. — Ты бы не поверил. Да и даже не в этом дело. Может, я хотел, не знаю… — Он пожал плечами. — Соответствовать?

— Пять лет, — сказал Сквало и со стуком поставил стакан на стол. — Занзас. Пять. Грёбаных. Лет. Ты хочешь сказать, что мы их проебали из-за твоего тупого желания быть достойным моей грёбаной любви?

— Да блядь! — Занзас посмотрел на него так, будто был вынужден объяснять очевидные вещи. Взял за запястье и притянул к себе, обхватил за талию, прижал вплотную. — Мы их не проебали, — сказал он в губы Сквало. — Сейчас у нас есть всё. Даже больше. Мы на вершине, Вонгола под нами. Раз уж я не смог оправдать этого, — он дернул Сквало за волосы, больно дёрнул, но плевать, — я должен был превзойти. Себя, блядь, самого и твою грёбаную клятву. Я должен был сделать что-то такое, чтобы ей соответствовать. 

— Ты и так сделал, тупица, — сказал Сквало, чувствуя себя на грани истерики. — Ты, блядь, родился собой. Это уже достаточный повод.

Занзас посмотрел куда-то поверх его плеча, и его лицо вдруг неуловимо изменилось. Сквало не смог бы сказать, что именно изменилось, это было из разряда вещей, недоступных для описания человеческим языком, любым из языков — вроде того самого чувства, которое испытываешь перед шагом в пропасть или перед тем, как уехать навсегда. Хотя, ни того, ни другого Сквало никогда не делал, разве что в любви признавался кучу раз, да на лёд смотрел без малого восемь лет, а это вполне себе можно описать. А возможно, всё дело было в улыбке Занзаса — едва заметной, мимолетной, но от этого не менее потрясающей.

Занзас никогда и никому так не улыбался.

И никогда прежде _так_ не смотрел на Сквало. 

— Я всегда думал, что один. — Занзас откинул с его плеча волосы, положил ладонь на затылок. — Но от тебя же хрен отвяжешься. 

— Я люблю тебя, — твердо сказал Сквало, отстранившись ровно настолько, чтобы видеть его лицо. — И тебе не обязательно так напрягаться, я не жду, что ты мне скажешь то же самое. 

Занзас усмехнулся. 

— У меня сейчас прямо гора с плеч упала, — язвительно буркнул он. 

— Я бы подумал, что ты ебнулся, начни ты вдруг распинаться про любовь, — фыркнул Сквало.

— Может, когда-нибудь и начну. Под старость лет. 

— Надеюсь, я сдохну раньше, чем этот момент наступит. А если нет, значит точно сдохну, когда ты мне будешь в любви признаваться — от смеха. 

— По-твоему, я на чувства вообще не способен? 

— Почему, способен, конечно. Но выражать их по-человечески ты не умеешь, правда, я от этого не сильно обломаюсь. Привык уже, знаешь. 

— Сегодня, — Занзас посмотрел на часы, — я, думаю, смогу выразить ещё парочку простых человеческих чувств. Поможешь?

— С удовольствием, босс. — Сквало ухмыльнулся и перехватил его руку. Переплёл пальцы, стиснул сильнее, всё это время неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. — Мы очень долго этого ждали. И очень долго готовились. Погнали, чёртов босс, время пришло. 

***

За без малого шесть лет в резиденции Вонголы не изменилось ровным счётом ничего. Она как будто застряла во времени, символизируя собой не то незыблемость и стабильность, не то косность и стагнацию. 

Сквало было плевать на символы. 

Все уже были в сборе. Ждали их и, наверное, в глубине души надеялись, что знаменитая своими эксцентричными выходками Вария и на этот раз устроит что-нибудь эдакое. 

Хрен там. 

Занзас вошёл в кабинет Тимотео первым. Остановился в нескольких шагах от стола, за которым, куря сигару, восседал Тимотео, и с нескрываемым превосходством оглядел всех его Хранителей. 

Сегодня Занзас имел полное право смотреть на них именно так. 

Сквало скользнул следом и остановился по правую руку от него, преследуемый острым чувством дежа вю. Точно. Именно так шесть лет назад они принимали поражение от рук того, кого поставили на колени сейчас. По правде выражаясь — уложили на лопатки, но для Тимотео стоять на коленях однозначно было более унизительно. 

Луссурия, Леви, Бельфегор и Маммон выстроились рядом с ними — тоже как тогда. Похоже, момент почувствовали все. 

Хорошо, что кабинет был большим — сегодня в него набилось столько народу, будто они тут действительно собрались что-то отпраздновать. Похоже, Тимотео притащил сюда всю свою армию юристов, на всякий случай. 

И Хранителей конечно. Те, сохраняя невозмутимость, застыли стройной шеренгой за его креслом. 

Савада тоже припёрся. Стоял со своими чуть в стороне и старательно делал умное лицо. 

Ему не шло. 

— Херово выглядишь, — поприветствовал его Занзас и уселся в кресло напротив Тимотео. Сквало всерьез подумал, что он сейчас закинет ноги на стол, но, хвала Мадонне, ошибся — сейчас это было бы неуместно. 

— Сплю плохо, — отозвался Савада. — Джетлаг, командировки. Никак не привыкну. 

— Привыкнешь ещё, — пообещал Занзас и посмотрел на Тимотео. — Не будем задерживать друг друга. У меня ещё хренова куча дел. Давай уже покончим с этим дерьмом. 

Сквало придвинул к столу кресло для Маммон, помог ей усесться и зубасто улыбнулся Койоту. Тот в ответ поджал губы и отвернулся, пробормотав себе под нос что-то явно ругательное.

Тимотео затушил сигару в пепельнице и посмотрел на Сквало поверх очков. 

— К тебе всегда были слишком добры здесь, — заметил он. 

— Настолько добры, что в мой последний визит сюда моим хребтом пересчитали все углы, — фыркнул Сквало. 

— Завязывайте с этим балаганом, — спокойно, но непреклонно сказал Занзас. — Тимотео, мы пришли сюда забрать свое. Как бы ты ни пыжился, всё уже решено, и всё, что ты можешь сделать для себя — не потерять своё грёбаное достоинство окончательно. 

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это чистой воды рейдерство? — спокойно спросил Тимотео. — Я управлял этой империей много лет, поверь мне, это непросто. Ты уверен, что этот кусок тебе по зубам, сынок?

— Пять лет назад ты разговаривал со мной по-другому и в другом кабинете. Отец. — Занзас откинулся на спинку кресла и усмехнулся, в упор глядя на него. — Не беспокойся. Можешь быть уверен: я со всем разберусь. 

Тимотео одарил его долгим взглядом, но должного эффекта не получил — все присутствующие в этой комнате знали, что происходит. Так что он просто махнул своему юристу, и тот взял со стола бумаги. Приосанился, как будто мог этим скрыть живот или страх, и раскрыл папку. 

— Согласно документам, вы, Занзас Вонгола, становитесь владельцем контрольного пакета акций корпорации «Вонгола», включая её филиалы и дочерние предприятия... 

Пока он зачитывал условия соглашения, помощник положил перед Занзасом его экземпляр документов, который тот тут же подвинул Маммон. Ей на удивление шёл деловой костюм. 

Вся церемония заняла около часа — и то лишь потому, что Маммон читала документы медленно, с карандашом, то и дело задавая каверзные вопросы — несмотря на то, что всё уже было решено и обговорено миллион раз, и документы эти она видела не единожды, принимая в их разработке самое непосредственное участие. К тому моменту, как она перевернула последнюю страницу, все без исключения юристы Тимотео взмокли от пота, расслабили галстуки и то и дело прикладывали ко лбам платки. 

— Всё чисто, босс, — наконец, кивнула она и придвинула Занзасу контракт. — Поставьте вашу подпись вот здесь. 

— После тебя, — сказал Занзас, глядя в глаза Тимотео. 

Тот, помедлив, взял со стола ручку. Покрутил её в пальцах, покосился на Саваду — тот никак не отреагировал, — переглянулся с Койотом и, испустив тяжёлый вздох, поставил свою подпись на двух экземплярах контракта.

— Что ж. Моя очередь, — сказал Занзас совершенно нейтральным тоном. Перехватил покатившуюся по столешнице ручку и, не колеблясь, широко, размашисто расписался.

А после этого встал и, не оглядываясь, вышел из кабинета.

На этот раз всё действительно было кончено. 

  
  


***

Возвращаться — не всегда плохая примета. 

Сквало медленно шёл по коридорам Вонголы, рассматривая развешанные по стенам картины и гобелены, и воспоминания, наслаиваясь друг на друга, теснились в его голове, мешая дышать. 

Вот здесь, у этого самого постамента с бюстом Рикардо Вонголы Шниттен первым же ударом ноги в лицо сломал ему нос. 

Вот здесь он в первый — и последний за восемь лет — раз вскрикнул от боли.

По этой лестнице его тащил за волосы Койот — вниз, в подвал, чтобы бросить там на двое суток без одежды, еды и воды. Сквало и сам не знал, как не загнулся тогда от холода. Вывез только благодаря злости — и тому, что поклялся выжить и отомстить. 

Он никогда не давал никому пустых обещаний. В особенности — себе. 

— Занзас? 

Занзас стоял перед дверью своей бывшей комнаты, приложив к ней ладонь и закрыв глаза. Сквало осторожно подошёл к нему и коснулся плеча. 

— Что ты?

— Ничего. 

Занзас толкнул створку — та со скрипом отворилась. С замиранием сердца Сквало вошёл за ним следом и прикрыл дверь. 

— Нихрена здесь не изменилось, — заключил Занзас, медленно оглядевшись. Мебель была накрыта тканью от пыли, но та кое-где всё равно лежала толстым слоем. Здесь всё было точно так же, как тринадцать лет назад, когда ни уходили отсюда, чтобы вернуться с победой.

На обратный путь у них ушло тринадцать лет. 

На журнальном столике лежал закрытый фотоальбом. Сквало, сам не зная, зачем, взял его в руки и открыл на первой попавшейся странице. 

Из фотоальбома на пол выпал пухлый конверт, и взглянув на вывалившиеся из него фотографии, Сквало застыл, как громом пораженный.

— Занзас, — каким-то не своим голосом сказал он. — Ты, блядь, это видел? 

— Что? — Занзас подошёл к нему и нахмурился. — Что там ещё?

Сквало так и стоял, пялясь на цветные картинки — веселые, что уж там, куда веселее. Смотреть на мелкого себя самого было странно — ни тебе патлов до колен, ни кучи проёбанных лет за спиной. Занзас на фотографиях мало чем отличался от себя нынешнего — разве что сейчас он был выше, шире и плотнее. Вместе они смотрелись охуенно. Так, как надо, идеально просто. Красивые, молодые, безбашенные. Сквало все смотрел и смотрел и никак не мог насмотреться: на смуглые, еще не расчерченные шрамами руки, на губы Занзаса на своей шее, на кожу к коже, на переплетенные пальцы, на свои еще короткие волосы. Смотрел и думал. О всяком: о том, какими же они были молодыми счастливыми дураками, о планах, которым не суждено было сбыться, о мечтах, которые стали иллюзиями прошлого, и о том, что всего несколько часов спустя его будут пытать в подвале Вонголы рядом с огромным куском проклятого льда. 

— Значит, он знал, — с непонятной интонацией сказал Занзас у него над ухом. — Вот же старый мудак.

Сквало поднял голову и посмотрел на него прямо. 

— Да о чём там знать? — фыркнул он. — Ты же меня отшил на подлёте, как всегда.

— Ну, учитывая, что штаны ты с меня всё-таки стащил, не совсем на подлёте, — ухмыльнулся Занзас, перебирая его волосы. — Тогда тебе ещё хватало наглости переть напролом. 

— Угу, а потом я начал уважать твои грёбаные желания, — усмехнулся Сквало и захлопнул альбом. — Всё, Занзас, меня достало. Поехали домой. 

***

— Празднуешь победу? В одиночестве? 

Сквало прикрыл дверь, прошел в кабинет и уселся в кресло напротив Занзаса.

Тот неопределенно пожал плечами, глядя куда-то мимо него.

— Капитуляция врага — не всегда победа, — рассеянно ответил он, помолчав. — Иногда это просто ожидаемый итог.

Сквало удивленно хмыкнул.

— Босс, ты «Искусства войны» обчитался, что ли?

Занзас моргнул и посмотрел на него.

— Забудь. — Он отставил в сторону стакан, встал и, обогнув стол, подошёл к Сквало.

Тот машинально поднялся.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя прямо здесь, быстро в спальню, — хрипло сказал Занзас и за руку потащил его за собой. 

Дверь спальни захлопнулась с глухим стуком, и Сквало оказался прижат к ней горячим телом. Занзас всегда был горячим — в всех смыслах, — но сейчас казалось, что об его кожу можно обжечься. И Сквало обжигался, целуя, трогая, обнимая, вжимая в себя, не давая отстраниться даже на секунду. Они и без того потеряли слишком много времени. 

— Подожди. — Он попытался отстраниться, чтобы снять китель, но Занзас только недовольно рыкнул и, откинув в сторону его волосы, прижался губами к шее. Расстегнул на нем рубашку, развёл полы в стороны. Провел ладонью вверх, по животу, груди, цепляя соски, задержал ее напротив сердца. Сквало откинулся спиной на дверь, глядя ему в глаза. 

— Оно настоящее, — усмехнулся он, накрыв руку Занзаса своей. 

— Я знаю, — отозвался тот. — Я его видел, а ты нет. 

Сквало молча потянулся к нему и прижался лбом к его лбу. 

Он знал, что это значило.

_«Я видел, как билось твоё сердце на голой земле, когда ты умирал за меня»._

— Тебе было заебись, — хриплым шепотом сообщил Занзас. — Ты нихрена уже не чувствовал. Я думал, ебнусь, пока сидел в этой грёбаной больнице. Свалил только когда врач вышел и сказал, что ты не сдохнешь. 

Сквало заткнул его поцелуем. Уронил на пол свою рубашку, стащил с Занзаса пиджак, начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Пальцы не слушались, в висках стучала кровь, и единственное, чего он боялся — что кончит, как мальчишка, когда Занзас разденется полностью. 

Да что это вообще за хрень, они ведь столько раз какими только друг друга ни видели — голыми, пьяными, при смерти, почему сейчас-то всё так…

Как в первый раз. 

Занзас, не переставая целовать его, попятился к кровати, сел и позволил Сквало оседлать себя. Стащил с себя рубашку, положил ладони на поясницу, заставив прогнуться и подставиться под прикосновения. Сквало оторвался от него, откинул за спину мешающие патлы, заглянул в глаза. Теперь взгляд Занзаса был другим: в нем читалось откровенное, почти горячечное желание, как будто он наконец отпустил на волю то, что так долго скрывал. Он никогда так не смотрел на Сквало. Это льстило, смущало и чертовски заводило одновременно. 

Занзас толкнул его в бок, уронил спиной на кровать, навалился сверху, целуя в шею. Они до сих пор были одеты ниже пояса, даже ремни не расстегнули, Сквало понятия не имел, как так, блядь, вообще могло получиться, но сразу же взялся исправлять это блядское недоразумение. Расстегнул ремень на брюках Занзаса, дернул пуговицу и молнию, потянул их вниз. Штаны сидели на Занзасе, как влитые, Сквало не надоедало пялиться на его задницу, обтянутую черной кожей, но сейчас он хотел видеть эту самую задницу в первозданном виде. И не только её. И не только видеть. 

— Моя очередь, — ухмыльнулся Занзас ему на ухо, когда они в четыре руки, наконец, разобрались с его шмотьем. Оттолкнулся от кровати, сел на пятки между его разведенных ног, расправил плечи, и Сквало, не скрываясь, оглядел его — красивого, возбужденного, наконец-то обнаженного, на этот раз только для него. Шрамы расползались по телу Занзаса, темнея на глазах, и это само по себе было невероятно красивое зрелище. 

Занзас не стал церемониться и париться с расстёгиваниями — просто разорвал на Сквало штаны, очевидно, упиваясь собственной силой, отбросил тряпки в стороны и навис над ним, опираясь на вытянутые руки. Смотрел, облизывал, трахал взглядом, откровенно любовался, не скрывая возбуждения — стояло у обоих каменно. Сквало вскинул руку, провел по лицу Занзаса, и тот прихватил губами его запястье, очертил языком выпуклые дорожки синих вен, перецеловал все пальцы и ладонь, едва касаясь, и, твою мать, эта внезапная непрошенная нежность била в самое сердце, и крышу сносило уже не от желания, а от эмоций, от чувств, с безнадежностью которых Сквало настолько смирился, что признал их необходимой частью себя. 

— Занзас...

— Не знаю, как насчет любви и прочего дерьма, — перебил его Занзас, и от его голоса, низкого, хриплого, тормоза у Сквало слетели окончательно. — Но хочу я тебя так, что у меня фейерверки в башке взрываются. 

Сквало тоже хотел — именно так. И никаких компромиссов, даже когда они оба поняли, что ни смазки, ни ее заменителя в зоне доступа нет, а идти и искать было совершенно абсурдной идеей — какое там идти, когда они оторваться друг от друга не могли. Презервативы были, и пока Занзас медленно и осторожно растягивал его, нависал, опираясь на локоть, целовал в губы, Сквало остатками рассудка цеплялся за реальность, успокаивая себя тем, что в следующий раз они сделают все как надо.

— Давай. — Он прихватил губами кожу на шее Занзаса, проследил языком широкий, заходящий на ключицу шрам, и потянул его, укладывая на себя. — Нормально все.

— Орать будешь? — Занзас раскатал по члену презерватив и толкнулся внутрь, рыкнул, уперевшись лбом в плечо Сквало, который, не выдержав, застонал, сам толком не понимая от чего — от боли или от охуительного, лучше во всей блядской вселенной ощущения того, что Занзас наконец в нём. С ним — полностью, без остатка. 

— А хочешь? — Сквало закрыл глаза, расслабляясь. 

— Конечно. — Занзас облизал ладонь и обхватил его член. — Хочу слышать, как сильно ты меня любишь.

— Мудак, — простонал Сквало, выгибаясь и цепляясь руками за кованую спинку кровати. 

Занзас целовал его в шею, в губы, дрочил, трахал, и Сквало понятия не имел, как до сих пор не кончил от переизбытка ощущений. Секс никогда не был для него чем-то особенным, оставаясь не более чем физиологической необходимостью, но сейчас и здесь, выгибаясь и кончая под Занзасом, он впервые в жизни ощутил на себе, что даже такая простая и понятная вещь, как секс, приобретает совершенно особый смысл, если занимаешься им с тем, кого любишь. 

И, все эксперты мира, которые точно назвали бы его конченым идиотом, могли идти нахуй, потому что Сквало ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что это стоило того, чтобы ждать тринадцать чёртовых лет. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Роберто Савиано — итальянский писатель и журналист, получивший всемирную известность благодаря роману-репортажу «Gomorra», переведённому на 42 языка. По мотивам книги снят одноимённый фильм Маттео Гарроне, номинированный на премию «Оскар»-2008, а также одноимённый сериал.


	5. Эпилог

Новость о смерти Койота настигла Сквало в Австрии. Ямамото прислал фотки жуткой автомобильной аварии с кратким сухим комментарием, что и как произошло.

Сквало с минуту разглядывал лежащее на асфальте в неестественной позе тело. Койот, старый пердун, до сих пор любил погонять, особенно за городом, и на перекрёстке на полном ходу врезался в вылетевшую наперерез фуру. От удара он вылетел через лобовое стекло, пробив его башкой, и пропахал собой ещё метров тридцать дорожного полотна. Смерть была почти мгновенной. 

Сквало усмехнулся и удалил фотки. Мысль о том, что смерть Койота могла быть неслучайной, мелькнула и растворилась в ворохе других мыслей. Вечером он возвращался домой и обо всякой левой херне думать не хотелось. 

В том, что Хранители Девятого мрут, как мухи, не по воле злого рока, а вполне себе по воле человека, причём, совершенно определённого человека, Сквало окончательно уверился, когда сдох Висконти — через неделю после Найброу. Сквало тогда мотался по Камбодже в поисках очередного подающего надежды мечника и новости узнал от Бельфегора, который позвонил крайне не вовремя — когда Сквало сидел в засаде, забыв отключить звук на телефоне. Впрочем, камбоджийского горе-мечника это не спасло. 

— Ну и кто следующий, чёртов босс? — поинтересовался он вместо приветствия, входя в кабинет Занзаса. 

Тот выгнул бровь, потянулся в кресле, в котором дремал, сложив ноги на столе, и душераздирающе зевнул.

Сквало хмыкнул и, подойдя к нему, привычно уселся на подлокотник. 

— Ты, наверно? — предположил Занзас, притягивая Сквало к себе и целуя в губы. — Ты о чём вообще?

— Хранители Девятого. — Сквало упёрся ладонью ему в грудь, испытующе заглянул в глаза. — Зачем?

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — нагло соврал Занзас. Ухмыльнулся, переместил ладонь Сквало на задницу, но взгляд его остался тяжёлым. 

— Ладно. — Сквало сам подался вперёд, приник губами к ровно бьющейся на шее жилке. — Сам потом расскажешь. 

… Шниттен и Ганауче погибли спустя месяц — частный самолёт Вонголы, на котором они летели в Штаты, взорвался над Атлантическим океаном. Ни обломков, ни останков не нашли. Крокент пропал без вести ещё через полгода — Сквало подозревал, что тот оказался самым крепким орешком, иллюзионисты у Вонголы всегда были сильные. Но если Занзас что-то задумал, помешать ему было практически нереально.

— И кто дальше? Тимотео? Савада? — спросил Сквало. Перевернулся на бок и, подперев голову рукой, посмотрел на Занзаса. 

Стоял ранний, по-тропически жаркий и влажный летний вечер. Ветер врывался в распахнутое окно бунгало, принося с собой солёный запах близкого моря, шум волн и крики чаек. До всего этого было буквально рукой подать, но главное — никуда не нужно было спешить. 

Первый, мать его, отпуск за тринадцать лет — и Сквало собирался отрываться на всю катушку. 

То есть валяться на пляже, купаться в море, жрать до отвала и трахаться с Занзасом. Ну и, может, гулять вечерами. Если силы останутся. 

— Дальше я трахну тебя ещё столько раз, сколько надо, чтобы ты больше думать об этом всём не мог, — расслабленно отозвался Занзас. Он лежал рядом, прикрыв глаза, по-хозяйски устроив руку у Сквало на голом бедре. 

— Насчёт трахнуть — безусловно. Но сперва ответь. Серьёзно. — Сквало взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе лицом. — Нахрена, Занзас? Я думал, ты успокоился.

— Я вообще спокоен, Сквало, и это серьёзно. — Занзас приподнялся на локте, смазанно поцеловал его в плечо и отстранился, глядя в глаза шало и немного ехидно. 

— Мадонна! — Сквало закатил глаза и упал на спину, раскинув руки. — Ты можешь просто ответить, нахрена тебе вообще приспичило разбираться с Хранителями Тимотео? Я понимаю, что ты теперь чувствуешь себя охуенным и непобедимым, но они всё ещё были способны тебе навалять.

— Но, как видишь, не наваляли. — Занзас перевернулся на бок и подпёр голову рукой. 

— Ты ведь один все это провернул? — Это было вопросом чисто для проформы: Сквало был уверен, что именно так и есть. 

Занзас молча смотрел на него — пристально, испытующе, будто пытался телепатически передать то, о чём думал. 

— Я должен был отомстить, — наконец, сказал он. Проследил пальцами длинный рваный шрам на животе Сквало. — За это. — Коснулся татуировки, скрывающей ожог на предплечье — сперва пальцами, потом губами, так, что у Сквало по спине пробежали мурашки. — За это. За все, что они с тобой сделали. Ты ведь тоже тогда не мог сопротивляться. Я всего лишь вернул долг. 

— Нахуя напрягался, босс? — тихо спросил Сквало, испытывая целую гамму смешанных, но однозначных чувств: радость, гордость, любовь, очень много любви, и ещё что-то, что никогда не смог бы объяснить на словах. Больше всего это походило на абсолютное знание, что всё идет как надо, и что ты именно там и с тем, где и с кем должен быть. 

Охуенное ощущение. 

— Ты бы по-другому сделал? — Занзас вскинул бровь, поглаживая его по бедру. 

Сквало медленно покачал головой. Он сделал бы и не такое — если бы вдруг понадобилось.

Но…

Сейчас, в этот момент всё, чего он хотел — просто наслаждаться жизнью. Правда, этому им обоим ещё предстояло научиться. Что и говорить, наслаждаться жизнью они никогда особо не умели.

И Сквало планировал начать учиться прямо сейчас. Процесс обещал быть, хоть и выматывающим, но чертовски приятным. 

— А вообще, знаешь, что я тут подумал, чёртов босс? — Сквало сел на постели и озорно, как мальчишка, толкнул Занзаса в бок. — У нас, блядь, вообще-то, грёбаный отпуск.

— Вот и я думаю, нахрена ты опять завёл эту волынку, — ухмыльнулся Занзас и, положив ладонь ему на затылок, притянул к себе. Быстро, жёстко поцеловал и отпустил, продолжая ухмыляться. — Может, всё-таки выбросишь из башки всю эту дурь и расслабишься, пока очередной пиздец не случился?

— Не случится, Занзас. Я чувствую, что не случится. Теперь всё будет так, как надо. По-нашему. Но вообще, ты прав, конечно… — Сквало отбросил с его лица отросшую чёлку, быстро поцеловал в губы, улыбнулся — радостно, на самом деле радостно, чувствуя себя так, будто долгожданное счастье, на которое уже не надеялся, наконец-то свалилось им обоим на головы и прочно обосновалось в сердцах. — Пошли поплаваем. Сдохнуть же можно от жары. 

**Конец**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [За что пьём?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917049) by [fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020)
  * [После боя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215786) by [fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020)




End file.
